The Fox of Overwatch: The Anti-Heroes of Infinity
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Challenge by darkmagicdragon. Naruto awakens to find his memory erased by Talon, who seeks to make him a WMD. Not taking this news well, Naruto give his own violent opinion, before embarking on a crusade to destroy Talon, with his actions drawing the attention of the UN, who sics Overwatch on him. How will this play out from here? Come find out! Xover elements. Naruto x Harem
1. Introduction: Captured Maelstrom

**Welcoming Notes:** Yello minna-san, readers and writers alike, Soul here, bringing you a challenge fic I responded to from darkmagicdragon. For me, Overwatch is the hottest thing for me, and I can't stop playing, so I've got to make a story, right? Right?! Well, here it is, so sit away, and enjoy.

 **Tags:** Amnesic/assassin/anti-hero/strong Naruto, Naruto x Harem, elements from other series

 **SOULEMBRACE2010 /W DARKMAGICDRAGON** **PRESENTS**

 **A NARUTO X OVERWATCH CHALLENGE STORY**

 _ **The Fox of Overwatch: Naruto Uzumaki**_

* * *

 **Introduction: Captured Maelstrom**

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan)**

Under the cloudless sky with the full moon shining above is a figure on a skyscraper construction crane overlooking a tall executive building where his target was roaming about in his private office.

The figure in question has blonde, spiky hair, with a mask featuring sharply, slanted eyes, orange whisker shaped markings, and orange markings over the eyes; and wearing a black long-sleeve, high-collared shirt; a grey chest plate; grey armor on his shoulders, upper arms, and forearms; plated black gloves; baggy black pants with a utility belt around their waist; a kunai pouch bandaged to his right thigh; black tabi knee-length socks; tan sandals; and a red scarf connected to his outfit and chest plate.

Stored within his utility belt where special tri-prong kunai, explosive shuriken, and electromagnetic pulse grenades. On his back with the hilt over the right side of his shoulder is the Plasma Katana, a specialized designed sword that was a prototype created with an energy blade sharp and hot enough to cut through any material; contained in a sheath that contains a rifle mechanism with a magazine loaded and a trigger located below the sword's hilt that when triggered, he could launch the Plasma Katana for added momentum to his strike, with the sheath connected to a rail that travels to his back and side. Finally, he has two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols with almost unlimited ammo holstered on his thighs next to his kunai pouch.

He is the Fox; the international criminal the United Nations wants brought to justice.

With a crack of his neck, Fox ran across the crane before jumping off it into the air in a dive towards his targeted building. After enjoying the rush of the air for a brief moment, Naruto whipped out several explosive shuriken and threw them at a window where a cluster of hired muscle stood. After a couple seconds, the shuriken exploded, knocking some of them back, as Fox landed and rolled in while unholstering his WESTAR-35s. Getting to a vertical base, he unleashed rapid-fire rounds at the thugs, riddling them with new holes to breathe through.

The guns then stopped firing, giving out a few short beeps along with a hissing sound to signal that they needed to be reloaded by rapidly gathering energy to charge. Fox quickly holstered them and readied his Plasma Katana to be unleashed, his finger on the trigger as all the hired thugs surrounded him before they charged with their barbaric weapons.

A millisecond later, they were nothing but bloody chunks on the ground as Fox twirled his blade beneath his fingers before sheathing it.

For a moment, he put a finger to his ear, pausing for a second. After a while, Fox sank into the shadows and retreated from the room and into the dark hallway. There, he stuck to the shadows until he found the main elevator. Fox then hid and stuck to the corner between the ceiling and elevator with his feet keeping him in place.

The elevator dinged, with the building's owner's private security force swarming the hallway to get after the intruder, missing Fox flipping into the elevator and hitting a button to the CEO's personal floor. The elevator closed with the security force paying no mind as they searched for the intruder.

As the elevator went up, Fox detached his gun-sheath with his Plasma Katana and then stuck to the ceiling as the elevator opened up. Taking a peek, Fox frowned under his mask when he saw his target escaping through his private elevator. A second later, Fox put a finger to his ear and nodded.

"His usual ham and cheese spot, eh?"

He ran towards the elevator and slashed the doors open, at the same time throwing his tri-prong kunai upward at the bottom of the elevator, before disappearing and reappearing in the same spot as the kunai, latching onto the express elevator that just stopped, using the momentum to destroy the bottom with his Plasma Katana to burst through the floor of the elevator and land on the floor where his target is.

"This is quite the view isn't it, my dear assassin friend?"

Fox looked up to see that he was on the roof of the building with the clock tower behind him and his target close to it overlooking the sky with his back to him.

He is a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair, wrapped entirely in white as, wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe.

"Minaka Hiroto, Founder and CEO of Mid-Bio Informatics, a pharmaceutical company specializing in the fields of economics, medical networks, and advanced technology." Fox stated as he walked up to him.

"I see you did your research." the now named Minaka Hiroto praised with a grin.

"Also…"

Fox pressed a trigger on his Plasma Katana, causing sparks to arc of it.

"A secret supplier of Talon."

Raising an eyebrow at being discovered, Minaka turned around to face his assassin.

"And how do you know that?" he asked in an interested voice, and frowned when he got the feeling that the assassin seemed familiar.

Fox merely cracked his neck before charging at Minaka, but was stopped when two prongs stabbed themselves in the opening of his armor and shocked him, stunning him in place. Minaka smirked at that and laughed before he faltered when Fox looked at him menacingly before grabbing the strings attached to the taser and yanked it, drawing out a woman with white hair and clothes almost the same as Minaka and promptly decked her in her face, knocking her out cold.

"Now that was rude. Why did you have to do that to poor Takami-san?" Minaka asked in a scolding matter.

Fox didn't respond as he yanked the taser prongs out of him before using his enhanced speed to close the distance between himself and Minaka to lift him up by the throat.

"Don't recognize me, huh? I thought the designs on my mask would give it away." Fox mused to a choking Minaka before lifting his mask up, revealing his face.

Allowing Minaka to FINALLY recognize him in horror.

"You?!" he gasped as Fox brought his mask down.

"Took you long enough, Talon scum!"

* * *

 _Talon._

 _Once, they were just a ragtag group of lowlife scumbags from different nationalities made of petty criminals and dishonorably charged soldiers. Now, over several years of organizing, bold tactics, gaining infamous notoriety, and attracting those who would fund their activities, they rose to become one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in the world, with their operations being spread worldwide._

 _To the world, little is known about their overarching objectives or the reasoning behind their actions and that is how Talon prefers it. The less the world knows about their true motives, the less interference they'd receive._

 _Or so they thought._

 _After their rise to prominence, and despite having important political leaders in their back pockets, the international task force known as Overwatch was becoming a major pain in the rear for them. Overwatch was created at the behest of the United Nations during the Omnic Crisis, a sudden uprising by the sentient A.I. robots turning against their human creators for unknown reasons._

 _After Overwatch defeated the hostile omnics and "source" of the rebellion when no one else could, they became champions of heroism, sacrifice, and nobility. When Overwatch transformed into an international peacekeeping organization, Talon, who was so well known at the time, were the first on Overwatch's radar to take down._

 _Before Talon realized it, their operations were getting interrupted time and time again, month after month, with millions of dollars going down the crapper, and it wasn't long until they connected the United Nations what they considered to be their pet experiment, Overwatch, to the interferences that plagued them._

 _They couldn't have that, and thus began the secret war between Overwatch and Talon, the world's heroes and the world's enemy. But Talon was just a group of normals, and they knew that, even with their black op and dirty tactics, they couldn't stand up against a team of soldiers, scientists, and oddities._

 _Naturally, they had to even the playing field._

 _Abandoning their previous operations to divert their resources to fight Overwatch, they focused on distracting them with hit-and-run guerrilla tactics so they can search for gifted individuals such as metahumans, powered people, and enhanced individuals._

 _These kinds of people dominated the golden age of the ongoing battle of heroism and villainy, and there was no doubt that they had descendants that hid their powers from the world to live a normal life; away from the fighting since they felt the world had no place for them._

 _For those people, it was wishful thinking on their part, as Talon used their vast resources to identify and capture them when they least expected it, luring them in with false promises and ambushed them when they were alone. Those poor people were then subjected to inhumane experiments to explore their DNA and genetics, creating chemicals and serums out of their beings to further their quest for power. Soon, Talon succeeded in creating super soldiers to fight on even ground with Overwatch._

 _But that wasn't enough, for it will never be enough. Once you get a taste of power like that, you crave for an endless buffet of it, like an addictive drug._

 _During the search for those special people, the scientists of Talon discovered an anomaly in the Pacific Ocean that was covered in an impenetrable mist and shielded by a dome of strange energy, leading to the discovery of a hidden continent on planet Earth. Keeping the discovery to themselves, they deployed a special squadron of their very own super soldiers in to mark the land, discovering that the continent, aptly named Elementia, was split down the middle between the Western Elemental Lands and the Eastern Elemental Countries, and it was populated by two kinds of humans: the normal ones, and those with the ability to use chakra, a form of life energy that all individuals in the land produce that is melded together from physical energy and spiritual energy; the same energy that powers the dome._

 _Ninshu was originally taught to create peace with chakra to connect people's spiritual pathways so that they could better understand each other without talking, but instead, the people that learned to use chakra, who made themselves ninja and samurai, to connect their inner spiritual and physical energies, kneading their inner energies together to amplify and weaponize it into jutsu, with the last part Talon liking very much._

 _It wasn't long until they managed to penetrate the dome's shield in its weak point in the skies of the Land of Snow._

 _After three years of kidnapping enough individuals from Elementia and subjecting them to experiments to learn all they could about chakra, with their usual way through the continent being the Land of Snow closed off thanks to their new Daimyo, Koyuki Kazahana, Talon decided on their next target to turn into the first super soldier that utilizes chakra; and not just any chakra, Bijuu Chakra._

 _And that target was the only being in Elementia who possesses the highest amount of chakra ever recorded._

 _The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and descendant of the legendary Rabbit Goddess and Mother of all Chakra: Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure no Sato._

 _Sneaking through the port of the Land of Spring, the land formerly known as the Land of Snow, the specialized anti-chakra Strike Team of Talon got in contact with their spy in the Land of Spring, who has his little birds floating about in both the Eastern and Western halves. The spy revealed that their target, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, was currently out of the village and on a mission to rescue his friend, his fellow Jinchuuriki and now Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato: Subaku no Gaara. And with the village recently attacked by the land's own terrorist organization, the Akatsuki, the village's defenses are weakened despite the lockdown._

 _During the time that the Gaara Rescue Mission was underway, the Talon Strike Team made their way to the village in record time and sneaked through the gaps in their defenses. Once inside, they utilized their prototype sheath gear and planted explosives all throughout the village, intending on using them as a distraction to divert everyone's attention while they nabbed the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki._

 _They didn't care about the resulting casualties._

 _Soon, the rescue team came back with the revived Kazekage after he died when his Bijuu was extracted, with some old lady using the last of her life force interlaced with her chakra to bring him back to life. And their target, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was there, exhausted and tired, and thankfully, he and his fellow shinobi accepted the offer to stay in Suna overnight to recover._

 _Night falls…_

 _The Strike Team split up and moved swiftly through the cover of darkness. Two groups vaulted over the roofs, with one of them stunning the patrolling Suna ANBU with chakra disruptor darts and the other group killing them. The third group got to the inn where the Konoha-nin were staying to discover that their target had a room all to himself, and was currently fast asleep. Striking fast, the Strike Team hit the inn with a chakra jamming emitter, with two of the Strike Team Members crashing into the room and hitting the blonde Jinchuuriki with a heavy tranquilizer dose carried in a chakra disruptor shot before he could awaken, putting the Jinchuuriki even further down under._

 _Speaking of Jinchuuriki, they managed to quickly ambush and extract some chakra from the Kagekaze, which had trace remnants of the old lady's life chakra, for further study._

 _They grabbed their quarry and rendezvoused with the rest of the Strike Team on the roof of the inn, where they detonated the explosives, with the chaos being used to cover their escape. By the time Suna would get things in order, their hero who rescued their Kazekage, Naruto Uzumaki, would be long gone._

 _Keeping the Jinchuuriki under, the Strike Team made it back to the Land of Spring's airfield where their cargo plane was waiting. When they took off, they were immediately shot at when the Land of Spring finally received news that their hero was missing, but it was too late as the plane was well out of range, much to the despair and rage of the new female Daimyo of the Land of Spring._

 _There wasn't anything they could do, and on that day, the Elemental Countries lost someone who was a hero outside Konoha._

 _They lost Naruto Uzumaki…_

 _As for Talon, they succeeded in capturing a prime subject who they transported to Hoshi Labs, a global department of research and development. There, they plan on studying the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to turn a weapon of mass destruction that will bury Overwatch six feet under._

 _It would be glorious!_

* * *

"You and your band of butt buddies took three years of my life from me. Now, I'm here to collect." Fox growled as he raised his Plasma Katana.

"Wait, Uzumaki-kun! Let's talk about this! I can give you all the names and locations you want! Please! I have so much to do as the future Game Master-!" Minaka wheezed before getting stabbed in the heart with the Plasma Katana.

"Sorry, but I simply don't believe the words that will come from your mouth if you do. Plus, I know your servers and personal computer will be more than willing to give me the information I need. Finally, those girls you're after want to live in peace on that island, away from the darkness of mankind, since they can't get back home. This isn't just for my revenge on Talon, but for those poor girls' sake as well. And so, Talon, and EVERYONE associated with them looking to further drag this world to hell, will fall! Now do us all a favor and **DIE**!"

Fox grabbed Minaka's head before he could respond to that and viciously snapped his neck before kicking him down and off the roof, Sparta-style. Using his enhanced eyes, he saw, with satisfaction, Minaka's body going wham, splat, pancake-time on the ground, drawing screams from the crowd below. With a small grunt, Naruto left, leaving Minaka's assistant groaning on the ground. Without looking back, Fox whipped out one of his WESTAR-35s and shot Takami with a stun blast for good measure.

He arrived back in the office of the now late Minaka Hiroto and put a flash drive into the port of Minaka's personal computer. From there, Naruto watched as the flash drive did its job of gathering every single byte of data from the computer that contained all of Minaka's files; from blueprints, to Talon connections, blackmail of persons of interest in the world, projects that MBI was working and collaborating on with other companies no doubt affiliated with Talon, other stuff that was clearly illegal, and etc. At the same time, Fox drained the vast fortune of MBI and transferred it into his own private off-shore account, and anyone who tried to look for it would instead get bounced around in infinite loops and cycles around the world.

With the transfers finished, Fox pulled out his main flash drive and used another one to unleash a virus that destroyed every single computer in MBI. Finally, Fox disappeared in a flash of orange as the flash drive exploded, melting Minaka's computer.

MBI was finished.

Fox arrived back on top of the crane he was on to see law enforcement storming the MBI building, causing Fox to smirk under his mask before disappearing via orange flash again.

When he reappeared, it was on an island called Kamikura Island, with Fox facing a slender yet shapely woman with waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style; brown eyes; fair skin; and wearing the traditional attire of a miko that consists of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"It's done, Miya-san. Minaka Hiroto and MBI will bother you and your birds no more. Thankfully, it appeared that he wanted to keep you and the others for himself for whatever game he was planning, and didn't tell Talon about you. So, all's well that ends well." Fox reported, with the woman named Miya looking happy.

"Thank you for coming to our defense. Maybe now my wagtails and I will enjoy a brief period of peace." Miya stated with a grateful smile.

"Hopefully, it won't be brief. It'll be forever. After all, you lovely birds deserve to live in peace. I may not see you girls again for a long time, so give my regards to Akitsu, Uzume, and the others. Ja ne, Miya-san."

"Sayonara, Fox-san." Miya said with a bow.

With a nod and a salute, Fox disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the island.

 _Or…so they thought…_

Miya looked up into the night sky and murmured, "The world has called him forth at the cost of his past memories. The Fox that is the descendant Kaguya Ootsutsuki, and Destroyer of the world's enemies…

Naruto Uzumaki."

 **END OF INTRODUCTION**

* * *

 **Next Time – Prologue: The Re:Awakening**

When he awakens in Hoshi Labs, Naruto is without his memories, but is still himself, in which those who wants to turn him into a living weapon will find out the HARD way. They really should've kept their mouths shut in front of him…

 **-NARUTO'S STATUS-**

 **Call Sign:** Fox

 **Real Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Age:** 23

 **Height:** 166 cm

 **Weight:** 50.9 kg

 **Occupation:** Vigilante/Assassin

 **Base of Operation:** Tokyo, Japan

 **Affiliation:** None

 **Personal Information:** Naruto remembers parts of his past. Mostly some of his powers, weaponry/fighting capabilities, and faces of unknown friends. He also remembers his past when he was younger; about up from when he was twelve to fifteen, but nothing after rescuing a redhead boy from some freaks wearing black cloaks with red clouds. All that's left is just a white blank with small pieces of knowledge in it.

Naruto is sensitive about his past being brought up, but will hide his emotions from others so as not to worry them. He wants to remember his whole past and find out who he is, because he feels incomplete without it.

 **-NARUTO'S WEAPONS-**

 **Hiraishin Kunai -** Naruto uses the seal on these special three pronged kunai to teleport anywhere he's thrown them, which allow him to out maneuver his enemies. When fighting, Naruto uses ten of these, but will usually have one or more planted elsewhere as a means of escape if needed.

 **Explosive Shuriken -** Specially made shuriken developed by Hoshi Labs. These shuriken are created to take out multiple targets as soon as they are embedded in an object. These can be manually detonated.

 **Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) Grenades -** Specially made grenades developed by Hoshi Labs by the end of the Omnic Crisis. These grenades were initially ment to deal with omnics by temporarily knocking out their electrical systems and weaponry, but the war ended before they were complete. However, these come in handy to Naruto for dealing with enemies that use electronic weaponry and/or special battle suits. These can be manually detonated. (The ones from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare)

 **WESTAR-35 blaster pistols -** Specifically made blasters developed by Hoshi Labs that are much more efficient then today's guns with almost unlimited ammo. Naruto can quickly draw these blasters and fire them in rapid succession in the blink of an eye. These pistols also feature a stun setting and require low-maintenance. (Mandalorian blaster pistols from Star Wars: The Clone Wars)

 **Plasma Katana -** A specially designed sword developed by Hoshi Labs. This sword was a prototype created during The First Omnic Crisis with an energy blade sharp and hot enough to cut through any material; initially omnic armor as thick as a tank. Naruto might have lost his memory, but he quickly learns that he is very officiant with a sword and masters wielding this one and putting it to actual use. (To see what this sword looks like, look for the Plasma Katana WiP Render by Shiro-Itami on Deviantart). The sword is contained in a gun sheath (i.e. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance's Jetstream Sam), which Naruto keeps on his back or side, the latter for Iaijutsu techniques (i.e. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance's Raiden).

 **-NARUTO'S ABILITIES-**

 **Ninjutsu -** Naruto can use multiple elemental techniques for either offense, defense, or support. This includes his Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, etc.

 **Kenjutsu -** Naruto regained some of his memories and learned that he has several sword techniques that no other swordsman alive has thank to his teacher: a girl with purple hair with a cat mask…

 **Fuijutsu -** Some memories of Naruto returned and showed him that he could create and use seals for multiple purposes, but mostly sealing away items and weapons, or to create his Hiraishin seals for fast travel.

 **Hiraishin -** Naruto can teleport to wherever this seal is at, usually on his Hiraishin kunai. However, he can also place this seal on someone in order to teleport to their location or teleport them to him. Naruto can also use the seal to teleport his Hiraishin kunai to his location to keep enemies from obtaining them.

 **Fast Healing -** Naruto's body can heal quickly from any wounds inflicted on his person.

 **Chakra Control -** Naruto can use this ability to both make his attacks with blades sharper or use it to walk on walls, ceilings, water, and much more. This comes in handy for when Naruto needs to be stealthy and hide from his enemies.

 **Transformation Jutsu -** Naruto uses this technique for battle, intelligence gathering, and diversions.

 **Ultimate Ability:** Hiraishin Clone Strike - Naruto throws all of his Hiraishin kunai all around the area, creates a shadow clone for each one, and teleports them each to where a Hiraishin kunai is. This allows them to completely surround multiple enemies before unleashing a powerful ninjutsu attack; which can range from a Rasenshuriken, a fireball, or a false darkness.

* * *

 **Released: Tuesday, July 26, 2016**


	2. Prologue: Re:Awakening! New World

**Author's Note:** Yello minna-san, Soul here, and welcome back to **The Fox of Overwatch: Naruto Uzumaki**. Man, do I miss the bombarding notifications of you readers faving and alerting me stories. Know that I will be working with Darkmagicdragon closely on this story, and I'm happy to have his assistance. Thank you all for liking this story, and look forward to more of this. Ja ne!

* * *

 **Prologue: Re:Awakening! New World**

* * *

 **(Hoshi Labs, Secret Underground Laboratory)**

Darkness… that was the first thing the blonde Jinchuuriki known as Naruto saw when he regained consciousness. His eyes were closed shut and his body felt numb. He didn't know what happened to him or where he was, but he could hear muffled voices coming from outside of wherever he was. Forcing his eyes open, the first thing he saw was that he was inside of some sort of a glass tube with blue-green liquid in it and a breathing apparatus over his face and nose. Outside of the glass tube stood several people staring at me; five of them dressed in lab coats and two of them dressed in grey and black clothing holding weapons, the latter standing guard at the only door.

He don't know who any of these people were. Come to think of it, he didn't even know much about himself. He tried searching through his mind, but the most of what he could remember is his identity. He saw some faces he recognized, but couldn't place a name to. He also saw quick glimpses of himself using amazing weapons and performing fighting skills, along with using the elements as weapons. As he remembered what little there was about himself, his ears finally adjusted to the blue-green liquid he's in, and picked up the conversation between two of the men in lab coats in front of him.

"So, how much longer until this kid is ready for the procedure?" One scientist asked.

"Soon, quite soon. Just another week and his body will be ready." The other scientist answered before continuing. "All we have to do is erase the last fragments of his memories away and both of his mind and body will be ready."

Naruto's eyes widen at that and instantly didn't like the sound of it. He continued to listen as the other man spoke again, wanting to know what procedure they were talking about that required them to erase his memories.

"Good; I'm tired of coming in and doing nothing but watch this punk float around in an overgrown test tube doing nothing other than sleep." The man stated with irritation in his voice, "He better make for a good weapon, otherwise this job would have been a waste of time and money."

That bit of information alarmed Naruto. They wanted to turn him into a weapon? A weapon for what and why? He didn't know or care, but it was going to be a cold day in hell before he let some asshole turn him into a weapon of any kind. Angered by what they planned to do to him, Naruto made his consciousness known by thrashing around in the tube and banging his fists against it as hard as he could. The scientists and guards saw this and were surprised when they all noticed him, except for the one that said he'd become a weapon. He smirked as he walked up and leaned towards the tube, not caring that the blonde was now glaring at him.

"Look who's awake, our newest soon to be weapon." The man stated mockingly, making Naruto start beating against the glass again, which didn't stop the man from continuing to smirk, "Don't bother junior. That glass is strong enough to hold an elephants body, so there's no point in trying to break it."

"John, I don't think you should antagonize him like that." A female scientist commented, starting to get scared, but wasn't sure why.

"Yeah man, I know that glass is tough and all, but still…." One of the guards stated, feeling like something bad was about to happen.

"Relax, it's not like he's going anywhere." John said casually as he turned to them all, not noticing the cracks that were starting to form on the glass.

Naruto growled, his eyes turning red with slits as he continued to hit the glass right where the man's face is, and was rewarded with cracks starting to appear. He began punching harder and harder on the same spot, thus forming larger and more noticeable cracks that started leaking the blue-green liquid. This got everybody but the man in front of the tube to notice.

"J-John… b-behind you." One scientist stuttered out, shakily pointing his hand behind his friend.

"What?" John asked while turning to see the glass cracking and leaking, much to his fright, "Oh fu-"

 ***KSHH!***

Naruto's fist busted a hole through the glass and grabbed the man by the neck in a strong vice-like grip. This forced John to grab his arm to try and free himself, but to no avail. The two men with guns yell the man's name in concern and Naruto watched as they pointed their weapons at him and start shooting at the stasis tank, desperate to free their friend. They fired, but unintentionally shattered the tank completely, much to their horror. They and the other scientists watched as Naruto dropped to his feet with John still in his hand and lifted him up.

"P-P-Please… let me go. I-I wa-was just joking about t-the weapon thing." John struggled to say in a failed attempt to get through to the blonde, "Please… please don't kill me, I-I have a family."

Naruto ignored the man and was getting tired of hearing his voice. He said nothing as he tightened his grip on the struggling man's neck.

 ***SNAP!***

The man's struggles stopped immediately after his neck was snapped and his body went limp. Naruto tossed his body down and turned to the other scientists and guards, who all looked scared shitless. Naruto glared at them before speaking.

"So, who's next?" Naruto asked with an edge to his voice in English, a language he wondered how he learned, and cracked his neck to the side.

Outside, guards and scientists walked near the room without a care until they all heard loud gunshots and screams of terror. Not knowing what to do, the guards had the scientists leave the area and positioned themselves in front of the door with their guns at the ready. They continued to listen to the screams and gunshots for a few moments until things went silent.

"What's the plan captain?" One of the guards asked nervously, unnerved by the sudden silence on the other side.

"Hold your position. I don't know what's in there, but it isn't friendly. I don't care what's behind that door, I want you to fire the second it opens, is that understood?" The captain ordered firmly, his own nervousness bleeding through his voice.

"Yes sir!" The guards confirmed simultaneously.

The door suddenly opened and every guard started firing immediately. They continued to fire until they finally heard only the clicking sounds of their guns. They hoped that they had killed whatever was inside, but saw that nothing was standing inside of the now destroyed doorway.

"The hell?" One guard questioned in confusion.

They were surprised when a smirking Naruto appeared upside down in the doorway and threw several frag grenades around them at their feet before he went back up.

"Crap." the captain said as the grenades timers went zero.

 ***BAM!***

Every guard in the blast radius was killed the moment the grenades exploded. Naruto dropped from the ceiling, now wearing a pair of stolen black pants from one of the scientists inside the room. Looking around the hallway he now found himself in, he quickly headed down the hall, not caring if it was the way out or not. As he does, he misses a nearby guard that survived slowly crawl towards his captain and grab his communicator before speaking into it.

" **All… all Talon operatives come in. Subject Fox has… escaped. I… I repeat, Subject Fox… has escaped.** " The Talon operative managed to utter before dying.

Soon enough, alarms started blaring as armed Talon operatives ran through the halls, and scientists exited the building as fast as possible. Naruto ran down the halls as fast as he could, despite his muscles being half asleep.

"Damn it, I guess someone got the message through that I broke out." Naruto muttered, looking for some place to hide and get his full strength back.

He ran towards a door and pressed a button on a wall right next to it and watched it slide open. He strode inside and saw that nobody was around, but found a cache of weapons.

"Huh, must be the armory. In that case, I should gather what I can while I'm here." Naruto said, before finding something that looked familiar to him, a scroll on a table.

"That scroll…."

Naruto grabbed it, inspecting it for a second, before opening it to reveal seals inside and placed his fingers over the kanji for clothes. He unconsciously added the energy of his called chakra into it and watched as clothes and armor appeared from a cloud of smoke. Naruto picked up the chest armor, admiring it before smiling.

"This will work nicely." Naruto said to himself before ripping off the borrowed pants and putting the clothes on.

Naruto now wore a black long-sleeve, high-collared shirt; a grey chest plate; grey armor on his shoulders, upper arms, and forearms; plated black gloves; baggy black pants with a utility belt around their waist; a kunai pouch bandaged to his right thigh; black tabi knee-length socks; tan sandals; and a red scarf connected to his outfit and chest plate. To finish off the outfit, Naruto placed an ANBU mask with sharply slanted eyes, orange whisker shaped markings, and orange markings over the eyes on his face.

"Hmm, this feels right. I'm a little surprised they fit so perfectly, but I guess I'll question it later. Right now, I need to find some weapons that can help me fight these assholes." Naruto noted, looking around the room before finding some stuff that really caught his interest.

"Heh, these will work nicely."

* * *

 **(Command Center)**

The Talon commander was standing in Hoshi Labs command center, listening as one of the Talon captains spoke through the comlink.

" **Still no sign of him sir.** " The captain stated.

"Well keep looking damn it! If you don't find him, it'll be all of our heads on the chopping block and you know the first one there will be mine!" The commander yelled, not wanting to lose his easy job.

" **Understood sir.** " The captain confirmed before ending the communication.

The commander sighed as he fell back in his seat. He couldn't believe a test subject actually escaped and was now putting his job at stake. Before he could hope to relax, his comlink beeped, making him answer it.

"Yes, what is it this time?" The commander asked tiredly, only to be rewarded with the sounds of gunfire, explosions, and screams of fear from every captain's comlink.

" _ ***BOOM!***_ **Sir, we found him! I repeat, we found him!** _ ***BAM!**BAM!***_ **He's armed with some of our prototype weapons and he's killing us sir! He's fucking killing us damn it! Send back up- AHHHH!** " One of the captains yelled before only static appeared from the commanders comlink, and soon enough the other captains and Talon operatives one by one followed suit.

The commander was paralyzed with fear. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. One kid, one single fucking _kid_ was slaughtering them one by one. Them! Specially trained Talon operatives who once worked under Overwatch's special Black Ops Unit Blackwatch! He didn't know how one person was killing them all, but he didn't want to stay and find out. The commander quickly ran towards the door, only to stop when what looked like a metal with red plasma blade stabbed into it.

The blade cut the door into an **X** before it was kicked in, forcing the commander to duck as the broken door flew over his head. When he looked up, he saw Naruto with the prototype WESTAR-35 blaster pistols holstered on his thighs, a black utility belt across his torso that held a metal gun-sheath on his back that also acts as a power charger for the prototype plasma katana in his hand. Inside of one of his weapons pouches on the back of his pants were some explosive shuriken, EMP grenades, and his scroll. The commander didn't have time to grab his holstered gun before Naruto drew one of his blasters and fired point blank into the man's head, killing him, his blood splattering Naruto's mask.

"And that's the last of them." Naruto said, holstering his blaster and sheathing his Plasma Katana.

He looked around the room and determined that it was the Command Center. He noticed a large computer and walked towards it. He didn't know how he was able to actually hack it, but he would worry about figuring that out later. He typed in his name, **Naruto Uzumaki**. He found information on himself and was shocked by what he read.

These people at Hoshi Labs kidnapped him three years ago and have held him prisoner ever since in a stasis tank. These people secretly work for a terrorist organization called Talon and were planning to turn him into a living breathing weapon for them and use him to do serious harm to hundreds of innocent people, not caring what they did to anyone. Naruto didn't like this news one bit. These people, this Talon, they kidnapped him and erased his memories of his life. Who knows what they planned to do to him if they actually succeeded in completely erasing his entire memories of himself.

The thought sickened him to no end.

"These bastards had me for three years to try to turn me into a weapon! They ruined and took my life away from me, I can't remember my life before I woke up, and it's all their faults! Damn it all!" Naruto yelled, smashing the control panel to the computer before he continued to read it, "Damn, and I'm not the first they've tried this with. The other people ranging from men, women, and even children were taken from their homes and families, but never survived the tests they conducted on them. Bastards, I'm not gonna stand for this, damn it! Someone needs to put a stop to this and I guess that someone will have to be me. I might not remember much about myself, but what I do know is that I wouldn't stand by and let this happen any longer than it already has."

With that thought in mind, Naruto typed in all information there was on Talon and copied it all onto a nearby thumb drive. Then, he used his new hacking skills to set up an off-shore bank account and firewalled it with random number generating encryptions before accessing the company's bank account and transfered all it's fund into the new bank account.

Since Hoshi Labs was about to be destroyed, waste not, want not.

As the information transferred, a screen popped up to show that he wasn't the only one held here in Hoshi Lab, as they recently received a transfer to stabilize someone they doused in an experimental vat of chemicals back in America. Whoever it was, Naruto knew that he had to get that person out first before blowing the place skyhigh. He knew that if he just left right now, then these people would just kidnap and experiment on innocent people again. So after the transfers, he entered a self-destruct code into the computer and watched as alarms blared and warned everyone to evacuate, as the place was going to blow in ten minutes, enough time for Naruto to save that person and get the hell out.

Naruto quickly moved to the location where his fellow captive was and saw people leaving from it, with said captive who was screaming in a loud female voice.

"Let go of me, you asshats! No way am I letting you experiment on me again!" The young woman screeched out as she was restrained and carried out of the room naked by her hands and feet.

The young, petite woman in question has bleach blonde hair that that was freely hanging down, blue eyes, bleached skin, a slender and lithe build like that of a gymnast with high C-cup breasts.

"Hold still! Geez, this bitch is psycho crazy!" One of the lab technicians growled as he and his colleagues tried to keep her still.

"That better be with a K, dumb-ass!" The female yelled as she attempted to kicked one of her restrainers, only to get tasered for a second.

"Let's just get her out of here! We'll have fun with her again later!" One of the guards guarding her said.

"Rape me again, will ya?! Just wait until I get loose! I'll make you lil' piggies squeal!" The girl shrieked as she struggled harder and fought against the taser being used against her.

"Sounds like no one can keep it in their pants…" Naruto mused as he unsheathed his newly acquired plasma katana, the sound making him known.

"Oh shit, it's Subject Fox!" One of the technicians yelled as Naruto rushed them.

No more words were spoken as Naruto dispatched the technicians and guards around the female captive. The female watched in relief, mesmerized as Naruto hacked and slashed through flesh before sheathing his blade. He then grabbed a lab coat and threw it towards the girl.

"Can you move?" Naruto asked, looking away briefly as the girl quickly put on the lab coat and buttoned it.

"I can't. Those assholes made my legs fall asleep so they could have their fun with me. I'm dead weight unless you carry me like a princess." The girl responded before being swept up by the masked blonde, "Woah there, tiger!"

"No problem. It's time to leave."

With that, Naruto, plus one, quickly left Hoshi Labs and the moment they were a perfectly good distance away, the building blew up. While the girl looked back in wonder, Naruto didn't even bother looking back at the building as what was left of it burned behind him.

"So, who do I call my savior?" The girl asked, looking directly at Naruto's mask.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a guy trapped here for three years and nearly became a human weapon with no memories, only to become the soon-to-be destroyer of Talon and everything connected with them." Naruto introduced himself with a curt nod as he continued princess-carrying the girl.

"Then you have an ally who will help you burn Talon to the ground! They had a psycho on their payroll who I was trying to rehabilitate, and he pushed me into a vat of chemicals that originally turned him insane. I killed him in retaliation when he tried to have his way with me afterwards, but his goon took me into a Talon-controlled lab, experimenting on me and raping me for relief. I managed to kill a few before they transferred me to Hoshi Labs to better control me. They took my life and now I want payback!" The girl screamed in the end.

"And you will. We'll both get revenge for what they did. So…what do I call you?"

"I was once Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, M.D.; but now, you can call me Harley…

"Harley Quinn…"

* * *

 **(Tokyo)**

"So, Talon took your memories to turn you into a weapon? That's awful! Don't worry, Foxy! We'll get them back, one way or another!"

After leaving Hoshi Labs in a pile of ash, Naruto and Harley stole a nice looking hover car nearby that no doubt once belonged to one of the now decreased scientists who experimented on them. At first, Naruto thought he couldn't drive it, but had no choice since Harley still couldn't use her legs. Much to his confusion, driving came naturally to him, which made him suspect that information was implanted directly into his brain. It explained how Naruto could now speak and understand English, as well as navigate computers and hack them as easily as wielding weapons to dispatch his enemies.

"Let's not focus on that right now, Harley. First we need to find a place to crash, then set up a command center and a few safehouses before we can take the fight to Talon. We're going to be traveling the world and pissing off everybody." Naruto chided as they entered Tokyo's border.

"Neat! All I wanted was to travel to far-off exotic places, meet new and exciting people... and kill them!" Harley squealed before quickly adding, "Talon pigs I mean. Only Talon. Scout's honor!"

"Fair enough." Naruto mused after sweatdropping.

After arriving in a local neighborhood, Harley was well enough to walk as she and Naruto ditched the hover car and made their way through the darken streets undetected since they didn't know where they were yet. As they were, both escapees of Hoshi Labs just so happened to come across three men surrounding a beautiful blue haired girl and holding her at knifepoint before dragging her into an alley where two guys came out to make sure nobody came by.

However, Naruto and Harley didn't like what they saw, with Harley growling and inching to get at them. Naruto made a few hand signs to Harley, who understood as Naruto lent her one of his WESTAR-35s, before hopping onto the wall and sticking to it, leaving Harley with the task of distracting them, as the three goons managed to get her small red jacket off while the one with the camera took the knife and proceeded to cut the middle of her small navy blue shirt, releasing her bountiful breasts. No bra underneath.

Seeing quite enough, Naruto wall-vaults at them with Harley pointing the blaster at them.

"Hey boys! That's no way to treat a lady!" Harley yelled, and before the tall skinny one could sink his hand down into his victim's short shorts, shot him in the groin.

The goon howled in pain as Naruto jumped down and sliced off his hand. While the guy is screaming in pain on the ground with the loss of his hand and balls, the girl and other two notice Naruto standing over him with his sword drawn before watching him stab the screaming man to shut him up, with Harley coming back from behind him with a maniac smile.

The other big guy ran at Naruto, but didn't get far before being sent flying with a kick to the chest, that clearly broke his ribs, and past the two who were at the alley entrance, right into the building wall before falling to the ground dead. The guy with the camera tried to run, but didn't get the chance to even turn before Harley took aim and added a new hole through the attempted rapist's skull. The last one screamed in terror and tried to run, only to get shot in the back of the his kneecap, bringing him to the ground before Naruto stabbed his sword through the attempted rapist's skull. The lookouts then tried to run, but Naruto threw two explosive shuriken at them, hitting them and causing them to explode.

"Yahzee! Foxy and Harley: 1! Limp-dicks: 0!" Harley cheered in English as Naruto went to tend to the girl now.

When he turned his attention to the girl however, he blushed at the fact that she was basically topless. He quickly handed her back her jacket and turned to give her some privacy.

"I thought I was done for! Thank you! Thank you so much!" The bluette said gratefully as she bowed.

"It was the right thing to do." Naruto replied with Harley nodding happily in agreement.

"May I know the names of my saviors?" The bluette asked, curious about them from their state of dresses, with Naruto wearing what appeared to be a ninja outfit, and Harley with a bleached appearance and wearing nothing but a lab coat.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Call me Harley Quinn! Everyone does! And you are?"

"Miki. Miki Shikoto. Nice to meet you!"

Having a quick chat with each other, Miki offered Naruto and Harley the chance to stay with her at her large apartment, just above a maid café.

It was big enough for the three, so there wouldn't be much trouble. Especially since she had an extra bedroom that wasn't occupied. She of course secretly just wanted to learn more about her heroes. Naruto, seeing that he doesn't have much choice, and Harley wholeheartedly agreeing, accepts her offer.

After settling into Miki's apartment, Naruto slipped down to his boxers before going to sleep after a long day, not noticing Harley sneaking into the room and climbing into bed with him, wrapping her arm around his waist before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

 **(Five years later, present day, after Minaka's assassination)**

"I'm back!" Naruto yelled after entering the apartment, where Miki was waiting for him with her headset on.

"Glad to see you back safely, Naruto-kun." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey, don't forget about lil' old me!" Harley said as she bounced in behind Naruto, arriving from her own mission, and joined in on the hug, squeezing them silly.

"Glad to see you back safely, Harley-chan. Did Misa Amane give you trouble?" Naruto asked, as he noticed Harley's broken wooden baseball bat with blood on it.

"A lot to the point that she gave me a freakin' migraine from her tirade over killing the Death Note clan that Talon hired. It's a moot point since that gang is now extinct, and Talon won't be able to call on them in Japan anymore. Oh, and Misa has been crushinated!" Harley replied cheerfully while holding up the broken bat.

"I saw that you broke that bat over her head. That's the seventeenth one already. Maybe you should use a metal one now?" Miki chided while pulling her cheek.

"Find me some vibranium encrusted in jewels and we're in business." Harley countered and stuck her tongue out.

"You are very much like a spoiled harlequin, Harley-chan…" Naruto sighed, with Harley laughing.

While living together, Miki along with Harley taught Naruto about the world that he was unfamiliar with. Miki even helped them build more weapons since Miki herself got top grades in several technological classes in college. Of course, she also developed a crush for her new male blonde roommate, not that he knew that.

While Naruto was organizing his new operation with his new friends, he learned that apparently Miki hates Talon as well, for one of their terrorist attacks killed her family when she was young while they were at a festival, with Miki being heavily injured and the only survivor, with her baby sister dying in her arms. Once, she wanted to work as a zookeeper, now she got to be behind the computer at a command center working against Talon and destroy their operations. And now that these two strangers, who were nearly turned into weapons by Talon, who both wanted to take them down, gave her a chance to join the fight early instead of waiting to possibly join that Overwatch organization.

With the funds Naruto siphoned from Hoshi Labs, who couldn't use it anymore since they were, well… dead, they bought as much electronics as they could and utilized the abandoned basement connected to the apartment beneath the maid café. It took them a while to set up their command center, crafting center, and weight room beneath the basement since they were still green at the time.

Harley also stylized herself with tattoos, dyed the tips of her pigtails with one side pink and the other side blue; eye make-up with the sides the same colors as her pigtails; before choosing her outfit to be a black vest-corset with thin red stripes; black tight pants with red diamond designs, with a black leather belt with a silver buckle and chains, with a small gap between her top and skirt, which showed her navel; a black choker with a silver medallion; black gloves that ended above the elbow, with fur lacing, save for the right hand which was red; and her boots were red at the knee and foot, with her lower leg entirely black. Her weapons of choice were two highly decorated and heavily modified Chiappa Rhino 60DS's, a Giant Hammer, variable Jack-in-the-Box-style grenades, chomping grenades, and expendable baseball bats.

When they started their crusade against Talon at first, Naruto and Harley, with Miki as their support behind the computers, went after minor thugs, terrorist cells, and crime lords affiliated with and employed by Talon from time to time; interrogating them to learn who else is connected to them and Talon, and destroyed them into nonexistence.

The fact that the idiots they went after underestimated them like fools helped too.

Soon, the trio's antics were made known to the world when they went after and assassinated CEOs and executives, drained their accounts and hard drives, before destroying their high-profile companies, all of which were 100% associated with Talon.

Too bad that the world didn't know that.

"Has Chikage returned yet from her mission, dealing with Shou Tucker and his omnic chimeras that are helping bolster Talon's forces?" Naruto requested, with Miki looking downstrodden.

"Unfortunately, no. The Shou Tucker we were after was a dummy copy, with the real one escaping before she could torch him." Miki mumbled before brightening up as she took out her tablet, "But she did manage to obtain information on our next target before burning down Tucker's workshop, which she's still doing now."

"Good." Naruto praised as Miki handed him the tablet and swiped through it. "Sugou Nobuyuki, the director of the Japanese Medical Research Institution who's secretly supplying enhancement drugs to Talon. This guy is quite the asshole…" Naruto noted as he landed on Sugou's history, "Back during the infamous VRMMORPG Sword Art Online Incident, he was an amoral and greedy entrepreneur who was able to hack into the SAO server via a router and obtain the minds of 300 SAO players, utilizing those players as test subjects for research on controlling peoples' emotions and memories, which he planned to sell to other companies. He also attempted to rape a young girl within the Alfheim Online game and murder her boyfriend in the real world when the latter defeated him. …Seriously? He got out 20 years later for good behavior and is now the director of a medical research institution? What the fuck?" He growled before handing the tablet to Harley.

"This guy sounds like a real nutcase. I'll have an initial psychological profile on him ready tomorrow." Harley announced as she looked over their next target.

She may be crazy and psychotic, but she still has her brains, and as a former psychiatrist, criminal psychology was one of her degrees.

"And while you do that, I'll go speak to those who were affected by Sugou's machinations in the past tomorrow. I just need locations." Naruto said as he turned to Miki, who smirked.

"That'll be easy as pie, Naruto-kun. After that, one of Sugou's victims has a husband who is quite famous in the field of mechatronics, and works for the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications in its Virtual Division. The same husband who Sugou nearly murdered outside that game ALO. His name is Kazuto Kirigaya and his head wife is Asuna Yuuki." Miki informed her crush with confidence.

"Head wife? You mean…" Naruto trailed off in surprise.

"Yep, he legally has a harem, which wasn't legal until fifteen years ago to combat the decline in birth rates here in Japan. Counting his head wife, he has ten wives, all of them he bonded with in the online virtual world. They're truly family." Miki informed him, holding up ten fingers.

"Holy-moley, ten?! He must be great in the sack!" Harley joked and praised at the same time.

"Regardless, I'll have to meet him. If anyone knows Sugou's ticks, it's Kazuto and Asuna. So girls, we got a big day tomorrow. Rest up."

Naruto went upstairs to go to sleep, leaving Harley and Miki.

"Hmm, if this Kazuto guy can has a harem, then Naru-chan can too! What'ya say, Mi-chan?" Harley asked as she put an arm around Miki.

"Eh? What do you mean? I don't-" Miki sputtered, but Harley wouldn't let her escape out of this one.

"Five years of moaning out Naru-chan's name while touching yourself says otherwise. Oh, and spying on him in the shower helps too!" Harley countered with a knowing grin, making Miki go red all over.

"Ho-How do you know that, you pervert?!" Miki squeaked as she tried to hide herself.

"Number one, you're too loud in your actions, and number two, touche. Know that he may possibly have a girl in his old life, so be prepared and hopeful that she's open-minded, like we are." Harley stated with a wink.

"Mou! If you say so…" Miki muttered while trying to fight down her blush.

"Atta girl! Now let's get some sleep. Chikage will be back tomorrow morning, so let's not wait up."

* * *

 **(Switzerland, Overwatch Main HQ, Command Center)**

"Fox has struck again and this time, he took out Minaka Hiroto. He just ruined a two-year op for us to find out if Minaka was supplying to Talon or not!" One of council members of the UN snapped in rage on the holo-screen.

"On top of that, Jinx reappeared on the radar and wiped out the Death Note in a massive explosion, destroying a castle the gang was located in. Luckily, no one else was hurt." One of the female UN council members noted as she looked over her notes, "They keep appearing and reappearing like ghosts, taking out key targets of interest that are suspected of being involved with Talon. If Fox and Jinx are active, then Fever is as well."

"It's just been confirmed. Chatter in the airwaves is that Fever attempted to take out Shou Tucker and his workshop in a sea of flames, but he managed to escape and is still at large. Luckily, no one was around, and she managed to save the captured omnics." A British UN council member just announced, with his fellows looking displeased at the method Fever used to try and eliminate Tucker.

"Whoever these three are, their war against Talon is getting out of hand. They're vigilante criminals acting outside the law and we have to stop them. We have to take down Talon by the book to prove that law, order, and justice still exists, and their way is interfering with that. The next time they show up, Overwatch will be there." The secretary-general of the UN and founder of Overwatch, Gabrielle Adawe, stated confidently.

She looked over and smiled at the Overwatch members that were in the room with her.

Strike-Commander Jack Morrison.

Gabriel Reyes.

Ana Amari.

Angela Ziegler, aka Mercy.

Reinhardt Wilheim.

Torbjörn Lindholm.

Winston.

Jesse McCree.

Genji Shimada.

Lena Oxton, aka Tracer

Gérard Lacroix would be with them, as he was the one spearheading the operations against Talon, but he was tragically assassinated a few months ago, with his wife, Amélie Lacroix, presumed kidnapped by Talon once again.

"We have a new mission! In addition to the dismantling of Talon; vigilante criminals Fox, Jinx, and Fever officially have our full attention, and Overwatch will apprehend and bring them in!" Strike-Commander Morrison declared to his fellow Overwatch agents.

"Yes sir!"

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **Next time – Chapter 1: Code Venom**

 _-Fox, Jinx, and Fever come together to take down Sugou and his experimental drugs eliminate a new breed of Talon super soldiers._

 _ **Fever? Where could this member of Foxhound probably be from? ;) (Hint: HotD)**_

 _ **Miki Shikoto is from the h-game: Viper CTR - Asuka.** _

_**Foxhound is now the name of Naruto's group. (I just like the name, and it's fitting)**_

 **-HARLEY'S STATUS-**

 **Call Sign:** Jinx

 **Real Name:** Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel M.D.

 **Nickname:** Harley Quinn

 **Age:** 21

 **Height:** 165cm

 **Weight:** 59 kg

 **Occupation:** Vigilante/Assassin, Psychiatrist

 **Base of Operations:** Tokyo, Japan

 **Affiliation:** Foxhound

 **Nationality:** American

 **-Personal Information**

At 18 years of age, Harleen Quinzel had a bright future. In college, she was a model student, an Olympic-level gymnast, and paid for her tuition by being a psychiatric intern at Arkham Asylum in the island city of Gotham, New Jersey. That proved to be a fatal mistake, as Arkham was controlled by Talon, and she ran afoul of one of its enforcers who she was "treating"; the one who really ran the loony bin, the Joker. She tried to escape, but was ambushed and pushed into a vat of chemicals, turning her into something similar to the Joker and leaving some of her sanity in short supply. When Joker attempted to welcome her into the fold, the newly rechristen Harley Quinn killed him in a fit of rage and insanity, utterly destroying him to the point of no recovery before being restrained.

After three years of experimenting, torturing, raping, and opening her up, Talon found Harley Quinn to be uncontrollable, and sent her to Hoshi Labs to be mentally reconditioned. They got as far as implanting specific sets of skills until the incident at Hoshi Labs, where an amnesic Subject Fox, Naruto Uzumaki, escaped his refinement and saved her, unintentionally causing her to fall in love with him. Now together with Naruto and friends, she looks to stick it to Talon for destroying her life. Since Naruto is her love now and keeping her sanity in check, one can only imagine what will happen if Naruto dies in front of her…

Harley's appearance is a hybrid of her appearance in the new Suicide Squad 2016 movie, and her outfit in Batman: Arkham City: Harley's Revenge.

 **-HARLEY'S WEAPONS**

 **Chiappa Rhino 60DS -** From the Suicide Squad 2016 movie; Harley has two of these revolvers that are highly decorated and heavily modified with situational ammo (similar to Xander Cage's highly customized Smith  & Wesson Performance Center Model 629 revolver in xXx 2003 movie).

 **Giant Hammer/Mallet –** Harley's main melee weapon that quite heavy and is able to use thanks to her enhanced strength.

 **Baseball Bats –** Harley's secondary melee weapon that she uses with her agile gymnastics.

 **Jack-in-the-Box Presents –** Harley's homemade grenades that come in different varieties based on jokes.

 **Mayhem Grenade -** Harley's homemade attachable snapping grenades. (League of Legends' Jinx' Flame Chomping)

 **Playing Cards –** Harley uses theses in a similar manner to shuriken.

 **Whip –** Harley uses it to boost and swing herself from ledges.

 **-HARLEY'S ABILITIES-**

 **Intelligence –** Harley may be insane, but she can be insanely smart. While training as a gymnast, Harley also took courses in chemical psychology to prepare for her internship at Arkham Asylum. At first, her knowledge was above average, but after life changed, Harley expanded her knowledge to combat Talon, adding military knowledge to her arsenal, combining it with her psychiatric knowledge. Think of her as a crazy version of Star Wars Rebel's Grand Admiral Thrawn.

 **Gymnastics –** Harleen/Harley's potential is Olympic-level, her skills making her extremely agile and allows her to get out of various jams.

 **Martial Arts –** As Harleen, she's taken self-defense classes in Judo, Kickboxing, Krav Maga, and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu in her spare time. As Harley, she's added on Wing Chun, Systema, and Jeet Kun Do, creating her own style of Mixed Martial Arts.

 **Toxic Immunity –** Harley was injected with the blood of her decreased childhood friend and eco-terrorist, Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy, who was captured and dissected by Talon; giving her immunity to most poisons and illnesses.

 **Enhanced Strength and Durability –** The chemicals Harley was dunked into gave her superhuman strength, and her increased durability allows her to shrug a certain levels of powerful blows, and withstand being tased multiple times.

 **Ultimate Ability: Psychosis Mode –** It allows Harley to see people through walls and detect usable and useful objects in the environment. When activated, the walls filled with writing, and prolonged use caused the voice of Harleen, Harley's pre-Arkham personality, to help Harley with her missions by pointing out things in the environment. Also, when close to multiple enemies, Harley can unleash multiple one-hit Takedowns.

* * *

 **Released: Tuesday, August 2, 2016  
**


	3. Chapter 01: Code VENOM

**Author's Notes:** Yello minna-san, Soul here, and welcome back to The Fox of Overwatch: Naruto Uzumaki. A couple of things needs to be addressed before we begin:

1) I am working closely with Darkmagicdragon, and we came up with some pretty cool story arcs and chapters that, if you guys stick around for the long haul, I'm sure you'll enjoy.

2) (from Darkmagicdragon) There will be some characters and items from other animes, comics, movies, and TV that will be used in this story. Some Battleborn characters will be here too, but more like mercenaries and bounty hunters. Word to the wise, some characters will die, Naruto and Foxhound's targets will be the most hated characters in all of media, and some of these crossovers will be a one-off with no return, like SAO. These characters will be slightly altered to fit the story and the Overwatch universe.

3) Story-wise, Kurama still exists within Naruto, and is the reason that Naruto knows the Rasenshuriken, as Kurama is the one who continues Naruto's chakra manipulation training. There will be a timeskip into the main Overwatch timeline, and before the Fall of Overwatch, Foxhound will strictly be four members. Lastly, Overwatch does know of Foxhound and tries to capture them. Now, the UN is done with them and sics Overwatch on Foxhound completely.

5) I enjoy going crazy with crossovers. The possibilities are endless, I love it, and I do have my own limit. Also, I'm doing this story to get back into the groove of writing after being busy in school for so long.

6) Finally, since I'm being bombarded with requests to know who's in Naruto's harem, then here ya go, the harem _**so far**_ :

 **Xovers:** Harley Quinn (DC), Miki Shikoto (Viper CTR - Asuka), Chikage Hizaki (Triage X)

 **Overwatch:** Tracer, Widowmaker, D. Va , Mercy, Mei, Symmetra

Special thank you to my buddy Rixxell Stryfe for beta-reading this. Check out his Naruto x High School DxD story **Tipping the Scales** when you get a chance. Also, check out my YouTube channel **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING** for my Let's Play, reactions, and unboxings.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Code VENOM**

* * *

 **(Fever)**

Fire…

It's always been a part of her life. It's burning embers enveloped her since her childhood; it's searing flames consuming her mother and father in a terrorist bombing, and her sister in an apparent accident; with all three being burned alive, with her escaping that fate with only a scar on the back of her body, and a burning rage towards those responsible for taking her family away from her.

The ones who claimed responsibility for the terrorist bombing at the Tabioka Medical Conference where her parents died, and the string of calculated arsonist attacks that her sister died in that paved the way for another terrorist attack in Japan: Talon.

Her now being emotionally and physically scarred did not stop her with training to be a professional criminal killer that specializes in arson, deciding to wield the same element that took her family, and use it to burn her targets alive into cinders, using it as a source to vent her rage. She was trained in the art of killing by a man she calls "Sensei" named Makoto Ogawa, her savior who adopted her and her sister after their parents' deaths. She looked up to him to the point where she is also sexually intimate with him, and unflinchingly devoted to him.

Then everything changed during a fateful mission to eliminate the Kabuto Syndicate rumored to be local suppliers for Talon, and that change opened her eyes.

* * *

 **(Two years ago, one year after the formation of Foxhound)**

Chikage Hizaki opened her violet eye to find herself in what appeared to be a guest room, with her right eye covered in a bandage. This confused her, for at first, she was enveloped by the white hot burning embrace of a massive fire before blacking out, and now she was no longer in a burning building, but a room in an apartment. It was then that she realized that before she blacked out, before she felt the fire licking her skin, she felt a body impact with her, and the rush of the wind before surrendering to the darkness.

"This is…where am I?" she wondered as she looked around again before the door open, with Miki walking it, wearing a sleeveless top and a pair of short shorts along with a stratoscope around her neck.

"Oh good, you're awake! It was touch and go there for a while for the past few days, but you pulled through. Great!" Miki said before checking her over.

"Who are you?" Chikage questioned, frowning at the bluette.

"Miki Shikoto, a vigilante who supports her friends from behind a computer screen to be their eyes and ears." Miki introduced herself before putting the stratoscope to her heart.

"A vigilante? Like Black Label?" Chikage asked, her memory slowly coming back to her, with Miki shaking her head.

"Yep! My friend saved your bacon from the fire you tried to commit suicide in. Your time isn't up yet, because there's still so much you can do in the fight against Talon. Oh, and…"

Miki leaned over and took the bandage off her eye, revealing a new red one. Chikage was briefly blinded by the light until she could see with her other eye.

"We used a 3D printer to make you a cybernetic eye after that asshole you call "Sensei" shot your original eye out. Can you see?" Miki asked as she waved her hand over it.

Chikage just slowly nodded her head as she finally remembered what happened and why she got the eye now, as tears started to form. After eliminating the final leader of the Kabuto Syndicate, she had a brief showdown with a fellow vigilante she bonded with from the assassin vigilante group Black Label before her Sensei came, finished off the target that was still alive, and revealed his true nature as he shot her eye out.

He was actually an agent of Talon, and one of the ones responsible for the bombing of the medical conference, as well as the murder of her sister Miyuki. He was actually using Chikage to help him hunt down rogue elements who betrayed and tried to break away from Talon, with the Kabuto Syndicate getting a little too demanding and stole some Talon-produced narcotics to sell for themselves.

Chikage was heartbroken and mortified by the manipulation, betrayal, and the revelation that she was working for Talon, the same group that killed her family; even after her new friend shot the guy in the side his neck before he fell into the flames, and willingly dropped to her death, hoping to be reborn in a world where she was reunited with her family.

It would seem that fate has other plans for her.

"Great! Now, come with me downstairs. We have something for you!"

The next thing Chikage knew, she was ushered downstairs to the basement, where it had the makings of an impressive command center with a terminal and holoscreens, with a weight room and a crafting station close by. She also saw the ninja mask of Fox and the superhero-style eye mask of Jinx, making her realize that she was in the lair of Foxhound, who been a thorn in the side of Talon. Originally, she and her "Sensei" were to go after them and burn them alive for being criminals and rampaging Talon-made weapons, but now, she now believed that it was the opposite, as Miki led her to another door and knocked on it.

"It's Miki, plus one!" the bluette called through the door before opening it while pulling Chikage inside.

Inside was Naruto, who was leaning against the wall and glaring at the wounded screaming person in the chair, while Harley was cackling madly was torturing said screaming person by pouring a tank of acid rain on him, with a shower attachment above and a remote in Harley's hand.

"Geez… Naru-chan, I don't think this guy knows anything else, but we do have enough to go after and shutdown Syringe and the Tobishiro Clan. With them gone, Talon will lose a major footing here in Japan, and the Platinum Lily drug that'll make zombie supersoldiers will cease production." Harley reported with a salute before noticing Miki and Chikage, "Hiya gals! And you bought Fever-chi too! Yahzee!"

Chikage however was staring at the person in the chair, recognizing him as the killer of her family, her "Sensei", the so-called "Makoto Ogawa", who killed a detective investigating Syringe and took his place.

"You…" she seethed as she started forward, but Naruto suddenly stood in her path.

"If you want revenge, then do it your way." he stated sternly as Harley came up with a fancy dinner tray with a wide grin as she took the top off it to reveal a container of gasoline, lighter fluid, and "Ogawa's" crossbow.

"Here ya go. Everything a future member of Foxhound need to burn Talon to a crisp alongside us! Welcome to the club, newbie!" Harley said excitedly as she pushed the tray towards Chikage, who looked uncertain.

"You're probably thinking that this is some kind of trick. It's not. This is as legit as it gets, Chikage Hizaki. For years, you've been under Talon's thumb, hunting down rogue Talon agents, and killing those they deem criminals. You join us, you hunt down Talon goons for real. Each one of us here, except for this scumbag, had our lives stolen by Talon, and we exist to destroy them. It'll take some time, but it's a promise of a lifetime. Are you with us?" Naruto asked while extending a hand toward Chikage.

Chikage looked at Miki, who gave two thumbs up; then at Harley, who was suddenly holding a sign that said " **Welcome to the Club Fever!** "; then at Naruto, who gave her a nod of reassurance.

"Heh…heh heh heh. Do you really think…that joining them…will redeem everything you did with me? Ha ha ha." "Ogawa" laughed weakly before coughing up blood, "Joining them in their fruitless crusade…won't erase the fact that you killed…those poor innocents-"

"No." Chikage growled out before grabbing the canister of gas, "No it won't…"

Suddenly, she started pouring the gasoline on "Ogawa", much to his horror, as the gasoline stung his open wounds that Harley inflicted on him.

"But it's a start."

"Wha-? Ha! You can't kill me! You're indebt to me for adopting you and your sister when your own relatives didn't want you! I gave you life! I gave you purpose! All you are is my killing machine and cumdump! I own you, bitch! Stop this!" "Ogawa" ranted, but Chikage shut him out as she tossed the canister to the side.

"The more wicked they are, the brighter they burn." Chikage chanted her signature pre-mortum quote as she opened the lighter fluid and poured it on the arrow loaded into the crossbow.

"Kill them instead, I command you!" "Ogawa" snarled as Harley tossed Chikage a lighter.

"By the flames of the people's hatred…" Chikage lit the arrow on fire and pointed it at "Ogawa", "Turn to ash."

Chikage fired, the flaming arrow flying true into "Ogawa's" eye, the same eye that "Ogawa" fired into, setting him on fire as well.

"Down to your very soul, as a Level Zero Black Label." Chikage muttered while paying tribute to her new friend she's met during her last mission, with "Ogawa" howling as the flames consumed him.

Normally, Chikage would shoot her target in the head, but "Ogawa" didn't deserve the mercy of a quick death, as he deserved to feel the flames that took her mother, father, and sister away.

"Thank god these walls are soundproof…" Miki muttered as "Ogawa" screamed loudly, the flames interacting with the acid Harley poured into his wounds that grant him the feeling of being burning from the inside out.

"So, Fever…are you with us?" Naruto asked as "Ogawa's" screams slowly died out.

"…You saved me from ending my life, when Talon is still out there, so I'm in your debt. But, betray my trust, and everyone here will burn, before I kill myself." Chikage said coldly before limping out of the room.

"She seems nice." Harley mused as Miki groaned.

"We won't be burning anytime soon. Talon needs to fall after all." Naruto said as they left the interrogation room.

* * *

 **(Present Day, two years later, a park in Tokyo)**

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and it was a day where one Kazuto Kirigaya was spending it with his lovely head wife, Asuna Kirigaya; and their two daughters, one who is an A.I. with a synthetized body, Yui Kirigaya; and the other who is naturally born, Ai Kirigaya.

The hero who ended the SAO incident 20 years ago was sitting under the tree with Asuna, watching the much older Yui play with Ai with smiles on their faces.

""The Black Swordsman" Kirito and "The Lightning Flash/Berserk Healer" Asuna, I presume?"

Both jumped at being called out by their online names in SAO and ALO from above and looked to see Naruto in a black hoodie and blue jeans with his hands in his pockets, with his hoodie covering his face in shadow.

"Nice to meet you both. Sorry for intruding on your outing, but this is the only time I can talk to you when you're not surrounded by suits or security, and I'm on a tight schedule, so let's keep this brief." Naruto greeted with a peace sign.

"And what exactly do you want with us? Who are you?" Asuna demanded with a killer glare, with the hooded figure looking impressed.

"Woah, that's some look lady. I can see why you're feared as Asuna the Flash. You have a fine wife sir." Naruto praised cheekily with a nod.

"You haven't answered her question, kid. And I don't appreciate you invading our privacy on our day off." Kirito said, trying to distract the hooded figure so Asuna could reach her phone.

"Heh, fine. I'm here to get information about a soon to be mutual friend that you both know all too well… Sugou Nobuyuki." Naruto stated, and smirked when the two stiffened, "Do I have your attention now?"

"What about that bastard? He's rotting in jail." Asuna snapped with fear in her voice as Kirito nodded in agreement.

"I see you were protected from the truth, so allow this one to rain down on your parade. He was jailed for twenty years until he got out a few years ago for good behavior. Surprisingly, he got a new job, which is medical research. And a year ago, he became the director of Sapporo's Medical Research Institution. And all of that wouldn't have happened, if he didn't get involved with Talon while jailed." Naruto revealed while taking a relaxed position on the tree, to the couple's horror.

"Wh-Why weren't we told?!" Asuna gasped in terror while holding onto a sweating Kazuto as he remembered his last lethal encounter with Sugou where it was nearly kill-or-be-killed.

"I guess not knowing allows you a happier life. I'm sorry for reminding you about the scumbag, but I need testimony from the ones who knew him to complete a psychological analysis for a friend of mine. We really don't need it honestly, but any bit of information helps." Naruto said sincerely, with Kirito frowning now.

"Why are you so interested in Sugou? What did he do to you?" Kirito questioned before noticing that Naruto was masked.

"Simple. He works for Talon, and all of Talon, will burn. And Sugou Nobuyuki will not live to see the end of this day." Naruto growled, lifting his head up to reveal his Fox mask, with the couple recognizing it in shock.

"You're Fox!"

Kirito stood protectively in front of Asuna, who finally got out her phone, but Naruto threw down an EMP grenade that detonated at their feet, shorting out their electronics.

"One: Don't bother. Second: I have a Sound Barrier deployed to keep this private. Three: Pull that again, and the next one will roll down next to Yui. Don't test me." Naruto snarled as this eye glowed red behind his mask, giving it a menacing glow.

Of course, Naruto didn't plan to hit Yui with an EMP. He was just saying that to get their cooperation.

"Why should we believe you, a criminal? A murderer?!" Asuna snarled as Naruto jumped down to face them on even ground.

"That's quite funny Asuna-san, not to mention hypocritical. I've seen the logs, that you two had to kill players from the death guild Laughing Coffin in SAO, so you have no right to cast judgment on me." Naruto snapped at them, making them flinch again at the truth while unpleasant memories from their time in SAO surfaced, "Last time I ask, will you tell me about the walking deadman Sugou Nobuyuki? From what we know so far, do you really think he'll leave you two or your family alone after putting him in jail for 20 years? He'll come after you, he'll take Asuna, and kill you Kirito. As long as he's alive, your lives will be in danger. Worse, like I said before, he's up to no good again. He's secretly working with Talon by trying to create a drug that would make Talon's forces unstoppable. What that drug is, I don't know, but I'm sure as hell not planning to let Talon get their hands on it."

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other, wondering if the people Naruto's killed were part of the global terrorist group Talon due to him namedropping them and speaking their name with distaste. And if Sugou's with them, then they'll never be safe.

"If we tell you, you have to promise us that you will… deal with Sugou… permanently. After what he tried to do in ALO, if he's using Talon resources, then you have to end him. Not just for us, but for the world. Also, you have to make it that you haven't talked to us about his." Kirito told him sternly.

"You have my upmost discretion in this matter." Naruto said with confidence and a good guy-style thumbs-up.

And so, Kirito and Asuna quickly gave Naruto the cliffnotes on Sugou, about their actions towards him and the way he acts. With Harley and the others listening in from the command center, they learned that Sugou has a habit of hiding his true personality, for example back when Asuna's mind was trapped in ALO, when he hid it from Asuna's parents but not in front of Kirito. Sugou also viewed himself as a god that could get anything he wanted, viewing other people as inferiors who tried to interfere with his actions, and often abused his GM status to flaunt his "god"-like status. Sugou also harmed many people, especially their feelings, and thought that they were helpless to do anything about it. He also has an extremely perverted side, especially towards Asuna, as he had sexually harassed her on many occasions, even going as far abusing her in front of Kirito.

However, Sugou is a poor fighter, as when he tried to attack Kirito after the latter gained Kayaba Akihiro's GM privileges that overrode the latter and given him the strongest weapon in ALO, the Holy Sword Excalibur; but Kirito parried it with ease. Sugou also has low tolerance for pain; even a slice on the cheek was enough to make him panic.

The Excalibur part had Naruto trying to rein in his laughter while Harley was in hysterics on the other side back in the command center.

"Sounds like he's going to be cake. Once again, you both have my guarantee that Sugou will not live to see the end of this day. With your help, you added on more to Jinx's initial psychological profile. Knowing is half the battle after all. Thanks for your help." Naruto said and turned to leave.

"Wait, Fox! I… I hope you kill him. As long as he's alive, he's a danger to our family. Please, kill him!" Asuna begged him.

Naruto looked back and nodded before lifting the Sound Barrier Jutsu and leaving via Hiraishin.

"So Fox's true targets are those who are with Talon. Since he's labeled a criminal, Talon must have wormed their way into the political and justice systems. Which means that we need to be careful from now on, Asuna." Kirito told his wife seriously, while recalling that there were some members of the Net Crime Division that were often acting shifty, and made a note to look into them, as there were leaks often coming out of that Division that Talon capitalizes on.

"I understand." Asuna murmured as she saw her daughters running towards them with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **(Sapporo, Japan, nighttime)**

Naruto stood on a nearby building and used his binoculars to see four Talon operatives dressed as security guards patrolling the roof of the institution. The only indication of this was the heavy fire arms they carried on their person. Police carry big guns every now and then, but those are usually shotguns at the most. These guys were packing military grade guns that seemed like too much just guard a medical research building.

" **Four heavily armed guards huh? You'd think that Talon would have upped their security after the last several assassinations we pulled. Oh well, it just makes things easier.** " Naruto said to Miki as he reached inside one of his rear pouches.

" **Just be careful. Sugou may be a coward, but he's a sneaky little weasel.** " Chikage chided him over the coms, "It could be a trap."

Chikage was dressed in a black tracksuit that not revealing and not bulky, displaying her curves, along with a facemask with vents on the bottom to help her breathe through the smoke of fires. On her person was a Taurus Model 4510 and a XM25 Launcher that both uses incendiary rounds.

" **Then let's spring the trap. Ready to go wild, Jinx**?" Naruto asked Harley.

" **You know it, puddin'! Just say the words and this place will leak fireworks like a bonfire!** " Harley through the coms, " **Don't worry, I've confirmed that the other staff have gone home for the night, so we're in the clear!** "

" **Good. Standby. We're going in, Fever.** " Naruto stated as he pulled out a tri-pronged kunai with a seal on the handle; one the weapons he found inside his scroll along with hundreds more like it. He remembered they were called Hiraishin kunai and that he used them at to teleport to any location they were at thanks to the seal on them. He threw the kunai and watched as it stabbed itself inside a ventilation shaft before he disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared inside the ventilation shaft with Fever slipping inside after him. They stepped out and saw that none of the guards noticed them.

Stopping Chikage from frying them, Naruto crossed his fingers into a cross, thus creating three shadow clones of himself; another thing he remembered he could do. They all ran up before each guard with a kunai in hand, grabbed them, and slit their throats before the three clones dispelled into smoke. The real Naruto sighed at what he was about to say, but couldn't help himself, despite knowing that when he says it, something bad would happen soon enough.

"Kami, this is almost too easy." Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Let just get this done." Chikage agreed with a sigh, while quietly still amazed at her teammate's abilities.

The blonde and violette entered the building and searched for Sugou while also avoiding Talon operatives that patrolled the halls. Following Miki's directions after she hacked the security feeds and accessed the blueprints, they quietly entered the vents and headed to the one place Sugou would be right now, the building's main lab. The two found the lab and saw several scientists working with at least ten Talon ops standing guard at every door of the room. They also saw veils and veils of a purple substance being put on racks and placed inside of large metallic crates before being wheeled off to someplace else.

"That must be the drug they're making for Talon. Damn, and there's a lot of it. We need to hurry if we want to stop them. Can't break my promise to Kirito and Asuna now." Naruto whispered before finally seeing his target in the room, along with someone either the two members of Foxhound really didn't want to see right now.

"Great, he's here. Dammit…" Chikage growled as she readied her Judge.

Sugou looked exactly like the photo Foxhound had on them, but with slight wrinkles and brown slicked back hair that was grey at the sides, showing the man's age. At his sides were two Talon ops and the world's deadliest mercenary, Death Gun, who just so happened to be Naruto's rival.

"Good evening gentlemen, I trust everything on schedule?" Sugou asked.

"Yes sir; everything is on schedule, even faster actually." One scientist reported.

"Very good. And the crates filled with the Venom?" Sugou questioned.

"All of them are loaded on the trucks and ready to be shipped off to all of our hideouts, Mr. Nobuyuki." A Talon op answered.

"Excellent. I can't wait to hear back from your leader about how great Venom was Talon. I can just smell the money now." Sugou said, making Death Gun turn to him.

"Speaking of money, where is my pay, Nobuyuki?" Death Gun asked, making the man sweat before regaining his composure.

"You'll get your pay when I say so, you just make sure that you keep an eye out for Foxhound in case they show up." Sugou stated.

"In that case…." Death Gun said as he drew his Type 54 Black Star and shot at the air vent a couple times, not caring if he made the scientists and some Talon ops duck out of shock or reflex.

Sugou uncovered his ears and glared at Death Gun, who was still facing the vent.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Sugou yelled.

"Come on out Fox, I know you and your lady friends are here." Death Gun stated, shocking Sugou and everyone else in the lab.

"Heheh, not bad DG. You are one of the few people who can tell when we're around. Impressive as usual." Naruto stated before opening the vent and throwing out an explosive shuriken, " **Jinx, raise hell.** "

" **Roger roger Foxy!** " Harley cheered over the radio before going to do her thing.

"Explosive!" A Talon op yelled, making everyone in the room jump behind cover, just barely avoiding the explosion.

Naruto and Chikage then ran out of the vent with their guns drawn and started blasting at everyone they saw, scientist and Talon op alike, with Naruto's targets getting new holes to breathe through and Chikage's targets getting burned alive. At the same time, the ground rumbled and various explosions were heard through the walls, a sign that Harley was going wild with the other Talon operatives falling victims to her antics.

"Stay here." Death Gun instructed Sugou before jumping over the desk.

"No problem." Sugou said, desperate to stay hidden from Fox, Fever, and the no doubt incoming Jinx and her brand of chaos.

" **Fever, I'll keep DG Busy, you barbeque Sugou.** " Naruto commanded Chikage over the coms.

" **Understood.** " Chikage confirmed as she reloaded her Taurus, spun the barrel, and clicked it back in place while looking menacingly at the spot where Sugou was cowering.

"Not so fast!"

Death Gun started firing at Naruto and Chikage along with the remaining Talon ops, forcing the blonde man and violet woman to hide behind pillars. Taking in his surroundings, Naruto drew several Hiraishin kunai and threw them around the room. He flashed to each of them one at a time, blasting enemy after enemy. Death Gun managed to avoid his blasts, while none of the Talon ops were so fortunate; at the same time not noticing Chikage slipping out of sight and going around to get to Sugou. This left only Naruto and Death Gun trading shots until the latter ran out of bullets. He quickly avoided a punch from Naruto and were now trading punches with each other.

"I'm surprised DG! Of all people I'd expect you to work for, Talon was the last thing that would have come to mind! Why they hell are you working with these guys?!" Naruto yelled, blocking a kick.

"Like I told you before, I work for anyone who pays me. It doesn't matter to me who they are, money is money. Now do me a favor and die." Death Gun said, drawing a knife and slashing at the blonde, who parried the blade with a kunai.

Behind the desk, Sugou was hiding in fear. Not just because Death Gun looked like he was losing and Fox might just kill him, but because he didn't plan on paying Death Gun. With this all in his mind, he knew that either way he was going to die.

 _'Damn it, what the hell am I going to do?! These two are both monsters and either of them will kill me for sure! WHAT AM I GOING TO FUCKING DO?!'_ Sugou mentally yelled before noticing Chikage in front of him, seeing her just in time for a glass bottle she threw at him to shatter on his person, "Wha-?"

"Sugou Nobuyuki. I wonder what color you'll turn, when you're engulfed in flames." Chikage said eerily as she held a picture of him and lit it on fire with a lighter.

"N-No!" he cried fearfully as he backed into a wall, realizing by the smell that she doused him with gasoline, before seeing a syringe filled with Venom.

"The more wicked they are, the brighter they burn. By the flame of the people's hatred, turn to ash." Chikage said before throwing the picture at Sugou to burn him alive, "Down to your very soul…"

At the same time, Sugou grabbed the syringe filled with Venom and debated whether or not to use it on himself. Looking behind the arsonist at the two killers fighting, he made his decision, just as Chikage threw the burning picture at him.

 _'Screw it! Desperate times call for desperate measures and there's no way I'm letting either one of these bastards kill me! I've come too far to die now!'_ Sugou mentally exclaimed before rolling up his sleeve and injected the Venom into his body, much to the shock of Chikage.

"Oh shit!" she seethed before aiming her Judge to quickly kill the target.

Naruto dodged a kick from Death Gun before jumping back. Neither one of them were winded in the least. Naruto knew Death Gun wouldn't tire out so easily since he used to be a marine during the Omnic Crisis. Still, Naruto wondered how the man was able to keep up with him since his speed, power, and strength were greater than that of an average human.

" _He must have been training in case he ever saw me again. I'm impressed, but afraid that it won't be enough to best me._ " Naruto thought, reaching for his plasma katana.

" **Naruto, look out! Sugou is-** " Miki managed to say before Naruto could pull out in plasma katana.

At Miki's warning, Naruto narrowly jumped over a desk that was thrown at him from the side, and managed to catch Chikage, who was knocked away. The two assassin vigilantes and one mercenary both looked to see who interrupted their fight and was shocked by what they saw; Sugou standing there with a crazed look on his face as he stared at the two with purple, almost glowing, eyes.

"Heheh, look what you three made me do. I had no choice, but to inject myself with the Venom and now look at what I've become." Sugou stated as his muscles started convulsing and his body began changing. "You've forced my hand, turning me into a **monster!** "

" **Jinx, you gotta get to the others, now! Sugou's injected himself with Venom!** " Miki shouted through the coms as she furiously typed on her keyboard.

" **That doesn't sound good! Don't worry honey-bunny! I'll be right there!** " Harley replied, before an explosion was heard on her end, accompanied by screams.

Naruto, Chikage, Death Gun, and Miki through hacking the security cameras, all watched in horror as Sugou started growing and his muscles expanded. His shirt and shoes were ripped off as he grew to twice the size of a person, his hair grew to his lower back and regained its old brunette look with the grey completely gone, he grew muscles all over himself that put a bodybuilder to shame, especially if the ripped skin in some places was an indication of that, and his arms not only became bigger, but also long enough to reach the floor with his nails growing to the length of a person's finger.

"Okay~, I didn't see that coming." Naruto commented before turning to Death Gun, who was reloading his pistol, "Did you know about this?"

"No. I only knew that the Venom could enhance a person's senses and physical prowess. I didn't know this could happen though." Death Gun answered, just as surprised as the blonde, even though his metallic voice didn't show it.

"So that's why Talon wants the serum Sugou created for them. If they get their hands on Venom, they could have soldiers that not even Overwatch could handle." Chikage said in realization.

" **Right you are, Fever. And they are paying me a handsome fortune to provide them with enough of the serum to conquer a country."** Sugou stated in his now monster voice, **"Hahahah! With Venom, Talon will rule the world, and I get my revenge on that bastard Kirito who stole my future wife Asuna! I can only imagine the feeling of snapping the neck of that wannabe swordsman, before blowing my hot beef into Asuna! Hahahahahahahah!** "

"Boy, when you hold a grudge, you hold it by the balls." Naruto noted in disgust while Chikage was itching to empty a few rounds into Sugou for his plans to his former victims.

"Is that right?" Death Gun asked he pulled out a detonator, much to Sugou's confusion and Naruto and Chikage's understanding, "In that case, consider this my resignation, Nobuyuki."

Death Gun pressed the button and the next thing the three knew was that several explosions rocking the building. Naruto and Death Gun didn't budge from the shaking due to one using chakra and the other having magnetic boot, with Chikage holding on to the former. Outside, Harley was sent flying from one of explosions that knocking her through several walls, but putting her close to the action, as Sugou looked around in shock, not knowing what just happened before he looked at Death Gun.

 **"What did you just do?! What was that explosion?!"** Sugou demanded.

"That would be your shipment trucks full of Venom, Nobuyuki. I always have something prepared for my clientele in case they break the contract they signed with me, and you broke our contract when you said that Talon would rule the world. I don't take orders from anyone, so there was no way I'd let Talon get the Venom and order me around." Death Gun explained.

"Oooooh, I wonder how Talon will take the news when they find out they couldn't get their Venom for their operatives. I can only imagine what they'll do to the company director who was supposed to make it for them but didn't provide, especially after going through the trouble of getting you out of jail for 'good behavior'." Naruto commented, making Sugou sweat before his fear turned to rage.

 **"You bastards! I'll kill you!"** Sugou yelled as ran at them in a blind rage.

Naruto, Chikage, and Death Gun dodged to the sides, letting Sugou run past them and into the wall, which left a hole in said wall where Harley suddenly poked her head out of.

"What'd I miss?" she asked as everyone sweatdropped at that, and turned to see the transformed Sugou, "Holy moley! Is that Sugou? Yikes!"

Harley jumped out of the hole towards the others while throwing one of her presents, which popped up like a jack-in-the-box, with a harlequin wielding a pair of Uzis that fired on Sugou's unprotected back, with Naruto, Chikage, and Death Gun pulled out their guns and opened fire, but were surprised when their shots didn't even piece his skin. Sugou laughed at this as he turned to them.

 **"Heheh. Nice try fools, but my muscles are like armor! Your weapons can't piece my skin!"** Sugou taunted before crushing Harley's "present" beneath his heel.

"Well then, looks like to time to get serious." Naruto said, putting away his blasters and stood still.

While he did this, Sugou walked towards him, Chikage, Death Gun, with the latter two looking at Naruto like he was crazy, while Harley looked worried.

"Whatever you're about to do, Any time would be great right about now Fox." Death Gun warned, firing at Sugou's face, chest, and legs, but didn't get anywhere.

Chikage was having a little bit of luck with her incendiary rounds, as they seem to have an effect on Sugou's Venom form, slowing him down; while Naruto said nothing, not moving an inch.

 **"Hah! It's too late for either of you!"** Sugou exclaimed as Chikage tried to quickly reload, as he brought up his fist to crush Naruto first before bringing it down. **"DIE!"**

Naruto simply lifted his right hand and, much to everyone's shock, stopped Sugou's attack cold. Under his mask, Naruto's eyes were covered by orange pigmentation and snapped open, showing that they were now yellow with horizontal bar-like pupils. He stared up at the shocked monster that was Sugou in amusement.

"My turn big man." Naruto said before delivering an uppercut to Sugou's chin, sending the man flying into a wall.

"Damn." Death Gun said before Naruto turned to him.

"You said it pal." Harley agreed while nodding slowly, since it was the first time Naruto pulled something like that off in front of them.

"I think now is a good time for you to go DG. Things are about to get messy." Naruto stated, cracking his knuckles.

"Fine by me. Just don't die, because I want to kill you myself, Fox." Death Gun said before leaving the room.

"Jeez, that guy really needs to lighten up." Harley commented and blew her bubblegum before popping it.

"No kidding. Now, let's finish this so Kirito and Asuna can sleep peacefully at night." Naruto declared as he cracked his knuckles, while Harley brought out a few presents, and Chikage wielded her launcher.

Before Sugou could regain his bearings, Harley and Chikage shot at him, allowing Naruto to run at him and send him through the wall with a powerful kick. Sugou got to his feet and roared before charging at Naruto. The blonde flashed out of his path and appeared behind him, while Harley threw a present that was a pie that went *SPLAT* in his face, blinding him, allowing Chikage to throw a Molotov Cocktail that crashed into him and set him on fire. As Sugou screamed in fire, trying to eliminate the fire, Naruto kicked his legs out from under him before punching the monster into the air. While Sugou was in midair, Naruto flashed over him with a spiraling ball of energy in his right hand.

"Take this! **Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled before slamming the attack right into Sugou's chest.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Sugou yelled as he was sent crashing down and through every floor of the ten story building before finally crashing into the ground floor.

Sugou painfully tried to get up, but before he could even hope to get to his feet, Naruto, Harley, and Chikage came flying down the holes in the floors and all three crashed feet first into Sugou's abdomen. Said man's bloodshot eyes widened at the sound of his ribs all breaking from the impact before puking up a lot of blood, as the three members of Foxhound stood on top of him and stared down the man turned monster in disappointment.

"You know something Nobuyuki? The pain that is happening to you right now could have all been avoided if you didn't join Talon. You tried to do something terrible when you were in control of SAO, but you were stopped by a boy with the will and courage to save the girl he loved that you tried to rape in both the game and reality, and you went to prison for it." Naruto said, drawing his plasma katana before continuing, "Then, years after you get out, when everyone thought it was for good behavior, you were expected to reform and turn your life around. Instead, you return to your old ways because of money. You, Sugou Nobuyuki, are nothing but a monster. The courts, and even Kirito, made a mistake by letting you live, so I'm going to rectify that by doing what should have been done a long time ago. Any final words?"

In the distance, police sirens were getting close to the building. With this in mind, Sugou decided to buy himself some time.

 **"You think this is enough Fox, Jinx, Fever? You think that you're all making a difference? All you're really doing is delaying the inevitable. Despite the many setbacks, Talon will rise no matter what you do, and nobody can stop them. Not you, not Overwatch, nobody in the world, not even that little bastard Kirito! Talon will rise, the world will bow before it's might, with me at the helm, and Asuna as my Queen once again!** **Hahahah!"** Sugou laughed, despite coughing up more blood.

"You really think so eh buddy? Ha! Keep dreamin'!" Harley snarled as she pointed her Rhino at him.

"As long as we draw breath, Talon will never rise, for they will burn into nonexistent." Chikage added coldly while also pointing her Judge at him.

"Soon, the world will be Talon free. Sadly, you will not be there to see it. Goodbye, Sugou Nobuyuki. Kirito and Asuna sends their regards." Naruto said before bringing his sword down, while Harley and Chikage unloaded their clips into him.

Sugou Nobuyuki is dead.

" **Three years we started this, assassinating those who are part of Talon. With this, our list decreased from four to three. After that, all that's left is Talon's HQ.** " Miki said with a smile and stretched, before recovering quickly, " **And here comes the cops guys.** "

 ***WEE WOO!* *WEE WOO!* *WEE WOO!***

Naruto, Harley, and Chikage turned to the police sirens and watched as the cops jumped out of their cars, guns aimed at them.

"Freeze!" One cop yelled.

"Hold it right there!" Another cop yelled.

The chief of police walked to the front of the assembled cops and spoke into a megaphone.

"Fox, Jinx, Fever, come out with your hands up! We have the place surrounded! You got nowhere to go! Now just come out nice and easy!" The police chief ordered.

"Jeez, don't you pigs have a donut shop to harass or somethin'?" Harley quipped over her own megaphone, making every cop gain a tick mark on their heads.

"Sorry, but we can't stay. See you never pal."

Before the police could fire, Naruto grabbed Harley and Chikage and flashed away. This made every cop growl or throw their hat on the ground and stomp on it in frustration.

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan)**

"Home sweet home- oof!"

The three reappeared in an apartment where Miki was waiting for them. As Miki leap forward to give Naruto a big hug, Harley and Chikage were still trying to recover from the Hiraishin's side-effects. Meanwhile, Naruto unsuccessfully tried to pry Miki off him as she "helped" him remove his weapons and armor before making him sit on his couch and straddled him on his back.

"You must be tired, Naruto-kun. How about I help you relax?" she whispered in his ear before nipping it playfully.

"Miki-chan, I'm fine!" Naruto muffled through the pillow and flailed his arms before Miki hit a pressure point, causing him to cease all resistance, "Why? Our work isn't done yet."

"Nothing wrong with celebrating early, now relax, and let Miki take care of all your needs…" Miki said before she started to rubbed his back.

"Taking advantage, eh Mi-chan? Not so fast!" Harley snapped as she leapt at Miki and crashed into her. Chikage sighed as she saw Miki and Harley wrestling each other on Naruto's back, with the latter clearly miserable due to not being able to move until Harley accidently pressed his pressure point, allowing him to move but flail his arms again.

Shaking her head in amusement, Chikage grabbed the remote and turned on his flatscreen TV. The first station on was the news, which surprisingly was talking about their recent job.

 _"-Director of Sapporo's Medical Research Institution, Sugou Nobuyuki, is dead. Earlier tonight, Sugou had stayed late after work when the international criminal Fox showed up. Reports say that when Foxhound attacked him, Sugou was drenched in a dangerous mixture of unstable chemicals that mutated his body. He used his form to try and fight against the trio, but failed."_ The reporter on the screen explained.

"Ya jolly right, he failed!" Harley said before returning to wrestling Miki.

Just as Chikage was about to change the channel until someone showed up, catching her attention and making her whacking everyone on their heads to get their attention.

 _"Overwatch has just arrived on the scene. We're going to try and find out some things that are on the people's mind."_ The reporter said, walking up to the incoming Overwatch members and their fellow agents that just showed up. _"Excuse me, Strike-Commander Morrison, can you tell everyone where Overwatch was at the time of the trio Foxhound's appearance?"_

 _"Overwatch wasn't aware that Foxhound had appeared and by the time we did, they was gone."_ Jack answered, though reluctantly.

 _"This makes Foxhound's kills streak in the hundreds, all of which people of important officials of powerful companies around the world. How do you respond to this? Do you think the trio of Foxhound is too good for Overwatch to handle?"_ The reporter asked, which irritated Gabriel Reyes, who spoke.

 _"Hey! Overwatch is doing its damnedest okay! We can't exactly appear in an instant like those three can! One second they're there, then they're gone!"_ Gabriel yelled before calming down, _"Sorry, it's just not easy for us to find Foxhound. They know how to keep themselves off the radar for long periods of time and by the time they do show up, they're gone again by the time we arrive."_

 _"Indeed; and by then, we're already too late to save the one they've killed."_ Ana Amari stated, taking the mantle for Gabriel, _"We have heard reports about them, but nothing that could tell us who they are or why they're going after these specific people. However, we can say for sure that they all work with military, so we believe that Foxhound is aiming for them for an unknown reason. What that may be is unclear, but for the time being, I suggest that any military company officials keep their guard up, because anyone of them could be Fox's, Jinx's, and Fever's next hit."_

"Our work is about to get much harder…" Harley noted with a pout, with Miki and Harley agreeing.

* * *

 **(Saitama, Japan, at the same time)**

"They did it. They really did it! Thank goodness." Asuna sighed as she collapsed on the sofa.

"Given Sugou's state, it appears that he really was working for Talon. Just like him to try and save himself when things get rough for him." Kirito said as he sat next to his head wife.

"But Sugou's dead. That's all that matter. Our children are safe." Asuna countered as she leaned into her husband, who put his arm around her.

"But Talon's still out there, and I'm confident that Fox and his friends can take him out." Kirito said with confidence before noticing that Asuna was straddling him, "Asuna?"

"Talon doesn't matter. Fox, Jinx, and Fever can handle them no problem. As for me…"

Kirito jumped when her hand sneaked down to his groin and have it a squeeze.

"I want to give Yui-chan and Ai-chan another sibling to celebrate."

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan, back with Foxhound)**

"Great, someone in the UN hid the truth from the world again, Overwatch is still on our ass, and we're still criminals in the eyes of everyone. Just our luck." Naruto groaned before managing to get out from under Harley and Miki, who both whined, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. If there's one thing I remember from my memories, it's that people fear what they don't understand. They fear us right now, but when they learn the truth, who will they fear then? Guess only time will tell."

"Because we're so close, Overwatch may make the connection and interfere with our next target." Chikage mused as she sat on the couch and unzipped her jacket, freeing her girls and casting a side smirk at Naruto, who blushed and quickly turned away, thinking about the girl he saw that was part of Mercy's Valkyrie Squad on TV, wearing the same form-fitting Valkyrie Swift-Response Suit as Mercy.

The girl with long blue hair and pupiless white eyes with a lavender tint.

" _That girl…_ " he thought, remembering her face, but not her name from the fragment of his memories.

"So who do we go after next?" Harley asked, while looking annoyed at Chikage's subtle attempt to seduce her Foxy.

"Most of your recent targets were here in Asia, so let's go to the last one outside the continent to throw them off." Miki suggested as she showed the information on her tablet.

 **-LOCATION**

 **Cementiet Corp; San Francisco, California.**

 **-TARGET**

 **Ed Wuncler II**

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _ **Next time**_ **– Chapter 2: The Dirty Ed**

 _-Naruto, Harley, Miki, and Chikage take a little trip to the states to assassinate Ed Wuncler II, the new chairman of Cementiet Corp after the passing of his father, Ed Wuncler I; who's secretly developing newer and better weaponry for Talon. To assassinate him, Foxhound sneaks into his gala, but finds that the man has hired Overwatch agents as protection. It's a three-way dance that's gonna get krazy!_

 _ **Also, exit SAO, enter Boondocks. But Death Gun will still be around as Naruto's rival.**_

 **-CHIKAGE'S STATUS-**

 **Call Sign:** Fever

 **Real Name:** Chikage Hizaki

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:** 163cm

 **Weight:** 50 kg

 **Occupation:** Vigilante/Assassin/Arsonist

 **Base of Operations:** Tokyo, Japan

 **Affiliation:** Foxhound

 **Nationality:** Japanese

 **Personal Information:** You already read that (LOL)

 _ **(the following information is from Chikage's ComicVine page)**_

 **-CHIKAGE'S WEAPONS-**

 **Overview:** As an arsonist, Chikage specializes in the use of fire-based weapons. She is also a talented hand to hand combatant to the degree of even besting a member of Black Label. Her side arm is the Taurus Model 4510 which is also known as "The Judge". Her rifle is a style of grenade launcher called the XM25 CDTE (Counter Defilade Target Engagement System) , also known as the "Punisher". She doesn't use a sight on the XM25, and loads incendiary rounds in both her weapons.

 **Taurus Model 4510 .45/.410:** The Judge was developed by the by Taurus International company, which is part of the Brazilian Forjas Taurus S/A. It has a three inch barrel and a grip made from rubber. It can load both magnum and shotgun style rounds and a maximum capacity of 5 rounds.

 **XM25 Launcher:** The Punisher was developed by Heckler  & Koch. It has a length of 737 mm and weight of 6.35 kg when empty. I can load a wide variety of rounds from thermal, non-lethal, high explosive, and armor piercing. It can be effective from a distance of 500-700m and a maximum range of 1,000m.

 **Other fire-based weaponry:** Gasoline, Molotov Cocktails, etc...

 **-CHIKAGE'S ABILITIES-**

 **OVERVIEW -** Chikage is a human woman with no supernatural powers or abilities. Her skill comes mainly form her own training and smarts. However, unknown to her, her body has been enhanced by Talon thanks to "Sensei"...

 **Unarmed Combat -** It's unknown for how long Chikage was trained in combat, but her was proficient enough to evade any attack with ease.

 **Intellect -** Chikage has shown to have a sharp mind that can adapt at a moment's notice to a change in a combat situation.

 **Stealth -** Chikage has shown a unique ability for stealth in both infiltration and evading capture.

 **Ultimate Ability: Fire Maiden –** Similar to Black Widow's suit in Avenger's Age of Ultron, Chikage has a fireproof tightsuit under her outfit that allows her to wield fire, setting her gloves and boots on fire to augment her physical attacks, enhances her incendiary rounds in her firearms, and even throw fireballs with her hands and feet like a Firebender from the Avatar series.

* * *

 **Released: Wednesday, August 10, 2016**

 **Edit: Sunday, August 14, 2016 (two years ago, not four)**


	4. Chapter 02: A Dirty Ed

**Author's Notes:** Yello minna-san, Soul here, and welcome back to The Fox of Overwatch: Naruto Uzumaki!

Re:Zero is such an awesome anime! For a generic harem series, it feels so fresh, and those twin maids, Rem and Ram, so cute, yet deadly! I'm all caught up, and I hope there's a second season soon!

That's all I got. Hope you catch and enjoy the many easter eggs and references in this chapter, so enjoy!

Special thanks to Darkmagicdragon and Rixxell Stryfe for beta-reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Dirty Ed**

* * *

 **(Tokyo Metropolitan Airport)**

"Attention passengers. Flight 316 bound for Los Angeles, California will depart in five minutes."

Naruto smirked under his orange hoodie after arriving at the airport just in time to hear the announcement on the intercom. He went to a corner and looked around it to see the security checkpoint. He then took out a Hiraishin kunai and twirled it around his fingers before discreetly throwing it under the legs of security, at the same time a metal detector went off, with the passenger being busted for having a utility knife on his person. As the rest of the security guards' attentions was turned to the person who was now making a ruckus, Naruto used the distraction to Hiraishin to his impaled kunai and yank it out at the same time before disappearing into the massive crowd.

Thanks to Miki's guidance, he made sure to avoid the cameras.

He arrived at the departure gate where the plane to California was about to depart in a few minutes. Looking around, he saw that the people surrounding him were staring at their devices, as well as the uniforms of the airline staff member that walked into the tunnel leading into the plane. Acting quickly, he used the Transformation Jutsu to transform into an everyday person with the uniform on and snuck onto the airplane. He found the service elevator and took it down to the galley.

Walking past the luggage area, he reached his destination, the undercarriage where the front wheel of the plane is, and made a Hiraishin seal on the wall where a service crew member wouldn't look. With his work done, Naruto flashed away, just as a service member came through to do his hourly checkup to make sure the plane was in top condition to fly.

* * *

 **(An island in the East China Sea, three years ago)**

A cargo plane was shot down in the East China Sea, and crashed landed on a nearby island that is an important memorial to World War II. But the forces of Talon didn't care, as they swarmed onto the island and made it to the plane to seek out their prize.

A plane of chakra-using metahumans from Elementia that took off from the Land of Spring.

However, as soon as Talon surrounded the plane, Overwatch suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ambushed them after catching wind of a plane showing up out of nowhere in the Pacific Ocean. When they arrived at the coordinates, they saw the plane get shot down by Talon, and landed as soon as they did.

Once the Talon forces were taken out, the Overwatch forces landed on the island and dispersed into the plane, with Overwatch members Strike-Commander Morrison, Ana Amari, and Mercy following closely behind.

"Why was Talon after this mysterious plane? What could be inside it?" Mercy wondered as Jack grunted.

"Probably something to use for their metahuman experiments to create more of their super soldiers we had to deal with lately. If it is, then thank our lucky stars that we got to it first." Jack answered as they entered the plane.

"It's the least we can do after they finally got to Gérard." Ana said as they looked around.

Gérard Lacroix was a French Overwatch agent who was spearheading Overwatch operations against Talon. He survived several unsuccessful assassination attempts, some of them thanks to Foxhound, albeit inadvertently and without their knowledge of their part; but he was finally done in, two weeks after they rescued his wife, Amélie Lacroix, after she was kidnapped by Talon to lure him out. She was assumed kidnapped again after she activated a distress beacon in the Lacroix residence, but when Overwatch arrived, she was nowhere to be found.

"Looks like there's people. Most of them didn't make it." Mercy noted sadly as she inspected the bodies in their seats.

"But some did. These two are still alive somehow. Mercy, over here!" Ana called over to the blonde.

Mercy moved swiftly to where Ana is and saw the two in question.

They were bloodied and bruised but still breathing. Interestingly enough, Mercy noted that one of their hands were glowing green and appeared to be healing the other, fascinating her as she activated her Caduceus Staff's healing function, unleashed a healing stream on them.

"There are others who are alive, but they appear to be normal civilians unlike that girl there." Jack said as some of the Overwatch agents started get the survivors out.

"You. How are you doing that?" Mercy requested the blue-haired girl healing the brown-haired girl in her arms.

The girl looked at her strangely, afraid and confused, before replying in a language that appeared to be Japanese, but they couldn't understand her.

"She sounds Japanese. If only we had that Genji guy with us." Jack muttered, as the newest member of Overwatch Mercy saved was Japanese and was still undergoing intensive cyberization after nearly getting killed by his own brother.

"At least we can get her name." Mercy said before catching the girl's attention, pointing to herself, "What is your name, dear? I am Angela. Dr. Angela Ziegler. You are?"

Mercy gestured to the girl after introducing herself, with the girl understanding.

"Hinata. Hinata…Hyuuga."

* * *

 **(Overwatch HQ, Briefing Room, three years later)**

"Team, we have a predicament." The Founder of Overwatch and the Secretary General of the United Nations, Gabrielle Adawe, stated grimly to the assembled Overwatch agents, "Overwatch has received a request from the newest CEO of Cementiet Corp, Ed Wuncler Jr., to guard him during his upcoming gala later this week."

"So what's the problem, besides babysitting a rich guy and his social elitists?" Gabriel Reyes asked irritably.

"We know circumstances behind his father's death are a bit suspicious. Someone like Ed Wuncler Sr. passing away in his sleep, especially with the criminal elements in the States, as well as his and his sons' suspected ties to Talon. Not to mention this coming off the heels of the father changing his will so that his formerly estranged son Ed Jr. in his will to inherit his company." Gabrielle informed them.

"So why does Jr. want us, Overwatch, to guard him? If he really is on Talon's payroll, why not hire some mercenary security force or a PMC?" Strike-Commander Jack Morrison asked in confusion.

"It's quite simple, Jack. Ed Wuncler Jr. wants to continue to give the world the illusion of this squeaky-clean billionaire businessman image. As far as I'm concerned, that family will never be the late Wayne family that were the shining hope back in Gotham, New York." Ana Amari stated, with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Doesn't that man know that we of Overwatch can't be bought?" Jesse McCree said, confused.

"Trust me, McCree. Overwatch can't be bought, but unfortunately, the Wuncler's have friends in high places that in turn, have favors owed to them by my fellow members of the United Nations' council. Hence, why they want Overwatch agents to protect his gala. Fortunately, I managed to block them enough so we can only send a few agents instead of an army." Gabrielle said with a victorious smirk.

"I take it that you have already chosen who will go? Whom did you have in mind?" Mercy questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Our quick hitters, so if there's any trouble, it can be ended immediately. With that said, McCree, you'll be leading the team of yourself, Genji, and Tracer." Gabrielle said, nodding to the cowboy member from Route 66.

"The newbloods eh? Gotcha." McCree said with a tilt of his hat.

"Yay! A new mission! You can count on us!" The excitable Tracer cheered as she Blinked at over the room, "It'll be so much fun to go to the party!"

"Gala, huh? Tracer, I'm sure that you don't want to wear that heavy anchor over your dress. I can give you a supply of the Chrono Boosters to keep you stable for a few hours. Just remember that once the party ends, you have to get your anchor back on as quickly as possible." The talking gorilla Winston chided her once she stopped Blinking to recharge her Chrono Accelerator.

"You got it, Winston. I'll be just fine!" Tracer reassured her friend before squealing, "Now time for me to pick out a dress!"

"She's full of spirit, that one." Jack noted with a smile before turning to the cyberized Genji, "You could learn a thing or two from her, Genji."

Genji just looked at him before walking away, passing by his savior Mercy and her understudy, with the Field Medic from Switzerland sighing sadly.

For the understudy however, Genji's behavior reminded her of why she's in Overwatch; and that was to search for her beloved.

"Adawe-san, please allow me to be on this mission as well. If we're allowed to mingle, then maybe I can find some clues on my beloved's location. I just have this feeling inside that if I go, I'll be that much closer to him." The understudy requested.

"Hinata…" Mercy murmured.

"Hmm. I suppose you can go as support. The Wuncler's do have enemies and someone may be looking to finish them off. They need a healer…" Gabrielle mused before nodding, "Very well. You may go. McCree, you don't mind, right?"

"Always grateful to have another beautiful lady on the team." McCree said with a smile.

"Th-Thank you!" Hinata said gratefully and bowed.

"Do you think Foxhound will show?" Gabriel suddenly asked, with Gabrielle shaking her head.

"Doubtful. It's a gala, Reyes. Foxhound only operates when their target's employees are nowhere near them. From what we know about them, they wouldn't go after the Wuncler's due to them being surrounded by members of high society and potential donors; innocents that could get caught in the crossfire. Besides, this is a private event, so the public doesn't know about it. Hell, I doubt Talon would know about it due to their newly found restrictions, no thanks to Foxhound draining their resources." Gabrielle explained, with Gabriel responding with a grunt.

"Still, anything can happen, so I suggest we have a few members of Blackwatch shadow them." Gabriel suggested, but Gabrielle shook her head.

"Bad idea, especially for an event like this. You know the risk of involving Blackwatch. Especially after the media caught their scent and tried to lock onto it." Jack countered in a low voice with a frown.

Overwatch may be the face of the light, but it does have its dark side in the form of Blackwatch, the covert black operations arm of Overwatch. It operated under the radar and beyond the reach of any red tape, and it's rumored to often do the necessary dirty work that Overwatch can't stomach.

"I'm just trying to cover our bases." Gabriel growled at his friend.

"Regardless, despite McCree being involved, the others at Blackwatch will not be involved in this operation. Period." Gabrielle said with finality, "Besides, we're Overwatch. What could go wrong with guarding a bunch of snooty money-drunk elitists?"

* * *

 **(Foxhound Hideout)**

The team of Foxhound were gearing up head to California, packing suitcases of the essentials they will need, ranging from clothes, toiletries, anti-boredom material, their weapons and utilities, and...beach essentials.

They were going to California after all.

"Are you okay, Miki?" Naruto asked, noticing that the bluenette was shaking a bit, "You seem nervous."

"That because I am! It's my first time being in the field, testing out my new field equipment for a future mission." Miki whined as she zipped up her bag.

During overseas missions, the team could have occasional communication problems between the trio and the hideout. While they have been unable to fix the situation, they still did well. But lately, someone's found and been snooping around their communications network on their overseas missions. Miki managed to run a backtrace and discovered that it was Overwatch investigating the foreign signals that they were using, in which Miki would detect and bounce the signal around the Earth in an infinite loop before going radio silent.

Now Miki was going out into the field with a unique set of items that will help her support her friends, in the form of a laptop, gadgets, and her increasing hacking skills.

"You're going to be fine. Just stay out of sight and watch through the feeds of the security cameras, along with your little Scouters, ATVs, and Drones." Naruto advised as he got some last minute practice in with the salmon ladder in the room.

"They're more than just little, Naruto-kun. They're my babies, with this being my favorite, Vanguard 1." Miki countered as she hugged said drone.

"I know what you mean, girl. I mean, look at my little babies here." Harley agreed as she petted her two omnic pets in the form of Hyenas, Lou and Bud, who both barked loudly.

"We girls love our toys…" Chikage murmured as she zipped her bag closed.

"Sometimes, they love more than that…" Naruto whispered to her, as an image of a platinum-blond girl in a flower shop in a village popped up in his mind. He didn't know her name, but from what he saw as she was watering her flowers, she loved them.

Sometimes, when something happens, someone says something, or he sees something, Naruto would get a flash from his fragmented memories of a similar image; which only increased his desire to get them back.

Suddenly, Miki's phone beeped, the sound knocking Naruto out of his fragmented memories and jumped off the salmon ladder; as she looked at it.

"The flight landed safely in LA." Miki informed the team, "Is everyone ready?"

"As ready as we're going to be." Chikage responded with a nod.

"And ready to kill other Talon stooges and take their money! Whoo-hoo!" Harley cheered as she bounced around the room.

"Then let's not waste anymore time." Naruto said as he raised his arm out.

With that said, with everyone holding onto their bags, they latched onto Naruto's arms, in which they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 **(Los Angeles, California)**

Naruto, Harley, Chikage, and Miki reappeared in the undercarriage of the plane that Naruto snuck into and marked. As the girls recovered from traveling through time and space, Naruto stuck his head through the opening where the wheel comes out and threw a Hiraishin kunai out of it. When the kunai landed just beyond the border of the airport, Naruto grabbed the girls and used Hiraishin to flash to the spot, in a garage facing the runway.

When they landed, the girls staggered to a rail before throwing up their lunch.

"Next time, let's take the plane." Harley moaned before hurling again.

"I told you not to eat anything. This is the only way to not leave a trail for the authorities and Overwatch to latch onto." Naruto pointed out, with Harley groaning at that before giving a small burp.

"Why are you complaining on how we do this? This isn't our first rodeo." Chikage questioned as she wiped her mouth.

"Hey, I can't help it. Cut a girl a break, will ya?" Harley countered before covering her mouth with her arm, just as Miki fell to the ground, "Mi-chan?!"

"Ah. Were those spinny things always there, or are they new?" Miki moaned, dizzy-eyed.

"You'll be fine. It'll pass." Chikage assured her as Naruto lifted her up and handed the bluenette to her.

Naruto took out a scroll and opened it, pressing a seal that activated, summoning one of many cars Naruto's liberated during his mission.

This one? An old 1969 Charger with a 2 tone orange and black paint job, refurbished and repaired in a chop job run by one of the past Drift Kings in Tokyo; and can take a hell of a beating. Sure there are hover cars and airships, but sometimes, simple is better. The fact that the roads are usually clear helps too.

"They'll never see us coming from over 300 miles away. Ingenious plan, Miki-chan." Naruto mentioned with a grin after they entered the car and ignited it.

"Thank you! So, do I get a reward?" Miki asked cheekily as she put her head on his shoulder from the back seat, "We have six hours of empty road after all. A lot of things can happen after all."

"Yeah, preparing our gear and gameplan. And six hours? I can make it three." Naruto said before driving out of the garage at high speed.

"Hmph. Spoilsport…" Miki muttered and pouted before opening her laptop to look for a backdoor into San Francisco's security system to hack into the security cameras since it would take a while anyway.

The reason they took the Los Angeles flight is due to the fact that were no flights out to Los Angeles on the day they needed to get to California, so Naruto chose the next best flight, resulting in the road trip.

"Three hours? Then prove it! Step on it! Push this baby to the limit! Come on puddin', do it!" Harley demanded with a crazed smile as she only stripped down to her beachwear, a black and red two piece bikini.

"Heh. Like I'm going to turn down a challenge. Talon may have pumped specific sets of skills into ours heads, but now, as usual, they're going to be used against them!" Naruto declared with a grin as he switched on the nitro, giving the car a huge boost.

"Gah! Remind me not to get involved in a street race!" Miki moaned as she was pressed back into the backseat.

Chikage didn't say everything, as she enjoyed the rush of speed to get used to it so that she can prepare her own gear.

Tonight was when the gala would happen at Cementiet Corp, hosted by Ed Wuncler Jr, the company's newest CEO. The Wuncler's are a wealthy family that are suspected of having ties to the mob, as well as Talon. While the family took care to avoid any paper or digital trail linking them to Talon, they unknowingly slipped up thanks to Ed Wuncler Jr.'s son, Ed Wuncler III, after using his credit card at a brothel funded by Talon that also acted as a spy hub for them. After Foxhound trashed the place (for fun), they found the connection after copying the files.

Foxhound has a gala to crash, and they got the UN and Overwatch running in circles. Who could stop them with the momentum they have?

* * *

 **(Clementiet Corp, Front Entrance)**

The headquarters of Celementiet Corporation is roundish, like if you cut a donut in half, and rather large with 20 floors packed with working employees and building security. Secretly, there's a three-level basement solely dedicated to the development of newer and better weaponry being created and ready to be shipped to their clients. In front of the building is a newly erected bronze statue of Ed Wuncler Sr., a short and scruffy balding man with a nice suit.

And in front of it was the cowboy Jesse McCree, the easily excitable Lena "Tracer" Oxton, the cybertech ninja Genji Shimada, and one of the members of Mercy's Valkyrie Squad, Hinata Hyuga; who just arrived.

"Heh, it's barely been a week since the old man's death, and his boy wasted no time in getting a statue made in his honor. I'm just surprised that it isn't made out of pure gold with the money they made creating weapons for the military…and allegedly Talon." McCree noted while muttering the last part to himself, "What say you, partner?"

He directed the question to Genji, who was silent on the matter and didn't answer.

"Still, this is quite impressive, but does it have to be massive and two stories high?" Tracer wondered as she Blinked all over it.

"Everything's bigger in America. Say, how many Deadeye shots would it take to bring it tumbling to the ground?" McCree wondered with a grin, "Partner?"

"…" Genji was silent again, but under his mask, he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe one when it's high noon?" Tracer replied with a thumbs-up, "Cheers love! It's High Noon!"

"How is it that you can sound better than me, lil' lady." McCree questioned with a mock pout, as Tracer laugh.

"Um, is that Wuncler-san there?" Hinata suddenly asked, pointing at the entrance where two people came out, flanked by security.

The first was a man in a loose casual suit with peach-colored skin and dirty blond hair that's slicked back and with a moustache. The second had fair skin and short red hair, wearing jeans and a wife-beater.

Ed Wuncler Jr. and Ed Wuncler III.

"Judging by the amount of security, I'd say you're spot on, lil' lady-chan. Come on, let us greet our hosts." McCree said as he adjusted his hat.

" **Hyuga-dono. Stay on your guard. One does not need instincts to tell that these two are scum.** " Genji suddenly said quietly to Hinata in Japanese.

Hinata, looking surprised, replied, " **I'm well aware, Genji-san. There are many men like them where I'm from.** _I wonder if he and Gato were in business together? Their ships that time didn't look like anything from our homeland…_ " she thought to herself, as she recalled her first major mission with Team Eight with Team Ten to backup Team Seven to take down Gato in the Land of Waves.

"This is all that Overwatch could send? What the fuck, pops? Weren't they going to send an army? Don't they know how many enemies' grandpop's company has?" Ed III demanded angrily, with Ed Jr. smacking his head.

"Enough kid. The number they sent is actually preferable. Despite what I said about wanting an army of these heroes, they would just attract unnecessary attention to the party." Ed Jr. told him and smiled, "Welcome, Overwatch. I'm Ed Wuncler Jr., and this is my son, Ed Wuncler III."

"Howdy. I'm Jesse McCree, and this is our mascot Tracer, and our two new greenhorn members, Genji and Hinata. We may not look like much, but you can count on us to quickly end a problem before it can begin. You have my guarantee." McCree said confidently.

"You better hold up to that, McCree. I went through a lot of trouble to have you guys here instead of some blood-hungry PMCs. This gala tonight will determine the future of my company, and I want nothing to ruin it." Ed Jr said confidently with a winning smile.

Hinata meanwhile, hid her disgust well. The look on his face along with his demeanor reminded her too much of Gato.

"Well, since we're in agreement, will you show us around?" McCree requested.

"Certainly, this way." Ed Jr. said, gesturing to the entrance.

As the group made their way into the building, no one noticed Ed III admiring the derrière of Tracer with a lecherous grin.

And a lick of his lips.

* * *

 **(Nearby Clementiet Corp, a few hours later)**

On the rooftop across and ways away from Clementiet Corp was the team of Foxhound: Naruto, Chikage, Harley, and Miki, who were viewing the building with binoculars, with Miki unleashing the drone she calls Vanguard I. She's controlling it by having it circle the building, with its camera showing its feed on her laptop.

"No easy approach, and there's barely any roof to land on. Looks like you guys will have to sneak into the gala after all to get to Wuncler." Miki said as she had Vanguard I fly around the building in its stealth mode.

"Looks like we can't go in as staff. I see nothing but humanoid Omnics dressed as servants off-loading food for the party. That one way to tell that the Wuncler's are quite cheap, and explain their surplus in funds." Chikage noted as she focused her binoculars.

"Funds that will be ours very soon. That diamond-encrusted adamantium bat will be mine. Mine! Mine! MINE! Ahahahahahaha!" Harley laughed maniacally, making the others nervous for a bit.

"Geez. That's Harley-chan for ya." Naruto noted before focusing on the building, "Ok ladies, here's the plan. Miki-chan, hack the building's systems to support us from the car with your drones and RCs. Chikage, you'll be in the shadows of the building, dealing with any unpleasant surprises. Harley and I will sneak into the party to scout the environment and see how we can take out Wuncler." Naruto said, with the girls nodding.

"You need to insert this into the building's network box. Once it's in, I can have your backs. So how will you two be getting in?" Miki asked, with Harley looking gitty.

"With a bang of course!" Harley squealed while holding two packs of lit dynamite.

"No Harley-chan, not with a bang. And please put those away!" Naruto snapped, with Harley whining before putting out the fuses, "We won't be exploding anything with civilians around. Sure, they're rich snobs, but still civilians. We need to kill him silently in a way he won't see it coming."

"Ohhh, we'll break his legs!" Harley suggested while snapping a random branch.

"That's not silent, Harley." Miki deadpanned as she had Vanguard 1 return to her, "Looks like there's just regular security. No Talon ops to be seen, or even any PMCs. Wuncler may have them in that underground weapons development lab my Vanguard I discovered. It's just begging to drown in flames, Chikage."

"As long as nothing explosive is down there. Just to be safe, when Wuncler is taken out, pull the fire alarm. That'll be the signal for me to lay waste to their future weapons for Talon." Chikage said with a smirk.

"With the Wuncler's gone, Talon will lose their final stream of weapons for their troops, as well as freeing those Omnics from their employ. Dusk is setting in on Talon. Let's go." Naruto said as the girls grabbed his arms as he used Hiraishin to leave with them.

* * *

 **(Clementiet Corp, Server Room)**

Hinata looked around before walking over to a network port. Pulling out a flash drive from between her bosom, she inserts it into the USB port, allowing it to hack Clementiet Corp's mainframe, which will take the whole party.

With her job done, she headed back to the gala.

* * *

 **(The Gala, Clementiet Corp)**

If one could look inside the massive event in Clementiet Corp, one would see that it was a huge party in the massive ballroom located on the first floor. Humanoid Omnics served drinks of all kinds and the guests were mingling and dancing around by themselves or with each other.

They also saw that the host added this own personal touch in the form of platforms with beautiful women dancing on striper poles in roleplay costumes. The latter being the reason why there's not many women at the event, and the disco ball above doesn't help.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Harley located the network box and inserted the drive into the console, allowing Miki access to the building's network, systems, and security cameras. As Miki looked through the security cameras to look for any hidden security guards near the gala, Naruto quickly changed into a nice $4000 black Versace suit with an orange tie and a black fedora that he kept in one of this scrolls. He considered wearing this completely orange version, but it would attract too much unwanted attention. Harley meanwhile, donning a frilly red and black corset and shredded pantyhose with white panties and a doctor's coat, would head upstairs to where the poledancers would enter from the hole above to put on a show and keep an eye on the room, Naruto, and their target.

"Time to go to work. I don't need to tell you to be careful Harley, since we still have no plan to take them out." Naruto advised the harlequin, who flashed a grin.

"You don't have to worry about lil' old me, puddin'. We'll make a plan as we go along. For now, let's enjoy the party, and afterwards, we'll do more than cuddling and spooning when we get back home!" Harley replied with glee before pecking Naruto with a kiss on the lips and skipping off.

"Harley-chan…" Naruto murmured before straightening his tie and hat and snuck into the party from the backdoor.

As Naruto walked through the door, he noted that the gala was in full swing, with one set of people talking with each other with drinks in hands served to them by omnic labor, and the other set, men and women, dancing with each other, with those without partners enjoying the sight of the roleplaying dancers dancing on the platforms with striper poles.

After walking around a bit, Naruto smirked as he saw Harley slide in by twirling around on her assigned pole, flashing a sexy grin and started dancing, catching the attention of those near her. It helps that it was the highest platform, which gives her a clear view of the ballroom.

As she put her petite yet busty body along with her athleticism to good use, smiling and waving as she gyrated her hips, her eyes surfed over the crowd until she slowed down, her smile turning to a frown but never stopping her dancing body, as she squinted her eyes before paling when she saw a very familiar face.

"Uh-oh…" she muttered before dancing in a way that allowed her discreetly activate the coms device in her ear, " **Guys, we may- no, we have a big problem. Mi-chan, calibrate your cameras.** "

" **Why?** " Miki asked as she prepared the search engine.

At the same time, Naruto had his finger on his ear and passed it off as scratching his ear, when he heard a woman's shriek and a slap. He ignored it until he felt something land on his head and looked to see that it was a black cowboy hat on top of his fedora.

"Seriously?" he muttered as he took it off and appraised it, "Wait, this doesn't fit a lady's head."

"Hey partner! Sorry about that! Mind giving it back?" A gruff voice called out to him.

Naruto turned to toss the hat back at the voice, just as Miki and Harley continued the conversation.

" **Who am I looking for?** " Miki asked, concerned as the person caught the hat from Naruto.

" **Overwatch.** " Harley revealed, as Naruto's eyes widen a little at seeing a smart-dressed Jesse McCree, wearing a black Western style suit, and dusting off his hat, while sporting an imprint of a woman's hand on his face.

Harley meanwhile, saw the "mascot" of Overwatch, Lena "Tracer" Oxton, wearing a form-fitting yellow strapless short club dress zippered up from the back and sleeveless; socializing with the guests.

" **What? Overwatch is here?!** " Chikage snapped through the coms as she made her way into the basement levels through the ventilation system, " **But why? It doesn't make any sense!** "

" **You've got to be joking!** " Miki groaned when she confirmed Harley's warning as her cameras switched to views of McCree and Tracer, " **Dammit! Standby while I search for anymore Overwatch agents!** "

"Jesse McCree of Overwatch. You're a long way from Route 66. Still, nice to meet a member of the greatest collection of heroes in the world. What are you doing at a party like this?" Naruto asked to make friendly conversation and possibility get an idea of why Overwatch was here.

"That seems to be the question of the night for me. I may be a cowboy, but even I can't resist fancy parties like these. So, what's your excuse, partner?" McCree asked with a tip of his hat.

" _Hiding the truth huh? Two can play that game._ " Naruto thought and flashed a friendly smile, "I'm just a kid with a trust fund to spurge. Plus, I'm a fan of the Wuncler's for providing better weapons to help this country's military, and heard about this party from word of mouth." Naruto lied through his teeth and looked over McCree's shoulder, "Poor Tracer got dragged into this?"

"She was curious. I couldn't stop her from coming." McCree said with a shrug, but knowing that it was far from the truth, " _Huh, so he's one of the few that's not fooled by a person's glasses. He's sharp, this one._ "

"Uh-huh. Well, keep her away from the alcohol. One shouldn't Drink and Blink." Naruto said before nodding at McCree and walked away.

" **Drink and Blink? That was bad, even for you.** " Chikage noted as she eyed the weapons being made from her position.

" **Sorry about that. Even after learning English and using it for the past three years, it's still a bit difficult to navigate.** " Naruto confessed.

" **Same here. And remember, it was more than English for you and Japanese for me pumped into our heads, but the other foreign languages of the world like Spanish, French, German, Russian, Mandarin, etc, etc, etc.** " Harley explained as she twirled around her pole, " **So that can be a factor for you, Foxy-Boo.** "

" **Makes sense.** " Chikage mumbled, as she could sometimes find Naruto and Harley practicing the foreign languages that were forced into their heads.

" **Okay guys, I can confirm that in addition to McCree and Tracer, I found two more Overwatch agents. One is inside with the other two and the other I found is outside. Their cybertech ninja Genji, and a member of Mercy's Valkyrie Squad, Angel.** " Miki said and groaned.

" **If I had to hazard a guess, Wuncler must have hired them through favors to keep his father's image of being a clean, legit business man.** " Naruto guessed while biting his thumbnail.

" **What now, Naruto? If we try to assassinate Wuncler Jr., Overwatch might interfere if they catch wind of it.** " Miki complained.

" **Worse-case scenario, we can always poison his food when he goes to his private quarters to have fun with one of the dancers- That's it!** " Naruto said as he snapped his fingers, " **Harley-chan, try to catch his attention. When he takes you to his room, and end him. Are you up to it?** "

" **You got it, babe! Just you wait! I'll have him so blue-balled that he'll be begging me to follow him, only to become a dead man walking. Once he's got, I'll pull the alarm for Chi-chi to do her thing.** " Harley confirmed before rubbing her nether regions on her pole.

" **In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on Overwatch. Also, radio-silence for now. Just in case they have any equipment to detect foreign signals that are not theirs.** " Naruto said, with the girls confirming before he turned his radio off.

As Naruto waded through the dance floor, he saw her, the Overwatch agent known as Angel, the young woman with long blue hair, white pupiless eyes with a lavender tint, and a busty figure covered in a lavender princess knee-length satin party dress with a bow. Time seemed to slow down as memories suddenly bombard his head.

A memory of him protecting her from perverts.

A memory of him and her fighting together in sync against thugs on a bridge.

A memory of him protecting her wounded form from a man with similar eyes to hers.

A memory of him training with her.

A memory of her smile.

A memory of…

Naruto staggered a bit on his feet as he shook and held his head. He had a feeling that she would recognize him and that would put the mission in jeopardy. Sure he wants to recover his memories, and that girl seems to be the key, but he had to take down Talon and all its associates first.

Hinata was talking to some fellow females, and just as she looked in his direction to see if McCree was around, Naruto ducked out of sight and hid behind a pillar.

"Seems that she won the luck of the draw…unlike me." Naruto noted as he sighed, " _She's from Elementia, like me, and I have a lot of memories of her. Could she be my girlfriend? Damn, my fragmented memories been bothering me a lot more ever since I saw her on TV that day._ "

Naruto facepalmed and rubbed his face until he saw Tracer slip away out of the ballroom, apparently going to the bathroom. He then frowned when he spotted the target's son, Ed Wuncler III, following after her, and not missing the lick of his lips.

"Well, that can't be good."

Meanwhile, Harley's dancing attracted a crowd, and sure enough, Ed Wuncler Jr. came on over to investigate, only for his jaw to drop at the sight of Harley. Harley grinned as she uped the intensity of her dance to the point where she saw the noticeable bulge in his suit (and possibly a stain), and knew she got him.

"Thanks for the invite to the party, Mr. Eddie." She said sultry and blew him a kiss, "How do you like my moves?"

"I'd say, how's about I show you my appreciation in a more…private setting?"

Harley took his hand as he led her out of the ballroom to no doubt his private room to have some fun. She nodded at Naruto, who nodded back, before looking in the direction where Tracer and Ed III went and followed him just as Harley left the room with Ed Jr.

* * *

 **(Ladies Restroom)**

"Geez, this party is filled with perverts." Tracer mumbled as she washed her face in the sink, "The only ones I can talk to easily are those of my gender, but they're in the minority because of the dancers Wuncler's hired- Hmm?"

Tracer looked at her hand and saw the faintest indication of it fading.

"Guess it's that time again." Tracer mused as she took out an auto-injector that has the Chrono Booster she needs.

While Tracer needs the Chrono Accelerator to keep herself anchored to the present, there are sometimes when she can exist without it, but only for a few hours at a time; for example, when she and the other Overwatch agents received their medals from the UN for ending the Omnic Crisis, she didn't have the Chrono Accelerator.

While Winston was working on a way to miniaturize it, he managed to develop a serum called the Chrono Booster that would allow her to extend the time she can be without the Chrono Accelerator. But she can only take it a few times, for increased usage would cause her body to become immune to it.

"The last one for tonight. Hopefully, the party will end by then." Tracer said as she held it up, looking at the injector filled with blue liquid that was her last Chrono Booster, "Well, here goes nothing…"

She was about to inject it into her arm when a strong hand suddenly grabbed her wrist with the hand that was holding the injector.

"Cheers love. What'ya got here?" a sinister voice asked.

"Eh?"

Tracer looked to see Ed III with a winning grin, making her shriek in surprise.

"What? Mr. Wuncler? What are you doing in here? This is the women's restroom!" Tracer cried out as she tried to yank her arm away, but with little success.

"And so? This is my family's building, so anything goes." Ed III countered with a smirk before wrenching the injector away from Tracer, "Now what do we have here, eh?"

"Give that back! I need it!" Tracer wailed as she tried to reach for it, but Ed III push her into the wall, her head bouncing off it and dazing her.

"Didn't know you Overwatch freaks were so fond of drugs. Maybe that's how you got your powers. What a joke! If you want real power, you get it pumping iron!"

As Ed III said this, he threw the injector hard into a wall that shattered on impact, with its contents spilling into the nearby drain on the floor.

"N-no!" Tracer cried, reaching her hands towards the broken injector, but was restrained by Ed III.

"And that's how you can take anything and anyone you want, like you. Heheheh!"

"No, you can't do this! Please don't!" Tracer shouted as she tried to struggle to prevent him from straddling her, but was stunned by a slap to her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I so much as get a bruise on my face from you, and you and your Overwatch freaks are gonna be in more trouble with the UN knocking on your door. I can see the headlines now: " **Overwatch Mascot Assaults Son of the CEO of Clementiet Corp** ". If you don't want that, then accept that you're about to have a good time with yours truly." Ed said with a lecherous grin as he reached to pull Tracer's dress down.

Tracer was now crying, as she knew she couldn't get away. She didn't have her anchor, so she couldn't Blink or Recall away. She couldn't attack in self-defense, as any hit she delivers, he would spin it as an unprovoked attack, putting Overwatch in a worse light since they're currently under media scrutiny due to allegations of Overwatch possibly performing questionable missions as of late. Worse, Tracer's 'Chronal Disassociation' was starting to kick in, and was close to fading in and out.

Before Ed could do so much as open her legs or force her into an unwanted kiss while reaching to pull down her dress, he was suddenly knocked away by a leg that caused Ed to crash through several toilet stalls.

"Just because this is your building, doesn't mean that you can have your way with any girl you see." Naruto stated coldly, not seeing Tracer starting to fade in and out, "For what you tried to do, your life is forfeit."

"You…YOU BASTARD!" Ed roared as he charged at the blond.

Tracer could barely see what happened, for when she briefly disappeared, Naruto struck, dodging Ed's haymaker and countering with a punch of his own, knocking him into a mirror that cracked on impacted and busted Ed's head open. Ed shook it off, but Naruto was already upon him, tagging him with punches and kicks while bobbing and weaving his strikes.

As Tracer faded in and out, Ed roared as he attacked in frustration, with Naruto finally having enough by sidestepping his charge, making him slam into the wall as he quickly drew one of his WESTAR-35s. Before Ed could attack again, Naruto tagged him with a couple of quick strikes before shooting Ed in the limbs. Ed dropped to his knees, with Naruto shooting him in the body. Ed cried in pain, and before he could curse his attacker, Naruto executed the dishonorably discharged Ed Wuncler III with a double tap to the head. When Tracer reappeared next time, Naruto was trying to give her a once over.

"Tracer? What the hell is happening to you!?" An alarmed Naruto asked as Tracer was fading in and out, "Oi!"

"An…chor… Plea…se! Take me…t…o…th…e…ship we have par... ou…tside!" Tracer managed to say in a distorted voice as she disappeared and reappeared.

"The Overwatch ship outside? I don't know what's going on, but I'll take you there. Hold on tight!" Naruto said as he picked Tracer up princess style and ran out of the room, "My name is Naruto by the way. Nice to meet you. Just hang on, okay?"

* * *

 **(Wuncler's Private Suite)**

A little body rubbing, along with a blue-balling hump rub, and one unexpected knife stab to the side of the neck was all it took, accompanied with an evil maniac laugh.

Ed Wuncler Jr. threw up torrents of blood as he crawled away from Harley, who had a crazed smile on her face as she pulled a crowbar out of nowhere and twirled it between her fingers.

"You crazy bitch!" Ed managed to shout out before throwing up blood again, "You're dead! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Tell me Eddie, have you ever danced with the devil in a pale moonlight? I have, and now, you shall as well." Harley said with glee as she backed Ed into a corner.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Ed wailed as Harley raised the crowbar, "I'm just an honest businessman!"

"Who did business with Talon. That's all I need. Besides, your son was one of the one's who raped me before I was saved. It's only fair that I punish the dumbass father for raising his kid wrong. And so, we of Foxhound send our regards."

Ed gasped at the implications, and before he could try to call for help, Harley unleashed her rage upon the helpless Ed with the crowbar. She relentlessly assaulted him with the crowbar, laughing like a maniac as she did, in the same vein as Joker did to her in the past before he pushed her into the vat of chemicals that made her who she was today.

"Die die die die die die! Die die DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE YOU FUCKING TALON SCUM! DIE!" Harley laughed, not letting up on the vicious crowbar assault.

There was nothing Ed Wuncler Jr. could do, as his body went limp, as Harley continued to hit him over and over with the crowbar.

"No, this isn't enough!" Harley growled before she angled the crowbar and began to stab Ed with it, "Not nearly enough! More! MORE! DIE!"

" **That is enough, Harley! He's already dead to the point of no return! Stop!** " A voice yelled in her head that was not Miki, just as Harley stabbed Ed's brain.

"You know this isn't enough, Harleen! Remember what they did to us! Everyone willingly contributing to Talon deserves to suffer, even when they're already dead!" Harley snapped back as she stabbed the brain again and twisted it for good measure.

" **Please, just stop, before you become like** _ **him**_ **, and then you won't have any kind of normalcy when this is all over! What about Naruto?! Miki?! Chikage?! Don't you want a future with them?** " Harleen shouted at her, causing Harley to stop and pause.

"Dammit, Harleen. You always know when to take the fun out of things. Sorry about that, but you know me. How could I not lose myself when these Talon shits remind me of what we've been through because of that fucker?" Harley growled as she yanked the crowbar out of the corpse.

" **I understand. I just don't want you to take it too far. Okay?** " Harleen asked gently.

"Keh, you always know what to say to me." Harley mused as she walked out of the room and hit the fire alarm on the way out.

" **What can I say? You're me after all.** "

* * *

 **(With Chikage)**

Chikage was near a computer terminal, siphoning funds and information on the corporation's dealings, its connections to Talon, and its funds, when the fire alarm sounded.

"Just in time." Chikage said as the transfer completed, with her snatching the flash drive and making her way back to the vents.

She crawled out of the vents back outside, and pulled out a switch.

"Let the flames of vengeance ignite." she chanted before she pressed it, setting all three sub-level basements ablaze, causing explosions below.

Thankfully, the fire alarm Harley pulled cleared out the guests, as the coms went back on.

" **This is Fever. Objective complete on my end.** " Chikage said into her mic.

" **Jinxy here. Ed Wuncler Jr. is no more!** " Harley confirmed on her end.

" **Good job, girls. Come back to the car. Fox will be with us shortly. He's currently dealing with a situation at the moment.** " Miki relayed to her friends.

" **What's the problem?** " Chikage inquired, with Miki making an angry noise from her end.

" **Ed Wuncler III tried to rape Tracer in the women's restroom. Naruto's managed to intervene and kill Ed III, but something's wrong with Tracer, and he's taking her back to that Overwatch ship nearby.** " Miki explained, with Harley shrieking in rage.

" **Geez! What a bunch of dirty Eds we had to eliminate from the gene pool! In any case, mission accomplished. Let's rendezvous back at the car.** " Harley said, with Miki agreeing.

" **You guys go on ahead. I'm going to be a little busy.** " Chikage suddenly said as someone landed behind her, with green tron lines glowing.

"Expect the unexpected. No one thought you could be here, Foxhound, but here you are." Genji said as he stood up, eyes trained on Chikage.

" **We've been made. Sorry guys.** " Chikage muttered as she whipped out her Judge and fired on Genji, who used his short sword to deflect her bullets.

" **It's all right! Harley, can you get to her?** " Miki asked.

" **Already there!** "

Genji's senses alerted him, forcing him to jump away as Harley slammed her hammer down where he was, allowing Chikage to get to her.

"Try to stall him. I got something to immobilize him." Harley whispered, with Chikage nodding in confirmation.

As Chikage engaged with her flames, Harley whipped out her cell phone and typed in a few numbers.

* * *

 **(Inside Clementiet Corp)**

Hinata was in the server room that was slowly being engulfed in flames. She managed to reach the drive she installed that was at one hundred percent and yanked it out, just as the room flooded with Talon Ops, who saw her and fired at her.

She dodged and lunged forward, hitting them in their pressure points to stun them before running out, leaving them to burn.

"Hey 'lil lady-chan, Hinata!" McCree yelled, waving at her as she got out of the building.

"McCree-san! There were Talon agents here!" Hinata reported as she caught up with him.

"Well that ain't good. Thankfully, barely anyone here cares about the world around them taking to having lots of money, so I don't count on anyone ratting us out, especially since our existence here is a secret and we're barely recognizable outside our uniforms." McCree noted as he lit his cigar, "Still, we should make ourselves scarce before the media gets here. Genji, you read?"

" **I'm busy at the moment, McCree-dono. Foxhound is here and I'm engaging Jinx and Fever- Gah!** " Genji said before he let out a yell as he was blasted into a wall by Jinx's hammer.

"Foxhound?! Well, if there ain't one thing, it's another. Come on, Hinata. Looks like Foxhound came to party after all." McCree ordered and headed to Genji's location with Hinata following.

Back with Genji, he managed to roll out of the way as Harley threw a pack of dynamite at him, making him barely miss the explosion, but knocked him into the air, just as Harley's two Omnic pets, Lou and Bud, arrived.

"Snack time, boys!" she shouted, pointing at the falling Genji.

The two Omnic Hyenas complied as they charged forward and bit and clawed at Genji's body. Genji tried to get them off, but with little success. Before he could unsheathe his katana, a whistle was heard, with Lou and Bud getting off him, just as Harley ran up and cracked him over the head with one of her disposable baseball bats, blacking out his visual systems into a whirl. When his sight returned, the two female members of Foxhound and the two hyena Omnics were gone.

"What? Dammit!" Genij swore as McCree and Hinata arrived.

"Looks like they disappeared in the explosion. As much as I'd like to chase after them, we can't." McCree stated as sirens were heard in the distance, "We have to go before the media gets here. Can't have Overwatch being dug another hole since Talon was hidden here."

"It was obvious, McCree-dono." Genji deadpanned, "But all the more reason we should leave now."

* * *

 **(Overwatch's transport)**

It was difficult for Naruto to get Tracer to the ship since she kept fading in and out of existence like a ghost, but he managed. After Tracer used the handscanner, Naruto bought her inside and set her in a chair.

"The Chrono Accelerator. It's there." Tracer said, pointing to the table where the anchor was.

Naruto nodded, grabbed it, and attached it to Tracer, who weakly sighed in relief as she stopped fading in and out.

"I guess that super speed of yours comes with a cost, eh Tracer?" Naruto said as he gave Tracer a once over.

"It's not super speed. It's just me controlling my own time." Tracer revealed to an interested Naruto, as she was stabilizing.

"Really? How is it possible for you to control your own time? What happened to you? What's your story?" Naruto asked, wondering if she got into a mishap involving chrono experiments.

"So, you want to hear my story? It all started a few years ago. Overwatch was looking for a hotshot pilot to test their next-generation teleporting fighter: The Slipstream." Tracer said, with Naruto's eyes widening.

" _That was in Talon's files! They were planning to steal it until it malfunctioned, but the plane and test pilot disappeared before they could! You mean Tracer was that test pilot?_ " Naruto thought in surprise as Tracer continued her story.

"Enter: Lena Oxton; call sign: Tracer. That's me!" Tracer introduced herself with a weak giggle, showing that she was still recovering from what happened, "Anyway, it was the opportunity I had trained for my whole life. But on my first flight, the teleportation matrix malfunctioned; and I disappeared. I was missing for months; and I didn't know where or when I had gone. By the time Overwatch found me, I was little more than a ghost. The doctors called my condition 'chronal disassociation'. I faded in and out of existence. Disappearing for hours and days at a time. And even when I was there, I couldn't touch anything."

"So you're a time ghost, in a sense. No, chrono ghost seems more appropriate." Naruto noted.

"Call it what you will, but yeah, I was a ghost, and the doctors were unsure whether or not my condition could be cured, but my friend Winston would not give up. He got at it day and night until he invented this chronal harness that keeps me anchored to the present. I was myself again!" Tracer said as she gained a little of her pep back, but her voiced showed that she was still a bit shaken.

"Even better, with some self-effects that ended up becoming perks, right?" Naruto playfully guessed as he sat down next to Tracer and put an arm around her to give her a comforting hug, which calmed her down.

"You're right about that, Naruto. My condition turned into something great! I had control of my own time, and I could speed it up or slow it down at will. My career as a pilot was over, but my life as an Overwatch agent had begun." Tracer said as she made a fist.

"You're quite something, Tracer-chan. Despite what happened to you with the Slipstream, you didn't lose your day, and stayed determined. If anyone's to be the face of Overwatch, it's you, Lena "Tracer" Oxton. Do not let what just happen to you scar that determination." Naruto told her with Tracer nodding.

"Thanks luv. You really know how to make a girl feel better." Tracer said with a smile and a blush.

Naruto just patted her back and stood up, pocketing his phone in which he used to take an x-ray picture of her anchor, as he intended to help her, noting that it appears that Tracer can operate out of her anchor for a short amount of time, as evidence of her appearance at the party, and that broadcast of Overwatch being congratulated and receiving medals of honor for ending the Omnic Crisis.

"I have experience with girls who are my friends. As for you, I'll try to help you with your condition. I don't know how, but I'll figure it out…eventually. Anyway, I overstayed my welcome, and must take my leave. Thanks for the story time. Rest assured that your secret's safe with me. Until then, Keep Calm and Tracer On." Naruto said with a salute before leaving.

"Oh wow! That actually sounds…not half-bad." Tracer mused as she watched the door that Naruto left out of, "Keep Calm and Tracer On, huh?"

Meanwhile, as he walked down the ship's ramp, Naruto saw the rest of Overwatch arriving, and froze upon seeing Hinata with McCree and Genji. Squashing the urge to stay and let himself get caught in the quest to get his memories back, Naruto jumped behind the ramp and used Hiraishin to get away, luckily not caught as the others entered the ship.

"Hey, guys!" Tracer waved at them cheerfully.

"Lena-san! Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine. I got into a rough patch with Ed III, but I'm fine now!" Tracer assured them, but they were alarmed.

"A rough patch with Ed III? What did-? Oh no…" McCree growled as he looked back at the Clementiet Corp building, "If Foxhound didn't get to him, I will if and when I return."

"Foxhound? They're here?!" An alarmed Tracer asked.

"As well as Talon. But we need to make ourselves scarce before the media gets here and connects Overwatch to this. Since Foxhound is here, we'll have to assume that both Eds may be dead. I saw Fever destroying the sub-level basements, and Jinx covered with blood. The latter was the dancer that Ed Jr. took with him to his private room." Genji explained as McCree ignited the engine of the ship and put it in stealth mode.

"Sadly, we won't be able to get footage, since one of Foxhound's M.O.s is to delete the camera footage of their missions." McCree added as he flew the ship out of the area, "Foxhound definitely has our number, even when they're after Talon. Gabrielle's gonna have a field day with us during the debrief." He grumbled as he put out his cigar.

"Lena-san, are you going to be alright? What happened to Ed III? And how did you get out of that situation?" Hinata asked as she checked Tracer over.

"I'll be fine, luv. I've gotten out of tougher scraps than that. Ed III, I'm not sure since I've been disappearing after he broke my last Chrono Booster. As for how I escaped, well…" Tracer mused as she held a hand to her heart.

"…A hero saved me."

* * *

 **(With Foxhound)**

Naruto reappeared near the Charger just as Harley and Chikage ran up, with sirens wailing distantly in the background.

"Police are incoming and the media are already here. We have to go before we get swarmed!" Miki ranted as she popped out of the car.

"Calm yourself, Miki. Just get out of the car." Chikage told her as she pulled her out.

"What? Why?" Miki asked before Naruto sealed the car into his scroll.

"We're gettin' the hell up outta this bitch!" Harley cheered as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm, with Chikage grabbing on and making Miki latch on as well.

"Hold on tight." Naruto instructed before they disappeared via Hiraishin.

Back to Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

 **(A few hours later)**

" **This is Claudia Vargas of KRON4 News, reporting on site from Clementiet Corporation. Just a few hours ago, the newest CEO of Clementiet Corporation, Ed Wuncler Jr., was hosting a private VIP party for potential new partners for his late father's company. However, no one knows how, but he was found dead in his private room, with all evidence pointing to murder. His son was also found killed execution-style on the floor of a women's restroom. Police are still investigating, and none of the guests seem to be suspects. It appears that it's going to be a long night for our men and women in uniform as they work to discover who was responsible.** "

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan, Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications R &D Lab, a few days later)**

"Yo. Sorry to pop in on you like this, but I need your help. I promised a new friend of mine that I would help her, and I believe that with your expertise in the field of mechatronics, we'll be able to do so together. She's Tracer of Overwatch and I have the blueprint to that anchor she wears on her person. I'm looking to miniaturize it for her benefit, so she won't be a walking bullseye when saving the world. So, what say you, former hero?" Naruto asked from the office window, wearing his orange hoodie, black pants, and his Fox ANBU mask; as he handed said blueprints to his new friend, who took it and studied it for a second.

"After what you did for me and my wife, you have more than my help. You have my support, Fox." Kirito said with a nod.

With that, Naruto and Kirito shook hands, cementing their partnership.

* * *

 **(Foxhound's Lair)**

"Two more to go, Miki-chan. Tell the readers at home who's next on our bucket list?" Harley asked as she pet her two Omnic pets, Lou and Bud.

Chikage just looked at her with question marks dancing on her head.

"Fine, I'll humor your so-called wall-breaking that doesn't exist. Better yet, let's let the "viewers" at home." Miki replied cheekily and gestured to her favorite drone, "Vanguard 1, show everyone at home our two remaining targets. They can choose who we can go after next!"

"Kami, the madness is spreading…" Chikage mumbled, holding a hand to her head as Vanguard 1 beeped and whirred, displaying a hologram of the last two major targets to take out before they raid Talon's HQ.

 **#1: Iyaza Orihara – Orihara Industries – Busan, South Korea**

Secretly developing newer and better military purpose vehicles for Talon.

 _OR_

 **#2: Haruka Seameyer – Omnica Corporation – Yokohama, Japan**

Secretly developing robots that are not as intelligent as omnics, but are just as dangerous as a Bastion.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 ** _Next time –_ Chapter 3: ?**

 _-Talon has lost their final stream of weapon supplies. What will be next? Orihara's developed vehicles, or Seameyer's robots?_ _ **Durarara**_ _or_ _ **Dimension W**_ _? You decide which asshole gets it next!_

Go to my profile to vote for the next target! Voting will be open for the rest of the week. While I originally decided that SAO will be a one-off, I decided to help the crossover around, since Naruto and his ladies deserve some new gear, especially when they- Never mind! The possibilities are endless! You'll see in the next arc!

 **-Fun Extra: Foxhound Roles**

 **Naruto:** Offense

 **Harley:** Defense

 **Chikage:** Offense

 **Miki:** Support

Miki-chan is Support, as I decided to give her Watch Dog and Watch Dog 2 gear for field missions :)

Also, my knowledge is limited when it comes to Durarara and Dimension W. Darkmagicdragon was the one who chose the targets. When you choose the target, can you tell me about them? I'd like to get your perspective on them and the anime they're from so I can better fit them into the Overwatch world.

If you like this chapter, please fave, alert, share, and see ya in the next update; and be sure to check out my new YouTube Channel, **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**! Ja ne!

* * *

 **Released: September 5, 2016**


	5. Chapter 03: The Next Target

**Author's Notes:** Yello minna-san, Soul here, and welcome back to **The Fox of Overwatch: Naruto Uzumaki!**

In Overwatch, Sombra has become my new Offense main, like D. Va is my Tank main. Sombra is fun to play. I'll be uploading my first gameplay of Sombra this weekend, even though it filled with me losing every single match. Still, practice makes perfect! Enjoy the chapter!

Special thanks to Darkmagicdragon for beta-ing the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 03: The Next Target**

* * *

 **(Overwatch HQ)**

Gabrielle was clearly miserable as she was on the phone with the top brass in the United Nations that were acquainted with the late Wuncler family. She tried to keep calm as they shouted at her over the line about how her Overwatch agents failed to protect the VIPs. Gabrielle tried to explain that Foxhound unexpectedly went outside their MO to get to them, but her explantion fell on deaf ears. Finally, a fed up Gabrielle snapped and hung up on them to let out a frustrated shriek, with Tracer, McCree, and Hinata hiding behind the chairs in her office.

Genji just leaned on the wall with his arms folded.

"It's okay guys. I'm not blaming you for what happened. Those idiots are just pissed that they lost a valuable asset. Plus, while some of them were legit friends with the Wunclers, some of them had the Wunclers under investigation and were only pretending to be acquaintances with them to do just that." Gabrielle said while rubbing her temples.

"Even if we were there or not, Foxhound would've got to them anyway. No doubt they revised their plans when they discovered that we were there." McCree noted, with Gabrielle nodding.

"To be honest, after what I heard Ed III tried to do, they deserved what they got." Gabrielle said as she looked at Tracer.

Despite Tracer's usually peppy attitude, she was visibly shaken. Her voice sometimes shook when she was talking, which was something Gabrielle noticed and assigned Mercy to find out what happened to her. The report the following day was less than encouraging, and the next morning, every male within the vicinity of HQ instinctively held their manhood when a murderous wave of hostile female intent washed over the base.

"Doesn't that make us bad to think that?" Tracer asked, with Gabrielle looking at her.

"To an extent, yes. But those scumbags deserved it." Gabrielle growled, pointing out her window.

"It only proves that the rest of the world is almost the same as my homeland, which was my entire world." Hinata piped up, just as Mercy came in.

"You might want to turn on the TV." She said, with Gabrielle groaning before doing so.

She flipped the channels until she saw a reporter in front of Cementiet Corp.

" **There may be those that mourn the loss of the Wuncler family, but recent evidence came to light that may as well put their funeral on hold for a long time. Around 8:30am this morning, files that came from Clementiet Corp's private servers were mass released to the media. After viewing them, we came to determine that most of their files implicated them and several other high officials in the United Nations in dealing with the infamous terrorist group Talon. As of right now, our investigators have tied multiple events tied to Talon, as well as weapon contracts that benefit the terrorists.** "

"So that's why those idiots in the UN called me. After that news broadcast, they're definitely in hot water. Still, if those reports are true, then that means that Foxhound is going after those secretly affiliated with Talon. And all their previous targets…" Gabrielle murmured as she rested her head on her hands.

"All of Talon. Foxhound are sounding more like freedom fighters than terrorists. In fact, it was the UN that first called them terrorists for everything they did, despite them never going after civilians. However, I don't see them going after the UN. I bet they're leaving them to us." McCree offered, with Genji nodding in agreement.

" **But still, should we continue to leave them to their devices? They may be freedom fighters that act as ninja, but they're still operating outside the law.** " Genji noted.

"That's true. We're still going to bring them in. But, I rather we do it discreetly." Gabrielle said, drawing confusion from them.

"How come?" Tracer asked, with Gabrielle smiling.

"I want to talk to them myself. I want to know EXACTLY why they're targeting Talon."

* * *

 **(Singapore)**

The Principality of Madripoor is an island located in Southeast Asia, in the southern portion of the Strait of Malacca. It is home to the Aces and Eights underground bar that was frequently occupied by mercenaries from all walks of life.

They're considered heroes in some way or another, but in reality they're not. Everyone's a warm-blooded bad guy, but not evil. They just get paid to fuck up other assholes worse than them. They're the kind of mercenaries that are tooth fairies that knock out the teeth and take the cash.

It is where we find all four members of Foxhound: Naruto, Harley, and Chikage, who had dragged their fourth member, Miki, with them. They have arrived on the island at high noon and spent the entire day on it, mingling with the regulars and passerbyers. Despite that, they were quite bored throughout the day.

It was the nighttime they were looking forward to, and it didn't disappoint.

Right now, Miki had way too much to drink, and it showed by her stripping down to her bra and panties and joining the strippers on the striper poles and dancing around, laughing and giggling, with the other female dancers bewildered, but took it in stride.

"So that's the girl behind the support of Foxhound. She's cute, but if she wants to hang around here, she needs to learn to hold her alcohol." The bar matron noted as she arrived and stood behind the bar.

"Don't mind her. She's a good girl. Even while she's drunk, she won't break anything. Hell, she's a pro with the stripper pole when she's tipsy." Naruto assured the bar matron of Aces and Eights and smiled at her.

The bar matron is a lovely woman with straight brown hair, blue eyes, white mascara on her face with pink blush, black and red eyeshadow, and red lipstick. Her outfit is a purple jacket with white and black striped cuffs and sleeves that show a lot of cleavage, with a heart tattoo on her left breast, along with fishnet stockings, white boots, and complete with a small top hat.

"I'll take your word for it, sugar. Now what would you like yours truly, Mad Moxxi, to serve you up tonight?" The now identified Moxxi asked with a seductive grin.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I would like a Blowjob." Naruto requested bluntly with a mock grin.

"Just like every male 12 and up who went through puberty." Moxxi said as she got a glass and different kinds of alcohol to mix a specialized drink, "Don't you get one every day from those lovely ladies of yours in Foxhound?"

"Nope. I haven't even touched them." Naruto replied as he looked over his shoulder, before anime sweatdropping.

Harley was currently being fed a bag of Doritos by Chikage, while arm-wrestling a big guy and mercenary named Brick with her other hand.

And still deadlocked with him.

"What? But you're one guy in a group of hotties, and you haven't banged any of them yet? Could you be gay?" Moxxi asked in a shocked tone.

"No, I'm not. We're just too busy dealing with Talon that we never had the time." Naruto replied while grumbling.

"As if, sugar. After your greatest hits, you have plenty of downtime in between sticking it to those bozos. Seriously, after you leave here, choose one of those lovely girls, bend them over, and dominate them. We girls have needs, even when we don't want to admit it out loud." Moxxi stated with a wink as she finished preparing the drink and topped it off with some whip cream.

Naruto just sighed, being used to Moxxi's usual blatant sexual talk, "They've been through a lot, and had bad experiences with men. I just don't want to take advantage of my position."

"If you say so. But I would suggest starting with Harley dear. As you know, I have a keen sixth sense in spotting those who desire to get laid, and Harley's aura is enough to surge a power plant. If left alone, she may take drastic measures until she gets what she wants." Moxxi warned him with a surprisingly serious look.

"I'll… keep that in mind… despite the fact that I was planning something like that before we came here. I too sensed Harley-chan's restrained sex drive and jumped me one time, but hurt both ourselves in the process." Naruto said, as the incident played fresh in his mind.

It was partly his fault too. The other day, Harley surprised him by ambushing him while he was taking a shower, only for their heads to bump together, granting them mean headaches. Harley nearly caught a cold too.

"I suggest settling things with her tonight, sugar. For now, here's one Blowjob." Moxxi said as she slid the drink to Naruto.

"Excellent. Thank you, Moxxi. Hey, Angel! Over here!" Naruto called over one of the bartenders, who has pale skin, full-length black hair with her hair long on one side and shaved on the other, piercing blue electronic eyes, and wearing black clothing with a small miniskirt.

"Hello Naruto. Don't tell me you're trying to influence Moxxi's dead pool again." Angel greeted while nodding to the electronic board above the menu, which has names and dollar amounts on it.

"Not this time. Give this Blowjob to Montana and tell him that your dear pops stewing in the corner gave it to him." Naruto requested while giving a slight glance to her said father.

A mercenary fallen from grace and known to help out Talon from time to time (though he is low on the totem pole), Handsome Jack, wearing a black jacket and pants with a yellow shirt and a mask that is an exact replica of his face.

"Anything to get him to stop stalking me." Angel said darkly before taking the drink to the big man known as Montana, who was talking with his good friend, Oscar Mike.

"Had I known that you were going to do that, I would have re-inserted Jack's name into the dead pool." Moxxi complained with a mock pout.

"No matter. We all win anyway." Naruto shrugged as he drank some warm sake that Moxxi just served up, "Put a thousand dollars on Jack's head."

"Will do." Moxxi confirmed and toasted Naruto.

Thankfully, the crowd around Harley and Brick's arm-wrestling contest blocked Handsome's Jack's line of view as Angel delivered the insulting drink to Montana and delivered the message, while trying hard not to laugh. Luckily, the ruse worked as a now-pissed off Montana marched over to Jack in a towering rage.

"The fuck you want tiny head?" Jack growled as he drank his beer while trying to eye his daughter.

Unfortunately, Montana misinterpreted Jack's insult as implying that he has a tiny manhood instead of his small head. With that, Montana's fist met Handsome Jack's masked face, sending Jack into the crowd. This started a massive bar brawl with Handsome Jack getting the worse of it since everyone saw him land on them.

"Merry Christmas. To your health, Miss Moxxi." Naruto said cheekily before catching Harley who was sent flying into his lap.

"You're paying for the damages." Moxxi countered as she drank a piña colada.

"Aww, and I was about to win too." Harley whined childishly and threw a mini tantrum on Naruto's lap.

"I'll make it up to you." Naruto assured her as he held his arm around her waist so she wouldn't slip and fall off.

"Hey! That's a new stool!" Moxxi suddenly shouted over them, as one of the bar regulars smashed one against other, "Well, was a new stool. And that's going into your tab, Two Hands!"

"Fuck you, bitch!" The young Chinese-American violette named Two Hands shouted back before clocking one of the bouncers, an ex-soldier named Roland, around the head.

"Rude as always, that Revy." Moxxi sighed and ignored the fact that Harley stole the rest of her drink, downed it in one gulp, and burped loudly.

The brawl continued for a full minute, and only ended when Brick and Montana finished beating Handsome Jack within an inch of his life, until Moxxi herself step in.

"All right, enough boys and girls. Don't make me put the damage cost on your tabs as well!" She shouted over the noise, in which her threat caused everyone to shut up and back away.

As the bar regulars parted to let Moxxi through, the bar matron pulled out a mirror and held it to the face of Jack, who was painfully wheezing through his mouth due to cracked ribs poking at his lungs, drawing a cloud of breath on her mirror.

"Well I'll be. He's still breathing." She announced, much to the dismay of everyone who groaned about it, "Despite dear Foxy putting a 1,000 dollars down, nobody wins today."

"Better luck next time, Naruto." Chikage said with a smirk, as Naruto went up to Jack, put his foot in his face, and leaned forward.

"If you show up here again, if you so much as sneeze in Angel's general direction, I will personally show you there are worse things than Jinx-chan's version of castration." Naruto said coldly while grinding his shoe into Jack's mask for a face.

"Snip snip snip~!" Harley added sweetly in a sing-song voice before Naruto let up.

"Roland, be a dear and show our guest out." Moxxi requested the ex-soldier, who complied.

"With pleasure." Roland said as he lifted Jack up by the back of his pants and dragged him to the entrance to throw him out.

With things calmed down, the bar was back in full swing as the mercenaries swung back into conversations, and the dancers around the bar where back into entertaining the masses. By then, Naruto, Harley, and Chikage were seen with their friends and informants who often meet with them in Aces and Eights.

Oscar Mike is a helmeted ex-soldier, now mercenary and bounty hunter who was one of Foxhound's informants and their friend who likes to bar hop with them on occasion. Along with his unconventional personality, he's also quite perverted, as he flirts with any woman he sees, even the ladies of Foxhound.

Montana is also an ex-soldier who's a mercenary and bounty hunter who is Oscar Mike's partner in crime like the notorious Junkrat and Roadhog duo. He has a heart of gold who basically just wants everyone to have fun, with one of his ideas of fun being clotheslining bears. Between himself and Oscar Mike, he is a self-appointed morale officer and friend to all. Except assholes who try to conquer and/or destroy the world.

Marquis is a bounty hunter who is an omnic. While he is one of Foxhound's informants, he'd hunt them if the pay is good, similar to Death Gun's case. Once damaged during the Omnic Crisis, an old scientist found him and repaired him as best as he could, while also making some upgrades. Marquis was thankful to the man and saw him as a father. Unfortunately, omnics showed up and killed the old man. Angered, Marquis used his new skills to kill them and became a bounty hunter as a result.

"Who slapped you around this time, idiot?" Naruto asked, noticing the hand-size dent in Oscar's helmet, "It can't be from the fight."

"It actually was. Oscar tried to cop a feel on one of the members of Siren, Lilith, but he got caught and, well…" Montana said while laughing.

"Did you have to tell them?" Oscar groaned as Montana downed his beer.

"Well, it's nothing new. Keep this up, and you'll never find your other half. You'll be forever alone, with Montana as your wingman." Chikage teased, with Harley howling with laughter.

"Ha! Don't tell me that you got tired of Moxxi's whorehouse a few floors up." Harley laughed, pointing at him while holding her stomach.

"No, he just _wore_ _out_ his welcome." Naruto guessed with an intentional pun, with Oscar slumping his head, "You're not supposed to go every single day, you know. Miss Moxxi and the girls don't want total sex addicts."

"For that, they banned him for three months." Montana snickered and downed his glass of beer.

"Oh, the humanity!" Oscar wailed and drowned in his sorrows.

"Anyways. Marquis, we originally came here because you had something for us Foxhound. You better hope the information is good enough that we'll forgive you for coming after us at the behest of Talon." Chikage growled at the omnic, who adjusted his hat.

"I am truly sorry, but you know that if the pay is good, I simply can't resist." Marquis replied smoothly, "Count your lucky stars that a target of greater value is usually in your general area that you all happily lead me to. That, and it fun to get take Talon's money and run afterwards."

"Well, final warning: You come after us again after accepting Talon's money, and you will be Deleted! Capiche, ya bucket of bolts?!" Harley snarled as she got into Marquis' face and ran her thumb across her throat.

"I'll… keep that in mind." Marquis replied slowly, and was actually taking her threat seriously, but he kept that to himself.

"You said you have information. Talk, Marquis." Naruto said, wanting to get straight down to business.

"Well, it just so happens that I heard that Talon is now focusing all their efforts on developing military purpose vehicles ahead of schedule, in response to your brutal assassination of one Ed Wuncler Jr. from what I've learned from my latest hunt, is that Orihara Industries are soon to finish development of machines for their MEKA Project that was commissioned by the South Korean Government. With the help of Omnica Corporation, they created drone prototypes that they recently modified to fit human pilots." Marquis revealed, drawing looks of concern from the members of Foxhound.

"I thought those designs were compromised." Naruto noted with a frown.

"What is compromised can be uncompromised, given that he recently started working for Talon." Marquis said sagely.

"So what are we dealing with?" Chikage asked as she folded her arms under her bust.

"The first generation MEKA units are codenamed Tachikoma. If one can describe it, they're a kind of 'spider type multi leg combat vehicle' that acts as a tank and the size of a small car, possessing the ability to act as both personnel transport units and mobile weapons platforms. As drones, they were going to be outfitted with A.I., but those plans were scrapped due to the current Omnic Crisis right now. Now, they're going to have a human element. So far, they're going to be equipped with different kinds of machine guns. They plan on a demonstration in a few days time-" Marquis said before noticing the roll of money Naruto tossed at him.

"Consider yourself forgiven, Marquis. Now it's our turn to give Talon another black eye. Come, Jinx-chan, Fever-chan." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Dodged another bullet, Marquis." Montana said as Harley and Chikage left after Naruto.

"That's true. Remind us why you're still allowed here in Aces and Eights, considering the fact that you target us most of the time? Something tells me it's not for the elbow grease." Oscar asked with skepticism.

"Because the information I possess is always for great value." Marquis replied as he lit a pipe.

"Come on, Mi-chan. We're going!" Harley said as she attempted to pry Miki off the pole she was on.

"No, I wanna stay!" Miki wailed as she held on for dear life.

Then, a shot rang out, denting the pole, but it shocked Miki to the point of letting go and falling on Harley, making them both crash to the floor.

"You must enjoy having a big tab here, Revy." Chikage called out to the one who shot the bar, only to sigh when she got a middle finger in response.

"Don't be strangers, kiddies. You're my favorite customers after all!" Moxxi called out to them as the members of Foxhound left out the door.

"Off to the divided county we go! We took their toys, now we take their rides!" Harley cheered with a fist pump in the air.

Chikage only smirked as she readjusted Miki's position on her shoulder. Naruto then held out his arm, which Harley and Chikage grabbed, and used Hiraishin to teleport them all back to their lair.

* * *

 **(Foxhound's Residence)**

The foursome reappeared in their apartment, with the girls letting go of Naruto to collapse on the nearby couch to get their bearings. Miki more so, but Harley and Chikage were fine since they're used to the technique, and were slowly adapting. Despite that, Miki suddenly fell asleep, with her head landing on Chikage's ample bosom.

"I'll take her to bed. I'm quite tired myself." Chikage admitted as she picked up Miki bridal-style, keeping her head on her bust.

"Okay-dokey then! Nighty-night!" Harley said, watching as the two entered Chikage's bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"You know nothing you know can pass by me, Harley-chan. You spiked their drinks with sleeping pills." Nartuo accused Harley, who stuck her tongue out.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about, Naru-chan." She replied cheekily with a devious smile.

"Oh really now? I guess it's a coincidence then since we're both oh so wide awake." Naruto noted as he sat on the couch, "Should I even be asking what you're trying to pull?"

"Nope, because you know exactly what I want. I waited almost two years for you to make a move on me. Tonight, there's no escape." Harley said as she straddled Naruto on the couch.

"After everything you've been through, I wasn't sure if you even wanted to-" Naruto started, but Harley put a finger to his lips, along with using her other hand to stroke his whisker-marks.

"That's exactly why!" Harley suddenly shouted but calmed herself before continuing, "I can't take it anymore! I had these nightmares of the times Talon tried to break me! They used me as a toy only to tie me down and satisfy their sexual urges, not caring how I felt!"

"Harley-chan…" Naruto muttered, looking concerned as tears welled in Harley's eyes and her arms on either side of his head shook.

"I don't care if you were with another woman or had a harem in your forgotten past! I don't care at all! I know your reluctance in having sex with me because of what happened to me, but I don't mind if it's you! I want you now, and if you don't couple with me in the next few minutes, I will fucking rape you!" Harley growled in the blonde's ear before biting it.

"Harley-chan, you don't have to go that far!" Naruto snapped before slapping her ass, making her release his ear and cry out.

Naruto then grabbed Harley around her waist to shift positions, ending up with Naruto on top and Harley beneath him. Their blue eyes met, with Harley smiling in happiness before she started unbuttoning her shirt, but Naruto grabbed her wrist to stop her. Harley growled at that and locked her legs around Naruto's waist to keep him from leaving. However, Naruto made no move to escape.

"Harley-chan, I don't mind this, but are you really sure? We haven't even gone out on a date yet." Naruto said jokingly with a smile.

"I'm more than sure, Naru-chan. I want you to replace those bad memories with good ones by us having fun with each other, I want you all to myself tonight. I don't mind Chi-chi and Mi-chan joining us in the future." Harley replied sultry and licked her lips.

Along with releasing one of her legs and rubbing it on Naruto's groin, and digging her hand in her skirt and rubbed her nether regions thorough her panties.

"Then let's stop beating around the bush." Naruto said, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"My thoughts exactly! Time to change this story's rating from T to M!" She replied before meeting him halfway and kissing him full on the mouth.

 **WARNING: NARUTO X HARLEY LEMON START**

Naruto's eyes widened as Harley pushed forward, getting in a surprise attack in their tongue battle. But this was fine for Naruto, as he freely started to grope Harley's body as she finally unbuttoned her shirt and ripped her bra off. Harley then pulled back from the kiss to let out a moan as Naruto kneaded her breasts and her ass.

"Tonight Harley-chan, you are mine." Naruto said as he twisted one of Harley's nipples, causing her to squeal.

"Oh no, whisker-chan. Tonight, _you_ are mine!" Harley hissed and practically ripped Naruto's shirt off with her teeth.

Naruto was caught off guard by that, but relaxed since it was Harley he was with, and should be expecting some crazy things from her. Whoever warned others to never stick their dicks in crazy clearly bit off more than they could chew.

After Harley tossed the now ruined shirt over her shoulder, she took a while to admire Naruto's fit body before attacking her fellow blonde's mouth again. Naruto moaned as his tongue danced around Harley's as she explored every corner of his mouth in a show of dominance. Naruto tried to fight back, but Harley clasp her hands on Naruto's face to keep him still. Her eyes had an evil but sexy glint to them as she kept in control.

With Harley's hand occupied on his face, Naruto took the chance to lift her up before slamming her down on the sofa, with him on top and her on the bottom now. Harley released the kiss and gasped at that, and before she could regain her bearings, Naruto started kissing the nap of her neck, causing her to moan now. She struggled only to slip out of her pants and damp panties and kicked them to the side.

Naruto was about to go for her secret garden again, but Harley slapped his hand away and kicked him towards the other side of the couch. Naruto shook his head as Harley was on top of him again with a grin.

"Sorry, honeybear. I'm a hard gal to pin down." Harley taunted before going for his pants and traced the outside of his erection with her hand, licking her lips "Mmm, now let's see that other plasma katana you have… here…?"

Harley blinked after freeing Naruto's hard member, and her eyes became swirls when she saw the size and girth of it in her hands.

"Hey now, you gotta be kidding me." She asked, sounding dazed as she slowly jerked it in her hands, "I knew your sword was long, but this is ridiculous! How many girls have you tamed with this beast?!"

When Harley said that, Naruto's memories suddenly surface, showing the pale-eyed bluette from before. Her clothes were in disarray and mesh shirt pulled up, showing her bouncing breasts as Naruto pounded her against the wall. Her pleasure with consorted in happiness and pleasure as she continuously called out Naruto's name. She wasn't the only one, as the memory shifted to a bedroom where a blue-green-eyed blonde girl was bouncing on top of him, with her purple top unbuttoned and skirt tossed to the side.

Those memories aroused Naruto to the point that he managed to overpower Harley again, much to her delight. She wiggled out of his grip in a mischievous fashion, but found herself on her knees as she propped herself on the arms of the couch. She then jumped when she felt Naruto's hands on her waist and his tool poking at her entrance.

" _After you leave here, choose one of those lovely girls, bend them over, and dominate them. We girls have needs, even when we don't want to admit it out loud._ "

Those were Moxxi's words, but that didn't mean that Naruto would pull something like that on them, just to take their feelings into consideration. Harley somehow sensed his hesitation, and looked back to see Naruto looking at her for permission. She responded with a playful grin and slightly shaking her rump on his member. After a while, she nearly was about to spout an insult his way when he plunged his cock into her as deeply as he could fit, registering a surprised gasp from the crazy blonde. The fact that she was dripping wet from her nether regions made the insertion easy.

Despite her being raped numerous times the past few years after her transformation, she was tight as hell, and Naruto could tell, under his own haze of lust, that she was attempting to adjust to his size. It took all of his self-control not to move until she gave him the go ahead, but Harley growled as she moved forward and pushed back.

"C'mon, Naru-chan! I'm not some fragile flower that'll perish in the wind, so stop being a gentleman for once and fucking fuck me already, you… lousy… pansy!" Harley snapped, looking back at him before pushing herself into him again.

"Well, since you asked so nicely!" Naruto countered before grabbing Harley's hips and thrust forward just as she pushed herself back again.

Harley saw stars when that happened, as Naruto penetrated past her cervix. Naruto didn't stop there, as he forwent the slow and steady pace, and pounded her roughly, drawing a delighted squeal from the harlequin. Flesh slapping against flesh was heard throughout the living room along with Naruto's grunts and Harley's loud moans.

"Oh god Foxy, harder!" Harley demanded after recovering and meeting his thrusts, "Harder! Fuck~!"

"Kami, you're so tight, it's amazing!" Naruto groaned and kneaded one of Harley's breasts.

"Ha! Harley-sama… will do!" Harley countered arrogantly as her body suddenly jerked, "C-cumming!"

Harley cried out as her love juices leaked from her pussy, with Naruto pausing in his thrusting to lean forward and kiss and nip at Harley's neck. After a while, Harley shifted herself, swinging her leg over Naruto's head to now lie backfirst on the sofa. As soon as she did that, Naruto resumed his thrusting, and was mesmerized by Harley's bouncing breasts, noting that they increased a full cup size over the past five years since they met.

Naruto leaned forward and sucked at one of Harley's teats, circling his tongue around it and giving the occasional nip. Harley cooed as Naruto palmed her other breast while never letting up on his powerful strokes. Harley gripped at Naruto's hair as she came again, her body jerking and her legs closing around Naruto's waist.

"Harley-chan, let go. Otherwise, I'll end up cumming inside you." Naruto growled, but Harley shook her head in defiance.

"No way! Besides, it's a safe day, and I'm on the pill. If you're gonna cum now, then give me all you got, Naru-chan!" Harley demanded and cried out again when Naruto increased his pace with vigor, "Oh yeah baby~!"

As Naruto continuing pounding her into the sofa, he watched Harley with her tongue out and her perky breasts bouncing without restraint. Suddenly, Harley's image was replaced with the appearance of the paled-eye bluette, who was calling out his name in a sweet, beautiful voice. He blinked, before she was replaced with the purple-clad blonde that called out his name as well, encouraging him to continue screwing her.

Just as Naruto increased the frequency of his thrusts again, Harley returned to his vision. Harley gasped before sitting up, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, and gave him a full-on kiss. Naruto returned it with vigor and pressed her down on the sofa again, his body pressed on top of Harley and rocking his hips away into Harley's secret garden. Naruto groaned as a semi-familiar feeling rose in his own nether regions.

"Shit, Harley-chan! I'm about to… cum!" Naruto groaned as his movements became frenzied.

"Oh Naru-chan! Inside! Please, inside me! I want you to fill me and stuff me like a Thanksgiving turkey!" Harley called out and hugged Naruto tighter to keep him from pulling out.

"As my harlequin desires, I… shall… deliver!" Naruto shouted before slamming down onto Harley a final time and yelled out, releasing his seed into the wanting Harley.

Harley howled in pure bliss as she felt her fellow blonde's semen rush into her, just as she herself came again. Harley panted, and was surprised when the stream from cum from Naruto didn't stop until a few minutes later.

"Geez! Have you even masturbated since coming out of the tube?" Harley wondered as Naruto finally pulled out, with his semen leaking from her pussy.

"Uh, that would be a no." Naruto stated honestly and quite sheepishly.

"Good! If you did, I would've kicked your ass. Especially when you were living with three girls who are more than willing to get you off!" Harley replied with a grin.

She then blinked when she noticed that Naruto's member was still hard and standing tall while covered in her juices.

"What the hell! You came a whole lot yet you're still rock-hard!" Harley said as she poked at it with her foot.

"I guess that means I can go another round with the one I love. Or two? The question is, can you?" Naruto challenged with a grin.

Harley was taken aback by Naruto's declaration of love for her, and responded by kicking Naruto onto the floor and mounting him.

"Ha, I love you too, but I'm not your ordinary gal next door buster." Harley replied before sheathing his member into her, "Try to prove it by making me forget those bastards raping me!"

"With pleasure!" Naruto responded, grabbing her hips and started thrusting upwards.

As they continued with their romp, they didn't realize that they had a voyeur spying on them. Harley failed to realize that she couldn't get Chikage as easily as Miki, as Chikage had caught the sleeping pill and discreetly spit it out.

Now Chikage was panting and staring at the two lovers in heat, with her hand kneading her breast and her other hand fingering herself. She knew that she would be next down the line, but only after Miki. Chikage didn't mind, for she was a patient young woman, so she was content with relieving herself as she continued watching her savior going at it, while imagining herself in Harley's place.

"At least he's bigger than him…" she muttered, referring to the fake Ogawa, and moaned before sucking on her own breasts through her shirt, "Naruto… kun…"

 **NARUTO X HARLEY LEMON END**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Hm. It appears that we are the last line of defense. Well, at least that what we made Foxhound think."

" **Of course. Because of my genius, the rest of Talon is well hidden and are preparing for Foxhounds eventual invasion of the HQ. If, they can find it.** "

"They'll have to work for it. Our Leader wants to deal with Foxhound himself."

" **And he shall. By the way, how is my former pet project in your hands?** "

"I have converted it to the point that the drones can be operated by pilots, and the South Korean government has graciously provided me with a top pilot from their MEKA Program. If all goes well, Orihara Industries will become the only mech provider for South Korea. It won't matter if they find out that we're Talon. They'll need us if they want to defeat that Kaijin Omnic plaguing their country. How goes your end with your own pet project?"

" **Quite well, thank you very much. After many a failure and defeats from its now dead opposition, the pinnacle of my greatest creation is finally at hand. All it needs is a few tweaks and it'll finally be ready! Once Foxhound is defeated, my creation will rein destruction that'll pale in comparison to the great Apocalypse of the 1980s!** "

"Heh. Those poor people- Huh? Well now…"

" **Izaya?** "

"It would seem that Foxhound decided to come after me. Get that pet project for yours ready, Seameyer. Should I fail, you'll be next. While Leader wants to deal with Foxhound personally, I rather he not get his hands dirty with these ruffians. The MEKA Unit and I will deal with them."

" **I understand. Good luck, Izaya-san.** "

* * *

 **(Orihara Industries; Busan, South Korea)**

Naruto as Fox, Harley as Jinx, and Chikage as Fever all flew towards the complex that is Orihara Industries. It wasn't a large building like the others, as the grounds had a two-to-three story building. It also had a design similar to a military airport.

"Target's main office dead ahead. Let's make this quick!" Naruto shouted over the com.

"Roger!" Harley and Chikage confirmed.

"How's it looking, Miki?" Naruto asked Miki, who was safe back at the apartment.

" **So far so good. Strangely enough, there's not a lot of people there.** " Miki noted as she surfed through the cameras.

"That's good. It only means fewer witnesses." Naruto said as he and the others landed on top of the main building and adjusted his mask, "Jinx. Fever. Get to the R&D hanger building. That's where they're making the new vehicles for Talon. Blow them up and torch the place, even the blueprints. I'll deal with Izaya."

"Oh goody! It's been awhile since I got to blow some stuff up!" Harley squealed as she pat her overstuffed bag of dynamite sticks lovingly.

"You and your bombs. Miki, do you have an exit route map out for us?" Naruto asked as Chikage finished loading her incendiary rounds into her guns.

" **Yep.** **Right through the basement and straight out the backdoor.** " Miki confirmed and sent the coordinates to the team.

"All right. Let's do this, girls." Naruto said, and held out his fist.

They fistbumped before moving on their assigned duties, with Naruto going after Izaya, and Harley and Chikage destroying Orihara Industries' creations.

Naruto moved swiftly through the complex, keeping an eye out for security. Then, he noticed that the civilians were all moving towards the main entrance, all looking fearful. Naruto frowned under his mask, finding it suspicious that they were leaving just as they were arriving.

And where was security?

Shaking his head, Naruto proceeded into Izaya's office and turned on the terminal imagery in his mask. He was baffled when he saw no one in the office. Growling, he crashed through the window with his WESTARs drawn, but no Izaya.

"Girls, Izaya is MIA! Miki, can you locate him?" Naruto requested.

" **I don't see him anywhere on the cameras!** " Miki whined as she quickly surfed through camera after camera, " **I don't understand! He was there five minutes ago-! Wait a minute…** "

Miki furiously typed on the keyboard, further hacking into the camera, and yelled in shock.

"Miki?! What's wrong?" Harley asked, hearing the bluette pound the keyboard.

" **What I saw was pre-recorded footage!** " Miki said as she checked the hanger camera she checked prior to the team's landing, " **Same with the hanger footage!** "

"That explains the lack of machines that were supposed to be here." Chikage said after she and Harley entered the hangar building.

Only to see a spotlight on a man landing in the middle of the building. He has a handsome looking face with short black hair and brown eyes with the appearance and expression of one who is extremely devious and manipulative. He is wearing a black coat with brownish fur lining the edges that goes down to his hips, along with a plain black long sleeved v-neck, pants and dark brown shoes.

" **It's him. Fox, Izaya is here in the building. We'll standby until you get here.** " Harley said through the coms.

" **Roger that. It would seem that we tripped something when we arrived.** " Naruto guessed after going through Izaya's computer, " **The hard drive's been wiped clean on his computer.** "

Naruto jumped out of the window, threw a Hiraishin kunai at the hanger building, and teleported to the ceiling. He found the window where Harley and Chikage entered and jumped through, joining them.

" **Um, guys. I just found out why they were expecting us. When I hacked their systems the first time to scout ahead, I tripped an alert when I bypassed the first firewall. It's really advanced coding, and I'm not on that level.** " Miki said in a depressed voice.

"Then let's go say hi." Naruto said and jumped down to the ground, with Harley and Chikage following.

"Well well, the infamous Foxhound. We meet at last." Izaya said as he toyed with his flip knife.

"Indeed, for the first and last time. You made the mistake of allying with Talon. But, even if you weren't, we might have still came after you out of boredom." Naruto stated as he unleashed his plasma katana.

"Oh? Now what could I have done to warrant such hostility?" Izaya asked curiously.

"It's quite simple Einstein. You're a smugly sociopath that needs his just desserts for fucking with people's lives; hounding them into assisted suicide with the Platinum Lily drug." Harley snarled as she hit her bat into the palm of her hand.

"That? If anything, they should be thanking me for liberating them from their hellish lives." Izaya said with a shrug.

"Even the former CEO of this company that became Orihara Industries?" Naruto asked with scorn.

"She was going to lead the company to ruin after her bitter divorce. After I dealt with her, I decided to make use of my brilliant mind to make this company great. All the employees here are indebted to me for saving and making jobs for them. Hell, I even gave them raises after aligning with Talon. Revenue is now up and cost is down. So much that the South Korean government commissioned me to build their new MEKA units to combat the Kaijin omnic plaguing their waters. If you kill me now, the country loses their most valuable line of defense. You may be mercenaries and Talon's failed experiments, but even you wouldn't condemn an entire country for your vengeance." Izaya said smoothly.

"No, but we'll be sure to put that in your eulogy." Naruto replied wryly, pressing the trigger on his plasma katana, making sparks dance off it.

"And marking it as your final words." Chikage stated as she lit a picture of Izaya on fire, "The more wicked they are, the brighter they burn."

"Let's get him!" Harley said and was about to charge at Izaya when the lights came on, "Uh-oh."

"Yep, a trap. Figures." Naruto deadpanned as he, Harley, and Chikage now stood back-to-back.

"You're right about that, my dear assassins. After all, it was I who allowed your omnic friend to escape with the blueprints he took from one of my subordinates. Say hello to the future of South Korea's defense, the Tachikoma unit!" Izaya declared with his arms spread out wide.

The Tachikoma mechs started circling around Foxhound and Izaya, with their guns trained on the former.

"Well, ain't this just a son of a bitch!" Harley groaned as she switched out her bat for her hammer.

"Hm, I think I can take about 10 of them. I trust you got the others?" Naruto asked teasingly, with Harley and Chikage throwing him dirty looks.

"How about you save the joking until we get out of this." Chikage countered, with her Taurus at the ready.

" **Guys! The South Korean military has been contacted and mobilized! They're going to arrive in exactly 20 minutes tops!** " A frightened Miki cried out.

"Fuck! Who changed the difficulty on this game?!" Harley snapped and swung out when one the Tachikoma got too close to her.

"If the military comes, then Overwatch won't be far behind." Chikage muttered before firing a warning shot.

"Careful there. There are people in these mechs. Hell, they don't even work for Talon, just the government. I'll sure you don't want to tarnish your reputation by killing these wonderful people." Izaya called out to them, imagining their faces contorted with frustration, before a unique-looking Tachikoma unit rolled up to him, "Ah, the ace. For your first mission for the defense of SK, be a dear and drive these terrorists away. Show them what insane difficulty on Starcraft II's campaign feels like."

" **Roger that! Engaging!** " The pilot said and rolled towards Foxhound to engage them.

" **Everyone, look out!** " Miki called out as Foxhound readied themselves for a tough fight.

" **Let's shoot for a new high score!** " The pilot declared as they clashed with the three fighters of Foxhound, " **Here comes a new challenger: D. Va!** "

 **END OF CHAPTER 03**

* * *

 _ **Next time –**_ **Chapter 04: Foxhound and the Gamer**

 _-Time is not on the side of Naruto and his lovely band of ladies as they try to kill Izaya Orihara, only to run into interference in the form of D. Va, one of the best gamers in the world. Even if they defeat her and her unit to kill Izaya, they have the South_ _ ***static***_ _Korean military and Overwatch to contend with. Can Foxhound_ _ ***static***_ _prevail?_ _ ***static***_

 **?: Well, aren't you zorro-sabueso's in trouble? Bueno. I'll help you from the shadows just this once…**

Sorry if the lemon was lackluster. I'm still learning how to make them longer, no pun intended. If someone would direct me to a teacher, that would be awesome. Also, in the next upgrade, the story will go through a name change, as I look to change the subtitle in the title of the story, getting rid of the Naruto Uzumaki part. So far, I'm thinking **The Fox of Overwatch: First Strike** , in honor of the Overwatch prequel comic that's been cancelled. But if you have a different suggestion, please put it in the review section.

If you like this chapter, please fave, alert, share, and see ya in the next update; and be sure to check out my new YouTube Channel, **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING,** where I'll be uploading my Sombra gameplay!

Peace out and ja ne!

* * *

 **Released: Saturday, November 18, 2016**


	6. Filler 1: Christmas 2016 - Secret Santa

**Author's Notes:** Yello everyone, readers and writers alike, this is Soul, and welcome back to The Fox of Overwatch. This isn't a massive update, but a fun little filler for Christmas and the holidays. It was rush job due to various factors, but I think it came out good. Merry Christmas minna-san!

* * *

 **Filler #1: Christmas 2016 – Secret Santa**

* * *

 **(Singapore)**

It is December 25th, and in the mercenary bar known as the Aces and Eights, everyone inside was in the holiday spirit. Christmas trees were in every corner in the room, with Christmas lights wrapped around them, as well as adorning the walls. Not only that, but everyone was required to wear a Santa hat all night long.

The matron of the bar and hostess of the Christmas party, Mad Moxxi, had her hands full in redirecting the traffic of her bar maids and food runners, while keeping her drunk and rowdy guests in check. It's gotten so bad that Moxxi took out her trusty revolver, the Moxxi Roulette that randomly shoots Explosive, Incendiary, Shock, Corrosive, Slag, and Cyro bullets; and fired a few shots that damaged her ceilings. After putting the damage on the tabs of the rowdiest customers and a few choice warnings, everyone got on their best behavior.

Luckily, there were those that were spared from her wrath. They were Foxhound, and along with their friends, they were in the corner booth, playing Secret Santa. The men were dressed casually, while the girls were dressed as Santa's little elves. Ignoring the chaos, they finished pulling straws to see in which order they'll open their presents.

Drawing number 1, Miki opened her medium-sized gift, and squealed when she saw what was inside.

"They're mini spy drones! So cool! I can add them to my fleet of aerial assault robots with Vanguard 1!" Miki squealed as she examined the drones that were shaped like discs, "This is…really advanced. Who designed these?"

"Kirito did. He gave these to me for Foxhound to use, but I thought you would be able to utilize them better than we can." Naruto admitted with a wink.

"Naruto-kun! You were my Secret Santa? Thank you so much!" Miki cried and hugged him.

"Talk about the luck of the draw." Harley groaned, pouting as she turned her head to the side, before smirking.

"There's always a next time." Chikage stated while patting her on the back.

"Me next!" Oscar Mike said excitedly and ripped apart his large present box, and gaped at what's inside, "Holy-moley mate! Is this?"

He reached inside and pulled out a jetpack with a rocket launcher attachment.

"Enjoy man. That right here is your means of escaping angry women, with the rocket providing a surprise attack on an unsuspecting sap." Montana said proudly.

"Eh! I designed that by the way!" Miki said with a wink.

"You did! Thank you so much!" Oscar Mike said and leap towards Miki, who stuck her foot out that impacted with his face.

"Montana commissioned it for you. It's him you should thank, bozo." Miki growled as Oscar Mike slid to the floor.

"So mean…" He moaned from the floor.

"Oh-ho! This is nice!"

Everyone looked to see Montana putting on some large metallic gauntlets and appraised them with delight. He even made fists and did a few shadow punches in the air.

"I feel sorry for my future victims now!" Montana said and let out a boastful laugh.

" **I figured they would suit you more than the one I pulled them off from.** " Marquis admitted, fiddling with his "moustache", with Montana then paling.

"Do I even want to know where you got these from?" Montana asked nervously, with Marquis shaking his head.

" **Sorry my friend. That's my little secret to take to the Iris.** " Marquis replied cheekily, while Montana gulped.

"Like you believe in the Iris." Naruto countered with narrowed eyes.

" **Who knows…** " Marquis said with a twinkle in his mechanical eyes.

"What…is…this?"

Chikage was holding some causal yet very sexual clothing. They were very form-fitting that showed a lot of cleavage and a short mini-skirt.

"Looks like someone wants you to be a stripper, Chi-chi." Harley said as she laughed her ass off.

"Of course not! A hot babe like you should have a hot outfit instead of those conservative outfits you wear. It's a way to show off your bod more!" Oscar Mike said as he shot up, while also revealing that he was her secret santa.

"Or make her approachable for his pleasure." Montana muttered to the others.

"Oh really?" Chikage asked while looking annoyed, with her eye twitching, "Well then, allow me to thank you for such a wonderful gift."

As she said that, she grabbed a mistletoe from the table and held it over her head, smiling a strained smile towards a very happy Oscar Mike.

"Don't mind if I do! Score!" Oscar Mike cheered and moved quickly to kiss her.

Only for Chiage to deck him with a punch to his nose, knocking him back to the ground. She then gave a swift kick to his balls before put her foot on his chest.

"There's only one man who can capture my lips. You may be a friend Oscar-san, but you're not him." Chikage snarled as she grinded her heel into Oscar Mike.

The helmeted man could only moan in pain as he cradled his balls, as a loud squeal pierced their ears.

Harley had sparkles in her eyes, throwing her empty gift box away and held a barbaric-looking bat wrapped in barbed wire. She was confused until she squeezed the handle, with her jaw dropping when spikes came out of it, giving it the appearance of a spiked mace.

"This is…so…beautiful…" Harley gushed as tears fell from her eyes, and turned to Naruto, "Did you…"

Naruto shook his head, causing her to blink in confusion, and looked to see him pointing at Chikage, who was still busy punishing Oscar Mike for his stupidity.

"She got it from a vault from one of our recent jobs. When I saw her pack it, I knew she was your secret santa. It may not be adamantium, but still…" Naruto said with a smirk, before looking concerned when Harley eyed the violet-haired beauty with hunger.

A fuming Chikage was still punishing the perverted Oscar Mike with her heel until she was blindsided by Harley, who captured her lips with her own. Stunned and caught off guard, Chikage fell back into the sofa with Harley on top of her.

"Someone enjoyed their present." Miki said with a blush, as an aura, in the shape of hearts appeared.

"Looks like you owe Harley one now, eh buddy?" Montana said, patting the downed Oscar Mike.

" **Hmm. Intriguing.** " Marquis mused after opening his present, finding a lockpick from Miki of all people.

"That, my dear tin friend, is a proven electric lockpick of my design that can open any highly secured door lock. I crafted it after a few years studying Talon's systems. While it can open any door lock, it cannot, and will not, open any Foxhound safehouses! Capiche?" Miki snapped while pointing at him.

" **I'll…keep that in mind.** " Marquis replied as he pocketed the electric lock pick.

"And then there was one." Montana said, as all eyes were on Naruto.

Chikage was still making out with Harley, and Oscar Mike was still down and out.

Naruto shrugged and opened his present, and blinked when he saw the contents within.

"A Santa suit?" Naruto said as he pulled it out, and paled, "Wait…"

The Santa suit in question had a Santa coat that didn't close, and the pants weren't baggy at all. Just tight around the groin area.

"Harley-chan…" Naruto started, but paled again when Harley finally pulled away from a dizzy-eyed Chikage and licked her lips.

"Hope ya like it, Naru-kun, because that's only one-half of my present to you."

Without waiting for a reply, Harley hopped off a still dazed Chikage, grabbed Naruto by his jacket (and groin), and dragged him to the back room past the bar. As they passed the bar, Harley winked at Moxxi, who winked back.

When the two blondes entered the back room, they were surprised to see that Moxxi cleaned it up, and made it Christmas themed. There were Christmas lights all around, and a Santa sleigh at the back, with hay inside in the shape of a nest.

Before Naruto could voice his opinion, he was instantly stripped out of his clothing and stuffed into the sexy Santa suit that Harley got for him. Much to his chagrin, the pants did nothing to hide the huge bulge he had, much to Harley's delight. But that chagrin went away real quick as Naruto decided to play along, knowing that there was no way out of this.

He did suspect Harley would pull something like this. Then again, what sane man would turn down his girlfriend looking to get it on?

"You know, you could've just asked, my lovely harlequin-chan."

With that, Naruto ripped the front of Harley's top open, exposing her bare chest, as she opted not to wear her underwear. Harley didn't stop him as they met in a kiss, feeling his own muscular chest as they fell into Santa's sleigh.

* * *

 **(Switerland)**

At the main headquarters of Overwatch, another Christmas party was underway, but this time it's more tamed and tolerable.

That is until the booze came in; and in a matter of time, the party was just as rowdy as the one in Moxxi's bar.

As everyone moved to help Jack and Gabriel get a drunk McCree's gun away from him, some of the others managed to escape the madness before McCree could use more empty bottles as target practice.

One of the escapees, Tracer, took off her anchor and collapsed onto her bed. She's a bit tipsy after drinking one drink, and nearly had another until the incident with McCree. Not wanting to be part of a possible Deadeye, she Blinked away.

As she moved to get more comfortable, she felt something under her pillow. Frowning, she dug out a small package that was a gift box and examined it.

"I thought I opened all my presents already." She mused before opening it.

It was a tri-prong knife with weird writing on the handle. She took it out to appraise it, with a card falling out of the box. Picking it up, it read:

" _Use this when you need me most, and I will be there for you. Until then, Keep Calm and Tracer On._

 _-Your hero._ "

"Naruto?!" Tracer gasped, sitting right up on her bed, looking out the window as the image of her savior flashed through her mind.

"Oi, Hinata!"

The lavender-eyed princess turned to see her blonde friend and fellow kunoichi Ino Yamanaka running to catch up with her before she could go in her room.

"Oh, Ino-san. What is it?" She asked as Ino handed her a small parcel.

"This came in the mail. Hanabi managed to intercept it before it could be inspected. It's addressed to you and came from Japan with no return address."

"What? We don't know anyone in Japan." Hinata said, opening it before gasping in shock, dropping the box while holding the item in her hand.

"That's-" Ino gasped, putting her hands to her mouth as she recognized the item in Hinata's hand.

It was Tsunade Senju's necklace, and there was only one person she gave the necklace to before he disappeared.

Ino then noticed a card and read the note inside:

" _Keep this safe until we meet again, my lavender-eyed flower._

 _-Your love._ "

"It's Naruto-kun! He's in Japan and knows you're in Overwatch! This is good news!" Ino squealed and hugged a stunned and crying Hinata, who hugged her back.

" _Naruto-kun…you're okay! Thank heavens…_ " She thought, with renewed hope flaring inside her.

* * *

 **(Aces and Eights, Back Room, SHORT LEMON)**

The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Harley was riding Naruto cowgirl-style on the sled. Harley howled loudly as Naruto continuously thrusted into her sensitive spots, and held onto the edges of the sled. She had numerous orgasms already, and was working hard to try and give Naruto his first one, which was really close.

"Geez! Will you cum already, ya dumb blonde!" Harley snapped as she started to slam down with hard.

"Like I'm gonna make it easy for you, Harley-chan!" Naruto countered and held onto the remains of her skirt.

Despite that, he was losing the battle, and there was about to be a huge tidal wave.

"Nice try, ramen nut. I can feel junior twitching! Now cum! Cum already!" Harley yelled before slamming down with extra force to finish him off.

"Shit, cumming!" Naruto groaned as the dam broke, and his semen saturated her inner walls.

"Oh yeah, give it to me Foxy!" Harley moaned out as she milked him, missing his subtle smirk.

Before she knew it, he flipped her onto her back, before beginning to pound into her, while still orgasming.

"No way~!" Harley cried out, not expecting this kind of vigor.

Naruto moaned, thrusting into her a few more times before pulling out, jerking his prick and shooting his load onto Harley's face and breasts. Harley moaned in satisfaction, licking her lips and tasting her lover's semen. Before she could appreciate it, Naruto insert himself into her before pounding her again.

"You think that we're done with your punishment, my naughty little elf? The night is still young." Naruto said with a foxy grin, stopping his thrusting momentarily to give her a genuine kiss.

"You barely tired me out anyway, so you'll have to do better than that, Santa-kun!" Harley countered after the kiss, before smiling, " Thank you for saving me. Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun!"

"And you too, my Harley-chan. I'm glad I got to you first."

With that out of the way, the two blonde lovers continued their sexual romp.

 **CHRISTMAS FILLER CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Closing Notes**

Hope you guys enjoyed that. This is my last update for this year. Also, this chapter has a few allusions to future chapters as well. Remember, this is just a filler chapter, so it doesn't have an impact on the main story.

Miki's new spy drones are based on the Assassin Spy Drone Disk 1 by TheRolling Man on deviantart, Oscar Mike's new jetpack is literally Boba Fett's, and the electric lock pick is from the movie Arthur Christmas. Props to darkmagicdragon for the ideas!

Also, I'm one of those guys who doesn't care that Tracer is gay. To be honest, ever since Overwatch revealed that there would be LGBTQ characters, I had a sneaking suspicion that Tracer would be one. I'm just shocked that the Overwatch community was going nuclear about it. Here's my opinion: Tracer being a lesbian does not affect the gameplay, nor does it prevent you from moving the goddamn payload!

You want proof? Tune into my Youtube Channel, **SOULEMBRACE2010 Gaming** , where me and my friends will scientifically prove that Tracer's sexuality does not affect players from moving the payload. Coming soon!

Also, Terry Crews for Overwatch!

In any case, next update will see a change to the subtitle of this story. While the Shadow Hunters suggestion was good, I don't feel that it'll fit the tone and future of the story here. And my own suggestion First Strike wouldn't fit ever. Got any good ones where in the future, where Naruto and Overwatch will deal with terrorists, robot armies, outer space, magic, and other oddities? Leave suggestions in the review section and PM.

Last thing, the roster for Foxhound has been finalized. Of course, Naruto, Harley, Miki, and Chikage are the core members, but they will be joined by a familiar hacker, an exotic shapeshifter, and a "Tinkerer".

Welp, that's it from me! I shall see you guys later. Merry Christmas, peace out, ja ne- _*hears a noise, and turns around*_ Huh?!

"And he'll see you in the next update. **BOOP!** "

* * *

 **Released: Sunday, December 25, 2016**


	7. Chapter 04: Game On!

**Author's Notes:** Yello minna-san, Soul here, and welcome back to The Fox of Overwatch with the new subtitle: **The Fox of Overwatch: The Anti-Heroes of Infinity**! Hope you guys like it!

Special thanks to NorthSouthGorum and darkmagicdragon for beta-reading! And I know I may have got Izaya's character wrong in this, so please forgive me! Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Game On**

* * *

 **(Overwatch HQ)**

 **'DECRYPTION: 60%'**

That's what the screen said on a computer that one Hinata Hyuuga commandeered a few days ago. It was right after the Wuncler gala that when she got back to headquarters; she'd made a beeline to the IT Department and gave them the flash drive she'd used, for them to decrypt. Since the Wuncler's were pretty much revealed to be Talon, she was hoping that their files might lead her to Naruto's location. After all she'd learned about Talon and how they operated, she wouldn't put it past them to have been the ones to kidnap Naruto during his mission to rescue Gaara.

Hinata had gone into hysterics when she learned of Naruto's disappearance. He had just returned from a three-year training trip with his mentor, Jiraiya of the Sannin and ready to return to active duty. After meeting with Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura, the young man had reunited with his girlfriends. That's right, Hinata was not Naruto's only girlfriend. Shinobi International Law stated that if he was the last of a prominent clan, he was to have multiple wives to restore it. However, he kept it a secret, to keep his lovers from harm.

When Naruto never came back with the others after rescuing Gaara, Hinata had demanded answers, showing a ferocity that she and no one else thought she had, and was not happy when no one had the answers. She was acting like a literal hellcat until news came from the Land of Spring of a terrorist organization from the world outside the mist. They were kidnapping chakra users for no doubt nefarious reasons, with Naruto being the latest victim. During a meeting on who to send to the outside world, Hinata interjected herself into the proceedings to volunteer. The Hokage, Tsunade Senju, instantly approved, while ignoring the 'all-knowing' Shinobi Advisory Board on the Konoha Council.

When Hinata left Konoha for the Land of Spring, she also took her sister Hanabi with her, effectively saving her from the traditionalist Hyuuga Council. They were attempting to corrupt her into making her see things their way. Upon arriving in the Land of Spring, they were granted a short audience with the Daimyo, Koyuki Kazahana, before taking the first flight out to the world beyond the mist. They were making their way to Japan, but something shot down the plane, stranding it on an island. Most of the passengers died on impact, sans Hinata and Hanabi. Unknown soldiers appeared outside the plane with strange weapons.

Before they could board the downed aircraft, they were intercepted and taken out by another group. While Hinata was healing Hanabi, the other group boarded and took the sisters to safety. The surviving passengers were taken to a hospital in Japan, while the Hyuuga sisters were taken into their custody after witnessing Hinata's healing jutsu. The next thing the sisters knew, they were at the headquarters of the international task force known as Overwatch.

After Hinata and Hanabi were tended to, Hinata was questioned about her origins and her reason for heading to Japan. Because of Hinata's language, Genji Shimada was brought in to translate for Hinata, since they both spoke Japanese. Thanks to Hinata's story about her world, they realized what Talon has been aiming for; to gather an army of metahumans to combat them and prevent them from interfering in their plans.

Thus, Gabrielle personally extended an invitation for her to join Overwatch and help find her boyfriend. Well, due to a certain law in the Elemental Nations, her _shared_ boyfriend; a fact that'd led to a few more additions to Overwatch. It made Mercy's proposed Valkyrie Squad a reality, something that made the Director and Head Medic very, very happy.

Hinata could only sigh and exit the room, calculating in her head that the decryption process would be done in a few days. She was lucky that the IT department could spare their processing power for the decryption; they had to use the rest to find anything related to Foxhound or Talon.

"That's quite the sigh there, Hinata-san. A yen for your thoughts?" asked Gabrielle as she walked down the hallway towards her. She used a Japanese honorific instead of the normal English version, as a sign of respect.

"I'm fine, Gabrielle-san. It's just… I may have a lead on my beloved, but does it usually take this long? The longer the lead takes to decode, the further away he gets." Hinata admitted, not looking at the concerned Gabrielle. "I don't think I can take waiting a few more days until that drive unlocks."

"Is that right? I'll see what I can do. Since that drive is Talon-related and your boyfriend may be connected to it, I'll have the IT Department free up some processing power. If my calculations are correct from last checking the report from there, it should be done by tonight. Not only will we have more of Talon's secrets, you'll be one step closer to your boyfriend."

"Thank you very much, Director." said Hinata gratefully, bowing and taking her leave.

As Hinata rounded the corner, she picked up Gabrielle's raised voice. She read the riot act, questioning what the hell was taking so long to decrypt the drive that could lead them to Talon. Sweatdropping, Hinata quickly boarded an elevator and closed it before Gabrielle's killing intent flooded the entire floor she was on.

For a Founder of Overwatch and Under-Secretary-General of the United Nations, Gabrielle Adawe was quite the interesting person. She was in a position of power, but never let it get to her head, as she used it to ensure the safety of the world. As one of the key architects in creating Overwatch during the Omnic Crisis, she herself had doubts it would succeed. But, after seeing the original taskforce and other new recruits shatter her expectations and end the war, she was blown away. Under her command as its Director, she made Overwatch a permanent peacekeeping taskforce.

However, before she could take full control, certain members of the UN meddled in her affairs. They wanted a piece of the action by adding a militant force to Overwatch. They'd added a black-ops sub-group within Overwatch, Blackwatch, before she could take full control.

But that's an explanation for another time, as Hinata made her way outside to the large garage. She looked around before spotting her sister, who noticed her from a workstation and waved.

"Onee-chan!"

"Hanabi!"

Indeed, her youngest sister was also a member of Overwatch. She was seriously injured when crash landing in the Sea of Japan, but survived thanks to Hinata's Healing Jutsu and Overwatch's advanced healing technology. While recovering, she came across the garage, watched what the technicians at work did and was fascinated by them. After she fully recovered and Hinata officially joined Overwatch, she didn't want to stay on the base and do nothing but train, so Hanabi joined the Overwatch mechanics in their work. Much to her surprise, she'd discovered she had quite the talent for crafting, repairing and such. She caught the attention of Overwatch's premier Head Mechanic and granddaughter of the world's legendary engineer Cid Sophiar, Cidney Aurum. From there, she took Hanabi under her wing.

"I brought you lunch," said Hinata, handing her a bento box.

"Thanks, saves me a trip to the mess hall." Said Hanabi gratefully, accepting it and setting it on her work station. "Any luck with the drive?"

"Not yet, but I'm hopeful that it'll be done tonight." Hinata sat next to Hanabi, who just clocked out for her break.

"Ne, onee-chan… even when we find onii-chan, will we be able to bring him back with us to Konoha? What if he wants to stay here in this world?" Hanabi questioned.

"If he does, then I won't stop him. I'll even stay here with him, so that we can both escape from the darkness that is Konoha and our clan." Stated the older sister, watching a hovercar being modified.

"Does that mean the Exodus is still on?" Asked the younger Hyuuga, to which Hinata nodded.

"Kazahana-sama forwarded a message from Tsunade-sama after the incident with the Wunclers," she reported, "She estimates it'll be another month before everything and everyone is ready."

Hanabi nodded and hugged her. "Good thing she sent backup to help you," she teased with a smile, "and I'm glad you took me along for the ride so that tou-san and the Hyuuga Elders would stop breathing down my neck."

"Anything for my little sister." Hinata kissed her on the cheek, making her giggle.

" **All members of Strike Team Alpha, please report to the Briefing Room ASAP! I repeat, all members of Strike Team Alpha, please report to the Briefing Room ASAP!** " A male voice over the PA boomed throughout the base.

"What could that be about?" Hanabi wondered with a frown.

"ASAP…" Hinata muttered with her own frown, "It would be Talon… or Foxhound. I should go. Be careful, Hanabi."

"Always, onee-chan."

* * *

 **(With the Strike Team)**

"Everyone's here? Good. All of you, grab your gear and head out immediately." Strike-Commander Morrison wasted no time once everyone was assembled. "We've just received word from the South Korean Government that Foxhound is at Orihara Industries, targeting the CEO, Izaya Orihara."

"Why would Foxhound go after Orihara?" Asked Mercy sensibly. "His company is supplying South Korea with MEKA to combat the kaijin Omnic haunting its waters. It doesn't make sense."

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Reyes grimly, folding his arms. "Foxhound's changing their MO. It's not about just Talon, but the world's military as well. They're probably nervous that those MEKA will be turned against them during their little campaign against Talon, so they're striking now."

"We don't know that for sure, Reyes."

To everyone's surprise, it was Gabrielle who rebuked him. "Foxhound's MO has been consistent and because of that, it confirms some suspicions about Orihara Industries."

"Orihara Industries was being investigated as well?" Asked Morrison, noting a trend with the companies targeted by Foxhound being under investigation.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She confirmed, producing a file. "Orihara Industries was once Rhee Enterprises, run by the late Ji-yeon Rhee. Her company was contracted to create MEKA for the South Korean Government to combat the aforementioned evolving kaijin Omnic. That is, until she committed suicide."

"You suspect foul play?" Mercy guessed, but Gabrielle shook her head.

"Not at first. I chalked it up to the pressure of running a multi-billion dollar enterprise. That is, until her successor popped up on the radar." A picture of Izaya Orihara appeared on the screens.

"I've heard rumors about this man." Genji supplied, studying the photo, "He's sly, intelligent and deceptively strong. The women he fancies are independent and influential. Thing is, those women were found dead, appearing to have conmmited suicide is the only thread that connects them. I spied on a couple of men from my former family who told this story."

"Did these women have any trouble in their lives?" Asked Gabriel with a frown, arms still folded.

"As a matter of fact, they did, on a deep and personal level." Genji confirmed.

"The only conclusion I can come up with is Orihara making them commit suicide, with his latest conquest netting him a large business. Now he's joined Talon?" Mercy wondered thoughtfully.

The director nodded. "It would appear so. While running Orihara Industries, he slipped up twice. Some of the numbers coming out of his company were not adding up. It's the reason he's on the radar of those hunting Talon, like us… and Foxhound."

"And now Foxhound is after him." Concluded McCree, adjusting his hat. "Only this time, he was ready for them and sounded the alarm."

"Yes. Orihara was having tests conducted on the new mechs his company is developing. The test pilots are chosen by the South Korean government, with special test pilots being added in as well. They are currently engaging Foxhound to hold them off until the rest of the military arrives, and the government wants us there to help apprehend the trio." Gabrielle dismissed the screens, "So, move out. Time is of the essence. And be sure to bring them all in… alive!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Chorused the main Overwatch Strike Team.

* * *

 **(Orihara Industries, Testing Hangar)**

"How could they still be fighting us after hearing Orihara out himself as a Talon agent?" Chikage wondered out loud, over the sound of continuous gunfire.

"I guess the walls were soundproofed from where we are, so they couldn't hear." Guessed Naruto, before shielding his head and the girls from the debris. "Guess we can rule out dumb and tone deaf…"

Naruto, Chikage, and Harley were pinned down behind a large pillar, with multiple Tachikoma MEKA firing on their positions. The structural integrity was strong, but when the mechs started firing missiles, their hiding place quickly crumbled.

"Geez! Mi-chan, instructions!" Harley yelled through the comms, returning fire with her Rhino revolver.

" **I wish I could help you, but there's some kind of field that's locking me out, and- Shit!** " Miki cried out as she furiously started typing. " **Gah!** **They're counter-hacking to trace us back to base! I gotta go!** "

"Mi-chan? Mi-chan!" Harley called into her comms, only to receive static.

"Looks like we're on our own." Chikage murmured as she prepared some firebombs. "Izaya was well prepared for us, which means our last target, Haruka Seameyer, might be just as prepared."

"That's then. This is now. And I've got a plan," Naruto began, "I'll swarm the field with my Shadow Clones to keep those mechs busy. Fever, you use those bombs of yours to distract that pink MEKA trying to flank us. Jinx, you sneak through the chaos and take out Izaya."

"You got it, toots. I'll be sure to leave you guys a bone or somethin'," Harley said, grinning.

"Well, let's get to it." Said the blond young man, before dropping multiple smoke bombs that shielded them from view.

"I figured you would do something like that." Izaya mused, while the mech pilots swapped their viewing modes from normal to thermal to see through the smoke.

…Only to see dozens of copies of Fox springing out from behind the pillars with their Plasma Katanas and zooming towards them.

 **"ZERG RUSH!"** Screamed the pilot in the pink Tachikoma MEKA. **"Spread out!"**

The other pilots complied, expertly maneuvering away from them, but thanks to Naruto's distraction, Chikage had managed to get to the rafters to drop fire bombs on them. She used the storage scroll that Naruto taught her to use to rain down as much hell as possible. The explosives impacted the metal lugs, with the fire damaging the mech's viewing systems in the process.

"Careful! There're still people in those mechs that aren't part of Talon!" Harley shouted over the coms.

"That's why they're being neutralized first!" Naruto shot back, summoning another wave of Shadow Clones before turning on his active camo.

With Chikage running distractions from above, Naruto threw a large scroll into the air. It exploded, raining down a horde of Hiraishin knives that stabbed into the ground all around the hangar. With a snap of his fingers, the Shadow Clones disappeared in a flash.

 **"Where'd they all go?!"** One of the mech pilots cried out.

 **"They just disappeared- Hey!"**

Suddenly the Shadow Clones reappeared, sheathing their blades. In an instant, almost all of the limbs of the Tachikoma MEKA detached cleanly from the main bodies. With them rendered unable to move properly, it allowed Naruto to slice off the machine gun arms for good measure. However, he was unable to get the pink MEKA, who unleashed a small energy burst with the force of a concussive blast at the last second. It dispelled some of the clones that got close and jetted away. She zipped nimbly through the air, making sharp turns that made each and every bomb miss her.

"What? How'd she do that? It shouldn't be possible…" Naruto muttered, frowning pensively behind his mask.

"What is with that pilot? Who is she?" Wondered Chikage, amazed that the pilot could evade Naruto's attack so easily.

"Not bad, D. Va. You are indeed a credit to gamers everywhere, with their superior reaction time." Izaya praised the pilot grandly.

 **"Thank you, Izaya-nim. For the sake of my country, I won't let you down!"** D. Va answered cheerily.

"This one's different from the others." Naruto noted, reappearing in front of her and resting his Plasma Katana on his shoulder.

"So I've noticed. How do we proceed?" Asked Chikage, landing next to him and preparing her Judge revolver.

"Keep distracting this mech so Harley can get the jump on Izaya." Instructed Naruto, before charging at D. Va himself.

"Roger that." Chikage confirmed, opening fire at the Korean pilot.

To Chikage's shock, D. Va quickly maneuvered out of the way, manipulating the limbs to move at impossible angles. She returned fire with her arm-mounted machine guns rattling with pulse fire. The two vigilantes quickly jumped in opposite directions to avoid the bullets. When Naruto got back on his feet, he saw D. Va bearing down on him like a pink truck. Quickly, he threw out an EMP grenade, but she managed to knock it away before it detonated.

"What the fuck!" Yelped Naruto. He shot a dagger-tipped chakra chain from his hand and zipped upward to avoid D. Va.

The MEKA pilot turned to follow and was about to trigger her thrusters when Chikage suddenly bombarded her, running around while firebombing her mech with incendiary grenades.

"Geh. If only that Defense Matrix was ready!" D. Va growled to herself. Punching one of the big red buttons with a rocket icon, it made her mech deploy missiles at Chikage.

Chikage managed to shoot a few missiles down with her Judge revolver. She was then forced to run to try and avoid them, but they started following her. Realizing that they were homing missiles, Chikage ran to some nearby pillars for cover. Weaving in and out with her agility, she used the pillars to her advantage to shoot the rest of homing missiles down.

D. Va started to say, **"Heh, not bad for-"** only to stop in surprise as her mech rattled.

She looked around in a panic to see a piece of scaffolding bent over her mech, holding her in place while Naruto bore down on her. She used her machine guns to gun him down, but the blond young man easily deflected the shots away, with one bullet hitting the mech's joints. D. Va tried to roll away, but was blindsided by a flashbang from Chikage that blinded her visual sight. D. Va quickly maneuvered away, but the damaged joint slowed her mech, and her machine gun ports were slashed away.

 **"Dammit!"** Cursed D. Va, rolling away to a safe distance and assessing the situation, "Foxhound's definitely no joke! Looks like video game experience can only take me so far in this. Maybe it's time to use that special ability Izaya-nim had installed. With the way the other's MEKA are positioned, we can trap Foxhound in an explosive Zerg Rush of our own!"

While D. Va prepared to execute her plan, Izaya was surveying the situation from the rafters. He frowned when he realized that Naruto and Chikage were the only ones fighting D. Va.

"Jinx." Muttered the crafty CEO, whipping out his trusty, prized knife and stabbing blindly behind him.

He scowled when he didn't feel his blade piercing flesh, only a wooden dummy. When he turned to look, it was decorated as a crude likeness of Harley.

"Shit…" grunted Izaya, noting _**HA HA HA!**_ scrawled on the wood.

Just as he yanked his knife out of the dummy, the back of his leg exploded in pain, making him cried out in surprise. As he fell to his good knee, he saw that the object that hit him was a bat, belonging to one Harley Quinn. She smiled a Cheshire Cat grin as she withdrew her spiked bat, the spikes retracting. Izaya tried to retaliate with a swing of his knife, but Harley beat him to the punch. Her blunt weapon whacked him around the face, knocking his head into a railing and making him lose his balance.

"Nice try, Izaya. Now, be a good boy and die!" She shrieked, raising her bat to smash his head into a pulp. "Say hi to Glenn and Abe for me, bitch!"

"Now that's a spoiler…" Izaya groaned as Harley's bat came down on him…

Only for it to be shot out of her hands.

"What the fucking fuck?" Asked Harley stupidly, before more shots made her duck. "Eek!"

One of the pilots managed to pop out of his mech and shoot at her with his sidearm, "Stay away from him!"

Unfortunately, he didn't notice that Chikage was right next to him. As he shouted at Harley, the arsonist leapt at him after he fired a couple more shots, and knocked him out with a snap kick to his face. At the same time, Izaya swung at Harley, knocking her off the railing. Fortunately, she landed back-first on the pink MEKA before hopping off.

"Jinx, are you okay?" Asked Chikage, with she and Naruto running up to her.

"I'll live, but we may have a mental situation with these pilots. One of them seemed pretty concerned about Izaya, like, _personally_ worried." Harley noted as she rubbed her sore back. "Sounds like Izaya has the South Korean Government fooled and the pilots drinking the kool-aid."

"Even when the guy is a complete scumbag? The government must be pretty desperate to get rid of that monster in their waters," sighed Naruto, looking up at Izaya, "by any means necessary."

" **You're right! Izaya-nim is our only hope in stopping that menace. We won't let you kill him, just because you think he's with Talon! If he's with Talon, then why is he helping us, huh?!** " D. Va shouted at the Foxhound Trio, who looked annoyed beneath their various masks.

"Spoken like a puppet with strings, who doesn't realize that she and the entire country is being played." Drawled the blonde young man, twirling his blade idly. "Izaya isn't here to help you, and those mechs won't be used by Korea. He's just using you as guinea pigs to test the mechs that'll actually be used by Talon. If you listen to him, you'll die."

"And if you don't defeat _him,_ you'll never defeat the kaijin haunting your country." Izaya suddenly spoke up, now standing and leaning on the rail above. "Only through me will your country thrive! Listen to him and you'll condemn it."

"Wait, he's standing? His leg!" Harley suddenly shouted, pointing at it. The limb was completely healed, as if it had never been mangled by Harley's spiked bat.

"What?! How?! That's impossible!" She snarled, looking furiously back and forth from her beloved weapon to Izaya's leg. "How in the fuck?"

"Don't underestimate me. And by me, you know exactly what I mean." Said Izaya smoothly, tossing a green bottle to them.

Naruto caught the object and examined it. "Strong… First Aid Med?" He questioned.

"Did he get that goop juice from a zombie game or somethin'?" Harley wondered out loud, leaning in for a closer look herself.

"Whatever the case, it can probably heal fatal wounds, like the one you dealt him. It just means that we should expect our other targets to have this ace up their sleeves." Chikage mused, while Naruto sealed the bottle in a scroll.

"Your so-called target will be safe from your wrath. These fine people of South Korea will see to that! Now, for the coup de grace…" Izaya raised his hand towards Foxhound, motioning for the Tachikoma MEKA units to attack.

"Here they come!" Shouted Naruto as he readied his Plasma Katana. "Scatter!"

The three vigilantes leapt high into the air, dodging the swarming Tachikoma MEKA. They landed a ways away before whipping around and opened fire with their respective long-ranged weapons, Westars, Rhino, and Judge.

"Hmm. Do it." Izaya suddenly commanded over the mech's comms, smirking.

" **Roger that!"** D. Va confirmed. **"Let's go everyone!"**

" **Yes ma'am!"** Answered the pilots.

"Careful, they're planning something!" Chikage warned her comrades as she reloaded.

" **They're going to boost their mechs towards you and make them self-destruct."**

The lone male and females of Foxhound jumped when a feminine voice suddenly reverberated through their own comm devices. One thing they knew for sure; it wasn't either of them and it was not Miki, who'd gone radio-silent earlier.

" **You can either listen to me, or be blown to smithereens. I don't care which, so it's your choice.** "

"Wait, who is this? Identify yourself!" Naruto demanded, putting a finger to his comm ear, only to receive static in response, "Shit!"

"Huh, honey-boo, I don't know exactly who the hell that was, but she's probably kinda right!" Harley shouted, rapidly pointing at the MEKA.

"Uh-oh…" Chikage moaned, taking a step back.

The three sweated heavily as the mechs sped up their charge, causing them to take several steps back.

" **Destroy them!"** Yelled one of the pilots.

" **Yeah!"** Roared the other pilots. They all pushed a special button in their mechs.

" **Take this, Foxhound!"**

"How 'bout no!?" Retorted Harley, as she and the others leapt over them at the last second.

They bounded off the metal lugs and ran for it, knowing that the mechs are going to explode soon, going by the faint whirling sounds emanating from their metal bodies. But there was one more obstacle in the form of the pink MEKA, about to slam it's body into them.

" **Oh no you don't! You're gonna** _ **take**_ **this nerf!"** D. Va shouted, pushing her button and pulling a lever next to her seat.

At the same time, Harley and Chikage rolled to the sides, while Naruto spun and cut the legs off the mech, sending it skidding and rendering it immobile.

" **W-what? There's no way! It's like they knew what we were planning!"** Exclaimed D. Va, looking to see Foxhound running towards Izaya and taking aim on the move. **"Dammit- wait a minute,"** she said, finding another lever just as frantic voices started to sound off in the comms channel, " **The eject lever-!** "

"Nice try, Izaya. A bunch of tin cans can't shield your ass from being pumped full of lead!" Harley taunted, firing at the support beams of the rafters.

Izaya gritted his teeth and tried to escape through the door behind him, but one of Naruto's bullets caught him in the ankle. He cried in pain as the back of his wounded knee gave way, causing him to fall. He reached for the door, but fell along with the rafters to the ground.

"Think he has any more of that goop juice?" Chikage wondered rhetorically.

"You mean the Strong First Aid Med, right?" Teased Harley as she reloaded her revolver.

Izaya took the opportunity to whip out a hidden sidearm and open fire. However, Naruto was ready and quickly deflected the bullets, then flicked an explosive shuriken into Izaya's hand. It exploded, leaving a stump with the fingers sent flying along with pieces of the gun. Izaya cried out in pain as he cradled his stump, and glared daggers at his killers.

"If he does, let's see him try and heal that." said Naruto coldly as he sheathed his Plasma Katana.

"Heh! You poor, defective weapons of Talon." Sneered Izaya, as if he wasn't being held at gun/sword-point. "You really think killing me will change anything? Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're only delaying the inevitable. I look forward to seeing your faces when you see all your efforts were for naught. Talon will be at the world's helm and all will bend to its will! Our leader will see to that."

"You make it sound as if you'll live to see it. Hope you didn't make a bet on that." Drawled Naruto, taking aim.

"Actually, I will." Retorted the dark-haired man with a sinister leer in response.

Before the threesome could respond to that, they suddenly heard a horrified cry. Whipping around, Naruto and the girls saw one of the Tachikoma MEKA units exploding, abruptly cutting off the cry.

"What the? Why aren't they shooting out of those hunks of junk?" Asked Harley frantically, over the sound of more terrified cries and whirring sounds.

"You. You did something." Chikage growled at Izaya, who laughed.

"Actually, no. I never thought there'd be a defect in the eject mechanism, but I'll take it." Izaya quickly pulled a grenade out of his pocket with his good arm and rolled it along the ground towards them.

"Son of a bitch!" Harley yelled in a way that would make a certain team from Blood Gulch proud.

Foxhound jumped out of the way as it exploded, knocking them back, but thankfully not injuring them. At the same time, another mech exploded, as panicked voices sounded over the screams.

" **I can't eject! I can't eject-!** " ***boom***

" **No!"**

"Dammit! Is the terror so much that they can't use an emergency latch to get out?!" Chikage shouted as the mechs detonated one by one.

" **It wasn't supposed to be like this-"** ***boom***

" **Help me, please!"**

D. Va could only look on in horror and confusion through her viewscreen as she witnessed her fellow pilots explode one-by-one. Dangerously close to hyperventilating, she attempted to cancel out the self-destruct sequence, only to receive a blinking "ERROR" message in return. She was about to call out to Izaya when she heard the exchange between Foxhound and Izaya.

"So, Fox, Jinx, Fever. You have two paths here. You can continue your quest for revenge and kill me. Or you can save those disposable pilots in those defective machines. Your choice. Choose wisely." Izaya turned around and held out a switch. "You don't have much time."

" **I-Izaya-nim, what are you doing?!** " D. Va cried out, just as Izaya pushed the switch.

"Getting rid of the trash. You and the pilot's testing the faults of the future MEKA was glorious, but I have no more use for you. It's quite amusing to see you fighting to protect me and the future of your country, when in reality, you were protecting the future… of Talon." Izaya revealed as he walked away to the exit, now pressing the button on the switch he was holding.

At the same time, the entire area of Orihara Industries blared with an announcement, **"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. PLEASE EVACUATE THE VICINITY"**

" **W-what…?"** Asked D. Va, still shellshocked at the revelation of her employer's true colors.

"It's because of your sacrifices that new and improved MEKA will be created. They'll be safe for Talon to use to continue our conquests. Sadly, as Foxhound put it, you won't live to see it. But don't worry your pretty little head, Song-san. I'm sure you'll be remembered in some game memorial in that Starcraft game, or something. Farewell." Izaya gave a grin and a wave of his remaining hand before returning it to his throbbing stump.

" **N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** D. Va screamed, her impending death finally sinking in. She pulled the emergency lever, only to find it jammed. **"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! HELP! HELP ME!"**

"You rotten bastard!" Chikage yelled after him.

"Now now, a poor maiden is calling for her savior. Are you going to ignore her, or am I really that important to kill?" Asked Izaya smoothly over his shoulder. "You're Talon's work, alright."

"Fuck. Leave him! We gotta save them!" Naruto yelled, running towards the exploding mechs.

"Gaahhh, fine!" Harley yelled, following behind him.

Chikage looked at Izaya's retreating form, then back at the doomed pilots, before following her Foxhound teammates.

Izaya smirked when he sensed that Foxhound wasn't coming after him.

"In the end, despite your ways, you're still like the heroes of old. And I walk a free man. I may have lost a hand, but it can be easily replaced. At least I'm the only one who survived Foxhound. Talon wins- no. _I_ win!" Izaya praised himself before laughing out loud.

As Izaya reached the exit, he never noticed Naruto grabbing Chikage, jumping with her and spinning her around. Chikage had Judge at the ready and after a few revolutions, fired one incendiary round. The bullet curved in the air and scored a direct hit.

Izaya gasped and stumbled when searing pain erupted through his chest, and saw chunks of flaming flesh land in front of him. He looked down to see a flaming hole in his chest, where his heart, some of his lungs, and other vital organs had been. He fell to his knees as pain seared through his body. He could not even voice his disbelief.

As for Foxhound, Harley joined in on the spin, allowing Naruto to toss her and Chikage close to the rest of the exploding mechs. He let go and landed on the pink mech, whose pilot is still screaming her head off. Harley and Chikage rolled on the ground and ran to try and save who they can.

"Oi, press yourself to the side!" Naruto yelled, raising his Plasma Katana.

" **Eh?"** Squeaked D. Va, momentarily shocked out of her despairing wailing. Only to cry out and press her back to the side as Naruto's blade stabbed through the top of the cockpit. He made a circular motion that cut the top open, allowing Naruto to hop through the hole. D. Va gasped as Naruto grabbed her, and was pulling himself and the girl out when the mech with her finally exploded. Chikage and Harley were close to the other mechs when the last of them exploded, knocking them back. As for Izaya, he looked back to see Foxhound getting blown away. Still flying through the air, Naruto noticed him, and grinned behind his mask. Hugging D. Va close to him, Naruto whipped out a Westar, took aim, and fired two shots.

The two superheated bullets hit home with a double-tap that blew up Izaya's head. Now headless, Izaya's body flopped to the ground.

Naruto twisted his body so that he'd land back-first as he hit the ground, making sure D. Va wouldn't get hurt by the fall. Miraculously, Harley and Chikage crashed next to them and skidded along the ground until they stopped.

"Ugh… spinning…" Harley moaned out, holding her head "Still alive, though…"

"But… the pilots…" Chikage murmured, lying on her back and looking upside-down at the wreckage of the other MEKA.

The mechs were in pieces, burning and billowing with smoke. Worse, the only evidence left of D. Va's fellow test pilots were pieces of charred flesh and bones. It was due to this gruesome sight that Naruto kept a shivering D. Va's face close to his chest, his hands covering her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do for them. We need to go. This place's about to blow." Naruto groaned, climbing shakily to his feet.

"Yeah, and not the… happy-ending kind of blow." Harley replied cheekily. She winked at Naruto, who sweatdropped.

Chikage gained a tickmark and none too gently pulled Harley to her feet. The blonde woman blew a sour raspberry at the flame girl before taking off, said flame girl in hot pursuit. Naruto could only shake his head and follow behind them. He was still carrying D. Va in his arms.

Despite their fooling around, they made sure to step on Izaya's dead corpse.

" ***static* Hello?! *static* Hello?! Fox! Jinx! Fever! Can any of you hear me?!** " Miki suddenly called through Foxhound's comms.

"Miki, you're back! What took ya so long, eh?" Harley snapped at her.

" **Sorry, whatever was hacking me was really, really annoying!"** Miki revealed, **"They had me multitasking like crazy. I was keeping them out of our comms network and stopping them from tracing me back to base. I also had to reinforce the firewalls they haven't managed to breach. Still, I would've lost that fight if I hadn't had help like I did.** " As she relayed this information, she surfed through the cameras, watching for any enemies in her friends' path.

"Help?" Naruto repeated, noting that barely anyone was in their path of escape.

" **Yeah, some third-party."** She answered. **"They countered the hacker, letting me reinforce the firewalls and deploy attack programs. They just disappeared after I melted their computer, which I traced back there to Orihara Industries. Speaking of Orihara, did you-?** " Miki started to ask, hoping the answer would be good.

"We got him. He won't be healing from the deathblow we gave 'em. But, we… couldn't save the test pilots, 'cept one. Izaya used them as guinea pigs, giving them faulty MEKA prototypes that were literally graves for them. Even if they didn't trigger the self-destruct to their mechs, I doubt Izaya would've let them live." Naruto grimaced at the thought.

" **Hey!"**

Naruto jumped when D. Va suddenly shouted at him and started beating at his armor with her fists, forcing them to stop.

" **I'm fine now! Let me go! I can't see!** " She yelled in Korean.

"Damn is she feisty!" Harley laughed when D. Va's flailing nearly knocked his mask off.

"Okay, fine. Geez!" Naruto groaned lightly, dropping her unceremoniously on her rear end. "Happy?"

" **Ow! That hurt, you jerk!** " D. Va yelled at him as she shot up.

" **Are you sure you want to insult the guy who saved your life?** " Naruto retorted in D. Va's native tongue, while getting a proper look at her.

She was young, maybe 14 years-old, with brown hair and eyes. She wore a pink and purple, form-fitting, high-tech plugsuit with a rabbit symbol on her chest. In addition, she also had a pair of headphones with a rabbit-ear motif and pink markings on her cheeks.

" **I'm grateful that you did, but you literally forgot about me when you were running. It was really uncomfortable!** " D. Va complained, waving her arms childishly.

" **We don't have time to stop to hear you complaining. We have to continue moving.** " Chikage snapped. She and Naruto each grabbed one of D. Va's arms and took off, with Harley bringing up the rear.

" **Wait, what about the others?!** " D. Va asked, referring to her fellow pilots.

" **They didn't make it. Then again, all of you were doomed from the start. Be grateful that you avoided that little mishap.** " Harley told her in rough Korean.

" **Regardless, Fever's right. You guys have less than six minutes to clear the compound before it blows skyhigh."** Miki reported. **"Also, the military is almost there, with Overwatch arriving to back them up in five minutes tops.** "

"Roger that. Don't worry, we'll be clear by then- GAH!"

Just as they rounded a corner, a gunshot echoed through the area, followed by Naruto's mask shattering. He staggered back and used his body to shield D. Va's, while Chikage and Harley pulled them both around the corner to hide.

"Foxy-kun!" Harley freaked out, examining her beloved.

Upon examination, she sighed in relief, seeing that Naruto was fine. He'd just lost this mask, but was bleeding from the temple.

" **Fox, are you alright? Please, answer me!** " Miki wailed into the comms, alarmed by the sudden gunshot.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Grunted the young man, his head ringing as he held it. "Guh… my bell got rung, but that's all…"

"Miki, we need a location on the shooter." Chikage whispered in her comms device. "Now!"

" **I'm looking! I'm looking! There's literally hundreds of cameras around the complex, and that sniper disappeared from where they fired!** " Miki complained, sweeping through each camera as quickly as possible.

"They shot at us, and disappeared that quick? That's shouldn't be possible… unless…" Chikage murmured before her eyes widened. "Miki, scan for any mines! Venom mines in particular!"

" **I was wondering what those little dots were.** " Miki suddenly said, focusing on the screen. She frowned when she saw eight legs branching off them. " **They look like… spiders…?** "

" **Guys? What's wrong?** " Asked D. Va, growing nervous when she saw her female saviors paling.

Naruto, meanwhile, was blocking out the rest of the sounds and voices to track the shooter. He clicked his tongue, the sound providing an echolocation-like effect that surrounded the area. His eyes snapped open as he located the shooter, who was close to putting a round into D. Va's head.

He quickly grabbed D. Va and blocked the shot with his body. The bullet punched through his armor into his shoulder. He grunted in pain, but managed to spot the shooter.

"Etape dans mon salon…" the sniper muttered as she aimed her rifle.

A black suit with white armor. A sniper rifle that doubled as an assault. A white helmet with seven camera eyes. Blue skin symbolizing an unnaturally slow heartbeat. A real pain in the rear for all of Foxhound and the enemies of Talon.

"It's Widowmaker." Naruto growled out, trying to ignore the pain.

"That edgy bitch? She's _here?"_ Harley asked, hissing angrily like a cat.

"All the more reason to get a location and tag her, Miki!" Chikage snapped, shooting at the spot where they'd seen her.

"Okay, just stop pressuring me!" Miki wailed with anime tears. "You know how Widow is!"

A year after Foxhound had been formed by Naruto, Harley, and Miki, they encountered a woman called Widowmaker. She was a sniper of unmatched skill, who'd nearly gunned down Naruto and Harley on multiple occasions. She could usually be found guarding Talon VIPs and was known as the only countermeasure to Foxhound.

That may change soon.

" **What do we do? We can't stay here! How much time do we have?"** Asked D. Va frantically, causing Chikage to check her smartwatch.

"Less than two minutes." She whispered through gritted teeth. She said it in her native Japanese tongue to keep it from D. Va.

Unbeknownst to her, D. Va knew Japanese as well. She was about to freak out again when she noticed Naruto moving his hand away from his head. When she saw his face, everything around her seemed to stop, as she now focused on Naruto and him alone. She blushed, feeling the heat rise in her face as she examined the features on Naruto's face.

" _He's so cute… and handsome!_ " She squealed in her mind, as an image of a shining white knight was replaced by Naruto in her imagination. " _I don't care if he's an assassin! I hope he isn't taken! Maybe he plays World of Warcraft? Oh, I don't know!_ "

"Gah, and the exit is right there!" Cried Harley, pointing at said entrance.

"We just need to get this Diva girl here to safety. Once we do that, I'll use Hiraishin to get us the hell out of here." Naruto said, after managing to fish out the bullet in his shoulder, and let his healing factor take over.

" **I found Widowmaker!"** Miki suddenly spoke up. **"She's perched several yards on a roof to your left. But the way she's positioned, she's covering the path to the exit! You'll be shot down in no time when you make a break for it!"** She swallowed, growing increasingly worried for her friends.

"One minute and fifteen seconds." Chikage hissed, peeking at their path. She withdrew her head when Widowmaker took a shot, the bullet barely missing her. "Shit!"

"So stay and get blown to smithereens, or run and get bullets in our heads. Either way, we're so fucked in the ass… without the lube." Harley grumbled and stuck her tongue out.

' _So, this is the end of Hana Song. What a way to go… at least I'll die in the arms of a handsome yeou like Fox."_ D. Va sighed and held on tighter to Naruto, who noticed her pressing her head into his armored chest.

"Hnn-hn-hn… and so ends zis game of ze spider and ze foxes."

Widowmaker had her prototype thermal sights activated, making sure that Foxhound and their plus one stayed where they were. With the amount of explosives Izaya had install in the complex, Foxhound would not be able to wait out their escape.

"Eet ees too bad. Our game actually made me feel something, but alas. It was never meant to last. No matter what, the enemies of Talon will be destroyed." Widowmaker stated solemnly, being sure to keep them pinned down.

' _Finally, Talon will be free of the Foxhound nuisance, and Talon will be free to-'_

 ***BZZZT***

"Quoi?!"

The visuals in Widowmaker's visor suddenly fizzed out, then showed only continuous pictures of laughing skulls. Finding herself unable to see, Widowmaker retracted her visor.

"What was that?" She wondered, quickly looking through the scope of her rifle…

Only to be greeted by a laughing skull there as well. Bewildered, Widowmaker recoiled from her scope.

 ***BANG***

A bullet smashed the sniper rifle's side, sending it flying out of her hands. Widowmaker jumped back at that, her heart beating a little faster at being caught off guard.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, buuut I'm going to need those guys to make it out of here alive. Personal reasons, I'm sure you understand."

Widowmaker whipped around to see a figure, draped in a robe from neck to foot, with a… revolver gun for a head?!

"What… are you?" Widowmaker questioned, not sure if what she was seeing was real.

After all, the person had a human body with a gun for a head. No eyes or anything, just a jagged metal jaw underneath a massive magnum.

"Ah, that's not important." He denied, waving his hand dismissively. As he did so, she spied a revolver carousel imbedded in the back of his hand and a barrel in his knuckle. "I figured I'd hang about here and see what kinda stuff Izaya was keeping behind closed doors." He tsked, rather disconcerting since he didn't appear to have a proper mouth for that. "What a sore loser, blowing up a whole factory just 'cause he died." Then he shrugged. "Ah well, I know when to call it quits. My work here's done. Keep an eye out, Ms. Widow… or would you prefer Mrs.? Seeya 'round!"

With that, smoke abruptly blew out of the gun-headed man's sleeves. It covered his form, then abruptly dispersed, showing that he'd vanished.

Widowmaker 'tched' at that, her deadened emotions suppressing the disconcerting nature of the encounter, and turned to see Foxhound and their plus one finally making a break for it. They'd heard the gunshots, but no bullets hitting their position. Chikage had looked to see a cloaked figure confronting Widowmaker, and told the others to run.

To the latter's shock, none of the venom mines she'd laid in their path beforehand were detonating. Instead, they were being destroyed simultaneously by another sniper, nested a mile out of Orihara Industries and wielding a heavily modified Barrett M82.

"Sniper, huh?" Widowmaker noted. She moved her head to the side when the sniper fired at her, letting it miss by inches, "Amateur… alas…"

Widowmaker turned to see Foxhound finally reach the exit, with the countdown now fifteen seconds and counting.

"Our little game continues. Au revoir." She murmured to herself.

She jumped off the roof, before firing her grappling hook to retreat.

Back with Foxhound, they continued running until Orihara Industries was way behind them. As soon as the timer hit zero, the compound exploded sky-high, the force knocking the foursome forward and bowling them over.

"Woo! We made it!" Harley panted, taking a look back at where the building had been. "Hard to believe there were _two_ snipers and one has the heart to save us!"

"Maybe Moxxi sent 'em. Wouldn't be the first time she's helped us. Sadly, we'll owe her a lot now, but that's beside the point." Naruto commented, covering his head with an arm.

"We've got company…" said Chikage, pointing to the horizon.

South Korean law enforcement and military vehicles were half a mile out, with hoverships bearing the Overwatch logo following them closely.

"Well, time to go!" Naruto said brightly. He made a Shadow Clone with an ANBU mask intact. "Wait here until Diva is safely in their hands."

"Got it, Boss." The Shadow Clone saluted.

" **W-Wait!"** Hana spoke up, but Naruto had already grabbed Harley and Chikage and flashed out, leaving her with the Shadow Clone.

As soon as the vehicles arrived, the police and military came pouring to create a perimeter. As they approached the Shadow Clone and Hana, the clone pushed the gamer girl towards them before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"We have Song. She's safe." Reported one of the female officers, taking her into custody. "Fan out. Foxhound couldn't have gotten far! And find Orihara! Hopefully he's not in _that_ mess over there…"

As her fellow officers carried out her orders, the Captain lead Hana to the back of an ambulance, where a doctor looked her over.

"I'm fine." Hana tried to say, but the doctor insisted that she get looked over.

"Hana Song, what happened in there? Is Orihara okay? Foxhound didn't get to him, did they? And what about the other pilots?" The Captain questioned, but Hana shook her head.

"They… they didn't make it. It turns out that Orihara was part of Talon." Hana explained as an ice pack was brought to her. "Foxhound killed him while trying to rescue me and the others. That bastard even admitted it while he left us to die!"

"But… he was the only one who had the means to defend us from that omnic!" The captain protested.

Hana shook her head bitterly. "In the end, we were nothing about expendable crash dummies for Talon." She said sadly. In the distance, she saw Overwatch land and interact with the military superiors of South Korea. "No, more like a repeat of that SAO incident. A first-level tutorial had nothing on this…"

"What will we do now?" The Captain wondered, thinking of the previous attack of the Omnic kaijin that claimed numerous lives.

Hana didn't hear her, her mind wandering to the handsome Fox that saved her. Her cheeks turned red as she remembered the feeling of being in his arms. At first, she'd been a bit repulsed, but looking back, she felt safe. Before she knew it, she was missing him terribly.

"I hope to see you again, my yeou…" she whispered in Japanese.

* * *

 **(Foxhound Lair)**

"Ow!" Naruto yelled out.

"Oh, sorry!" Miki apologized, as she patched up Naruto's shoulder injury.

"No worries. I've had worse." Naruto played it off, trying to keep still.

"It's worth it. Now we have one more target to go before we hit Talon's secret base." Chikage commented, unzipping her inner suit from her neck to her navel to let her skin breathe.

"About that, Chi-chan. After I countered Orihara's cyberattack, the third-party who was helping me sent me an information package." Miki revealed to everyone's shock. "It contains the location of Talon's headquarters, somewhere in New York."

"Right in Batman and Superman's home turf. That is, until their deaths…" Harley noted, grimacing slightly.

Once, the world had two great heroes; Batman and Superman. That was, until an incident had nuked the latter's home Metropolis, along with his wife. The one responsible had been the Joker, Batman's greatest nemesis. Superman had attempted to kill him, but Batman interfered, allowing Joker to escape. Fed up with Batman's no-killing policy, Superman had established the short-lived One Earth Government, to take over the Earth and put it under his protection. With Batman leading a resistance movement against him, this had caused one of the first Civil Wars between superheroes. As a result, the supervillains struck, killing most of their adversities. Batman and Superman had died from major injuries they'd inflicted upon each other in their final battle. By the end, the number of hero and villain metahumans decreased dramatically and all hero and villain operations became nonexistent.

"Still hard to believe that it happened so long ago. Stupid Bats was such a goody two-shoes Boy Scout." Harley muttered bitterly "If only he didn't stop his fellow boy scout…"

"That's all in the past." Said Naruto firmly, letting Miki treat him in silence. "Let's just deal with the future. I'll see if Moxxi can confirm with one of her contacts to see if they're really based in New York. For now, let's just lay low."

"There! All done!" Miki put away her first-aid kit. "Say, Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"I know that we have to lay low, but how low are you talking about?" She wondered.

"If you want to go on a date with him, all you have to do is ask." Chikage deadpanned, making Miki sputter at being found out.

"Yeah. Besides, I don't mind. It's not like we're outcasts here. The whole neighborhood knows us." Harley pointed out.

"Geez! Why did you have to ruin my chance?" Miki whined, while Harley and Chikage laughed.

Naruto snorted. "They didn't. I'd be happy to go out on a date with you, Miki-chan. You've done so much for me, after all. Besides, it's good to unwind after a mission like that."

She blushed. "R-really? Well, in that case…"

She slowly walked up to Naruto to kiss him. When she got close enough though, Naruto kissed her first, wrapping his arms around her waist. Miki moaned at that and pressed herself into the embrace.

"I'm surprised you're not interfering." Chikage noted, casting a sideways glance at Harley.

"I just wanted to get to Naru-chan first." Said the blonde woman with a shrug. "Now that I've done that, I don't mind other girls joining our flock." Her eyes gained a lewd look. "So, you still have a chance. I _really_ suggest you take it."

The other female fidgeted, looking everywhere but at her. "I… w-well…"

"Take it from me, toots. Once you spend a night with Naru-chan, any past rapist or pretend-lover will pale in comparison. It'll make you forget the bad times. I sleep like a baby now, for the first time in three years." Said Harley, her tone surprisingly mature and genuine. "I know you're crushing on Naruto too, so stop being a voyeur, 'kay?"

Chikage gained a tickmark at that, which further increased when Harley stuck her tongue at her, between her middle and ring finger.

Meanwhile…

Outside in the street, a figure spied on the maid café that was connected to Foxhound's Lair. Said mysterious figure smiled under her hood, and lifted up a skull mask from her face.

"Te encontré, amigos…"

* * *

 **(South Korea)**

" **The CEO of Orihara Industries, Orihara Izaya, is confirmed dead, killed by Foxhound. Many brave men and women also lost their lives in defense of our savior. However, it has been confirmed by multiple sources that Orihara was really a Talon agent, using our people as guinea pigs to test mecha that will actually be used for Talon."** The reporter said, with Hana Song next to her. **"Despite Foxhound ending him for his criminal ways, it still does not make it right. Officials statements are that Orihara should have been tried in court for his deceptions. While an arrest warrant's been put out for Foxhound, one Hana Song, aka D. Va, video game Twitch Streamer extraordinaire and sole survivor of the experiments, disagrees."**

" **What happened was not Foxhound's fault."** Hana stated flatly. **"They saw through Orihara Izaya when no one else did. We were fooled by him and they tried to save us."** She gave a lovely, grateful smile. **"Foxhound saved my life and if they're watching this, then all I have to say to them is… thank you.** "

Nearby, the cloaked figure who'd confronted Widowmaker, watched the interview from a corner. He no longer had a revolver for a head, as his hood covered his face as he leaned on the wall.

Smirking, he disappeared into the alleyway, opening a laptop that showed the results of his latest creation. Eyeing it speculatively, he tapped a small earpiece, switching it on.

"Hey Gisha, mind booking us a flight outta here? I think it's time I headed back to the States."

" **Understood, Doctor. I'll get on that. Shall I cancel your upcoming appointments too?"**

He twitched, grimacing slightly. "Aagh… n-no, move those up. Better get those outta the way 'fore I go. Damn it…"

" **I did warn you that establishing yourself as a back-alley doctor would tie you down unnecessarily-"**

"I know, I know!" Snapped the man irritably, tapping his earpiece off. "Smartass hug-bot."

* * *

 **(Aces and Eights)**

"I did what you asked, Miss Moxxi. Will this really get me in with Foxhound?" A busty, redheaded girl with a rifle on her back questioned anxiously.

"I have no doubt." Agreed Moxxi. "You want to avenge the orphans Talon's evil plans affected, right? After all, when they find out you saved them from Widowmaker, they'll realize they need a sniper to support them. That's where you come in."

"Sounds like you have beef with Talon as well. Almost everyone in the bar does." The redhead noted with a grimace. "What's your excuse?"

"Sorry sweetie, but that's for another chapter…" Moxxi retorted airly, serving the redhead with a piña colada.

"I… I see…" the redhead mumbled, sweatdropping.

"As for you, I can only hope that I'm not wrong and you have what it takes to run with Fox, Jinx, and Fever."

"Ha! If anyone bets against me on that fact, they'll lose. After all," the busty redhead adjusted the sniper rifle on her back, "it can be a real pain being as tough as I am!"

* * *

 **(Overwatch HQ, the next day)**

Hinata was in the IT Department, waiting with bated breath as she saw the decryption near completion. Her eyes never left the screen as she tapped her foot, and bit her thumbnail.

99%

…

…

…

100%

As soon as the files started unlocking, Hinata was immediately in the chair, her hands at the mouse and keyboard. The mouse darted about with accuracy, her fingers typing with pinpoint precision.

With each file flashing on the screen, Hinata quickly read through them. A few moments later, she stopped at one that caught her eye.

It was Project Fox, with a picture of a young man trapped in a testing tube. Upon further inspection, Hinata saw that he had blonde hair and whisker-marks on his cheeks

There was no mistaking him.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, holding back tears. "This is it. I've finally found you!"

Wasting no time, she immediately opened the Project Fox file, intent on studying the contents within.

 **END OF CHAPTER 04**

* * *

 **Next time: An Incredible Weapon**

 _-Foxhound is close to completing their mission to cripple Talon and their final target is Haruka Seameyer, of Omnica Corporation. Close to home in Yokohama, Japan, Foxhound goes after him to cut off Talon's supply of omnics that are as dangerous as a Bastion unit. However, they soon find that Seameyer's creations are more than they can handle._

 _ **-After-chapter notes**_

The next two updates will be for Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen, completing the events for Volume 1. As for this chapter here, I added the seeds for Foxhound to undergo an aggressive explanation. Also, special thanks to NorthSouthGorem for letting me use one (well two) of his OCs for Overwatch.

NS: I'm always happy to let an overpowered SOB loose on the world!

Indeed. Plus, he's perfect for Foxhound, as well as being a friend of Naruto's. Naruto won't be the lone man anymore! So, if you like this, please fave, alert, and even share it too. Also, I will not stop plugging this, but check out my Let's Play Channel on Youtube, **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**. Peace out, ja ne, and see you in the next update!

* * *

 **Released: Sunday, February 12, 2017**


	8. Chapter 05: Date Night

**Welcoming notes:** Yello minna-san, Soul here, and welcome back to **The Fox of Overwatch: The Anti-Heroes of Infinity**!

It's me birthday. 26 years around the sun. What a crazy ride it's been.

Happy Birthday to me! I watch anime! I love video games~! And I write fanfiction! (It sounds better in my head lol)

And I FINALLY finished this chapter! I cannot believe I left this for four fucking months! FOUR! Never again, but no promises on that front, since my life and the world are unpredictable these days.

Anywho, on with the story! And it's a filler chapter. Sorry XD

* * *

 **Chapter 05: Date Night**

* * *

 **(Ammu-Nation Japan)**

It's been a week since the raid on Orihara Industries and the four members of Foxhound were laying low. There was no way they were immediately going after Haruka Seameyer of the Omnica Corporation due to the massive amount of heat on them. Sadly, this gives Seameyer a chance to boost his defenses to prepare for Foxhound when they inevitably show up. But it doesn't matter to them, for Foxhound enjoys a good challenge and doesn't want to easily steamroll through a target. They want them to throw out their best, so they can destroy them, and fill their targets with despair before killing them.

Like fattening a pig before it's led to slaughter.

Another reason Foxhound's cooling down is due to the media coverage on them. Hana Song AKA D. Va has been putting in a good word for them, thanking them live on air after they saved her life. There was even footage recovered from Orihara Industries, as one of Orihara's security measures backfired on him in a big way.

Orihara had some of the cameras turned off, only for them to turn back on when he flipped a switch in order to frame Foxhound for killing the test pilots. However, someone that was not Miki hacked the cameras, showing footage of his confession to being affiliated with Talon, and letting the test pilots die from the prototype MEKA's defects. While they showed Foxhound failing to save the pilots, they also revealed that at least they tried, as well as their successful rescue of Hana Song.

Because of those tapes leaking out to the public via the media, people started to doubt the claims of Foxhound being a major terrorist organization. The media was having a field day, running stories on the recent exploits of Foxhound, while attempting to confirm previous news stories and theories on the companies they hit in the past. Thanks to Izaya's dirty laundry coming out, it gave the media free rein to re-pursue the companies that had questionable business practices they covered in the past, such as Mid Bio Informatics, Clementiet Corp, and now Orihara Industries for example.

Now every corporation in the world with ties to military and politics were under a microscope, with the UN trying to run damage control. It's so bad that even the stock markets are slowly feeling the effects. It was a PR nightmare.

None of that mattered to Naruto, as he was currently at an ammunition store. The store itself is only found when one is affiliated with the underground scene involving criminals and/or vigilantes. Even to this day, guns are still outlawed in Japan, which increased their value even more. It didn't stop those in Japan looking to make a profit, though they had to be pretty secretive about it, lest they want to spend life in prison.

"One of these days kid, you're going to tell me how you do that." The owner/gunsmith of the shop grunted as Naruto sealed the many crates of ammo he ordered into a scroll.

"Well, in your language Salyer, ninja shit." Naruto stated as he pocketed the scroll.

"Yeah yeah, fuckin' stonewall me, why don't ya? Not like I care. Still, can't complain about the money." The owner said, counting the stack of bills Naruto gave him, "It's always great doing business with ya blondie."

"Always." Naruto said before hearing a loud gunshot, "Testing out a new gun again?"

"Nope. Just got a volunteer to test out some new ammunition that arrived today. They're said to punch through the armor of that adapting omnic in Korea's waters." The owner said, jerking his thumb to the shooting range, "You should check her out. She's quite the beauty, and hot as fuck. I'd hit that…"

Curious, Naruto entered the shooting range, and covered his ears when he saw the tester pull the trigger. The sound was loud as hell; louder than it should be, but it's to be expected of special, yet illegal, super armor piercing bullets. The target was a huge block of adamantium, situated behind a transparent blast wall and taking a lot of damage. It was close to resembling swiss cheese.

' _Note to self: keep those bullets as far away from Harley-chan as humanly possible.'_ ' Naruto thought as he continued to observe the bullet's damage. _'Still, they'll be great prelude to the assault on Talon HQ.'_

He could imagine whatever kind of building Talon uses as swiss cheese.

"Enjoying the show?"

Naruto looked over to see the beta tester that spoke to him. He could tell that the tester was indeed a female, lying on her front with a sniper rifle. She was laying on her front, giving Naruto a view of her nice ass. She shifted her yellow visors up and stood up to a vertical base. She then turned and flashed the blonde a smile, with the latter noting that she was indeed a real beauty.

She was a cute young woman with red hair, amber eyes, and an extremely curvy figure with a large bust. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the redhead's choice of outfit: a dark maroon jacket with a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top, and a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes around her neck. She also has black open-knuckled half-gloves with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. Her bottom wear includes black rubber-leather short-shorts, a white studded belt, and a pair of white thigh-high zip-up boots designed with red flames. In her hair is a white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head, as well as two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair up in a ponytail that reaches down her back.

"I can think of more than one reason to enjoy it." Naruto said, matching her smirk, "So…" he walked over to her and examined the weapon she was using, "judging by your choice in test weapons, you're a sniper-class?"

"Ever since I was 12-years-old. You could even say I'm a level 99 plus." The redhead replied cheekily before holding out her hand, "I'm Yoko Littner, mercenary. And you are?"

"Naruto, vigilante. Pleasure." The blonde introduced himself, shaking her hand, "Strong grip there. Trying to impress me?"

"What will it take?" Yoko asked teasingly, leaning forward, "A duel perhaps? There's a Danger Room here. Wanna take me on, Mr. Vigilante?"

"Heh. If you're challenging me, I'm all in." Naruto accepted with a fanged grin.

Back in the Golden Age of heroes and villains, there were a few types of people with powers: metahumans, inhumans, and mutants. Unlike metahumans and inhumans, mutants were born with the X-gene which gave them their powers. On the mutant side of heroism, they were a group of heroes called the X-Men. Born with different talents, they needed a specialized room to hone their abilities, and materialize various scenarios to craft their teamwork.

That is the Danger Room.

Years ago, after the disillusion of the likes of the Avengers, their sub-groups, and similar groups like the X-Men and the Fantastic Four thanks to the Secret Empire, the technology of the Danger Room was replicated and distributed to interested buyers. Today, the technology is considered ancient, yet still workable.

The two made it to the aforementioned Danger Room. Salyer had heard their conversation via his camera and managed to set up the room just before they arrived. As Naruto and Yoko entered, the gunsmith selected a scenario for them to have their showdown.

' **STAGE SELECT: NOVA BRAGA AIRPORT'**

Gone was the metallic Danger Room, and Naruto and Yoko found themselves in an airport located in Africa in the 1970s. It was huge, spacious, modern, and surrounded by desert.

"Now then, kiddies. Get your weapons." Salyer said, and materialized two supply boxes, "Match starts in five minutes."

The blonde and redhead dug into their supply boxes, finding a FNP90 submachine gun, a M1 Garand semi-automatic rifle, a Heckler and Koch HK33 Assault Rifle, a DSA SA58-Moosefucker carbine, a 7 millimeter Mauser bolt-action rifle, an AA-12 shotgun, a Mossberg 500 pump-action shotgun, a DP-12 pump action shotgun, a Beretta 92 semi-automatic pistol, and a .45 M1911 semi-automatic pistol.

"These are an awful lot of weapons for an exhibition match. What's the big idea?" Yoko asked, looking around the huge airfield, "Plus, why this huge area?"

"It has quite the history. It was once going to be used as a hub to sell nuclear warheads. I guess our little match is going to be PvE and not PvP." Naruto mused, using terms that D. Va would use, "The boss will be worth loads of points."

" **The rules are simple. The one with the most points after an hour will be the winner. To avoid any sloppy shit, I'm taking the timer and point tracker off your virtual HUD.** " Salyer explained, " **You could use the challenge.** **Now place your bets!** "

"You win, and I owe you a favor." Naruto offered, loading up his starting weapon, the Moosefucker.

"You win, and I let you grope me to your heart's content." Yoko teased, making Naruto facefault into the ground, "Hahahahaha! I'm kidding, of course! You win and I'll owe you a favor."

She loaded up her Mauser, as Naruto got back to a vertical base.

"Fair enough." Naruto said as enemies materialized, "I have a hot date tonight anyway. Let's do this!"

The holo-soldiers opened fire, with Naruto and Yoko diving for cover. They returned fire, taking the soldiers out one by one. Reinforcements came from the corner, forcing the duo to dive for cover. As Naruto and Yoko returned fire, the ground suddenly shook.

"What was that?" Naruto deadpanned, as the ground shook again.

"Whatever it is, it sounds close." Yoko noted, with the rumble making them stumble now.

" **For this epic encounter, I've decided to bring out the boss early. Hope you kiddies are up to snuff on your history!** " Salyer said gleefully, without malice, " **Behold, the ultimate weapon of mass destruction!** "

A shadow loomed over Naruto and Yoko's hiding place. Naruto frowned before looking over his shoulder. What he saw had him sweating like crazy.

"Oi, oi. Don't you think this is a bit much for a competition, Salyer?" The blonde groaned, as Yoko looked as well.

And became horrified at what she saw.

It was a bahamut-sized hexapedal tank, with additional secondary devices equipped at the front, containing retractable blades, and a head with two large plasma cannons. It loomed over them in an intimidating fashion, before letting out a mechanical roar.

As if it were alive.

" **Don't worry. The lethality level's been set to mid, so you won't die.** " The owner assured them with a smirk, " **So go all out against the unseen weapon of the world**. **The weapon to end all wars**."

For now, the duo could only watch as the hexapedal tank prepared to attack.

"Metal…Gear…" they murmured, as the tank brought one of its limb down on them.

* * *

 **(Overwatch HQ)**

"Everyone, thank you for coming."

In the Briefing Room, Gabrielle Adawe is standing at the podium, with Hinata and Hanabi next to her. After addressing her audience, Gabrielle looked over her shoulder to see Hanabi holding her elder sister's hand to calm her nerves. Hinata looked at the director, who gave her a reassuring smile and a wink. Hinata managed to smile back and nod, showing she was okay. Gabrielle then turned back to her audience to address them.

"Thanks to our I.T. Department taking a cue from Sonic the Hedgehog, we finally have some intel into what Talon's up to." Gabrielle announced as she observed her audience for a bit.

Jack Morrison. Strike-Commander.

Born and raised in Bloomington, Indiana in a family of farmers. He joined the US Military, and later the Armed Forces during the Omnic Crisis. When the recipe of the Supersoldier serum used on one Captain America Steve Rogers was found, Jack became one of the first subjects of the Soldier Enhancement Program alongside Gabriel Reyes. When Overwatch was conceived, Jack was one of the first she recruited as one of the founding members, with Jack ending up as the team's moral fabric. After the Omnic Crisis, those in power at the UN went over her head, and made him Strike Commander before she could consolidate her position. Still, he proved to be a perfect fit for the job. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a handsome face, and a fit physique, he is the face of Overwatch who helps keep the organization together.

Ana Amari. Second-in-command.

One of Egypt's most skilled snipers, Ana's marksmanship, instincts, and use of her cybernetic eye gained her a reputation as the Egyptian army's finest. Because of her prowess, she was chosen to be part of the first Overwatch strike team. When the Omnic Crisis ended, Ana became Strike-Commander Morrison's second-in-command. When off Overwatch duty, she raises her daughter Fareeha, who mingles alongside her Overwatch agents. Despite being in her late forties, with graying hair and wrinkles forming, she can still go.

Gabriel Reyes. Head of Blackwatch.

A Los Angeles native of Mexican descendant, Reyes was a senior officer in the US Military. Like Morrison, he was also enlisted into the Soldier Enhancement Program, where he became close friends with Jack. When Overwatch was formed, he and Jack were the very first two to join. Despite Reyes leading the team however, Morrison was recognized as keeping the team together. After the Crisis, Reyes became the head of Blackwatch, Overwatch's covert ops division. Sadly, because of being snubbed out of a key position in Overwatch, Reyes became a real edgelord with his dark clothing and growing of his facial hair, becoming bitter and snide as well.

Angela Ziegler. Head of Medical Research.

With an MD and PhD in hand, the Swiss guardian angel was one of the world's premiere surgeons. She pioneered a breakthrough in the field of applied Nanobiology with biotic technology. It radically improved the treatment of life-threatening illness and injuries. While she preferred a quiet life of saving lives, her work attracted Overwatch recruiters. Despite her reservations of Overwatch being militaristic, she saw it as an opportunity to save more lives on a global scale. Her appearance is literally that of an angel, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and donning her Valkyrie suit.

' _Reinhardt is busy training new recruits and_ _Liao's not here again. Then again, I ordered him to lay low after he was made during his Talon infiltration mission…_ ' Gabrielle thought, an image of the sixth founding Overwatch member drifting in her mind, " _It's been a while since he's checked in. Hope he's okay…_ "

"Hinata, since this is close to you, I'll let you take the floor." Gabrielle said, patting the podium, "Debrief everyone on what you discovered."

"Yes, ma'am."

Gabrielle stepped to the side, allowing Hinata to take her place at the stand. Hinata felt a twinge of nervousness before squashing it. After what she's learned from that cracked hard drive, she needed Overwatch's help in getting Naruto back. She wished her fellow kunoichi, who arrived a year later, were here as well, but they were handling a mission in North Korea. Taking a deep breath, Hinata inserted the cracked drive and began the briefing.

"Founders of Overwatch, thank you for coming today. What I have to report today doesn't just involve me, but all of us of Overwatch in our battle against Talon. The information you will learn today comes from the servers from Clementiet Corp. They were connected to Talon, further evidenced when I saw them during the Wuncler assassination by Foxhound."

On the main screen in the room, an image of the Clementiet Corp building appeared. Overlapping parts of the picture are images of the party and the Wuncler men's corpses. There were also a few of the underground sub-levels, Genji battling Fever, and the Talon troops Hinata encountered.

"It appears that whoever is connected to Talon, has their servers connected to their mainframe for easy communication and information sharing. The Wuncler's have been using this connection to coordinate with their contacts in Talon to ship out their weapons." Hinata explained, as images of the Wuncler's sub-basement and warehouse appeared on the screen, "They were planning to after the party, but Fever of Foxhound destroyed their shipments. And it was because the connection was still open, that the drive I inserted gathered as much information as it could siphon."

"And? Was there any information of value?" Ana asked, leaning on the wall with her arms folded, "Talon's gotten stronger the past few years. Their newest recruits are troublesome to deal with, and their powers…"

"They akin to the Gifted and Enhanced of old. Mutants, metahumans, inhumans. They were said to have died out, but it looks like that isn't the case." Morrison noted, with Hinata nodding in agreement.

"They were in hiding, until Talon found one." Hinata confirmed, with a video popping up of a young man looking at a picture until he disappeared. A security cam video then popped up, showing the same young man appearing outside of a bank that was in the picture, "This one was the cause of their search for those that are gifted. Talon put two and two together and captured him for experimentation. Thanks to his DNA, they could detect more gifted who used their powers. 25 percent of them captured voluntary joined Talon. The rest were either blackmailed or mind-controlled."

"And they're still gathering more, I take it? At this rate, Talon will have a whole army of metahumans to use against us." Reyes said, lighting a cigar, "At least Talon knows how to make our missions eventful."

Before he could smoke his cigar, Mercy grabbed and crushed it into fine powder with a chilling look on her face.

"It's not just metahumans, Reyes-san. Talon is also using their research to bring back the Enhanced. It's the Golden Age of heroes and villain all over again, but Talon has the advantage. If this continues, Overwatch will be overwhelmed, and the world next at the rate they're going." Hinata said seriously, while looking troubled.

"What makes you think that Overwatch will fall to the hand of a bunch of nutjobs?" Reyes said with a frown, "And how are you so sure?"

"Because, Reyes-san, it's not just metahumans, inhumans, gifted, or enhanced they're going after. Talon discovered the location of Elementia and are kidnapping people from there." Hinata revealed, with both her and Hanabi looking extremely concerned, "In the Western Lands, people have a high concentration of mana. In the Eastern Lands, where Hanabi and I hail from, everyone has a high concentration of chakra. You don't have to be a metahuman to use those sources of energy. It takes training and discipline to harness and hone it."

"And now that Talon has a hold of such power, the results could be devastating." Mercy said, looking crestfallen, "It is a shame, since chakra has great potential to heal the world- wait. If Talon has found your land and have been kidnapping people from there, that means…"

"Yes. I finally found my beloved. Talon really has had him all this time. To Talon, he's Subject Fox." Hinata stated as images and files of Subject Fox appeared on the screen, "But to me, he's my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Remind us how Talon got to the kid again?" Morrison inquired.

"It was right after his mission in the Hidden Sand Village, where he saved the village leader who is his friend. He and his team were staying the night until Talon infiltrated the village and snuck him out." Hinata explained, drawing up pictures and footage of Talon's mission in capturing Naruto, "From there, they kept him under in a medical coma. He was moved from lab to lab to be experimented on for the next three years. They were trying to weaken his mind to break his will and turn him into a weapon. The only reason their procedures didn't work was because the Tailed Beast Chakra protected him."

"Turning him into a living weapon aside, how is this Tailed Beast Chakra different from regular chakra?" Mercy asked, adjusting her glasses, "It sounds like it's sentient if it protected him from Talon's reprogramming."

"In our world, there are powerful beasts called Tailed Beasts, from the One-Tail to the Nine-Tails. Each tail represents how powerful they are, with the Nine-Tails being the most powerful. And Naruto-kun had the Nine-Tails sealed into him when he was a mere hour old." Hinata said, as she was explained the specifics from Naruto himself after he returned from his three-year training trip.

"Sealed? As in they put the most powerful Tailed Beast into a newborn child? Why?" Mercy asked, looking horrified at the idea of such a burden being placed on a newborn.

"And if this "beast" is so powerful, how the hell did it get stuffed into a little tyke like blondie there? Better yet, how isn't the kid dead?" Reyes questioned, not seeing Hanabi scowl at him.

"It's because he's an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki are gifted with inhuman life forces, granting them tremendous stamina and vitality, and unique chakra." Hinata explained, with a slight glare at the leader of Blackwatch, "It's how Naruto-kun survived the sealing, even at a young age. Only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi. His mother, Kushina, was holding the Kyuubi before him."

"If his mother held this Kyuubi beast, how did the little guy come to hold it?" Morrison asked.

"On the night of his birth, the Kyuubi was extracted by a masked man. He took control of the Kyuubi and forced it to attack the village. Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage, defeated the masked man and freed the Kyuubi. Because of Kushina being weakened by the unsealing, her body couldn't handle the resealing, so the decision was made to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto-kun. They were successful, but they died from their injuries." Hinata commented sadly, with her and Hanabi looking crestfallen.

"And as an orphan, then he grew up to become a ninja, and was kidnapped by Talon because of the Kyuubi being inside him." Morrison surmised, looking thoughtful, "What do these Tailed Beast look like anyway? Aside from the tails, there's got to be a way to differentiate them, right?"

"Y-Yes…" Hinata nodded, but fell silent and looked nervous.

"Hinata? What is wrong?" Gabrielle asked, "We're just curious about these Tailed Beasts."

"Well, they…" Hinata started, sounding like she didn't want to finish, "They do have…animal forms, like in Japanese mythology if you studied it…"

' _Japanese mythology…?_ ' Gabrielle thought, as a memory from her foreign language class in college reared in her head, ' _As I recall,_ _the_ _Kyubi was a central part of Japanese folklore, and…_ '

"The Nine-Tails is a fox in Japanese lore, known as the Nine-Tailed Fox." Ana suddenly said, with everyone looking at her, "I read a lot."

"A fox? Like Talon's Subject Fox?" Morrison inquired as a video file appeared.

"Yes. Naruto-kun is Subject Fox and he managed to escape." Hinata said as she started up the video file. She had a smile, but it slowly fell, "Still…"

 _'Why is she so nervous all of a sudden?'_ Gabrielle thought, looking concerned as she looked from Hinata to the video of Naruto in the tank.

" ** _So, how much longer until this kid is ready for the procedure?"_**

" ** _Soon, quite soon. Just another week and his body will be ready."_**

" ** _Good; I'm tired of coming in and doing nothing but watch this punk float around in an overgrown test tube doing nothing other than sleep. He better make for a good weapon, otherwise this job would have been a waste of time and money."_**

"Where is this?" Morrison questioned.

"Hoshi Labs. In Japan." Hinata answered, surprising Reyes.

"Hoshi Labs? My Blackwatch agents were investigating that place. Illegal experimentation. Smuggling rare animals. Buying people from human trafficking. Connections with Talon." Reyes growled, biting his thumb, "We had them dead to rights, until their facility was destroyed. Two years of investigation, wasted."

"There's always unknown variables in missions, Reyes. You know that." Morrison countered sternly.

"I just don't like my time and resources going to waste. You know that, Jack." Reyes bit back, glaring at his friend.

"Ugh, men…" Hanabi muttered under her breath.

" ** _Look who's awake, our newest soon to be weapon. Don't bother junior. That glass is strong enough to hold an elephants body, so there's no point in trying to break it."_**

" ** _John, I don't think you should antagonize him like that."_**

" ** _Yeah man, I know that glass is tough and all, but still…"_**

" ** _Relax, it's not like he's going anywhere."_**

" ** _J-John… b-behind you."_**

" ** _What? Oh fu-!"_**

 ** _*KSHH!*_**

"Your boyfriend sure knows how to make a first impression." Reyes said as they watched Naruto go to town on the guards and scientists, "No mercy whatsoever."

"Can't say that I blame him." Ana retorted.

" ** _P-P-Please… let me go. I-I wa-was just joking about t-the weapon thing. Please… please don't kill me, I-I have a family."_**

 ** _*SNAP!*_**

" ** _So, who's next?"_**

"I know what that man was doing was horrible, but a child just lost their father." Mercy said solemnly, with everyone giving her weird looks.

"Heh, you and your bleeding heart." Reyes mocked her with a shrug, "Money was more important to him than his family."

"That man knew the risks and paid with his life." Ana stated sternly, "I'm sorry Angela, but that's all there is to it."

" ** _All… all Talon operatives come in. Subject Fox has… escaped. I… I repeat, Subject Fox… has escaped."_**

"So much for Talon's new human weapon. Well, that's one problem Overwatch won't have to deal with." Morrison said, looking relived.

But Gabrielle wasn't sharing the same opinion, as she noticed the increasingly worrying look on Hinata and Hanabi's faces. Hinata looked as if she wanted to stop the video of the recovered security footage, and Hanabi's eyes were darting to the door multiple times. It was then they saw Naruto going into a room full of experimental weapons that Hinata's hand slowly hover over the stop button.

"What is wrong with them? We have a lead on the Uzumaki kid. Why are they- wait a minute… Subject Fox." Gabrielle thought, as the pieces started to fall into place in her mind, "Subject Fox. Fox. Fox? Oh…"

Gabrielle looks to see Hinata about to press the stop button just as the doors in the video open. The director quickly reached out and grabbed Hinata's wrist to stop her. Hinata's pleading face was all it took to confirm Gabrielle's suspicions, as a familiar figure stepped into the spotlight of the video.

Foreign armor, a plasma katana, dual pistols, a utility belt, and a fox mask that meant only one person.

"Well I'll be. Naruto Uzumaki is the Fox we've been looking for." Ana mused, just as Reyes stood up in shock, "That explains your hesitation, Ms. Hinata."

"We were looking for Uzumaki, and going after Fox of Foxhound. They're the same." Morrison realized, and groaned, "So much for his not being a problem. All I can say is that things has become complicated."

 ** _*BOOM*_**

" ** _Sir, we found him! I repeat, we found him! *BAM!**BAM!* He's armed with some of our prototype weapons and he's killing us sir! He's fucking killing us damn it! Send back up- AHHHH!"_**

"Well, that explains two years going down the toilet. He was the one who destroyed Hoshi Labs." Reyes growled, sitting back down, "When we catch him, I'm going to have a few words with-"

"Enough Reyes. What's done is done." Gabrielle snapped, shutting the commander of Blackwatch up, "Whining and complaining about it won't change anything. Hinata, how much is left of the footage that was salvaged?"

"Just a little bit more." Hinata responded as the footage now showed Naruto looking through a computer.

" ** _These bastards had me for three years to try to turn me into a weapon! They ruined and took my life away from me, I can't remember my life before I woke up, and it's all their faults! Damn it all! Damn, and I'm not the first they've tried this with. The other people ranging from men, women, and even children were taken from their homes and families, but never survived the tests they conducted on them. Bastards, I'm not gonna stand for this, damn it! Someone needs to put a stop to this and I guess that someone will have to be me. I might not remember much about myself, but what I do know is that I wouldn't stand by and let this happen any longer than it already has."_**

"He has anemia. Semi-anemia, it looks like. He doesn't remember this past, but he hasn't forgotten his instincts. It explains why he attacked those people when breaking out of that tube." Mercy deduced, "He also appears to have maintained his personality. Hinata, his memories may be fragmented, but there's a chance that he'll remember you."

"Thank you, Angela-san." Hinata said gratefully and bowed.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Reyes chided her, "Your boyfriend is wanted by the UN-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Ana fired a sleep dart at him, sending him to dreamland, "Reyes has been becoming unbearable lately. Even more so than usual."

"Besides, it's Fox and Foxhound they're after, not Naruto." Morrison agreed, before turning his attention back to the screen.

" ** _Let go of me, you asshats! No way am I letting you experiment on me again!"_**

" ** _Hold still! Geez, this bitch is psycho crazy!"_**

" ** _That better be with a K, dumb-ass!"_**

" ** _Let's just get her out of here! We'll have fun with her again later!"_**

" ** _Rape me again, will ya?! Just wait until I get loose! I'll make you lil' piggies squeal!"_**

" ** _Oh shit, it's Subject Fox!"_**

"Crazy, but with a K. Could this be Jinx?" Ana wondered. She heard reports of Jinx going mental if someone calls her crazy, but not spelled with a K.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel M.D. She was a college student who earned her medical license early at Gotham University. She was interned at Arkham Asylum, which was controlled by Talon." Hinata explained, as documents and video files of Harleen Quinzel popped up, "She ran afoul of the infamous Joker and tried to escape, but was chased into a vat of chemicals that made the Joker who he was."

"The same chemicals that made the Joker? That explains Jinx's behavior. Those experimental and unethical chemicals severely affect the victim's sanity." Mercy said, as she has once research said chemicals and their damaging side-effects, "So Jinx was once a normal girl…"

"Who now goes by Harley Quinn. She killed the Joker immediately after while he was raping her. She was then taken by Talon, who's agents proceeded to experiment, open up, torture, and rape her, repeatedly for the next three years" Hinata said solemnly, as video files of said incidents appeared, leaving the viewers sickened, "It also implicates the Wuncler's, who sexually assaulted her as well. Thankfully, Naruto-kun rescued her, and Hoshi Labs was destroyed."

"And now Uzumaki and Quinzel are running around as Foxhound. Using the information they got from Hoshi Labs, they used it to hunt down everyone affiliated with Talon, even if their target is a loose end." Ana muttered, and looked at Gabrielle, "So Director, what do we do?"

"First, wake Gabe up." Gabrielle responded, grimacing at Reyes.

Ana nodded and fired a shock dart from her wrist. The electrical zap jerked Reyes awake.

"Gah!" He yelled and fell out of this seat.

"Now that we're all back in the land of the living, here's what's going to happen concerning Foxhound." Gabrielle said loudly, ignoring the dirty look Reyes was giving Ana, "We are the only ones in this room who knows two of the true identities of Fox and Jinx. Fever remains unknown for now. No one reveal to anybody who they really are until we get all the facts. I mean it. If there is a leak about the identities of Uzumaki and Quinzel, I'll know that it came from one of you, and you will be sorry. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Morrison and Ana confirmed.

"The UN's gonna have our asses if they find out that we have a lead on Foxhound." Reyes pointed out.

"Yes, there's a lead, but we don't know where they are. Plus, we need proof that the ones they went after are a part of Talon. But for now," Gabrielle said, looking over to Hinata and Hanabi, "We find out where they are first and bring them in."

"Despite that they're criminals in the eyes of the world?" Morrison questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"That was the case, but the interview with Hana Song has really swayed global opinion of Foxhound. Not to mention her debriefing got leaked due to an incompetent intern in the South Korean military. If you look at social media, some people are starting to question if Foxhound are terrorists like the UN declared." Ana stated.

"Let's not forget the multiple inquiries into the companies and military installations that Foxhound attacked in the past few years." Mercy added.

"Regardless, we still bring in Foxhound. That is our primary objective." Gabrielle said with finality, and looked at Hinata, "We'll have you back with your boyfriend soon, Hinata. So, you don't mind sticking with us for a bit longer, do you?"

"I don't mind. Thank you, Gabrielle-san."

* * *

 **(Ammu-Nation, Danger Room)**

' **SIMULATION COMPLETE** '

"Well done, scrubs. You just poured every bit of ammunition into your battle." Salyer praised them as the Danger Room returned to normal.

"Did you have to include Metal Gear?" Naruto asked crossly, glaring at the gunsmith, "Again, I have a hot date tonight, dattebayo."

' _How did a simple ammunition run turn into this?_ ' Yoko wondered to herself. She then smiled as she rested her back into Naruto's own, "So Salyer, who won?"

"Despite you firing the final shot, it's was Yoko's gun." Salyer said with a smirk, with Naruto sighing, "The scoring system recognizes that rifle as her gun. So, the winner of this match is Yoko. Sorry, Naruto."

A blast from Metal Gear knocked Yoko away, and tangling the straps from her sniper rifle to some wreckage. Naruto managed to get to her in time, but couldn't free her. As the WMD moved closer to finish them off, Naruto made a split-second decision to use her signature sniper rifle to blast a hole in the exposed core of the Metal Gear. The only side effect Yoko suffered was her boobs bouncing about from the recoil of her rifle.

Yoko cried out at that, as her entire chest stung. But she took it, since she had much worse.

"So, with my win, you owe me a favor." Yoko said with a lick of her lips, and Naruto groaning.

"That I do. As long as it's within reason." Naruto replied as they both stood up.

"Fair enough."

They exited the Danger Room, where old man Salyer was waiting for them.

"At least this Danger Room is working properly now. Seriously, it was like I was watching a movie." The gunsmith said with thumbs up.

"Glad we didn't disappoint, Salyer-san. Just a bit of a warning before you spring hard mode on us. Especially. When. I. Have. A. Date. Tonight." Naruto said, making poking motions at the gunsmith.

"That's what she said." Salyer countered with a thumbs up, drawing a tickmark from Naruto, "I set the damage level to mild, so you'll be fine."

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Yoko, "So what do you need from this one, Yoko-?"

When he saw Yoko, he saw that she had his dual WESTARs. She twirled them around her fingers with a cheesy grin on her face. He remembered losing them while dodging multiple STS missile from the Metal Gear mech.

"I just need for you to search for someone."

Yoko tossed something to Naruto, who caught it. Naruto became wide-eyed when he saw that she tossed him a pair of black panties with red laces. The blonde's mind drew a blank, wondering how a pair of panties would help him in his hunt.

"Let me guess, a deadbeat boyfriend?" Naruto guessed, twirling the underwear around his finger, "Why else would you have me deliver your daring panties?"

"Good guess, but no. I don't have a boyfriend, but I do have my eye on someone. And that someone is who you're taking those panties too." Yoko said, pointing at the blonde.

"And does this someone has a name?" Naruto drawled, with Salyer looking on in amusement, "An accurate description would be beneficial to my search."

"You don't need one. I need you to find Foxhound, and tell them that the sniper who saved them in South Korea is looking to join them." Yoko revealed, amused at Naruto's attempt to hide his shock, "Give my gift there to Fox, and I'll give you back your guns. Don't worry, I'll take good care of them. Once your task is complete, meet me at the Muko-Muko Maid Café. I'll be waiting. Ja ne, whiskers."

With a wink, Yoko turned and exited the shop, swaying her hips as she did so.

"Blondie, if I were you, I'd hit that, ASAP." Salyer suggested sagely, patting Naruto on his shoulders.

"Heh, I'd rather think about Miki-chan before Yoko. So, maybe." Naruto retorted before going to get his purchases.

"No maybes. If you come back here without scoring with her, I'm going to punch you in the face." Salyer warned him as Naruto made for the exit, "I don't care if you are friends with Mad Moxxi."

"Laugh out loud." Naruto deadpanned and walked out to the elevator.

"Heh, smartass…"

* * *

 **(Foxhound Den, sometime later)**

Once Naruto got back to the lair, he warped to his room and collapsed on his bed. He managed to set the alarm in his smartphone before taking a nap. His wounds from the Danger Room Challenge healed quickly, as his healing factor worked faster when he's sleeping.

When he woke up, it was 1pm in the afternoon with his alarm ringing. When he shut it off, he saw a text from Miki. She sent it five minutes ago, stating that she was waiting at the front door.

Seeing this, he tossed his phone in the air. In a span of ten seconds, Naruto was out of the bed, in and out of the bathroom after taking a quick shower, in and out of the closet, and arrived in time to catch his phone.

Naruto was now wearing an orange buttoned polo shirt, black jeans with a blue leather belt, a pair of orange sneakers with orange and white markings, and a black fedora. He quickly made his way to the first floor, using the stairs and the walls to do so. When he saw Miki near the front door, she turned around and smiled, with Naruto's jaw dropping.

The beautiful bluette is wearing a navy-blue strapless dress with a matching micro mini skirt and black high heels. Around her waist is a black corset that helped show her curves and enhanced her cleavage. The red lipstick and blue eye shadow enhanced her beauty, as she fluttered her eye lashes, and ran her hand through her hair in a sexy manner. She then did a little twirl, showing that she was wearing a blue throng through her small skirt.

Naruto's mouth was still open, with drool dripping out. Miki giggled, and licked her lips when she eyed the bulge in the blonde's pants. While she enjoyed the reaction, the love making would have to wait.

"So, see anything you like?" Miki asked teasingly, snapping Naruto out of his stupor, "We can forget the date and skip to the sex, if you want. I don't mind-"

"Tempting, but I don't want to waste the tickets and the reservations I pre-ordered ahead." Naruto replied, striding to her as he wiped the drool from his mouth, "Come on, you little minx."

Scooping her into his arms, he walked out the door with her. Miki enjoyed the ride, and while the rest of the day would be fun, she could hardly wait for the main event between the two of them.

It was a long time coming.

* * *

 **(Aces and Eights, Madripoor, Singapore, at the same time)**

"Is it just me, or are you looking happier since days, Ms. Quinn." Moxxi noted as Harley downed Krazy Cray, which consists of Blue Curacao, Rum, Strawberry Liquor, and Pina Colada, "Could it be that your favorite blond gave you, the you-know-what?" She teased, thrusting her thumb between her index and middle finger.

"Oh Moxxi. He did…all night long…" Harley said sultry, with a lick of her lips.

"Sounds like he took my advice. So, who will be the next lucky girl?" Moxxi wondered while pouring Harley another drink.

"Miki-chan. While Chi-chan and I are having fun here, Naruto is taking Mik-chan to the beach, the movies, a fast-food joint, the amusement park." Harley said, while counting said dating spots with her fingers, "Practically every dating spot under the sun. It's the least Naru-chan could do for her after years of helping us dismantle Talon piece by piece. No doubt she's enjoying herself."

"A small vacation well worth it." Moxxi agreed, serving Harley her drink.

"Oi, Moxxi!"

The bar matron looked over to see the Chinese-American pirate known as Two-Hands, Revy, waving at her and jabbing her thumb at the stairs.

"I just saw Oscar Mike sneak upstairs to your brothel." Revy said, who was clearly looking for some action, "How do you want to handle him?"

"That little weasel." Moxxi sighed, and snapped her fingers, "Call for Brick and help him throw that helmet-head out. And if Mike resists, then tell them that he risks being blackmailed from my bar. As well as Ram's wrath for being too-hands-on with her sister Rem."

"Roger that, Moxxi-Mox." Revy said and went on her way.

"Don't call me that!" Moxxi snapped at her.

Outside of Aces and Eights, Chikage was looking at her hand. Her look was one of concentration, before flames erupted from her hand. Clenching her fist, she made the flames go away.

About a year ago, she found out that she could naturally produce flames, making her a pyrokinetic. When she first discovered this ability, she freaked out and burned the building where her target was. She was on the verge of going mad until she was extracted thanks to Harley. She later figured out how she got them. There was a time when she was still working with her family's murderer, that she suddenly blacked out, only to awaken a few weeks later. Since then, her powers haven't manifested it, until now.

Due to her newfound, yet unwanted powers, she had to wear a thermal suit under her vigilante uniform. It was out of fear of her powers suddenly going out of control, and to regulate her body temperature that was now a few degrees higher than normal.

And she hated it.

' _You'll pay for this. You'll pay for what you did to me, Talon!_ ' She seethed, with flames surrounding her fist.

* * *

 **(The Kurabu)**

Just like Harley said, Naruto and Miki were enjoying themselves on their date. They spent the whole afternoon enjoying each other's company. And thanks to their den being located in the heart of electric town, Akihabara, there was no place they couldn't go. As a plus, the fact that Foxhound's Den was in Akihabara, made it the last place anyone would look for a group of so-called terrorists.

All the bright lights and spinning gadgets did wonders for the psyche, especially Harley's.

Naruto and Miki started off by taking a stroll through the streets of Akihabara, entering the various stores. Since it's been a while for Miki, being busy with Foxhound business, she marveled at the newest tech, as well as the antique ones from decades ago. Naruto had gotten her the old AR glasses that specializes in mixed augmented reality. When Miki tried them out outside, Naruto had to hold her so she wouldn't bump into anyone.

Along with breaking the wrists of those who tried to grope her.

They stopped for a bite to eat, getting their meal to-go from a local restaurant. They ate it along the way to the beach, with Miki going into the back seat to get changed. Thankfully Naruto was too focused on driving through traffic to peek on her. But he did see her legs kicking about while she was changing. Once they arrived, Miki jumped out of the car in a blue two-piece bikini and dragged Naruto directly to the water. From there, they splashed around in the water, while Naruto made sure to avoid the large rock formations.

Harley enjoyed showing the others her anime and hentai collection.

Both spent the afternoon there until it was time to go to the movie theater that specializes in movies from the past few decades. Naruto reserved tickets to see one of the action movies of old, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. However, the movie was overbooked, with Naruto and Miki arriving too late. Miki, a fan of the classic action movies, was about to raise a huge fit when the staff gave them tickets to an evening showing of Independence Day: Resurgence. Thankfully, it calmed Miki down somewhat.

After dining at a fine restaurant in the Tokyo Skytree, Naruto and Miki decided to spend the evening at the local nightclub in Akihabara. It's simply known as The Kurabu, and it's the most popular spot in all of the Akihabara nightlife. It's so popular that there's literally a mile-long line to get in. But Naruto managed to get VIP passes for both himself and Miki (from one of his former Talon victims), and skipped the line.

Entering to the sick beats of melodic techno music, Miki dragged Naruto to the dance floor and danced with him. Naruto, not much a dancer himself, mimicked some of the guys he saw who were dancing with their partners. His movements were clunky at best, but overtime, and with Miki's assistance, he moved in sync with the bluette.

When the music lessened its pace, Miki latched onto her blonde partner, and pushed him into a wall, swaying her hips as she did. As soon as his back hit the wall, she licked the nape of his neck before kissing it. He grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze in response. Miki then put her hands on the wall, and slowly bent down, her hips never stopped swaying. She then popped up, grabbed Naruto's wrists, put his hands on her hips, and danced on him. Looking from side to side, Naruto saw several partners grinding on each other with sexually suggestive movements.

Before he could go to grind his pelvis on Miki's own, the music changed to fast pace. Miki quickly turned around, and began to grind her ass into Naruto's netherregions. Naruto responded with slowly thrust as she pushed back, gained an erection as he did.

Miki grinned at that, but her face turned red when she measured it with her ass. He was big, that's for sure. As much as she wants him to take her right now, The Kurabu wasn't a good place. For now, she would tease him for later.

As for Naruto, he wanted to take her now. Ever since coupling with Harley, she inadvertently awakened his libido, and he was looking at the girls on his team a lot more now. However, he was patient, and had a lot of self-control. He'd rather not have sex with his girl in front of a crowd of people where they may get caught.

Stuff like that only happens in Harley's collection of hentai.

After an hour of sensual rave dancing, Naruto and Miki reserved a table just for them, and Naruto made his way to the bar to get their drinks. The bar tender was cleaning glasses, looking relived that most of the customers were either on the dance floor, or in the private rooms.

"Bartender! Get me a Kamikaze and a…" Naruto sighed at the name of the drink Miki wanted, "And a…Buttery Nipple for my girlfriend."

"Coming right up, sir!" The bartender said, and gathered his ingredients.

Meanwhile, Miki was giggling to herself. When she told Naruto that she wanted a 'Buttery Nipple', he looked at her like she's grown a second head. To him, it sounded like a drink that Harley would ask her, not Miki. Then again, Miki has proven to be sultry at times, and tries to seduce the blonde whenever she got the chance when the team is relaxing. Before she could muse on it further, there was a pat on her shoulder.

An awfully strong pat.

"Why hey there." A foreign voice said from behind her.

Miki scowled and look to see someone who appears to be an American jock, flanked by three of his friends. All four of them were clean cut and had nice suits on, though Miki raised an eyebrow when she saw one of them wearing very old but very new looking 3D glasses with the red and blue lens.

"Now what's a pretty lady like yourself doing by yourself in a place like this?" The jock suit asked with a grin, "Want to hang out with me and the boys?"

While a bit impressed with the guy's Japanese, Miki's answer was obvious, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm already with someone else. So, no."

"Oh come on, sweetheart." The American cooed, draping his arm around her shoulders, "Who could be better than the most famous betting man of the century?"

Miki frowned at that, before realizing who the guy is when she got a good look at him.

"I see. You must be that guy with the insane luck. Biff Tannen, was it?" Miki guessed, as his name did come up in some of Talon's files.

But he wasn't a part of Talon. The reason Talon was interested in him was because of his said insane luck on betting high stakes sporting events. Talon thought he was a metahuman and wanted to recruit him. But due to his public behavior and the company he kept, Biff wasn't high on Talon's list.

"Glad to know I'm famous on this side of the ocean-" the now identified Biff started, but frowned when Miki brushed his arm off her.

"No matter how famous you are, I'm still not interested. And like I said, I already have a date tonight. Now will you and your friends kindly leave me be?" Miki said, with her voice having a slightly cool edge to it now, "And note, it's not a suggestion, or a request…"

"Sorry girlie, but…"

Miki flinched when Biff's hand latched onto her side and stood her up, pressing her against his body. The bluette kept her cool, her skin crawling when his lips moved next to her ear.

"I'm the wrong guy to say no to." Biff stated, his hands traveling to her ass, "And even if you call for help, I can easily get off. Now why don't we go somewhere private?"

"Sounds good! Where are we going?"

The men turned to see Naruto with his and Miki's drinks in hand. He has an amused smile on his face, but his eyes weren't matching it.

"And just who the hell are you?" Biff demanded, as Miki slipped out of his grasp, "Don't tell me that you're her boyfriend."

"Guilty as charged. Now if you would stop harassing her, that would be great." Naruto suggested as he sat the drinks on the table, "We wouldn't want an incident to happen in the next two minutes, would we?"

"You little shit. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Biff growled, cracking his knuckles, with his goons prepared to help.

"I couldn't care less. Now beat it, before I beat you." Naruto warned with a barely concealed edge to his voice.

"You? Beat me? Sounds like all talk to me! I have better things to do than to deal with you. Match! Skinhead! 3-D! Get him boys!" Biff ordered, snapping his fingers, before turning his attention to Miki, "Now then, hot stuff."

"I would be more worried about your friends." Miki countered and downed her Buttery Nipple drink.

Biff looked confused until he saw his friends sailing into a wall. Knowing that the blonde was coming after him, he took a wild swing and managed to punch Naruto. He smirked when his fist made contact with Naruto's face, but the latter was unfazed. Before Biff could express his shock, Naruto roundhouse kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. Naruto grabbed him by his throat, and threw them across the club. No one noticed as Biff sailed over the dancing crowd and slammed into the wall, the music deafening the noise of the impact.

"Cheers!" Naruto toasted to Miki and downed his drink with her.

"You really are a knight in shining armor." Miki praised with a blush on her cheeks, "Cheers!"

After paying for their drinks, Naruto and Miki left the club, with the crowd noticing a down and out Biff. Some had their cell phones out, taking pictures of his pitiful state, while others called for an ambulance.

"Well, that moron and his goon-squad won't be bothering anyone ever again." Naruto mused while holding Miki close.

"Forget about him. He's a gaijin who thinks we can push us around. You gave him what he deserved." Miki countered, holding Naruto's arm in between her bust.

"Technically, I'm a gaijin too…" Naruto noted, with Miki looking at him weirdly, until they both burst into laughter.

"Something tells me that his luck is only about to get worse." Miki mused with a grin, "Now, movie time?"

"You and your explosions." Naruto grumbled, rolling his eyes.

As they left, they were spied on by a young woman with a long black cloak, a spiked pink Mohawk with a silver-white fade, and green neon markings on her body. There was also a green skull on her face, as she twirled her glass of Tequila.

"Un brindis por ti…" she mused and sipped her drink, "Te veo pronto, amigos…"

* * *

 **(Local hospital, sometime later)**

Biff was in the hospital, diagnosed with a mean concussion. He was being kept under due to him creating a big fit, damaging equipment during his tantrum.

As Biff is rested involuntarily, the door to his hospital room opened. In stepped two individuals from Biff's past. One was a young man wearing a red vest, blue jeans, white boots, and a colorful baseball cap. The other was an old man with a white labcoat, with many, many gadgets on his person.

Wait, past? Well, more like timeline.

"Oh Biff. I can only hope you haven't caused any reprehensible damage to this future. This Talon organization sounds bad enough…" Said the man with the red vest, before he dug into Biff's personal belongings.

"No matter, Marty! The almanac. Does he have that almanac?" The old scientist pressed him.

"Hold on, Doc. Biff has so many dollar stacks in here. But I think I…have…it…" Marty mumbled before pulling out a book, "Right here! The almanac!"

"Excellent, my boy! Now let's get out of this timeline. It's already gloomy enough as it is with these Talon riffraffs and all." Doc noted, while gesturing for Marty to leave with him.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Marty agreed, and with a nod to each other, they quickly left.

An hour later, Biff Tannen disappeared with a pulse of energy. Thankfully, he hasn't made much of an impact on the world to trigger a damnable Flashpoint.

* * *

 **(Vintage Film Theater Japan, Akihabara)**

Sadly, there was another overbooking, and Miki was NOT happy. Before she could raise any hell however, there was an opening for the fourth Transformers movie, The Last Knight. Naruto quickly took it before Miki unleashed her wrath on the poor ushers.

As the movie progressed, the couple were getting bored. The inconsistently in the movie was mind-boggling, and wasn't enjoyable at all. And the explosions, and loud music, good lord.

Naruto was getting restless, and while he was moving around in his seat, he put something in his pocket. He dug around it before pulling out the same blue thong that Miki was wearing. She must've put it in his pocket during their little dance. Before he could call her out on it, he felt Miki's hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his nether regions.

"Miki-chan, we're in a movie theater." Naruto reminded her as she got close to his face.

"And a lot of people left too. Guess they can't find this mindless action movie enjoyable." Miki mused before rubbing her cheek on Naruto's own, "It actually works for me."

"You're trying to one-up Harley-chan, aren't you?" Naruto accused as he pulled Miki into his seat.

"Aren't you? You're the one who lead us to these seats in the back." Miki countered as she straddled Naruto's lap and rolled her hips.

"Because I knew you would do something perverted, you little minx." Naruto shot back and groped Miki's breasts.

"Guilty as charged. And fun fact, I've already seen this crazy movie. This part has a lot of loud epic music, and huge continuous explosions. I'd say you have at least 20 minutes to tame me." She whispered in his ear, snaking her hands down his pants, "You better get started…"

"And here I thought you had a challenge for me…" Naruto said before pulling down Miki's top, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

 **WARNING: NARUTO X MIKI LEMON START**

Miki moaned as he felt Naruto's tongue dance around hers, as her breasts bounced free from their confinement. She could feel him hardening as she gripped his growing length, getting wetter as she measured his girth. Slowly getting wetter, she pulled her hand out, unzipped his pants, and brought out his dick.

Naruto groaned when Miki stroked his cock, and explored her body as she took off her miniskirt, leaving her bare from the bottom down. After breaking the kiss, Naruto saw Miki slide down until her head was near his crotch, where his soldier was stiff and standing at attention after Miki's ministrations.

Miki looked up and smiled at a waiting Naruto, because bringing her attention back to his member. Licking her lips, she pursed her lips before putting Naruto's erection into her mouth, and bobbed her head back and forth.

Naruto bit back a groan as Miki licked and sucked his cock. Before he lost himself to the pleasure, he quickly took out several regular kunai with small seals carved into them, and threw them. They stuck to several walls around them and glowed, activating the Sound Barrier Seal as a precaution, due to Miki's sloppy blowjob and loud slurping.

The two were so into their world that the movie was nonexistent to them, and it's only purpose was to muffle the sounds of sex. But Naruto did keep his eye on the environment to make sure no unwelcomed guests came close.

If it was a guy, Naruto would kick him down the stairs. If it was a girl, then Naruto would invite her to jump in on the fun. But for now, it was Miki's time.

Miki then started a purring noise, making her lips vibrate around Naruto's dick. Naruto grabbed a bit of Miki's hair at that, but she didn't mind. When she felt Naruto's cock twitch, she increased her movements, deepthroating him as he started thrusting into her mouth. Miki played with her breasts by kneading and pinching her nipples.

Not giving time for him to warn her, Miki increased her suction and made a little slurping noise that only Naruto could hear. It was enough for him to cum into her mouth, at the same time one of those damnable explosions in the movie took place. She swallowed with Naruto's cock still in her mouth, inwardly smirking as Naruto moaned in pleasure at the sensations.

As soon as she was done, Naruto didn't give her time to rest. He lifted her up and had her straddle his lap again, his tip at her entrance. Not wanting to wait either, Naruto thrusted upward, taking her virginity as she sat down on him. Miki nearby screamed in pain, but bit her finger instead.

Naruto knew what Miki wanted, and wasn't going to ask if she was sure. Because she was very sure on what she wanted him to her to do.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, and Miki wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Her squeezing her walls on Naruto's cock gave him the signal to fuck her. As he thrusted upwards, she squatted downwards, meeting him in the middle. He sheathed himself inside her in one shot, with Miki letting up a loud pained gasp that was muffled by the loud crash in the movie.

Naruto groaned, feeling that Miki was as tight as Harley, and increased the intensity of his thrusts, causing Miki to nearly cry out loudly. She retaliated by slamming down on him hard whenever she could, and bit him on his shoulder in an attempt to dominate him.

Having none of it, Naruto lifted Miki up and brought her down to the floor, where he held her wrists down, and drilled her missionary style for the next five minutes. Miki was unable to form a single coherent thought, but was able to wrap her legs around Naruto's waist, holding on to him for dear life.

Ocean blue eyes met dark blue eyes, with Miki showing complete happiness, and the movie lost on two lovers. Naruto, looking at her in affection, bent down and gave her a deep and loving kiss.

Naruto was then getting close, as his thrusts become frenzied and out-of-sync. He lifted himself up on his knees, grabbed Miki's arms, and drilled into her pussy at an inhuman pace. Just then, a chain of explosions rocked the theater's speakers, as Miki finally cried out for real. Naruto assaulted her G-spot, with Miki getting close herself.

With a synchronized shout, both reached their peak and came. Naruto shot his seed directly into her womb, making her eyes roll in the back of her head, while Miki's cavern flooded with their love juices. Naruto then picked her up and brought them both to the latter's seat, where their cum dripped on the seat. But Naruto wasn't done with Miki, and had her rest for a few minutes before he fucked her again.

They had another hour until the movie was over, much to Miki's delight as she bounced on his lap again.

 **NARUTO X MIKI LEMON END**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

" **Haruka Seameyer. You are the only one left that stands between Foxhound and Talon. This project you're working on better achieve the perfect result.** "

"You don't have to worry, Leader. With the ultimate weapon I have in my sub-level basement, Foxhound won't be able to touch me, and their odyssey against Talon will be over. Ah, if only this weapon existed in the Golden Age. It would have destroyed the Justice League and the Avengers several times over!"

" **Quite the bold claim to make, Seameyer. I expect the heads of Foxhound to be delivered to me right after you kill them. Do not disappoint me.** "

"Of course not, sir. After all, once Foxhound is done…you're next…Hehehehehe, ahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"

 **END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

 **Next time on The Fox of Overwatch!** _ **Chapter 06: One Incredible Weapon!**_

 _Foxhound storms the Omnica Corporation and faces off with Haruka Seameyer. But the brilliant CEO unveils his newest upgrade to his number one weapon: the Omnidroid, a superhero killing robot responsible for the deaths of countless heroes, and even villains! Foxhound faces their toughest challenge yet in their crusade against Talon._

 _ **-After-chapter notes**_

Sorry if the lemon isn't up to snuff. Looks like I can only write short ones for now.

The character is based off my good friend tyler_salyer555666.

My next updates will be Final Fantasy Uzumaki XIII this weekend, and Shinigami Devil's Huntsmen the weekend after next. Finally, I will be able to watch RWBY Volume 4! Hell, I might even stream my live reaction to it!

Later tonight ( **June 30th, 2017** ) between 8pm and 9pm **Eastern Time** , come to my Youtube Channel, **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING** , for my birthday live stream, where I will be playing games like Overwatch, Friday the 13th, and Wildlands, and having a Q&A session.

With that said, peace out, ja ne, and see you in the next update!

Oh, and I have not watched Back to the Future 2 or Transformers: The Last Knight yet lol. And check out the new poll on my profile :)

* * *

 **Released: Friday, June 30, 2017**


	9. Filler 2: Halloween 2017 - Mikistein

**Author's Notes:** Yello everyone, readers and writers alike, this is Soul, and welcome back to The Fox of Overwatch.

Another holiday special! Happy (belated) Halloween minna-san. If you're out Trick or Treating, stay safe! And by belated, I mean I would've had this out if it weren't for my internet company doing a surprise maintenance that rendered me without internet for the night.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or Overwatch or any crossover that appears.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Filler #2: Halloween 2017 - Mikistein and Friends**

* * *

Our tale begins in the lands of Adlersbrunn, where loud laughs echoed throughout the ruins of an abandoned castle. The rain splattered on the ground and thunder roared across the skies as a mad scientist completed her latest experiment.

"He's back… I-I did it! He's come back to me!"

Meet the loveable Dr. Miki Mikistein, a bluette wearing a white lab coat, under which was a skimpy bustier corset, a miniskirt with pantyhose, and high heels. At first glance, she seems like your average, ordinary scientist. But when you get to know her, you'll find that she's crazy, cunning, and intelligent.

 **THE MANIAC - MIKISTEIN**

"HE'S ALIVE!" She screamed in glee, as her latest creation jerked to life on the operating table, "Now rise, my guardian!"

At her command, the metallic human opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. He had blond hair, with a metal headpiece covering his forehead and mouth. His left arm, innards and lower body, from the waist to knees, were all still organic. The rest were replaced with cybernetic parts that were colored silver and black. His human parts were covered in skintight spandex, and his artificial parts and limbs had armored plating that protected them. On his waist is a strange utility belt with buttons, levers, and switches.

Blinking his electric blue eyes, he turned his head to the blue-haired beauty of a scientist. She was positively giddy, dancing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh-ho, you're even more perfect than I imagined!" Squealed Mikistein, whirling around her creation, "Yes, yes! This will do quite nicely!"

" **You…"** the experiment groaned slowly, tilting his head, **"Are you… my creator?"**

"Bzzz~, wrong! I have defiled God to resurrect you!" Confirmed the mad scientist, adopting a thinking pose before snapping her fingers, "Half-human, half-machine… from now on, you are… Raiden!"

" **Raiden?"** Raiden repeated, with his eyes showing question marks.

 **THE REBORN - RAIDEN**

"That's right, Raiden!" Mikistein said, holding a finger up, "Your new life! Your original self died protecting me, and I'm alive today because of you! I escaped with your body and I kept it functioning to rebuild it! Do you remember anything?"

Raiden scrunched up his face, thinking hard, but then shook his head. **"…No. Sorry."**

"It's okay!" Miki said her tone cheerful, yet she looked slightly crestfallen, "You'll get your memory back, I'm sure! For now, you have to follow all my orders. It's for your protection! I preserved every bit of you after all-"

Suddenly, thunder crackled, and the ground shook. Mikistein cried out and fell, only for Raiden to reach out and catch her.

"How? I didn't give you any orders to move!" Mikistein said as her protector helped balance her.

" **My body just moved on its own, Doctor…"** Raiden responded, **"Still, you gave me life, and I will use it to protect you."**

"Wow! I don't even need to program you!" Mikistein cheered and kissed him on the cheek, "You still have those infamous instincts that drive your actions!"

" **Um,** **Doctor-"**

Mikistein put a finger to his lips, "To everyone else, it's Dr. Mikistein. But to you, it's Miki," she chided in a whispery tone, "We'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to leave."

" **Leave? Why, Dr. Miki?"** Raiden asked as Mikistein grabbed his waist.

"Because… well…" Mikistein began meekly, dragging him with her, "I may have… used Dr. Junkenstein's old castle that has his resources. He's abandoned it, but doesn't like other people using it. Still, because he's abandoned it, this place is fair game!"

" **Is he here?"** Asked Raiden.

Mikistein nodded, "No doubt outside, with his army. But rest assured… my- no, our allies are a bunch of tough cookies!"

 _Meanwhile, outside... **  
**_

"Ouchies!"

An arm was sent flying from the body of an undead woman. She was outfitted in a tight, full-body harlequin outfit, adorned in stitches. She also wore a jester hat that hid her blonde pigtails. Frozen on her face was an eternal, chilling smile, with more stitches littering her countenance.

"That was my arm, you miserable pile of bolts!" She snapped, before shooting the offender in the face with a triple barreled shotgun.

 **THE HARLEQUIN - ZOMBINA**

Said offender was one of many that were called Zomnics, created by the mad Dr. Jamison Junkenstein. They were automatons, originally created for the Lord of Adlersbrunn, who'd seen them as mere trinkets. The notation had embarrassed Junkenstein as he was made a laughingstock of the land. In retaliation, the mad doctor had created an 'ultimate being' and brought it to life.

Right now, said being was terrorizing a nearby town. But it was only a matter of time before it finally came to the aid of its creator.

"Dammit! Gotta sew this back on!" Complained Zombina, "Blair, give a girl some cover, will ya?!" She dove behind a large rock, with her arm in hand.

Her companion, a violet-haired necromancer with large breasts, clicked her teeth and launched a fireball in the direction of the zomnics.

Her own minions, an army of flaming skeletons, were quickly getting blown to pieces in droves, due to the Zombardiers stationed up above, launching energy blasts down at the bony minions to cover their lesser compatriots. One of the blasts came close to the sorceress, close to hitting her. She leapt away from the blast, with her massive assets bouncing as she did.

"Junkenstein's piles of scrap are formidable, but nothing my lovelies can't handle," the sorceress mused, summoning more skeleton warriors, these ones on fire.

 **THE SORCERESS - BLAIR**

"Tell 'em to take a bullet for _me_ next time! I'm fragile, you know!" Zombina whined, quickly working to sew her arm back on.

"Oh shush, you! You're a zombie, suck it up!" Mikistein retorted, exiting the castle with a mildly curious Raiden.

" **Are these your friends?"** Raiden inquired, jerking his head towards Blair and Zombina.

" _Childhood_ friends," Mikistein stressed as she dragged him to cover with Zombina, "They put up with me for years!"

"Yeah, and I was killed for it! Didn't imagine the rest of my life drinking ectoplasm to prevent cannibalism," Harley countered, and making gagging noises, "Yep, real friend you are!"

Mikistein blew a sour raspberry, "Yet, you stuck by me, thick and thin!"

" **Do you need assistance with that?"** Raiden asked, moving to help Zombina, **"Allow me…"**

"Aww, aren't you a sweetie-pie?" Zombina cooed, as the blonde tied the string and snapped it with his teeth, "Here…"

She reached over her back and took out a sheathed sword she carried for Mikistein. The most interesting feature was the trigger on the scabbard and the humming sound emanating from the blade inside.

"Your old tool of the trade. Good to have you back, Lightning Bolt." Zombina said with a wink.

Raiden didn't reply, instead inspecting the sword. He pulled it out, admiring the blood red blade and the orange aura radiating from it. He gave it a few twirls, admiring the feel, before sheathing it.

"You better be as good as before, Raiden," Blair stated sternly, "Or angering that explosive-ridden fool that is Junkenstein would've been a real waste."

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Blair," Mikistein chided, "Save it until we get out of this mess-"

" **DR. MIKISTEIIIIIIIIIIN!"** A reedy voice howled into the night.

Making a grand appearance on top of the castle walls was Dr. Junkenstein himself. One could not miss his white lab coat, along with the bandoliers of glowing blue concoctions hanging from his neck. Laughing madly, he launched a series of bombs from his frag launcher, reigning chaos down below.

"How dare you use one of _my_ laboratories to further your ambitions! That's _my_ place, for _my_ ambitions only! You can't have it, not on my good name! You shall pay, with your deaths!" Junkenstein declared, with his bombs hitting Blair's skeleton soldiers.

His own Zomnics were not spared either, not that they cared.

"Boy, does he need a hobby…" Zombina deadpanned, and blasted a Zombardier that came close, "And I'm already dead! Don't I get a free pass?!"

"Screw you, asshole! You aren't even using it!" Mikistein yelled back over a makeshift microphone, "Finder's keepers, loser's weepers!"

"True," agreed the doctor, "But it's the principle that counts! I even put my bleedin' name on it!"

One of the bombs struck the ground and exploded near Mikistein, making her shriek. At this, Raiden's eyes suddenly flashed red. Instantly he vaulted over the rubble the girls were using for cover, unsheathing his blade as he did so. Charging forward, he slashed about wildly in a blur, deflecting the bombs away, some of them back at Junkenstein's position.

Junkenstein's eyes bulged behind his goggles and he let out a girly scream, diving to the side. His own creations exploded where he once was, blasted into scrap. _'_ _How dare that little whipper-snapper try to turn my lovely masterpieces against me?!_ _I'll show her!'_

"Ladies and _gentleman!_ My latest creation!" He yelled, unslinging a metal wheel from his back and setting it down on the ground, "The **Shock Tire!"**

He planted his peg-leg on the side and seized a pull-cord. Yanking the wire with maddened gusto, the tire screeched and shot forward, making a beeline for Raiden.

But it never even got close to him.

" **Inferno!"** Blair yelled, unleashing a scorching-hot fireball that melted a white-hot trench through the ground, instantly melting the tire into a pile of burnt rubber and metal.

"No, my baby- " Junkenstein wailed. His grief lasted only for a second before Zombina shot at him, forcing him to duck behind a Zomnic "Argh! Damn it, woman! Let a man have a moment!"

" **Now is our chance, Dr. Mikistein and friends. Let us leave!"** called Raiden, giving a random thumbs-up.

"Did you have to make him weird?" Blair asked Mikistein.

She only giggled, sweatdropping. "He's just… finding himself."

Blair just shook her head and banged her staff on the ground, summoning even more skeleton servants to cover their escape. They ran down the street, although Raiden had to slow down, due to Mikistein lagging behind. A horde of Zomnics blocked their path, all armed with large bombs and ready to suicide when the foursome got close (much to Zombina's massive chagrin). Raiden didn't give the walking scrap heaps a chance, cleaving through them all with blinding speed, several robots dying with every swing.

Just as they reached the castle doors, there was a mighty crash as a great force knocked them off their hinges. The doors were sent flying towards Mikistein and her group, with the bluette maniac screaming loudly. Raiden instantly shielded her with his body, while Blair cast a wall of fire to protect herself. Zombina was semi-lucky, just managing to dodge, but the door still clipped her chest as it passed.

"Aw, come on!" She yelled as her boobs fell off altogether, to the ground, "These babies are still fresh!"

" **Did her... chest... fall off?"** Asked Raiden slowly, clearly confused and dearly wishing that he didn't have to ask.

"Those are stitched on too…" Blair grimaced in distaste as Zombina quickly scooped up her disembodied mammaries, making sure to hide the areolas.

But her fallen breasts were the least of the group's worries. With slow, ponderous footfalls, a big, fat, green-skinned man with hollow eyes and a pig's nose blocked their way.

" **I'M ALIVE!"** The creature roared.

"It's Junkenstein's Monster. I can still feel the Spark of Life within its being…" Blair noted, clicking her teeth, "Damn that Witch of the Wilds…"

" **Can it be killed?"** Raiden inquired, readying for a fight.

"Yes. The Spark of Life is located in its heart, but you'll need my cooperation." Blair responded, summoning a flame from her hands.

" **...** _ **Do**_ **I?"**

"Huh?"

" **Do I have your cooperation?"**

"Of course. You are Dr. Mikistein's invention after all," Blair told him, chuckling. Then, without warning, she stiffened up, "Oh no…"

A dark chill swept over the area. Mikistein shivered, Blair growled as flames surrounded her, and Raiden's senses were on high alert.

Zombina was too busy trying to sew her boobs back on.

" **The Reaper comes for your souls!** "

A new voice, low, echoing and raspy, came from behind Mikistein. Immediately Blair tackled her to the ground, while Raiden whirled around and slashed at the dark figure that had appeared, striking ruthlessly. Just before it vanished, his blade slicing through nothing, he caught sight of a skull under a black hood and two shotguns.

" **Harlequin, watch it!"** Raiden shouted, as the Reaper materialized a few meters near Zombina.

"Geez! I said I'm already dead!" Zombina wailed, scrambling away. "Can't I put myself back together in peace?!"

"Reaper. You are not welcome among us. Leave!" Commanded Blair, brandishing her staff. She fired off a swarm of large fireballs. Reaper jumped away, with Raiden flash-stepping next to him and struck his back. Instead of blood, black smog poured from The Reaper's back, and he gave no indication of pain. Suddenly, a hook from Junkenstein's Monster shot out and snagged Raiden's waist with surprising accuracy, pulling him towards the beast. Before Junkenstein's monster could maul Raiden, however, the latter reacted quickly using the momentum to leap up and dropkick the creature right in its stout.

"OW!" Junkenstein's Monster roared out, clutching it's nose.

"I'm almost done here! Just give me a sec!" Zombina yelled, "These are the only boobs of their kind and I'm not getting rid of them like this!"

"Who cares?! Just fix yourself already, you crazy bitch!" Mikistein screeched, wailing her arms madly.

" **Your soul is mine, Mikistein!"**

Reaper flanked the maniac again, pointing his weapon directly at her head. Before he could pull the trigger, Raiden threw his sword, sending it spinning end over end to implant itself deep in the Reaper's skull. **"GAHR!"** The Reaper cried out, lurching away from the impact before disappearing into black smoke.

"Stay close to us next time, fool," Blair scolded Mikistein, grabbing her around the waist.

"D-duly noted…" Mikistein mumbled like a kicked child.

"And she's back in the game!"

Zombina finally fixed herself up, and pumped her fist into the air. She grabbed her specialized shotgun and shot an approaching Zomnic in its face. She frowned when a red flash erupted from its body, leaving it unharmed.

"Argh…" the zombie groaned before unleashed another shot, this time destroying the Zomnic, "The dragon bitch is here!"

"The Summoner. That explains why my minions are having such a hard time taking Junkenstein's Zomnics down" Blair mused, as the now protected Zomnics approached, "Doctor, you have your boy toy back. There's no need to stay and fight."

" **Boy toy?"** Raiden questioned, while pulling out his sword from the ground and sheathing it.

"I'm sure our mad doc will explain later," Zombina teased with a laugh. "Now's as good a time as any to ride off into the moonlight!"

"Preferably before Overwitch arrive…" Blair added and set fire to Junkenstein's Monster as it tried to get up.

" **Over… witch…?"** Pondered Raiden, rubbing his head, **"That name sounds… familiar…** "

"It should. Their actions resulted in your death, after all," Mikistein revealed bitterly, "We helped save a village from some orcs, until those damn villagers sold us out. You used your body to protect me from the Alchemist's potion. It exploded near a barrel of explosives we ran past. You were burned so badly…" She hugged herself, clearly upset as she remember the incident. "It took everything I had to save you…"

" **Well, no matter what it took, I'm here now. I may not remember, but I do feel... a bond... between us,"** Raiden said, managing a stiff smile, **"For now, let's focus on getting out of here. I don't want you dying, Dr. Miki."**

"You're not going anywhere!"

On the ledge above the group, Junkenstein made a grand reappearance. However, he was hunched over and panting, having had to chase them down. But now, he had the usurpers in his sights and he was not letting them go. "You shall now regret this day!" He said, readying his Frag Launcher, "The day you tried to use Dr. Jamison Junkenstein's-"

" **-annoying…"**

"Huh?"

Junkenstein looked confused, until he felt immense pain and jerked forward. He coughed up blood, the blood dripping down his mouth and into his blue vials. Looking down, he saw a red blade sticking out of his chest. "H-huh…?" he repeated, reaching out towards the crimson metal with some confusion, "Th-this's…?"

" **You talk too much, Dr. Junkenstein,"** Raiden growled and yanked his sword out of his kill.

Blood sprayed from Junkenstein's open wound, much to his shock and horror before Raiden kicked him. Unnoticed to his killer, the blue-vials on his lab coat ignited as he fell. Raiden flicked his sword to rid it of blood and jump down to join his comrades. Coincidentally, The Reaper reappeared in the spot where Junkenstein's body laid.

Too focused on reaping the souls of Mikistein and her comrades, he failed to see the blue vials turned ticking bombs in Junkenstein's coat about to go off. Blair grinned evilly before unleashing a fire bolt that zapped the bombs beneath The Reaper's feet.

" **You shall not escape-"** The Reaper started to speak, just before the ground exploded beneath him, sending him toppling over, **"Gah!"**

" **Time to end you…"** Raiden muttered, and pressed a button on his installed utility belt, " **Let's see what this does-** "

"That's to power up your final strike! Finish The Reaper!" Miki commanded, pointing at the off-balanced Reaper.

 **VIOLENT SLASH!** announced the belt.

A surge of power flowed through Raiden, making him grin in the most chilling way. His blue eyes flashing red, he shot forward, tearing up the ground with every thunderous footfall, leaving behind a trail of sparks as he slashed at The Reaper's neck.

" **Die…!"**

The Reaper's head flew, until Raiden then cut it in two. When the two pieces fell at Raiden's feet, he crushed them beneath his foot.

"Oh-ho! That was so bloody! Do it again, do it again!"

Zombina leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Raiden's waist. Navigating her fingers on the belt, she pressed a different button. Grinning madly, she steered him towards Junkenstein's Monster.

 **VIOLENT STRIKE!**

With his eyes flashing red and his face grinning again, he leapt out of Zombina's grasp, and slammed Junkenstein's Monster down. The monster shrugged to get at the ninja, but his grip was too strong. It's struggles increased when Raiden raised his now glowing red hand.

" **See ya…"**

Waving mockingly at the monster, he plunged his hand into its gullet. Junkenstein's Monster thrashed about, with Raiden keeping him down, before finally going limp. When he was certain the monster was dead, Raiden yanked his bloody arm out.

" **Now, where's that Summoner?"** He mused with a bloodthirsty grin.

A loud, unfamiliar gunshot suddenly rang out, putting everybody on edge. A body suddenly landed close to Mikistein, Zombina, and Blair. It was female and humanoid in shape, with horns sprouting from her head. She also had draconic scales for skin and glowing magma within her body.

"It's The Summoner!" Blair said, not seeing Zombina loading up her weapon.

The Summoner clambered unsteadily to her feet, only to look down the barrels of Zombina's shotgun.

"Fun fact: Your reality sucks," Zombina deadpanned. She pulled the trigger twice and the Summoner fell for a second time. She did not get back up.

" **Was that you, harlequin?** " Raiden inquired as he walked up to the girls, **"When you shot this Summoner, the first shot didn't sound like your weapon."**

"I wish," Zombina sighed, "Thoughts, Mikistein?"

"It's nice to know that no one likes Junkenstein. Even at Stein's Academy, he was a nuisance," Mikistein sighed, "Still, I'll like to thank whoever it was that saved us."

On cue, a woman landed in front of Mikistein's group in a crouch that emphasized her plump thighs. She had long red hair that hung down her back in a shiny curtain, green eyes and a busty frame. Her choice of outfit left little to the imagination, consisting of a small bikini top, fishnet stockings and combat boots. In her hands is a massive sniper rifle.

"But why?" Asked Mikistein, looking puzzled, "While we're glad you helped, what do you want from us? Quiet?"

 **THE MERCENARY - QUIET**

Quiet just smirked and jerked her head towards the castle doors. She walked towards the doors, stopping and looked at the group expectantly.

" **I think... we can trust her. She saved us, after all,"** said Raiden finally, sheathing his sword, **"Let's go."**

"H-Hey!" Mikistein protested, squirming in surprise as Raiden picked her up in a princess-carry position, "I can walk fine on my own!"

"Please. We all know you enjoy it." Blair countered, grinning trollishly.

Zombina laughed as well when Mikistein failed to retort. "She got you there, lil' Einstein. Give up and enjoy yourself."

Quiet just shook her head and started humming a little tune to herself, "Mmm-mm-mm, mmmm-mm-mm… Mmm-mm-mm, mmmm-mm-mm…"

Unknownst to the group, a cloaked individual appeared from around the corner of a building. They removed their hood, revealing themselves to be a female with glowing golden and blue hair. The female chuckled as a crystal skull formed in her hand and admired it.

"Your move, Witch of the Wilds." She mused before disappearing into thin air.

Back with Mikistein and company, the mercenary Quiet led them to a carriage. Quiet then hopped onto the top of the carriage. She made herself comfortable, sitting cross-legged and waiting for the group to enter the carriage.

" **Not to worry chums. We won't bite."**

Seated inside, legs crossed, was a well-dressed man, an aristocratic air about him. His clothes, while simple, were made of fine material; a pair of black slacks and dress shoes, along with a white button-up shirt and a double-breasted green vest. However, that was where the appearance of normalcy stopped. A black and purple mist flowed from his collar and sleeves, a metallic brace of sorts framing his neck, while a pair of glowing yellow eyes peered at them from behind the misty shroud.

"Who are you?" Asked Blair, holding her staff at the ready.

The man held up his mist-covered hands in supplication. **"I am but a humble bartender, here to fetch a cab for a tired party of adventurers."** He pressed a hand to his chest and bowed his head. **"I am called Kurogiri. My assistant and I shall aid in your fight."**

 **THE HUMAN WARP-GATE - KUROGIRI**

"My, you ramble on," sighed another voice, making the group jump. A young woman peered around from the front of the carriage, her lone green eye (the other covered by a patch) heavy-lidded with indifference, the only way to ascertain her expression, as her mouth was hidden behind a medical mask. A nurse's cap was perched atop her bright green hair, while a stark red and white outfit squeezed her petite, yet curvy, tanned body. There was a dull jangling of a bonesaw slung across her lower back. "If any of you are injured, you'll have to wait until we're away from here before I can have a look. Ignore the fop, he's harmless. Cause any trouble and I'll sedate you. That goes double for you, dead girl."

 **THE NO-NONSENSE NINJA NURSE - VALENTINE**

" **Harmless…"** muttered the bartender, shaking his head, **"Well, I suppose my offensive power would be negligible, compared to you ladies, gent. Come, now! Let us away! Quickly, now, I think I hear that doctor's irksome horde renewing their numbers."**

Indeed, in the distance, Raiden's ears heard the clanking footsteps of Junkenstein's Zomnics, the clamor indicating an even higher number than before.

Valentine side-eyed him. "I already said you talk too much. A gentleman should really take a hint."

" **Hmph."**

"Ah, forget about it!" Cried Zombina, scrambling into the carriage and throwing herself down on a seat, "Worry about that crap later and get us outta here!"

" **Right away, milady,"** Kurogiri complied, gesturing to his assistant, **"Valentine, if you would…"**

"Yes sir, Mr. Kurogiri, sir," drawled Valentine, clearly disinterested, "Now shut up so I can concentrate." She willed the horses to move the carriage.

" **So what now?"** Raiden questioned, as Miki sat on his lap.

"We lay low for a while, until we can figure out our next move," Blair suggested, stretching her arms. "Also, a trip to the hot springs would be nice."

Raiden agreed, **"Agreed. I feel sore myself. Then again, it may be these parts Dr. Mikistein installed on me. Plus, I feel a bit... numb..."**

"Ha! That explains why you're not feeling that bulge Mikistein's sitting on!" Zombina laughed, pointing at Raiden's bottom half.

"Indeed," purred Mikistein sultrily, caressing Raiden's cheek, "I count luck being on our side that I was able to preserve your reproductive organs. You know what that means, _Raiden_?"

Raiden shook his head, question marks showing in his eyes.

"It means that you're her living vibrator," Zombina deadpanned with a cat-like smile. "A stress relief for her, when she's taking her downtime."

"Wha-?" Raiden asked dumbfounded, with Blair giggling at his reaction.

"We _do_ have a room for that in our facilities, as well as hot springs," called Valentine, "So please refrain from any sexual activity _while we're in transit._ Speaking of, Mr. Bartender, are you going to keep sitting around, or will you actually _do something?_ "

Kurogiri squinted in disappointment. **"Ah, to be so impatient on a lovely night like this,"** he commented, gazing out the window. As expected of a bartender, the bawdy conversation seemed to have not fazed him in the slightest. **"But, if we are in a hurry, then…"**

Black smoke billowed out of his clothes, obscuring the group, before leaking out of the carriage to cover that as well. A moment later, the cloud dissipated, leaving no trace of the vehicle behind.

 _A while ago during the escape…_

"Foolish Junkenstein. I gave you a gift, yet you wasted it on such petty folly. Still, Mikistein and her allies proved most… interesting. Especially that human she revived as a automation, without using my Spark of Life! Yes… Dr. Jamison Junkenstein. I will bring you and your creation back to life. Not just you, but my Reaper and Summoner as well. All of you have one purpose to fulfill: Show me everything that Raiden fellow has to offer. **Now rise, my servants! Come back from the netherworld, back into the living. As my servants, you will never die!"**

 **HALLOWEEN SPECIAL 2017 END**

* * *

 **CAST**

Naruto Uzumaki as Raiden (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

Miki Shikoto as Dr. Miki Mikistein (Dr. Frankstein)

Harley Quinn as Zombina (Monster Musume)

Chikage Hizaki as Blair the Sorceress (Dragon's Crown (NOT Soul Eater))

Yoko Littner as Quiet (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain)

Sombra as Unknown (Sombra should've had a Halloween skin this year…)

Dr. F as Kurogiri (Boku no Hero Academia)

Gisha as Valentine (Skullgirls)

Junkrat as Dr. Jamison Junkenstein

Reaper as Himself

Roadhog as Junkenstein's Monster

Symmetra as The Summoner

Mercy as The Witch of the Wilds

* * *

 **CLOSING NOTES**

At first, this was going to be a dream of Miki after stuffing herself with sugar. But I decided to make this a little miniseries within the story. Hell, I might continue this outside of Halloween!

The **VIOLENT STRIKE** and **VIOLENT SLASH** are from Kamen Rider Amazons, or Amazon Riders when it comes to the states. Be sure to watch it when it does. It's dark and gritty AF!

This weekend, I will be at Youmacon working security. I might also work on a story.

Finally, special thanks to NorthSouthGorem for beta-ing this little short. Also, he wrote out the lines of his OC characters Dr. F and Gisha.

Next update will be…I have no idea…

 **Current profile poll (as of this update):** Naruto x Tales of Berseria story in the works. Which do you want to see released first?

* * *

 **-Shameless self-promotion**

 _ **Subscribe**_ to me on **YouTube** at **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**. I make Let's Play videos, stream video games (primarily PS4 games for now), and reaction videoes. Join me on my nightly streaming sessions for some Q &A.

 _ **Like**_ me on **Facebook** at **SoulEmbrace2010 –Shattered Realms Productions-** for video and fanfiction updates.

 _ **Follow**_ me on **Twitter** at **SoulEmbrace2010** for random retweets and other stuff.

As of this update, I am doing reaction videos to the newest episodes of RWBY Volume 5. Sadly, my reaction to RWBY Volume 5 Chapter 2 has been blocked for some strange reason. This is despite the fact that Rooster Teeth is fine with reaction videos, so I'm trying to get the issue resolved. I do intend to continue my reactions, so stay tuned!

* * *

 **Released: Wednesday, November 1, 2017**


	10. Chapter 06: One Incredible Weapon

**Welcoming notes:** Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy Holidays minna-san, Soul here, and welcome back to The Fox of Overwatch. Sorry this Christmas present is late. Writers blocks, and suffering through retail can really take a toll on yours truly.

This chapter signals a start of a new arc for this story: The Aggressive Expansion arc, where Foxhound's numbers will grow and more. And that's pretty much it

Special thanks to NorthSouthGorem, who beta-ed this chapter, and wrote the scenes involving the OCs he lent me for this story.

NS: And to you I bestow thanks in return. :)

Thanks again :) And now, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 06: One Incredible Weapon**

* * *

 **(Omnica Corporation)**

Omnica Corporation, the origin point of all the Omnics in the world.

Located in Yokohama, Japan, it was a direct competitor to Stark Industries. The latter was run by Tony Stark, once the legendary hero and Avenger known as Iron Man. When he retired due old age, he bequeathed it to his successor, Riri Williams, aka Ironheart. After an incident involving one of Stark's creations destroying a country, Riri had Stark Industries move away from the robotics field. When that happened, various other companies looked to make their marks, but none were as successful as Omnica.

Leaving all its competitors in the dust, Omnica became a multinational corporate entity that completely privatized the field of robotics. Through the use of their patented omnium factories, they even surpassed the Stark Industries of old in revolutionizing the mass manufacturing of robots. In their success, they created omnics; unique robots with artificial intelligence, designed to bolster manufacturing and create economic equality worldwide. The creation of omnics was the greatest moment in the history of Omnica and their stock went through the roof.

However, Omnica's success was sadly short-lived, when it was shut down after investigations of uncovered evidence of corporate fraud. What really drove the nail into the Corporation's coffin was the event known as the Omnic Crisis. The Omniums that the company had built suddenly became self-aware, and decided that they didn't like working for humans. Reactivating all over the world, they created militarized versions of their Omnics and launched attacks on human cities. Their attacks surpassed the scale of the uprising of Stark's rogue Iron Legion in the past.

That was, until their reign of terror ended with the rise of Overwatch.

Humanity had the unfortunate curse of directing their hatred towards those who are different from them. After the Crisis, Omnics became the new second-class citizens, like the mutants, inhumans, and metahumans before them. In some parts of the world today, they have no rights; while the other parts treat them equally, despite the events of the Crisis.

As for the Omnica Corporation itself, it was mysteriously brought back by a man named Haruka Seameyer. He was a genius scientist who'd invested in the Omnica Corporation. Shifting away from artificial intelligence, he established contracts with the world's militaries to create weapons for them. But in reality, he secretly continued developing robots, not as intelligent as Omnics, but just as dangerous as a Bastion, in order to bolster Talon's forces.

And that's where Foxhound came in.

"You would think that the UN would've had this place destroyed. Even more so after the Omnic Crisis," mused Harley, squatting down and tapping her baseball bat on her shoulder, "Why would they let someone buy it?"

She and her fellow members of Foxhound were perched on a building across from Omnica Corporation, spying at it across the way.

"Probably involved a lot of sweet talking and whatnot," Chikage guessed, checking over her weapons.

" **From the data files we obtained from our previous targets, Seameyer managed to buy Omnica after an extensive background check,"** commented Miki, **"He also had the support of several key players in the United Nations."**

"But why would they build the main headquarters of Omnic Corporation here in Japan?" Naruto wondered. He felt that it was an odd place to build a manufacture robots.

" **A bidding war. America is still recovering from the Civil War thanks to the actions of their previous president enabled several decades ago, so they were out."** Miki reported, pausing to take a sip from her drink, **"Europe was in the running, but the country had more than enough jobs for its citizens. China and Korea didn't bother submitting their names, leaving Japan to take all the marbles. Omnica Corporation provided more jobs to the new generation of Japan. Plus, this country's creativity is second to none. Hell, Japan is ranked #1 in creativity in the world."**

"Huh, makes sense…I guess," he mumbled, standing up, "Doesn't matter. I don't care what Omnica Corporation was in the past. I care about who's running it now and the fact that they're in with Talon. We go in, kill the son of a bitch, and leave. Clear?"

"Crystal as fuck, honey fox." Harley agreed and popped her gum, "Let's kill~!"

" **An abrupt end to the conversation, but I understand Foxy-kun. Standby,"** Miki sighed. She started typing, looking through the building schematics, **"There's a network box on the west side of the building. Insert the USB receiver I gave you and I'll be in the mainframe to support you."**

"I'm on it, Oracle." Naruto confirmed and turned to his girls, putting on his mask, "Jinx, Fever. Wait for me on the roof. I'll be joining you shortly."

" **Oracle?"** Miki questioned, with Harley and Chikage sporting looks of confusion, **"Like that information broker who helped Batman?"**

"Yeah, and now it's _your_ codename," stated Naruto, smirking, "Can't call you by your real name over the comms, can't we? It's been a long time coming, but your codename is Oracle."

" **Oracle…"** Miki muttered to herself, before brightening, "I like it! It's sticking to me now!"

"I'm happy for you, Oracle. But enough stalling," called Chikage sternly over the comms, "We're counting on you, Fox."

"Don't keep us waiting now. Once we put Sea-urchin's head on a stake, you and I are breaking the bed tonight~" Harley cooed, planting a kiss on his mask.

' _Must…not…think…about…pounding…Harley-chan…!_ ' thought Naruto, eye twitching as Chikage dragged the giggling blonde away.

"Now's not the time to distract Fox …" Chikage scolded the crazy blonde, "Let's go, Jinx!"

"Geez! What gives?!" Harley wailed, with she and Chikage rappelling down the building they were on, "You're such a pussyblocker!"

As the two ladies jumped off, Naruto noticed the look of longing in Chikage's eyes, along with a hint of sadness.

' _Why does it feel like I'm neglecting her?_ ' Naruto wonderful as he created a zipline to the roof of Omnica Corporation, "I gotta take Chikage on a date soon, before her inner darkness consumes her…"

Out of all the members of Foxhound, Chikage prefered to keep her distance. While Miki and Harley clung to him, Chikage would smile flirtatiously and flash a little skin. However, she made no effort to get to know the team. When they were on missions, she focused 100% on burning everyone associated with Talon.

Naruto hadn't given his relationship with Chikage any thought. But after coupling with Harley and Miki, he found himself concerned for Chikage's physical and mental well-being. She was becoming even distant, and rejected skin-to-skin contact with her teammates. But Naruto knew what was eating her up inside: the fact that she was an unwilling and unknowing participant in Talon's operations. The last thing Naruto wanted was for Chikage to turn herself into a suicide bomber.

Shelving the issue, Naruto landed on the roof of Omnica Corporation. He ran to the edge of the roof and rappelled down to where the network box was located. He ripped it open, rerouted a few wires and inserted the USB drive into one of its ports.

" **And we're in!"** Miki squealed excitedly, **"Time to ruin Seameyer's day!"**

* * *

 **(Main Office, a few moments ago)**

Inside the office of the CEO of Omnica Corporation, a computer beeped an alert. The owner of the computer turned at the sound, having been gazing out the window.

"And there they are…"

He was a young man, with short, light blue hair and yellow eyes with purple eyeshadow. His attire consisted of a gray coat with blue arrow designs, a black dress shirt with a yellow tie and a purple vest. He also wore white pants and black dress shoes.

Haruka Seameyer, mad scientist turned CEO of the once prestigious Omnica Corporation.

He strode over to his computer and typed a few keys. The screen showed the company's blueprints, with a blinking red light on the side of the building. Smirking, he tapped at a few more keys, bringing up a silhouette of a large orb with several legs. Over it were letters spelling out:

 **PROJECT: OMNIDROID**

" **Seameyer…"** a voice came from the computer.

Haruka watched as the screen turned from the building schematics, to a pair of red eyes. The figure's face was covered with a red hood, obscuring its identity. Haruka knew who it was, and bowed.

"Mr. Desmond. So good of you to contact me," Haruka greeted, a smile on his face.

" **I discarded that useless name long ago,"** the red-eyed individual growled menacingly, **"Take care not to call me that again, lest you wish to end up like Foxhound's last victims."**

Seameyer backed away, putting his hands up with an easy smile. "Apologizes, Grand Leader. It will not happen again."

" **Be sure it doesn't,"** the Great Leader snarled, **"Nobuyuki. Wuncler. Orihara. None of them had the protection that you have. I sacrificed those foolish, yet good men to invest in you and your work. Do not disappoint me."**

"With all due respect, Grand Leader, your worries are unfounded. My creation has killed heroes of the past, present, and future," boasted Seameyer confidently, "Unlike the men you mention, my work has so much actual value that even Dr. O'Deorain herself would be green with envy."

" **Green with envy?"** the red-eyed individual asked in a dull tone, **"Did you make that quip because she's Irish?"**

"No, no, just a turn of phrase. Sadly, she's currently working within the system, so she can't evolve her work like I can," Seameyer clarified, "Speaking of the good doctor, any luck poaching her?"

" **She under the radar. She is not vital to Talon's plans for the moment,"** droned the mysterious figure, **"In addition, it's too risky to get her on board right now with Foxhound running around. First, our former test subjects, then her. Is the salvaged transporter operational?** "

"It is up and running, sir," Seameyer confirmed, giving a vicious grin, "And to think that Foxhound thought they were free…"

" **When in reality, we were pulling their leashes without them knowing. In the end, Chikage Hizaki, Harleen Quinzel, and Naruto Uzumaki will always be Talon's property.** "

* * *

 **(Conference Room, an hour later)**

"So Oracle, pop quiz baby girl," Harley growled, kicking the huge table over, "When you were watching the cameras outside the building, were you drunk?"

"No, I wasn't! There were people here, when I last checked!" Miki snapped back, "Hell, even the janitor hasn't clocked out yet!"

"I just checked the janitor's closet. The tools and supplies inside are all untouched," Chikage reported with a scowl, "There's even dust on 'em."

"Then how is this place clean?!" Harley shrieked, waving her arms, "This place's practically spartan!"

The three Foxhound combatants had searched the building for an hour. They'd found it as clean as a whistle, offices spaces and labs like brand new. Even all the brand-new computers and devices still have their factory settings. Most importantly, there were absolutely no signs of life, human or otherwise.

"There has to be a reason for this…" Naruto muttered, his eyes wandering the room, "Wait, hold on…"

The blonde ninja noticed that the ceiling tiles all had the same characteristic. There were lines on them that looked almost like rails. They led outside into the hallway, where they continued on.

"Oracle. Scan the building again. Find out where these railings go," Naruto ordered, just as Harley and Chikage noticed them too.

" **Railings? There's nothing in the schematics about that,"** mumbled Miki confusedly. Then, something caught her eye. **"Hang on a sec. I think I have something here. There's a foreign signal that the building's communications network is accepting."**

"Can you track it?" Naruto inquired

Miki made a noise of disappointment. "No good. The signal is bouncing off the satellites over- what the?" Miki said before an alert flashed on her screen, "Something in the building is coming online. Tracing the location now."

Just then, there came a loud whirring noise from outside the room. The team ran outside to inspect and saw numerous dark-colored discs slowly sliding along the ceiling. The center of the discs then glowed a rainbow color and shone light on the ground.

"Uh, guys?" Harley started, "I think I'm off my meds."

"You've not even taking meds," Naruto deadpanned, "Still, what the hell is this?!"

The light turned out to be holograms of different people. They all looked like employees who worked for the company, dressed in suits. The strange thing was that none of them interacted with each other, only going about their own business; looking as if they were taking a predetermined path to their destinations.

"Well, that explains how people see activity from the outside. Seameyer went through a lot of trouble to set this up," Naruto noted, grimacing as one of the holograms went through him, "Considering that all the upper levels have these holograms, it look likes Seameyer is down below."

" **Well, there's a large sub-level basement ten stories below,"** reported Miki, **"Whatever came online is down there. I'm also getting a heat signature. Just be careful. I've got a really bad feeling about this."** She frowned, biting her lip. **"While you're looking, I'm going to research reports about that location."**

"Please do," he requested, before turning to Harley and Chikage, "We're heading down to the sub-basement. Seameyer may be down there."

"Lead the way so we can end this," Chikage murmured, "We wasted enough time already."

"Geez, don't be such a debbie-downer…" Harley scolded lighthearted.

Following Miki's directions, the three made their way to the main office. Naruto's ear twitched when he heard a low hum from one of the walls in the room.

"I think this room has itself a hidden elevator," he pointed out, indicating a specific wall, "Harley, if you please?"

"Will do!"

Harley brought out a large hammer (out of thin air) and bashed at the wall. It dented, with Harley looking peeved at her desired result not being met. She proceeded to rapidly pound at the wall, until cracks began to form. Finally, it crumbled into pieces with a rumble, revealing a small elevator shaft.

"Ah." Harley sighed, acting like a construction work. She wiped her brow with her forearm, despite the lack of sweat on her face.

Chikage activated a light tube and threw it down the shaft. The three looked down as the glowstick fell further and further until it finally hit the bottom. Using his enhanced sight, Naruto used the glowstick to measure the distance.

"It's quite the long way down," he noted, understating it, and looked upwards, "I don't see an elevator either. Oracle, is this shaft in the blueprints?"

" **Negative. Looks like Seameyer is the only one who lets his work crew into the sub-basement."** Miki responded immediately, **"Since he's with Talon, I can understand why he would want sole access. I bet that's where the they keep their huge R &D department."**

"I bet Seaymeyer's down there himself," said Naruto, channeling chakra into his hand, "Hope he washed his neck. Let's go."

"This is gonna be fun!" Harley squealed as Naruto grabbed the cable. She and Chikage jumped onto Naruto's body. Harley's arms flew and latched themselves around Naruto's waist, and her legs around Naruto's own leg. Chikage wrapped her own arms around Naruto's neck, and shifted so that she wasn't choking him. With both girls hanging off him, Naruto descended down the shaft. Chikage managed to move her arm and wrapped her legs around Naruto's upper chest, allowing her to activate another glowstick.

* * *

 **(Outside)**

"Huh?"

On the rooftop overlooking Omnica Corporation, the redhead sniper Yoko gave a noise of confusion as the signals representing Foxhound disappeared from her electronic tablet. She scowled and looked through the scope of her rifle.

"Where'd ya go?"

* * *

 **(Foxhound Den)**

"Uh? Guys? Are you there?"

Miki frowned when lost her friends' signals. She typed furiously to get them back, but to no avail. Worse, the communication line between her and them went dead.

"This is…" she murmured, running a program, "A jamming device? Then, that means…"

Dread filled her being as she called Naruto's cell. No answer. Harley. No answer. Chikage. No answer.

"It's a trap!"

* * *

 **(Muko-Muko Maid Cafe, outside of Foxhound's Den)**

"Doctor. The girl called Oracle just said that the rest of Foxhound's signals are jammed, and that it's a trap," reported the young, brown-haired, green-eyed woman, "How do we proceed?"

"Really?" sighed the messy-haired man sitting with his back to her, "Well, shit. Leave it to Seameyer to booby-trap that old place. That location's been abandoned for some time, so it's no wonder he could set something up like that…" He ran a hand through his hair, staring down at the half-finished device without seeing it. "Hm…"

"Why did you not contact them?" continued his assistant, fixing her unblinking gaze on him, "Surely if you alerted them to the fact that that location was abandoned, it would help them escape the trap, and make them more favorable to us joining them."

The man turned in his chair, pushing up his glasses with a cocky smirk. "Well, the way I see it, the best way to outsmart a snake like Haruka Seameyer is to make him think he hasn't been."

"I'm not sure I follow."

His smile widened. "Now, a guy like Seameyer, he's real smart, like me. Gotta be, if he can't fight worth a damn." He stood up, pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. "He's probably got everything set up in order to lure Foxhound into a killbox, where he can dispose of them in a surefire way. As far as that goes, he's probably got contingencies to make sure that happens no matter what. But once the trap's been sprung, he's probably got a lot less planned."

Gisha blinked, her expression changing only minutely, but somehow still remaining stoic. "'The moment of victory is where one's guard is weakest…' yes?"

"Eheheheheh…" the engineer gave an almost sinister chuckle, "Quite right, _quite_ right. While he's focused on Foxhound, he won't be expecting anyone to come to their rescue. They never do, of course. But he'll want to brag, won't he? Smart folk like me, we gotta let 'em know, let them _see_ just who they've fucked with before we pull the trigger. He's gonna broadcast his gloating right to 'em, probably with a feed to watch 'em squirm. And that's where we'll hit 'em."

The green-eyed girl bobbed her head in an odd approximation of a nod, then clapped politely. "As expected, doctor. You've completely over-explained your thought process."

"You're goddamn right I have. Now, let's get on tracking him before good ol' Fox and his ladies get turned into corpses."

"If you are hoping that Foxhound's ladies will be grateful towards you and asking for _whatever they can do to repay you~_ I will have you know through my spying on them that Fox has coupled with Jinx and Oracle."

The doctor shuddered at the sudden husky voice she put on. "Please don't do that without warning. 'Sides which, plenty of fish in the sea and all that. Sea, stars, factory…" He glanced around. "…Cafe…"

The stoic expression on Gisha's face suddenly morphed into a soppy smile. _"Would master like anything further-desu~ You've hardly touched your drink and been fiddling with that strange thing the whole time~ Gigi-chan is getting worried that you aren't having a lovely time~ Shall I bring Miss Kori to make you feel better~?"_ Then she deadpanned at him.

"Uuuuuu~" the man shuddered, but then chuckled, "Well, nice to know that the 'blushy-crushy' subroutine is working fine."

"Your death will be swift," promised Gisha flatly, "Swift, yet painful."

"No doubt. By the way, I'm out of water. Mind bringing some more?"

" _Right away, master~!"_

As the brunette woman flounced away in her maid outfit, he did his best to stifle a cackle of laughter before turning back to his work.

"By the way, doctor" continued Gisha, returning with a full glass and acting like nothing had happened, "Have you acquired the information about the tech Seameyer stole from the old Watchtower?"

"Ooh, yes, absolutely. And as an engineer…well, I've got a _bone_ to pick with him. Come, Gisha. We've of bunch of trigger-happy vigilantes to assist."

"Yes, Doctor Fabriek."

"Ah, but first the bill…"

* * *

 **(Omnica Corporation)**

"Wow! We must have gone down a least a mile." Harley said after a while.

"The glowstick went down a mile and a half," Naruto commented, "So we're almost there."

"Interesting how there's no elevator." Chikage noted as they finally landed at the bottom, "And now we know why…"

The threesome noticed that ground was uneven when they landed. Under the light they had, they saw that the elevator was in pieces. Wires were sticking out and sparks were flying.

"I guess our dear Mr. Seameyer wasn't taking any chances with us," Chikage noted, kicking the debris.

"Or…someone got here before us," Naruto suggested, nodding towards the knocked over elevator doors that were dented and charred, "And this is weird…"

"What's wrong?" Chikage asked, hearing Naruto sniff the air.

"Something is here. And it's no someone either…" Naruto murmured. Suddenly, he picked up a beeping sound from below them and his eyes widened "Oh shit… MINE!"

Naruto, a freaking out Harley and Chikage bailed from the elevator shaft. After several seconds, said bomb exploded, knocking them all forward.

"Okay, one more pop quiz guys. Anyone think that we walked into a trap?" Harley groaned, as a bright light glowed beneath them, "And…is that a bomb bigger than the ones I love to blow up?"

"Wait, there's nothing in this sub-basement!" shouted Chikage, looking around the huge space, "It's empty!"

"And this light isn't a bomb!" Naruto yelled as the light grew brighter, "This is-!"

The light enveloped the group entirely before fading. When it disappeared, Naruto, Jinx, and Chikage were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **(Outside Omnica Corporation)**

A figure was on a violet motorcycle, hidden in a purple cloak and hearing a green mask. She was watching three dots on her screen. Then, those three dots disappeared, with various formulas littering on her screen.

"A boom tube? They actually found one?! Shit!" a feminine voice growled. She revved up her violet motorcycle, and took off.

As the cloaked female rode away, she zoomed by Doctor Fabriek and Gisha, the former casting a sideways view at her retreating back.

"Isn't that the hacker who helped you flank Widowmaker?" inquired Gisha.

"Yeah, Sombra. But why's she riding away?" Fabriek wondered. Suddenly one of his gadgets went haywire in his pocket, screeching and buzzing obnoxiously. "Whoa! Fuck!" he swore, quickly digging it out, "Thought I set it on vibrate!"

"Doctor, I'm picking up a massive time-space energy flux directly below us," Gisha reported, just as Fabriek grabbed the beeping device and held it up.

"These readings," he muttered, face becoming grave, "They're like the old boom tubes…"

"If that's true, then we're too late. Foxhound is gone," Gisha said somberly. Then she began to poke him in the arm. "This is what happens then you don't hand the maid your bill and instead stuff the money between their breasts!"

"Oh, lighten up, they were good sports about it." Fabriek laughed, not bothered by Gisha's now rapid-fire prodding, "But, if we can lock onto the signature left behind by the boom tube, we can follow it straight to its destination." His fingers curled and uncurled excitedly…until he suddenly looked down and paled. "Gisha. Where's the-?!"

His assistant held up a metallic briefcase. "You left it under your chair, doctor."

He gave a groaning sigh, clutching at his chest. "Oooh, you're a life-saver!" He took it gladly, patting her on the head. "Okay. Okay. So, we head down there, tap into that energy, follow it to the Foxhounds, and copy it into the you-know-what."

At that, Gisha ceased her assault on the doctor, nodding in agreement. "Very well. With that energy, you'll be able to expand your already limitless possibilities…like making a harem of alien women."

Doctor Fabriek snorted, running a hand through his tangled, shaggy hair. "Please, priorities, Gisha! We gotta mount a rescue first!"

"Oh yes," deadpanned the short woman in a dull monotone, "What was I thinking?"

He looked over his shoulder, eying the sniper nest occupied by Yoko.

"Who are they?" Yoko murmured, looking through her scope at the mysterious pair.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

In a dark room, a light flicked on, Harley holding up a lighter. She was looking peeved, as she was unable to locate her fellow Foxhound members.

"Alright, who's not dead?" she suddenly asked, "Sound off!"

She then heard groaning below her. She looked down and saw that she was sitting on both Naruto and Chikage.

"Yay! You're not dead!" Harley cheered, hopping off the human pile, "Not that I thought we'd be dead or anything like that…"

"After that, I thought we were," Chikage moaned, lifting herself off the ground.

She ignored that her body was pressed against Naruto, who was on the very bottom, suffering under the combined weight of Harley and Chikage. As he managed to sit up, Chikage held out her hand. He accepted it, climbing to his feet.

"Thanks, Fever," said Naruto with a smile, sighing when she didn't answer, "Hmm..." He tapped his communication device, not being pleased with the static on the line, "We lost coms with Oracle."

"This isn't the room we were in," she noted, ignoring him, "What that light really a bomb that destroyed the ground?"

" **Incorrect, Hizaki Chikage!** " a voice boomed around them, **"What you and your fellow test subject just experienced was an unique transportation via an extra-dimensional point-to-point Einstein-Rosen bridge!"**

A bright light suddenly shone down on them, lighting up the area. Foxhound found themselves in a large room similar to the one they were in. Only this time, it had an appearance of factory that produced robotics. Drones that look like orbs with four guns were flying about in random patterns. some humanoid.

But the drone factory wasn't the thing that surprised the group. It was the fact that the voice had referred to Chikage by her real name. Not only that, but the use of the term 'fellow test subjects' sent chills down their collective spines.

" **Hey! Up here, you puppets!"**

With tickmarks on their heads, Naruto, Harley, and a seething Chikage turned to their right. They saw an observation box, where their target sat, waving mockingly at them. An aide walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Whatever he heard, it made him crack a smile.

" **Sorry, where are my manner? Haruka Seameyer. CEO and savior of Omnica Corporation, and Talon scientist, at your service,"** he introduced himself. He saw the way they stiffened at his words. **"Yes, I just outed myself as part of Talon. We might well have gotten that part out of the way, since there's nothing you will do about it."**

"That's a pretty dumb thing to say. Because we're going to do everything in our power to kill you, just like we did to your other fuck-buddies in Talon," Naruto growled, unsheathing his Plasma Katana.

" **Oh, yes. I'm sure you mean those useless toads you gutted. Sugou Nobuyuki, Ed Wuncler, Orihara Izaya… Oh, and I almost forgot, Minaka Hiroto."** Seameyer laughed. **"Unlike those failures, Talon actually finds value in me and Omnica Corporation!"**

"Don't count on it, asshole!" Harley screeched and drew her Rhino revolver, "'Cause you'll be dead like those shitstains!"

She emptied an entire clip at Seameyer, but the bulletproof windows tanked her shots without so much as a crack. Harley seethed and fired a rocket (from a rocket launcher that she pulled out of nowhere). The rocket flew and impacted against the glass, creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Harley saw that there was still no damage.

" **Like it, sweet-cheeks?"** Seameyer mocked her, tapping at the window, **"I designed this 'rocket-proof' window myself four years ago. Nothing less than a nuclear blast can shatter this baby!"**

"So you say. I guess you're keep those for yourself? Your friends could've used something like that before we killed them," Naruto said with a smirk under his mask.

" **Ah yes, the men and women of Talon you killed. Funny thing is that those people you killed were no longer useful to Talon. They thought themselves bigger than Talon and were getting too big for their breeches,"** Seameyer mused, much to the others' confusion, **"Oh come on, guys. You** _ **have**_ **to have wondered why it was so easy to kill all those useless pieces of trash. Sure, Widowmaker was sent to keep the illusion, but come on! A thought** _ **had**_ **to cross these peabrains of yours that something was going on!"**

"What are you going on about, Seameyer? It's obvious that you guys continuously failed to protect your own," Naruto countered, walking forward with his Plasma Katana, "Then again, bad guys like you have the usual habit of backstabbing each other to get rid of the competition."

" **Oh no no no, dear Mr. Uzumaki. Talon's not in the business of backstabbing each other. Why would we? We're more organized had any wannabe terrorist in the world!"** Seameyer admitted with a spread of his arms, **"With Talon's success, why would we betray each other? Each member is equally important, and they make an amazing contribution to Talon's world 's just that we had a few...bad apples. Originally, we of Talon were going to waste our precious resources deal with them...until you all came along! The infamous Foxhound, made up of the runaway property of Talon!"**

"And you're telling me that we've been doing your dirty work?! Get the fuck outta here!" Harley yelled, shaking her fist, "Even if they were poisoning your precious tree, since they were Talon, we got rid of them anyway! Everyone aligned in Talon will die and you'll be next!"

" **Hate to break it to you honey, but that's not up to you. All three of you, Foxhound, have run your course. And now, it's time for the now obsolete products of Talon to be taken to the back of the woodshed."** Seameyer declared and snapped his fingers.

"Sounds like someone read too much Of Mice and Men-" Harley started to say. Suddenly, the spherical drones zoomed down to encircle the threesome. "Uh-oh."

Then the humanoid drones swarmed in to join them. Sharing the motifs of the US Air Force, the Marines, and the Army, they were bulky, blocky and gray, with a single vertical rectangle for an eye. They landed with thuds, and aimed their wrist-mounted guns at the group.

"They're nothing we can't handle," Naruto said confidently, "Let's go, Jinx, Fever."

"Time to scrap some bots!" Harley squealed, readying her hammer, "You cook em', and I smash them, right Fever?!"

Harley turned to her fiery friend, only for her excitement to turned into concern. Instead of the usual silent visage on Chikage's upper face, her eyes showed extreme rage. She was breathing heavily, and her Taurus revolver melting in her hand.

Wait, melting?

"Uh, Fever? You uh, don't look so good." Harley noted, and jumped when Chikage looked directly at her, "Wait, Fever! You don't actually believe that fucker, do you?! We have nothing to do with Talon! They ruined our lives!"

"Fever, calm yourself, now!" Naruto snapped at her, sensing her emotions getting unstable, "At the end of the day, our targets are Talon! That's all there is to it!"

"But...they used us. We were nothing more...than their pawns," Chikage breathed out, her clothing now smoking "I can't...I can't go through that again! Not after that man had my family killed. He trick me! He used me! He...violated me!"

" **Ah yes, Chikage Hizaki. The former sidekick of the idiot that was in charge of our Platinum Lily operation. Yes, it was true that he took your life, but he gave you something more…"**

"Something...more?" Chikage repeated, horror dawning on her face.

"Of course! Fire took your family, so he gave you flames to control. From the readings I'm receiving here, your fire's finally awakened."

"What are you talking about?! I was never a mutant, or a metahuman! I was born human! But you...Talon..." Chikage seethed. Suddenly, she screamed at Seameyer, "What have you done to me?!"

She pulled off her glove, revealing the bare skin beneath, before flames suddenly issued forth from it, much to her teammates' shock.

" **Oh no, my dear Chikage. It's not what we've done** _ **to**_ **you,"** corrected the CEO, **"It's what we've done** _ **for**_ **you. According to your file, those third-degree burn scars would have killed a normal human girl, yet it didn't. Your handler recognized the potential for you to survive the one serum that took the lives of many test subjects before you."** He materialized multiple holo-screens around the three. **"The Inferno Serum, made from the DNA of prominent pyrokinetics before you. Sunfire, Firestar, Magma, Pyro, El Diablo, and the Human Torch. By combining all of them, we've made the ultimate super-soldier serum! When applied, the subject will develop enhanced pyrokinetic abilities. Their newfound powers will surpass the heroes and villains of old before them! Unfortunately, many of the test subjects were not compatible with the serum and were instantly immolated. All except you..."**

Chikage was slowly hyperventilating at Seameyer's gleeful explantation. The smoke that rose from her suddenly exploded into flame, shredding and eating away her vigilante outfit. In its place remained a skintight black suit with a small hexagon pattern shimmering throughout in red and gold. It also bore red tron-lines that acted like pipings for the suit, glowing in response to her power.

"Now, Fever-chan. I know you're upset, but please don't barbeque us! Barbeque him!" Harley yelp, pointing at the smug Seameyer, "It's what he wants! We can't escape because of these drones, and now he's messing with you with this truth to turn you into a living bomb! You'll kill us all!"

But Harley's words fell on deaf ears. Chikage was trapped in her memories, the times where she drew blank spots. She voiced these concerns to her "sensei", only for him to reassure her that it was all right. After being saved, she knew he was lying. Fire broke out from her body on earlier missions with Foxhound, forcing her to craft a fire-proof suit for her to wear.

" **What? Was it that obvious?"** Seameyer deadpanned, **"I mean, that 'Ogawa' fellow didn't take you to Hoshi Labs for nothing-"**

"HOSHI LABS?!" Naruto and Harley both screamed together. They would never forget the name of the place that held them captive.

" **Of course. It was where we had the serum. I would know, because I was there! When I saw you and heard your story, I knew that you were the one. I wanted to meet you, and get to know you, but alas, "Ogawa" had you drugged. Such a pity."** Seaymeyer shook his head and shrugged. **"When the serum was injected into you, you never cried out like the others. You took to it as if the power was your own. It cost us the R &D Lab when your power exploded, but it was well worth it. Sadly, the fire inside you went dormant. You were tested on, but the inferno inside was all on you. You were drugged of course, so you wouldn't turned it against us. Ogawa nurtured your hatred for criminals and Talon too well. A bit too well."**

"I'm going…to… _kill you!"_ Chikage cried, as fire engulfed her form, "You took my family away from me! You cursed me with this power! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

" **Your life is of no concern of mine,"** said Seameyer, waving her off dismissively, **"Once you and your friends are gone, we're going to dissect your remains to pass on your power. I think Talon will find a use for some invincible fire-soldiers. The last thing I can praise you for is that...you've been an excellent test subject."**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Chikage screamed in agony, the temperature around her climbing to dangerous levels. She suddenly the memory of her little sister crying crying out for her. She was then consumed by flames, and replaced by her "sensei", who cruelly laughed at her. Now seeing red, and drowning in her own despair, she failed to notice how her unwanted power was reacting to her volatile emotions. But none of it matter to Chikage. She wanted it to end. She wanted Talon to end. She wants to burn it all to the ground.

" **Yes, that's it, Chikage! Burn yourself and your friends! Burn them all to ashes!"** Seameyer cheered, **"Out of your ashes, a new future for Talon shall arise-!"**

 ***SLAP***

Chikage jerked at the sudden impact and in surprise, a sharp, stinging pain in her cheek bringing her back to reality. No longer seeing red, she saw Naruto, now with his fox mask off. He was glaring at her, clearly pissed off. At the same time, the heat died down and the flames no slowly shrank away.

"That's enough, Chikage!" Naruto shouted in a commanding tone, grabbing her by her chin and forced her to look at him, "Stop wallowing in their darkness and remember everyone else! All those other people whose lives have been ruined by Talon!"

"That right, you idiot!" Harley snapped, popping up behind Naruto's shoulder, "Talon took Foxy-kun from his home and tried to turn him into a weapon of mass destruction! Talon took me and shattered my psyche to the point that I'm like _this_! And Oracle! Talon's attacks robbed her of her family! You, me, Foxy, and Oracle; Foxhound was born from our desire for revenge against Talon!"

"But, they used us to clean their trash! They were pulling our strings, just like _that man_ did to me!" Chikage cried, with tears falling from her eyes, "I killed people…for Talon, both guilty and innocent. I joined Foxhound for redemption, but now I know. We can never escape them. We can never escape their influence. We'll always be their puppets. This fire…" Her fist clenched over her heart, pulling at the skintight material stretched over her chest, "Will _always_ be a part of me, until the day I die!"

"Then use it," Naruto said simply, his face completely serious, "With that fire burning inside you, take advantage of Talon's mistake. They gave you the tools for your revenge, so use it to make them pay."

"What? How could you say that?!" Chikage demanded, grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his armor, "These flames are for Talon's benefit, not me! They gave me that Inferno Serum to burn away everyone I would come to care about!"

"That's bullshit Chikage, and you know it!" Naruto shouted over her, roughly shaking her, "Talon may have cursed you, but it's up to you to turn this curse into a blessing!"

"But...they..." Chikage looked over at Seameyer, who looked disappointed on not seeing her burning her teammates alive.

"The circumstances by which you've gained this power is irrelevant. It's what you do with your new gift that determines who you are. So what's it going to be, Chikage Hizaki? If you let it consume you and your very allies, you really will be Talon's bitch." Naruto stated, not backing down from Chikage's murderous glare, "Get a grip, and WAKE UP! These are _your_ flames now, so YOU CHOOSE WHO THEY'LL BURN!"

"Or else," Harley added, pointing her hammer at Chikage, "You and Mr. Squeaky are gotta have one painful date together!"

Chikage 'tched' and turned away, "I won't be responsible if I accidently burn you both!"

"You won't. I trust you, Chikage-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

In the briefest of moments, Chikage saw her dear friend Mikoto Kiba overlap Naruto's figure. She gasped before resigning to her own smile. Being her hand to her face, she wiped her tears away.

" **Are you serious?! Dammit!"** Seameyer shouted in a childish fashion, **"I wanted charred corpses for study, not feel-good moments. Oh well, we can't always get what we want. Now it's going to be a pain removing all those bullets from your organs!"**

"We'll see about that, Seameyer. With any luck, the hell we raise will have the police on your ass!" said Harley gleefully, "Then again, we're gonna rekt so hard that Japanese horror film director would hurl with envy!"

" **You say that, Harleen Quinzel, but I doubt the Japanese police and military will be keen on making a trip to Africa of all places,"** Seameyer retorted, wiping the smiles off Foxhound's faces.

"Wait, Africa?" Chikage repeated.

"Like, the Safari?! I didn't even pack sunscreen!" Harley wailed.

" **Why yes, Africa. After all, Cairo is home to the second headquarters of Omnica Corporation. All under the radar of course. Beside, no one would take a second look at his country of wonders. But of course, we're not in the city,"** bragged Seameyer, **"We're underground on Nomanisan Island, just off the coast of South Africa. Your operator Oracle will have a lot of trouble finding you here."**

"An island. Surrounded by water. Oh fuckberries…" Harley groaned and rounded on Naruto, "Get us outta here!"

"I've been trying during our talk." Naruto grumbled, putting his mask back on, "Whatever that transportation did, it made my chakra network go haywire. It's gonna take at least ten minutes before I can stabilize it."

" **Like I would give you that chance!"** Seameyer's voice boomed, **"All drone units! Turn them into bloody smears! Attack! ATTACK!"**

"Harley-chan! Chikage-chan! Time to play whack-a-drone!" Naruto shouted and charged ahead, beheading an Air Force drone.

"Way ahead of you, Naru-chan!" Harley cheered, jumping onto one of the aerial drones.

Chikage watched as her team sprang into action. Naruto was handling the ground drones by slicing them into spare parts. As for Harley, she was riding one of the aerial drones, crackling madly with two tasers to hand. Both were victims of Talon, yet they barely cracked like she was doing. They already moved forward, readying to cut and burn down the giant tree that was Talon. Despite their quirks, they were laser-focused in their goal in destroying the terrorist organization, and could wait for the next step in giving Talon one black eye after another.

"And here I was, acting like a child. How pathetic," Chikage murmured, shakily pressing a hand to her forehead. She smiled, even as a barrage of missiles homed in on her.

They exploded where she stood. In the next moment, flames erupted from where the missiles hit her. An unharmed Chikage emerged, shaking out her hair, with a sphere of fire around her.

"Fever. Did you know that name was given to me by Black Label?" Chikage muttered, channeling flames to embrace her body, "Well, they had it wrong. My true codename is Pyrina! Let me show you why!"

Feeling that the others would be okay, Chikage unleashed her power by producing white-hot flames around her. She summoned a massive, whirling flame tornado, which hurled a torrent of fireballs at the drones attacking Harley. They instantly melted into molten metal, with Harley none the wiser as she electrocuted the drone she was riding. The crazy blonde hopped to another flying drone, allowing Chikage to melt it with a fireball.

Naruto smiled in pride at Chikage's mental comeback, before returning to fending off the bots. He jumped and spun around, deflecting shots and cutting the drones down to size. He even took a page from Harley's book, using the flat side of his Plasma Katana as a baseball bat. When one of the aerial drones got in close, he smacked it away with a mighty swing. The poor drone bounced against the ground drones before exploding.

"Nice strike, Naru-chan!" Harley shouted from above.

"That's bowling, Harley-chan!" Naruto corrected, leaning to the side as Chikage shot a fireball past him. It struck a drone attempting to flank him, melting it into slag in an instant. "Thanks, Chikage-chan."

"My pleasure," Chikage responded, "Just remember that these buckets of bolts are not our targets. He is." She pointed at Seameyer, who grinned manically at them.

" **Oh touche, Hizaki Chikage. Which is why I'm raising the bar!"**

With a snap of his fingers, the manufacturing machines slowly sank away into the floor. The walls around them gained an extra layer of reinforced steel. Along the walls, turrets appeared, trained at the threesome and ready to fire. Small barricades popped up in random spots on the ground as well. In addition, the floor tiles opened up, allowing more drones to swarm the area.

"Okay, now that's not fair." Harley complained, pointing at the drone swarm.

" **As if I'd ever play fair with you puppets,"** Seameyer taunted them, **"Especially when I have you right where I want you! Round two! Attack!"**

"Naruto, how much longer?" Chikage inquired, conjuring up a wall of fire.

"Five minutes." Naruto responded, "It's enough for this!"

He instantly formed a Rasengan in his hand and kicked an aerial drone away. Whirling around, he drilled the Rasengan into a Marine Drone. With no loss of momentum, Naruto continued to slice away at the drone fodder rushing at him.

The walls turrets opened fire, forcing Chikage to block the shots with her fire dome acting as a shield. Naruto was forced to blocked the shots of the turrets aiming at him, but the move left him open to the drones attacking him. The ground drones opened fire, with the shots punching at his armor and knocked him back.

"Oh, fucking hell!" Harley cried, staying close to Chikage after a few bullets grazed her, "How about this?!"

She pulled out a device from her coat pocket and slammed it on the ground. It opened up and created a blue bubble shield that surrounded Foxhound like a dome.

"Don't worry, I got a few of these." Harley assured her team. Naruto managed to roll into the shield in time, "Oh, Foxy-kun!"

Naruto was looking the worse for wear. His mask was partially broken, armor heavily damaged, and his exposed skin had cuts from bullets grazing him.

"Protect Naruto! He's the only one who can get us out of-" Chikage started to say, until an explosion shattered their barrier.

Naruto, Harley, and Chikage were sent sprawling across the floor with a cry of shock, with the turrets continuing their barrage. The drones closed in on them, as Naruto quickly used his body as a shield for the girls. While taking the brunt of the assault, he managed to get another shield device from Harley's coat and threw it to the ground, erecting a shield.

" **Heh, I think it's time we stopped dragging this out,"** Seameyer snapped his fingers, stopping his drones and turrets. With a wave for his hand, the drones retreated to the floor, and the turrets into the wall, **"It's time for my latest creation to take the stage!"**

Once the drones all cleared out, a door opened from the wall ahead of them. What stepped out of the doorway was a metallic, segmented, jointless limb, ending in a steel claw. What followed was a large spherical body, with a flat head popping out from the top, with a single, red, slit-shaped eye. As it trundled forward, four more tentacle-like legs supporting the main body appeared.

"What the hell?! Isn't that the Omnidroid from six months ago?" Naruto demanded, "The one we destroyed in Brazil?!"

"Looks like it got an upgrade…" Harley chimed in. She shook a step back as the Omnidroid spotted them. After scanning them, bringing up a video file of its last encounter with Foxhound, it made a beeline for them.

Chikage growled and unleashed a stream of flames at the Omnidroid. The area where the flames licked its main body turned white hot from the heat. But to her shock, it didn't impede the Omnidroid's advance. It continued its approached like her attack was nothing.

"Chikage, get back!" Naruto yelled, readying his Plasma Katana, "I don't think so!"

The Omnidroid brought its claw down, with Naruto swinging his katana to slice the offending limb. As it clashed with the Plasma Katana, Naruto was surprised that his sword wasn't going through the attacking claw.

Like that time in Brazil.

"That's…impossible..." Chikage breathed. She clearly remembered Naruto's sword easily slicing through the machine.

The Omnidroid moved to attack again, with Naruto jumping up to avoid the robot's other claw. Gritting his teeth, he formed another Rasengan, and expanded it so it would increase in size. **"Odama Rasengan!"** he roared, plunging the large orb of chakra into the main body.

However, as he drilled the orb into the Omnidroid, he was horrified to see that his most powerful attack shrinking against the machine. The Plasma Katama had barely even nicked it, and now the Odama Rasengan wasn't even denting it!

The fight against this machine was the complete opposite from the last encounter!

" **It's bigger!"**

Naruto was suddenly scooped up by one of the Omnidroid's claws, before another one speared at him, slamming into his armor. He gritted his teeth in pain as he was lifted high into the air. The Omnidroid smashed him into the ground near Harley and Chikage, letting him bounce, before smacking them all away with one quick, almost contemptuous swing.

" **It's badder!"**

Then, one of its limbs lashed out at Naruto again. The masked blonde infused his chakra into an explosive tag, a scrap of paper with the kanji for _**'explode'**_ ; quickly detonating it so he can counter the attack. He tried stabbing the limb, but Omnidroid's claw suddenly spun like a fan and sheared the blade of the Plasma Katana clean off. Another limb blindsided Naruto, slashing him where its first wounded him.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, it's too much for Foxhound!"**

Opening up its back, the Omnidroid fired a barrage of missile towards Foxhound. Chiage tried to raised a fire shield, but they maneuvered pass her defenses. They exploded on their position, knocking them across the floor.

" **Yes, it's finally ready! Woo-hoo!"** Seameyer cheered triumphantly, **"And now, for the finishing touch, kill the Fox, Uzumaki Naruto!"**

The Omnidroid vaulted from its position and landed above the prone forms of Foxhound. It grabbed up Naruto and repeatedly slammed him against the nearby wall. It's blade dug deep into his injured side, with Naruto gritted his pain to prevent himself from crying out in pain.

"Let him go!" Harley screamed, running forward with a rocket launcher. She opened fire, with the rocket hitting the Omnidroid's eye area.

The Omnidroid ceased its assault on Naruto for a moment and turned its gaze towards Harley. She prepared to fire again, but the Omnidroid erected a lightning rod from its bottom. It fired a stream of electricity that violently electrocuted Harley. The electricity seared through her, making her scream in pain. It also caused Harley's rocket launcher to exploded, sending her sprawling on the ground.

It was then knocked off balance by Chikage, who slammed her flame-covered body against the machine. But in the next second, it punched Chikage downward, making her bounce on the floor. At the same time, Naruto managed to pry himself out of the Omnidroid by damaging its claw with the remains of his Plasma Katana. However, he became part of the punch with Chikage, and was sent rolling along the ground.

" **There's nothing you lasses can do! The Omnidroid's new body is made of one of the most powerful ores out there: Vibranium!"** Seameyer taunted the fallen Foxhound, **"All vibrational energy can only be absorbed or bounced off its body! It over for you!"**

"And for you, maybe," said a voice right behind him. With surprising speed, the green-haired man whirled around, whipping out a pistol and firing blindly…into a cloud of purple and black fog. "Quick on the draw, aren't you? Shame you missed."

A tall, bulky, masculine figure stepped out of the cloud, holding a bullet casually between his fingers. At the CEO's wide eyes, a harsh laugh issued from a jagged, shark-toothed metal jaw, over which jutted the rifled barrel of a revolver. "What's the matter, Mr. Seameyer? Never seen a cyborg before?" He tossed the bullet away, drawing the man's attention to his hands, which were covered in the mismatched coloration associated with the more 'inconspicuous' cybernetic enhancements. In addition, he spotted a revolver's carousel embedded in the back of one hand, with a small barrel protruding from his index finger's knuckle.

Seameyer gave a rictus grin, even as he steadied his aim. "A cyborg, eh? I suppose they'll let people do whatever they like to their body, won't they? Don't make any sudden moves before I put a bullet in you."

The mysterious gun-headed man grunted. "Betcha I could do it faster." Behind him, the black cloud continued to swirl about silently.

"How did you find this sub-basement?" demanded the CEO, "Answer quickly and I might just drop you here and _not_ toss you in with your friends down there!" He indicated the members of Foxhound, who were all attempting to crawl away from the advancing the Omnidroid.

"Hm…" Despite not having any easily definable facial features, it was clear that the newcomer was decidedly unconcerned by the proceedings. "Well, the good doc would prolly wanna take a close look at that droid. Working that much vibranium into a huge machine and having it work that well ain't no small feat."

Suddenly, without warning, he lurched across the room, seizing Seameyer's gun and twisting it violently. The man yelped in pain and released it reflexively, only to curse as he belatedly realized that now he was deprived of his weapon. "F-fool! If I'd been any faster, I'd have shot you!"

"I'm prepared for that," said the cyborg, shrugging, even as he clicked on the gun's safety and tossed it over his shoulder into the cloud, "As for how I tracked you down, it involves some mad science mumbo jumbo that neither of us have any time for. You made a boom tube, you fucked up and didn't clean up after it. That's about the extent of it."

The green-haired man backed up a few more steps, sweating, only for his eyes to flick over his assailant's shoulder. "Heh…who, exactly, fucked up here?"

Like a freight train, a muscular man hurtled out of the shadows in the corner of the room, a massive golden power-fist propelled by jets, to slam headlong into the mystery man and send him flying forward.

With a cry, the cyborg smacked heavily into window, which sadly didn't even crack, before his attacker pinned him against it, arm behind his back. "Seameyer," rumbled the man, his dark voice thickened with a Nigerian accent, "Don't tip off an enemy that I'm here!"

"A-ah, my apologies, Doomfist, sir," mumbled the smaller man, bowing his head quickly.

"Well? Out with it already!" barked Doomfist, his massive gauntlet easily keeping the cyborg pinned, "Who are you?"

Groaning with discomfort, the man replied, "Errgh, y'can call me Ballistic. Like hell you're gettin' anything more than that."

The Talon Commander's glare darkened. "Do you think that my specialties are just in combat? Do not make me angry, _Ballistic,_ or I will decide that I _really_ want to know everything about you."

Ballistic's metal teeth ground together.

While Seameyer was distracted with the newcomers, a weakened Naruto threw two Hiraishin kunai near Harley and Chikage. Since Chikage was closer to him, he teleported to her. He ignored the stabbing pain in his side as he grabbed her. He then teleported with her to Harley, and grabbed her as well. Holding the two close to him, he used Hiraishin to teleport away from the chaos.

Despite not having any eyes, Ballistic spotted the yellow flash through the glass. "Heh. Heheheh…"

"What's so funny?" asked Doomfist, only to stop as he noticed the Omnidroid slowing to a halt. "Seameyer! Why is your machine stopping?"

Seameyer blanched at being addressed so angrily. "Th-that's not possible! Since I ordered it, it wouldn't stop as long as the targets were within its range…" He peered out through the glass, only to pale even further as he saw no sign of the three Foxhound members. The Omnidroid's method of attack would have certainly left plenty of blood and viscera as evidence, but there was none of that. The spherical drone's disk-like head swiveled back and forth, a second head deploying on the body's underside to survey even more, but it remained where it stood. "WhaT _DID YOU DO?!"_ he yelled, losing his composure, at Ballistic, _"You've let them get away!"_

Ballistic gave a chuckle. "Answering your own question? This is the easiest interrogation I've ever been in." Suddenly, his tone turned serious. "You've definitely won today. Chalk it up as a victory for the great Talon Organization. You managed to make Foxhound run away. But…they'll be back, hankering for a vengeance. I aim to give 'em a shot at that. So, take care, Haruka Seameyer." Barrel scraping across the glass, the cyborg turned his head to fix an eyeless stare on Doomfist. "You too, Akande Ogundimu."

Doomfist's eyes widened, and he drew back his 'normal' fist (which itself was fitted with a shotgun-like implant), when suddenly a pair of slender arms wrapped around his muscular torso. Before he could register anything more than surprise, there was a small, subdued, "Hup!" And he found himself lifted off his feet, the world flipping upside down. However, not being a high-class combatant for nothing, he immediately pulled his power-fist away from pinning Ballistic to interpose it between him and the floor. His fingers dug deep into the reinforced steel floor and the servos in the joints creaked minutely, but he was able to stop the German Suplex from crushing his neck into the ground. Bracing his arm, he vaulted up and back, twisting to break free of the person who'd grabbed him.

He caught a glimpse of a pitch black, bony figure with blazing green eyes, before it too twisted in midair, bracing small feet against his considerable mass and launched itself away. The force of the kick knocked him back, winding him, and in fact he thought he felt a rib or two crack, as the figure shot towards Seameyer, who was standing stock still, completely unable to respond.

Swearing, Doomfist bolted forward, thrusters in his arm flaring, reaching out, and he swatted the black thing out of the air, smashing it into the floor hard enough to make a dent. Then he grabbed hold of it and before it could wriggle free, dragged it sideways along the ground to hurl it at a recovering Ballistic.

The gun-headed cyborg grunted in surprise as his ally crashed headlong into him, sending him in turn crashing into the corner of a computer. "Son of a bitch!" he yowled, holding his back, "God damn it, right on the edge too! Fuck!"

Not wasting any time, the Nigerian man leveled his other fist at the intruders and opened fire even as he dashed forward, intent on unloading every spread-shot into the man who'd dared use his old name.

However, the strange creature bolted upright and stood in front of Ballistic, the shots bouncing uselessly off its shiny, oddly corded skin.

Suddenly, the black cloud that Ballistic had arrived in roiled into motion, surging across the room in a tide of dark purple. Doomfist leaped aside as it passed, not wanting to find out what it might do to him, but instead it wrapped around the two intruders.

Ballistic stood tall, and pointed at Seameyer, even as he became obscured. "Start counting," he called, "Your days are numbered!"

The fog swallowed him and his companion, then immediately dissipated, showing that they'd vanished.

"I'm sorry, Doomfist sir. Even I have no idea who they are," Seameyer suddenly said, only to jump when an agitated Doomfist rounded on him.

"You should! That cyborg was the one Mrs. Lacroix described from the Orihara incident. How many cyborgs with a goddamn _revolver for a head_ can there be?!" he barked, "Start sweeping for any cybersurgeons who would be that insane! Put out a search for that black freak of nature as well."

"S-sir!" yelped the CEO in an embarrassingly high voice.

Doomfist only gave him a contemptuous look and stalked out of the room, fist clenched ominously.

As soon as he was out of earshot, the green-haired man grimaced. "Tch, Damn those fools. No matter. It's unfortunately that Foxhound escaped thanks to those interlopers, but results of this test is good enough," he muttered. Suddenly, he brightened. "Still, if my creation can send them into retreat, then no one can stand up to it! On the same note, this could be a way to mass-produce the Omnidroid! Assistant, get the Secretary-General of the United Nations on the line! Since they want Foxhound gone, an Omnic who sent Foxhound running with their tail between their legs could definitely attract their interest! With this data, we can secure funding for my creation! Imagine...a whole army of Omnidroids, all thanks to the UN!"

As Seameyered laughed in an evil manner, the Omnidroid directed its emotionless gaze at its damage claw, marred by Fox's blade. Acting on its programs, it scanned its damage claw to gather data.

With the information from the latest battle, Foxhound would be exterminated; one hundred percent chance.

 **END OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

 **Next time on The Fox of Overwatch! Chapter 07: A Visit to Switzerland**

 _-Foxhound are sent running after their defeat at the hands of Haruka Seameyer. While licking their wounds, Seameyer holds a news conference, unveiling the new and improved Omnidroid to the representatives of the UN. Knowing that the world is at stake with the existence of the Omnidroid, Naruto has the most craziest idea of all time: personally warning Overwatch of the impending threat, and hope they could help._

 _Foxhound and Overwatch under the same roof, in Overwatch's backyard._

 _What could possibly go wrong?!_

* * *

 _ **-After-chapter notes**_

This is gonna be Foxhound's toughest target yet! Note that I have not watched Dimension W, save for a few clips of Haruka Seameyer? I don't know. Did I do well when it comes to his personality and dialogue? Let me know.

The drones that Seameyer used are the Hammer Drones from Iron Man 2 and the drones from Oblivion.

Also, I threw in a hint for a future filler chapter (hint: maids)

Next update, and the first update for the New Year, will be Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen. It's gonna be gud!

Once again, special thanks to NorthSouthGorem, for beta-ing this chapter, and helping me in becoming a better writer :)

* * *

 **-Shameless self-promotion**

 _ **Subscribe**_ to me on **YouTube** at **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**. I make Let's Play videos, stream video games (primarily PS4 games for now), and reaction videos. Join me on my nightly streaming sessions for some hanging out and Q &A.

 _ **Like**_ me on **Facebook** at **SoulEmbrace2010 –Shattered Realms Productions-** for video and fanfiction updates.

 _ **Follow**_ me on **Twitter** at **SoulEmbrace2010** for random retweets and other stuff.

PM me if you want to join my **Discord** server, **Shattered Realms with Soul and Friends** , where you can talk with me, my friends, share story ideas and pictures. Hell, even NFSW pixxx as well ;) Join us!

I plan for my own aggressive expansion into the PC World; and that starts with my 2018 goal of getting a gaming PC. Got any suggestions of what gaming PC to get, as I plan on streaming Overwatch, League of Legends, Heroes of the Storm, among others.

* * *

 **Released: Thursday, December 28, 2017**


	11. APRIL FOOLS 2018

**Welcoming notes:** Yello everyone, Soul here, and welcome back to The Fox of Overwatch. Sorry this was late. I meant to release this a few hours ago, but my MacBook pooped on me.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 07: A Visit to Switzerland!**

* * *

"There was an idea…"

Gabrielle looked over the sigh of Earth from the Horizon Lunar Colony.

"To bring together a group of remarkable people…"

Naruto watched over the city of Tokyo from a skyscraper.

"To see if we can become…something more…"

Harley walked away from an alleyway strained with blood; with a baseball bat over her shoulder.

"So when they needed us, we could fight the battles…"

Miki opened up her briefcase, allowing her Vanguard-1 drone to fly into a restricted military compound.

"That they never could…"

Chikage walked out of burning Talon complex, engulfed in fire.

 _*a montage of heroes from Foxhound, Talon, Overwatch, and Blackwatch*_

 **SHATTERED REALMS FANFIC PRODUCTIONS**

" **In time, you will know what it's like to fail."**

 _*a shot of Tokyo*_

Naruto, Harley, and Chikage are seen turning toward the source of a commotion that people are running from. Naruto vaulted over the building to get a good look. At the same time, Miki watched from the security camera, with both spotting the newly upgraded Omnidroid terrorizing the city.

" **To feel so desperately that you're victorious, yet to be defeated all the same."**

The team of Foxhound looked mortified at the amount of destruction it caused. They turned around to spot the Overwatch Strike Team that were tailing them.

Jack Morrison. Ana Amari. Gabriel Reyes. Reinhardt Wilhelm. Torbjorn Lindholm. Angela Ziegler. Lena Oxton. Genji Shimada. Jesse McCree. Winston. Hinata Hyuga.

They were looking just as horrified as they were.

" **Dread it, run from it,"**

A Talon agent stepped over piles of dead bodies. It was revealed to be Widowmaker, who grinned at the sight before her.

Four special individuals, known as the Devas of Talon. Their adjustments were being finalized; equipped to take the fight to Overwatch and Foxhound.

" **Destiny still arrives.** "

Before them, was a metallic entity covered in a red cloak. Looking over the holo-screens of Foxhound and Overwatch in action, it's red eyes gleamed with malice.

"Secure the building,"

Talon HQ closed their blasts doors all throughout their HQ.

"Activate all defenses,"

Talon soldiers geared up and swarmed the hallways.

"And let give our guests a warm welcome."

Doomfist turned around attaching his Doomfist gauntlet to his prosthetic arm. Foxhound was waiting for him, and he relished at the challenge they'll bring to him. Miki, on the other hand, was sweating bullet, obviously out of her league.

Naruto was knocked away by one of the Omnidroid's limb. He recovered and landed on the ground. He pressed the trigger on his Plasma Katana, making it crackle with energy, and fired a wave of energy.

A terrified Miki used a knife to stab a Talon operative who flanked her.

Mercy twirled her Caduceus Staff around her, before aiming her Caduceus Blaster.

Jack and Gabriel looked at each other, before looking up at the sky.

 _*a shot of a skyscraper falling in Tokyo's business district*_

Chikage channel her flames into her fist and punched several Talon drones away.

Harley went to town, savagely using her mallet to tear apart the drones.

Talon's Grand Order grappled Genji with his gauntlet and slammed him into McCree.

" **Amusement isn't something one considers when conquering the world.** "

Hinata picked up Fox's mask, and stared at Naruto, who was far away fighting, recognizing her beloved.

Tracer Blinked close to Doomfist, who ripped out her Chronal Accelerator.

" **But this…"**

Naruto and Jack, side-by-side, looked up at the menacing figure that was Talon's Grand Leader.

" **Does put a smile on my face.** "

Talon's Grand Leader threw away its red cloak, revealing a silver metallic body that's over 7 feet tall, and radiated with a red glow.

He fired a bolt of energy at the two. Naruto deflected it, but the force sent him and Jack flying off the edge of the roof.

Ana locked and loaded her specialized sniper rifle.

Reinhardt activated his Barrier Field to provide cover for his comrades, Overwatch and Foxhound alike; against the Omnidroid.

Winston jumped into a group of Talon Drones, and activated his Primal Rage, roaring savagely.

A horde of Talon Drone foddler swarmed the streets of Tokyo, charging towards Foxhound, who stood their ground.

Behind the band of mercenaries, Jack, Ana, Gabriel, Reinhardt, Torbjor, Angela, Tracer, Genji, McCree, Winston, Hinata rushed the field, coming to Foxhound's aid.

 **THE FOX OF OVERWATCH: ANTI-HEROES OF INFINITY**

Naruto, Harley, Chikage, and Miki were hidden in a bunker, heavily wounded.

"And just who the seven hells are you guys?" Harley rasped, with she and her friends staring at their savior.

Dr. Fabriek bit into an apple with a shit-eating grin on his place. Next to him, Yoko Littner hoisted up her huge sniper rifle on her shoulder. Sombra, hidden under her cloak, waved in a mocking fashion. And Gisha held up a peace sign with her two fingers.

An Aggressive Expansion is Upon Foxhound. Join Them.

* * *

 **APRIL FOOLS!**

IT WAS ACTUALLY A TRAILER CHAPTER IN THE STYLE OF THE FIRST AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR TRAILER! HA HA HA!

 _*crowd booing*_

I hope you all had a great happy Easter. Sorry for fooling you all with a new chapter, but it's April Fools! How could I resist-

 _*dodges rotten fruit and the kitchen sink*_

Anywho! The next update shall be Fate/Uzumaki, followed by The Fox of Overwatch. So this story will be updated after the next! Isn't that great?

 _*more booing, with nuke being launched*_

Ok! I'm out out. Peace out, ja ne, and see ya in the next update! BYE!

 _*runs away like a bitch past Naruto, Harley, Chikage, and Miki; the latter girl dressed in bunny outfits*_

 **Chikage:** "That is one sad and strange little man, and he has my pity."

 **Miki:** "Should we try and help?"

 **Naruto:** "Nah. Some exercise should be good for him. Maybe he'll lose the gut."

 **Harley:** "If you really want to rage at him, join his Discord! All you have to do is ask for an invite! It's a fun place."

 **Naruto:** "Are you trying to get him killed?"

 **Harley:** _*sour raspberry*_

* * *

 **Released: Sunday, April 1, 2018**


	12. Chapter 07: A Visit to Switzerland!

**Welcoming notes:** Yello everyone, Soul here, and welcome back to The Fox of Overwatch!

Sorry for the semi-downer ending last chapter, but I'm not sorry for the April Fools Day chapter from last time! HA HA HA-

 ***booing* *readers open fire***

Okay, okay, I'm sorry about that! Anyway, about the last chapter, Chapter 6. I know that people don't like the good guys losing, but remember that Foxhound is going up against a powerful terrorist organization. It would only be a matter of time before Talon got the better of Foxhound.

I also want to address a few things: Foxhound's early days will be a future side chapter. Miki will get her own powers/weapons in the future. I'm blueprinting a Naruto x Marvel x DC story. I have yet to watch the Overlord anime and Tenchi Muyo. Foxhound will be a "robot" on the team (aside from Gisha), and you may find them familiar, as EVERYONE curses their name while playing Overwatch. As for the flames, those guys will have to come up with something better than Gunnery Sergeant Hartman's insults to break me.

RIP R. Lee Ermey.

Now then, enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Overwatch, or any crossover that appears.

 _ **Special thanks**_ **to NorthSouthGorum, ReaperOfSanity, and Darkmagicdragon for beta-ing the chapter.**

* * *

 **Overwatch Fox Chapter 07: A Visit to Switzerland**

* * *

 **(Foxhound Den, a day after the assault on Omnica Corporation)**

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay, Miki-chan. It was just a little prick."

Miki was patching up Naruto, who looked worse for wear. His healing factor was working overtime in healing the gash on his side. Miki applied antiseptic and stitches the best she could. She did it with shaky hands, accidentally poking him with the needle she was using. It hit a sensitive area that made the blonde jump a tad. But in the end, he managed to stay still long enough for her to finish.

"Stop apologizing, Mi-chan. We were caught off guard," Harley assured the bluette, lying on the couch, "To tell the truth, we kinda underestimated Talon. Who knew that they had one of those Boom Tube thingies. The Justice League once used them to get to their satellite headquarters and I know for a fact that the government were foaming at the mouth to get a piece of that."

"Anything to get ahead. That's the cruel truth of this world," Chikage grunted, patching up her own wounds, "But that's all in the past. The present and future is what we should be concerned about. Seameyer has a weapon that's more powerful than we ever faced. The fact that it has an A.I. that can learn from its battle, is a danger to the entire world. Talon cannot be allowed to use it!"

"And they won't. Talon may have won this time, but this will be their _only_ victory against us," said Naruto confidently, clenching his fist, "Once we've recovered, we're going after Seameyer again."

"Preferably with the Omnidroid in a separate country from him," Miki suggested cheekily, tying Naruto's bandages, "Here. Your wound is still deep, but that should do it. I would still refrain from any strenuous activity, though. I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do."

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "Hm, it's fine. My healing factor can do the rest. Thank you, Miki-chan. Looks like the usual training menu is off the table."

"And the sex. Don't forget about the sex," Harley teased, causing Naruto to roll his eyes, and Miki's face to turn red. Harley then turned to Chikage and stuck her tongue out, "Sorry Chikage, but looks like you'll have to wait a bit before Naru-chan screws your brains out. Consider it punishment for going off the rails like that!"

"It's no real loss to me, Harley. Only when our current target is dead, will I take downtime," stated Chikage blandly, before turning to Naruto, "As for you, Naruto. Don't think you can get into my pants as easily as the others. You'll get burned if you rush in too quickly."

"Heh. I'm in no rush for you to come to me, Miss Voyeur," Naruto shot back with a teasing grin, "You're not exactly good at keeping quiet while getting off to me having fun with Harley-chan and Miki-chan."

"You've been going through panties like crazy. I found a bunch of yours stuffed in the dryer last week." Miki pipped up, earning a dirty look from Chikage.

"The stains on the walls near the door were pretty obvious. I mean, they were sticky to the touch-" Harley added before yelping. She ducked as Chikage shot a stream of flames at her, "Woah there!"

"Be nice, Chikage. It's true and you know it." Naruto chided the former arsonist, "Besides, you're not very subtle when it comes to replacing your…toys…"

"Why don't _you_ invest in noise-canceling wall padding? Harley's too loud for her own good." Chikage bit back, "It's a wonder we haven't received a noise complaint from the Maid Café owner."

"You mean the same café owner that has a hidden camera installed in the employee showers? He has a hidden camera installed in there to get off to the busty blonde chick," Miki commented all of a sudden; causing Naruto, Harley, and Chikage to round on her.

"And you haven't reported this why?" Growled the pyrokinetic, looking angry.

Miki shrugged, "It's blackmail, just in case we need a favor. But sadly, the guy has a good lawyer, so he'll need to be caught in the act. But I doubt the jury would want to see a voyeur wanking off on video."

"Miki, you need to spend some time in the United States. That shit happens in cop dramas and in real life all the time…" Harley pointed out in embarrassment.

"Eh, if you say so." Miki hummed, shaming Harley with her stare, "I forgot how interesting you Americans can be."

"I know, right? We do love our guns and sex-"

"Moving on!" Naruto interjected, making Harley pout, "We need a plan to deal with Seameyer and his upgraded Omnidroid. Any ideas?"

"We lure them to an active volcano and dump them in!" Harley suggested.

"That's a good suggestion, except that we risk the volcano erupting. Next."

"We borrow one of North Korea's nukes, stuff it into the Omnidroid along with Seameyer, and detonate it underwater," Miki said with thumbs up.

"Creative, except we fuck up the underwater ecosystem. No one wants radioactive fish. Next."

"We find Seameyer in his place of residence, and burn it to the ground." Chikage said, producing a ball of flames in her hand.

"While I'm all for that idea, Widowmaker may be lurking about and there's no way that he'll be at home after we tried hitting him already," pointed out Naruto, "But…it could work in the dead of night. We just need to hire a sniper." He snapped his fingers. "I may know someone who can help us-"

His cell phone suddenly buzzed, interrupting his train of thought. He turned it on to find a text from an unknown number.

" **Tú y tus hijas podrían querer encender la televisión. Tu viejo amigo está tomando el centro del escenario con su nuevo invento.** "

"A text in Spanish? It says: 'You and your girls might want to turn on the television. Your old friend is taking center stage with his new invention.'?" Naruto revealed, looking at his fellow Foxhound members with concern.

"Now why doesn't that sound good?" wondered Harley, sarcasm dripping in her voice, "Fuck."

Miki scrambled to get the remote. She grabbed it off the table and turned on the 88" 16K HDTV they owned. Quickly surfing the thousands of channels available from around the world, she stopped at an international news channel, ZNN (Zulu News Network).

What greeted their screen was the smug face of Haruka Seameyer. He was standing in front of the United Nations HQ, behind a podium and surrounded by armed guards. In front of them were members of the United Nations, and the press from different countries.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming,"** boomed Seameyer's voice, silencing the murmuring of the crowd, **"Please hold all questions until the presentation is over."**

"Now what's this asshole up to?" Naruto wondered, while Miki increased the volume.

* * *

 **(Muko-Muko Maid Cafe)**

"Yo there, maid-chan. Could you turn up the volume there please?" One Doctor Fabriek called over to a busty blonde-haired, red-eyed server maid.

"Why yes, Master. And please, it's Reisa, NOT 'maid-chan,'" said the maid, even as she went to pick up the remote.

"Reisa-chan, then," Fabriek corrected himself easily, raising his hands in apology.

In another corner of the cafe, Yoko Littner casually brought down her newspaper. Her eyes wandered over to the strange man and his green-eyed companion. She had seen them near the Omnica Corporation building and had decided to follow them.

She was not alone, as unknown to her, Sombra was seated at the opposite side of the cafe, much for the same reason. She had her purple hood up and was tapping the table in an irritable manner. A maid brought her water and she drank it down. Before she could call up on of her holo-screens, Reisa turned up the volume as requested.

…

" **My esteemed hosts of the United Nations, and people around the world; my name is Haruka Seameyer, the CEO of Omnica Corporation. When I took over Omnica Corporation after its downfall, I vowed to bring it back from the ground up! And I have done just that! Two years in the CEO chair, and zero incidents from our new Omnic lineup."**

…

"Sure, I guess that's one way to put it," muttered Fabriek, "But that just makes him sound like some selfless hero. Try again, bucko!"

Gisha side-eyed him. "Are you saying that you wouldn't say the same things, Doctor?"

"Certainly not! Unlike Seameyer, I know how to actually…er…" he frowned, "Hang on, I lost my train of thought."

…

" **Yes, they're much more reliable than the old models. And the best part: they don't even need a God Program to run them. They are immune to those obsolete programs hiding about in our systems! Speaking of the God Programs, my specialized Omnics captured two of those rogue programs and deleted them, just last week; eliminating the risk of Omnics running amuck. You're all welcome."**

…

"Oh go step in front of a train, you asswipe!" Miki shrieked, "You didn't delete them and you know it!"

"And worse, we still don't know what they've done with them," Chikage added, biting her thumbnail, "For all we know, Seameyer's trying to give them new bodies. It's not beyond Omnica to make humanoid bodies for Omnics."

…

" **But now, yours truly is being targeted by the scourge that is the so-called vigilante group, Foxhound! Why target me after all I've done for the people and Omnics alike? Human and Omnic incidents have gone down, and stocks are through the roof! So why? I am not like those corrupt individuals slain by those freaks! Why would I throw myself with the likes of Talon?"**

…

"Heh heh heh, you have a funny way of trying to convince people of your innocence. Something tells me that you'll be on Overwatch's radar now." Sombra scoffed, shaking her head.

She played around with her hexangular holo-screens, until one of the maids set something on her table. Her eyes left her screens, and saw an omelette in front of her, with the ketchup spelling out _'senorita shadow'_ in katakana.

Her eyes widened and looked at the busty maid with suspicion, "Criada, what is this?"

The maid, who had pink hair and green eyes, smiled brightly, "Sorry for startling you. My name is Asuna. The gentleman over there bought this for you."

Sombra raised an eyebrow and looked toward Fabriek, who winked at her, smiling.

…

" **Fear not, for I am as legitimate as they come! 'Tis a shame Foxhound didn't believe me, so I was forced to defend myself with my greatest invention. Allow me to introduce to you, the Omnidroid!"**

…

"What a show-off…" Naruto growled.

On the screen, the camera panned to the Omnidroid next to the United Nations headquarters. It was on all fours, its singular eye swiveling about.

"That thing looks different than the one from Brazil!" Miki squeaked, pointing at the screen.

The Omnidroid that the bluette knew about didn't have claws or a sleek look to it.

"It got an upgrade, Mi-chan." Harley groaned, "And it's a nightmare not just to us, but any hero out there."

…

" **The Omnidroid is one of the first military Omnics to ever succeed in its impromptu field testing. It's artificial intelligence of my design allows it to learn as its fights its opponents, and solve any problems they encounter. Foxhound learned the hard way when they went after me. After they danced with my baby there, they were sent packing with their tails between their legs! Some kill squad they are! Ha!"**

…

"Remind me to cut off each of his bloody limbs one-by-fucking-one! And I want him alive to feel every second of it!" Harley shrieked.

She ran over to the TV to break her bat against it, only for Miki to leap up and tackle her to the ground.

"Harley-chan, I am _not_ getting another TV!" Naruto deadpanned.

…

"More like dumb luck…" Yoko muttered, her eye twitching, "But lightning won't strike twice asshole!"

"Ah, dear guest, please!" a busty, orange-haired, violet-eyed maid chided her, "Language!"

"Oops! Sorry, Ai-chan." Yoko whispered with a sweatdrop.

The redhead then felt a hand on her shoulder. Yoko looked to her side to see a cloaked individual with glowing green tattoos.

"Hello, senorita francotirador of the Orihara incident. " Sombra greeted with a smirk, "Widowmaker has competition."

"And you are?" Yoko asked, standing up to face Sombra.

"An acquaintance from the same incident. It seems that we have a mutual friend-"

"Is that so?"

Both women jumped as they suddenly noticed a man sitting across the same table as them, despite neither having seen him move. "Well, small world! I was there too- ack!"

Gisha bopped him on the head, "Quiet, doctor. That sort of thing can not be spoken out loud."

"Oh, like these two weren't at the same volume? Bah, talk about a double-standard," complained Fabriek, rubbing his head.

…

" **Just imagine, ladies and gentleman. If this baby can send the most dangerous of vigilante groups scurrying, then Talon stands no chance! With the proper funding, I can increase our world's protection from the forces of evil! Ladies and gentleman of the United Nations, I implore you! Allow my newly created Omnic to protect the world, so that we can continue towards a brighter tomorrow!"**

…

"Argh! Blegh! The cheese! It's disgusting!" Harley hollered. She grabbed a nearby bucket and pretended to hurl in it, "Make it stop! It's killing me!"

"Still, the Omnidroid's defeating us makes for a nice selling point for the United Nations. I think I see some of the representatives filling out the checkbooks right now," grumbled Naruto.

"If the UN throw in their support for Omnica Corporation and the Omnidroid, a lot of egg will be thrown in their face when we expose Seameyer," Chikage pointed out.

"It's a foregone conclusion that the UN is going all in," Miki grumbled, listening to the applause after Seameyer's speech, "Question now is, how do we expose this guy. "

The girls closed their eyes and hummed in thought.

"Girls…"

Said girls opened their eyes and looked at the blond. He raised his hand with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I just thought of an idea, but you're not gonna like it."

…

"You're the one from earlier today. I saw you at the Omnica Corporation," Yoko stated to Fabriek, and turned to Sombra, "You as well."

"And I remember seeing the both of you back in South Korea. It took the three of us to neutralize Widowmaker." Sombra acknowledged, and smirked at Fabriek, "No matter how much you disguise your voice with that gunhead of yours, I will always recognize it."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Your prowess with technology is good enough to hear past a voice modifier? That's impressive."

"Bullshit," supplied Gisha.

"Oh, yes, I mean bullshit. Besides which, you wanna talk about recognizability? How about putting a hexagonal La Dia della Muerta skull on everything you hack, missy?" Fabriek accused.

"Everything can be hacked...and everyone. If I wish, I can hack you to death, Ballistic." Sombra hissed.

"Whoa there! You'll cut yourself with that espada, chica."

"Enough, you two," Yoko groaned, trying to get back on track, "You," she pointed at Fabriek, "Sent me a communikay telling me to come here. Is it about Foxhound's latest target?"

"Obviously. I mean," Sombra gestured to the TV, "That escoria is still alive. It's quite a dent on Foxhound's record. Usually, their target dies at the first encounter."

"Yeah, well; drama and all that jazz," Fabriek sighed, "Turned out that Talon was ready for them and Boom-Tubed them to Africa. That Omnidroid you see on the screen? He set that bad boy on them after failing to turn Fev- eh, Pyrina into a living bomb.

"Had we not intervened directly, all three members of Foxhound would've surely been eliminated. The odds were not in their favor," Gisha explained, "Even if they survived the Omnidroid, Doomfist would've been waiting."

"Hmm. Haruka Seameyer was well protected if the third Doomfist was watching his back." Sombra mused, opening up her hexagonal holoscreens, "Foxhound would've been too exhausted to face him. He's a monster."

"Dammit…" Yoko growled, "If I had been there…"

"Hate to break it to you, but you wouldn't have been of any use. That room was lined with turrets and the kitchen sink. A sniper is only good against one target at a time," Fabriek pointed out, making Yoko pout, "But, their luck is going to change-"

"Doctor," Gisha interrupted, pointing upward.

"Yeah?"

"First of all, they don't know about all of us at all. Not to mention… Fox is proving how unpredictable he can be…"

"Oh? Care to enlighten us?" Yoko inquired with a raised eyebrow.

…

"Uh, yeah. I may be the craziest bitch in the world, but let's meet down the middle and say HELL TO THE FUCK NO!" Harley screeched, jumping up and waving her limbs around.

"You have any better ideas, Harley-chan?! Seameyer's too well protected, and multiple copies of that Omnidroid _cannot_ see the light of day!" Miki yelled, shaking the insane harlequin.

Chikage sighed, "I hate to admit it, but I don't see any other option. If we are to kill Seameyer, we need to work with the UN's pet project."

"Look girls, I know its a stretch, but it's all I can think of. Besides, even _they_ should be worried about a bunch of Omnidroids walking about. Omnic Crisis anyone?" Naruto reminded them with a grim look, "If the holo-vids are anything to go by, no one wants a repeat of that."

War was hell; then there's the Omnic Crisis. The conflict was worthy to be called a war between the machines and their creators: man. Back in the days of hit movies like The Matrix and Blade Runner, A.I. turning against humans was seen as mere fantasy. Scientists and engineers assured the world that such a thing would never come to pass. They'd believed that machines would always be subservient to humankind. They were so sure that they then gave said machines human-level sapience. They became complacent, leading to unchecked protocols that formed within the machine's consciousness. When Omnica was shut down for fraud, the omnics woke themselves up. With memories of humanity's treatment against them, they launched a military campaign on a global scale.

It was dubbed the "Unofficial World War III," thanks to the destruction and devastating left by the Crisis. The resulting nightmares would haunt the participants of the war for years to come.

"Honeybuns, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Harley pressed her beloved. "I mean, I'm pretty sure their black-ops crew are still not happy with us over the Venice Incident."

Naruto nodded, "I am absolutely sure, Harley-chan. As for Venice, that was their own fault. They shouldn't have been there, period. Antonio Bartalotti's head was ours."

"You can say that again. I'm still peeved about their interference. I want to gouge out this eyeballs and skull-fuck it with a spiky dildo," Harley agreed, popping up while ignoring the weird looks thrown her way, "So, how do we do this?"

Naruto grinned, "Simple. We go visiting."

…

"That crazy fox. Well, I guess if even I could predict him, that'd be too much to hope for," sighed Fabriek, facepalming. He looked to see the girls giving him deadpanned stares, "What? It's not like I've actually met the guy."

"What did you expect?" Gisha chided, prodding her partner in the head, "Of course they'll go to outside sources…"

"Of course," he echoed, "But I would've thought it was too soon to head out into the open like that."

"Who can blame them? An army of Omnidroids stalking the Earth? I'd rather take my chances with Talon instead of self-learning Omnics." Sombra stated, "It would make my job a lot easier."

"Oh I'm sure it will." Yoko said and stood up, "If you don't mind, I have a plane to catch."

"I've just ordered four first-class tickets to Switzerland, Yoko-san. Why don't you join us?" Fabriek offered, "I heard that the movie on board, _I, Robot_ , is a masterpiece."

"And why are you doing this for us?" Sombra inquired with suspicion, "What's in its for you?"

"Because I want to," was his reply, shrugging, "Besides, we're all heading for the same place, with the same goal. Let's not beat around the bush, ladies: we all want to take a more direct role in helping out Foxhound, for one reason or another. We've got nothing to lose by working together, you know."

Sombra shrugged, "Well, I don't mind hanging around you three, as long as you stay out of my way. I've got more dangerous pendejos than Talon on my culo."

Gisha blinked. "Given that we're most likely more capable in a straight fight, I think it'd be better that you not get in _our_ way. Your strengths are your intelligence and computer skills, aren't they?"

"More or less. You forgot my getting in and out of places undetected," Sombra challenged, "Point, chica?"

"It'll only get you so far. It'll be nice to have a spotter watching your six," Yoko said, "Regardless, I want to do more than counter Widowmaker. Foxhound is the only group that'll get me close to Talon, to end them for all the suffering they caused."

' _Little do you all know that you're being played. Overwatch. Foxhound. Talon. Omnics. The Governments. Everyone.'_ Sombra thought, rolling her eyes, _'But…Foxhound are the only ones who can take the fight to the ones who found me… Whoever_ _ **they**_ _are…'_

The lone man in the group eyed the Hispanic woman with an unreadable expression, but didn't comment.

"Heh. I don't trust you completely yet, but I'll open the door a tad." Sombra mused and stood up, "So…Doctor…when is our flight to Switzerland?"

"12 hours from now." Gisha replied.

Yoko nodded, "So, soon. Then let's get moving."

The redhead sniper left, with Sombra following close behind.

"Are you sure they're genuine, Doctor?" Gisha inquired, as Fabriek lifted up his briefcase.

"Their actions speak for themselves, Gisha. Besides, the more people around us, the better you-know-what is protected," said Fabriek, patting the briefcase.

"Hmm…" Gisha hummed.

Fabriek winked at his hugbot and headed toward the exit, with Gisha following close behind.

* * *

 **(Overwatch HQ, workshop, the next day)**

Torbjörn Lindholm was one of the world's leading engineers and weaponsmiths, well-known for designing weapons systems in different countries. He had worked with the Ironclad Guild, a research and development group notorious for creating the Titan Walker, and STT Laboratories, whom were responsible for creating the infamous E54-Bastion units.

"Um, Torbyo-sensei. My calibrations seems to be off with this barrier you gave me."

"Hmm?"

He looked over to see Hanabi Hyuga, who was showing him a shield that contains a barrier. He frowned as he inspected the spot Hanabi was pointing at. A scowl briefly crossed his face, before relaxing.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. It looks that I didn't properly appraise it 'fore giving it to you to fix." said Torbjörn, taking the shield from the brunette Hyuga.

"Torbyo-sensei, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but you've been out of it since yesterday. Is everything okay?" Hanabi asked, bending down to his level.

"Aye, no. Things are getting worse in this world. Now the UN is looking to get their hands on that fancy new toy from Omnica."

"The Omnidroid, right? Surely the UN can't empty out their bank accounts to help Omnica, right?" Hanabi wondered, putting a finger to her chin.

"Oh, they sure can. Whether they will or not is the bigger problem, an' it's lookin' more an' more like the former." He gritted his teeth, the joint of his upper arm and prosthetic throbbing for a moment. "...'s like they haven't learned a thing."

In Torbjörn's mind, humans should be behind the weapon, not artificial intelligence. He believed that humans should have control of the future, not sentient machines. He had a deep mistrust of A.I., due to basing their decisions on logic and their lack of empathy. He also disliked how humans are dependent on them for everyday life. He knew that one uncontrollable bug in their programming could lead to an irreversible mistake.

"You're not the only one who's worried, Torbyo-sensei. Something about that whole press thing didn't sit right with me. Also…" Hanabi scratched the side of her head, "I don't like that man, Haruka Seameyer. He reminds me too much of Orochimaru, a rogue ninja from the village nee-chan and I grew up in. Both of them have the same eyes."

"Eh, really? I jus' don't like him reviving Omnica Corporation. It was shut down for a reason and it was best that it stayed that way," Torbjörn grunted, and finished fixing the shield/barrier, "Here ya go. Now enough chatter. After you fix it, dismantle it. Rinse and repeat. Got it?"

"Yes, Torbyo-sensei." Hanabi compiled, and set to her task.

"Heh, I'll never get used to that name…" Torbjörn muttered, adjusting his cap, "Japan folk are weird…"

Just then, Tracer blinked into the workshop, "Torbjörn, sir!"

Torbjörn jumped about several feet in the air at Tracer's shout and sudden appearance, "Lena! Goddamnit, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry sir. But I had to come as quick as I can! Miss Gabrielle wants all Overwatch personnel to report to the briefing room immediately!" Tracer quickly explained, jumping up and down, "It's about Omnica Corporation and their press conference at the UN! Something isn't sitting right with her about it."

"I knew it!" Torbjörn growled and ran out of workshop, "Meet ya there!"

"Is it because Foxhound went after Haruka Seameyer?" Hanabi asked, running out with them, carrying the shield with her.

Tracer nodded with a grin on her face, "No doubt in my mind."

* * *

 **(Briefing Room, half an hour later)**

"So, what can we do for you, _Acting_ Director?" asked Gabriel mockingly, entering last behind McCree.

"Sorry Director Petras couldn't be bothered to run things here, Reyes," replied Gabrielle, eyes narrowed, "And watch your damn tone."

"This Foxhound business is getting out of control," Gabriel growled, "Can't you deploy us to capture them and get it over with?"

"Did you find their base of operations?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow, "If so, we would like to know."

"Eh, not really, to be honest," McCree replied, ignoring the dirty look Reyes gave him, "It's not like we can look them up in a phone book or somethin'."

Gabriel sucked his tongue, "What I meant, before this upstart interrupted me-"

"Been on three years boss,"

"McCree, shut up. Deploy us to the UN. Foxhound is sure to go after Seameyer there."

"And then what, Commander Reyes?" Genji inquired, "Kill them like you tried to do to Anto-"

"Genji, that's not declassified yet!" Gabrielle cut across the cyborg ninja.

"What does it matter, Acting Director Adawe? Almost everyone here at Overwatch knows what happened. It's not exactly a secret, classified or declassified," Genji pointed out, "But that's besides the point, isn't it?"

"You're right, Genji." Gabrielle sighed and addressed the agents of Overwatch. "I'm sure you all know what this meeting is about: the press conference that aired live yesterday at the UN."

"Surely those suits will think twice before funding Omnica's scraps of metal?" asked Torbjörn, his anger incensed.

"No," Gabrielle shook her head, "I just got back from a private emergency session in the UN, and have been authorized to share this with you. The vote to fund Omnica Corporation's Omnidroid…was unanimous."

There was dead silence. "...ALL of them?!"

"No, because I, the under-secretary-general, voted _nay_. I was one of the few that did," she replied bitterly.

"Why? Why would they do this? It's not right!" Torbjörn protested, "If those Omnidroids could be piloted, I wouldn't give a damn! But Omnic intelligence…"

Gabrielle groaned. Looking around, she went to the door and locked it. "What I am about to say does not leave this room. Does everyone understand?"

At everyone's nods, she continued, "Since Overwatch is under major scrutiny after the little…hiccup…in Venice, the UN's looking at various avenues to replace you guys."

"Replace us?! With that?!" Tracer squeaked.

"Whoever, or whatever, is easily controllable." Gabrielle grumbled, bumping her fist against the wall, "Why, you ask? One word. No, one place: Venice. Venice. _Venice."_

Gabriel, McCree, and Genji all felt small as the older members of Overwatch, including Jack and Ana, leveled a vicious glare at them. It was something the others would never let them live down; nor should they. Blackwatch was supposed to be a secret, but _someone_ had royally screwed the pooch. The target, Antonio, was supposed to be captured alive for information. Instead, he was very dead…and useless.

"Hmm…"

"What is it, Angela?" Jack asked.

"It's strange. Why would almost everyone think its a good idea to replace Overwatch with Omnidroids? Despite the Venice Incident, we bounced back. We're still helping people that can't help themselves. These…defensive omnics can't do that. It has to be more than money involved."

"I'd say that it's better to add those robots to our ranks," Reinhardt suggested, "They'd make great comrades."

"Over my dead body!" Torbjörn yelled, his face twisting with fury as he jumped up.

"Please calm down, Torbyo-sensei," Hanabi chided her teacher, "You're blowing fire from your engines again..."

Reinhardt groaned, "The Crisis was years ago. When are you going to let it go?"

"It's not possible for me to let it go! You've been there! You should know!"

"I do know, but it was those Omnics' choice to fight! The Omnics today want to live in peace!"

"Enough, you two! Save the past for later. We are focused on the present!" Ana snapped at the two, shutting down the argument before it could escalate further, "We'll need to be prepared in case the Omnidroids turn hostile. Remember, we have a few of the God Programs unaccounted for."

"And it concerns me that Omnica has those programs in their possession," Gabrielle concurred, "Not just that, but I don't trust Haruka Seameyer."

"What about the fact that Foxhound went after him? Remember, Foxhound only targets those who are later confirmed to have been in bed with Talon," Hinata spoke up, "Why are the UN ignoring this fact?"

"Probably the trail of dead bodies in their wake not helping their case," McCree mused, "Then again, 's not like we can talk either."

"Regardless, we need to deal with this Foxhound and Omnica situation before-" Gabrielle's phone rang, cutting her off. She scowled as she answered it, "Yes?"

The Overwatch agents watched as Gabrielle's scowl morphed into an alarmed expression. Pointing at Hanabi, she snapped her fingers and gestured to the television screen in the room.

Quickly she obeyed and pressed the button on the side of the screen. As it turned on, a loud female voice filled the room.

" **Hello? Yes, hello? I'd like a large pizza with extra anchovies and pineapple-"**

" **Oh for- Jinx! Give it here!"** A male voice snapped, the image getting distorted with flash movement.

" **Aw come on! Let me have my fun!"**

" **I will put itching powder in your panties!"**

" **Oh, kinky~"**

Finally, the image settled and the all-too-familiar mask of a hooded Fox filled the screen.

" **Geez, sorry about that. Jinx loves to pull that stunt whenever we have a recording device. Anyway, how's it hanging, Agents of Overwatch?"**

"Fox?!" Tracer yelled in surprise.

Her shock was shared with everyone in the room. They didn't know what to make of this sudden transmission.

"This is a secure channel. How did you breach our firewall?" Gabrielle demanded.

" **We'll tell ya at the low low price of a large pi- OW!"**

" **Enough Jinx!"** The camera shifted a tad to reveal Fever scolding a pouting Jinx, **"Will you stay focused?"**

" **I am focused! It's just some light conversation."** Jinx confessed cheekily, **"I mean, I'm pretty sure they're pissing their pants after our little intrusion."**

" **Ugh, you guys…"** Fox growled, before turning his attention to the Overwatch Agents, **"To answer your question…magic!"**

Gabriel growled, his trigger fingers twitching, "Enough with your jokes, Fox! What do you want?"

" **Now that's just rude. Still sour over Venice, Gabriel Reyes?"** Fox said offhandedly, making the Blackwatch leader seethe, **"But fine. We're not here to talk about that old can of worms. We're reaching out to you guys to talk about a mutual friend."**

"Haruka Seameyer. Your latest target." Ana surmised.

Fox snapped his fingers, **"Exactly, Amari-san. We want to tell you our side of the story, but not with a screen between us. Care for a face to face chat? Don't worry. We haven't brought our weapons. We're clean."**

"That's awfully generous of you, Fox. But you have a capture-on-sight order, with a kill-on-sight being considered. A face-to-face is not possible. We can only bring you in." Jack explained, not seeing Hinata's disheartened look.

" **Oh Soldier: 76,"** Fox replied airly, causing Jack to flinch at his old codename, **"You think we wouldn't take this meeting without taking some precautions? After you see where we are, you'll reconsider. It'll be a lot of egg on your faces, you know."**

"Oh? You got balls kid, I'll give you that," McCree praised mockingly.

" **Oh you have no idea, cowboy,"** Jinx taunted over Fox's shoulder.

" **In any case, we'll be waiting down here for you. Take your time. Try to find us."** Fever taunted with fire in her eyes, **"We're quite literally** _ **next door.**_ **"**

" **And your time starts…now!"** Fox added, cutting the transmission.

"Why does that sound ominous?" wondered Mercy aloud.

"Should we deploy the troops?" Jack asked, noting the concern on the director's face. His communicator rang and he picked up. "This is Morrison."

In response to his question, Gabrielle shook her head, "No, we can't deploy until we get a bead on Foxhound. I don't want to cause a panic base-"

"Can you repeat that again?!" Jack's voice suddenly cut across her, "They're WHERE?!"

All eyes went to him, a horrified look on his face. He then looked back at the group, who were all getting increasingly concerned at Jack's expression.

"I'm on my way to see this for myself!" Jack said and cut off his communicator, "Follow me everyone. If what I heard is right, we cannot let anyone outside this room know about this!"

He rushed out of the room. With looks of confusion and worry, the other agents sprinted after him.

"Might you want to let us in on what the fuss is about, Strike-Commander?" Genji inquired.

Jack didn't respond until they reached the security room, "We'll see…"

The group filed in, with one of the security personnel standing up in attention. He pointed a shaking finger to one of the screens, "There sir…"

The screen in question was a shot of the main lobby of Overwatch HQ. In the lounging area were the three members of Foxhound.

Fox and Jinx were playing a card game, while Fever read a fashion magazine, turned away from the other two with her feet up.

" **Do you have any eights?"** asked Fox.

" **Go fish."**

" **Jinx, I saw that,"** Fever said sternly, **"Cough it up."**

" **Geez, learn how to have fun,"** Jinx groaned, taking out a card she'd slipped into her sleeve, **"Anything in there my size?"**

Fever shrugged, **"Sure, not that it's decent for society. What's the time?"**

" **It's been two minutes so far. I'm surprised they haven't found us yet."** Fox laughed, taking a card **"Wonder if I should order out?"**

"Those…cheeky…little…!"

Gabrielle was steaming. This was the last thing she needed, especially on a day like today. Not only did Foxhound break into Overwatch's secure communications network, they somehow strolled into Overwatch's main headquarters _undetected_!

This was more than just egg on their faces. This was a kick to their balls!

Tracer was awestruck, "Wow…"

"I take back what I said. These kids have balls of steel," laughed MeCree, lighting a cigar, "No offense to the ladies of course. They really put us in a vice here."

' _No doubt, this has Naruto-kun written all over it,'_ thought Hinata with a blush.

"So, what's the plan now, Strike-Commander, Director?" Gabriel asked sarcastically, waving a hand to the screen, "If the UN learns of this-"

"They. Won't."

There was fury in Gabrielle's voice. She was breathing heavily, her fingers balling into fists.

"Director, you're looking scary." Hanabi whined, hiding behind Reinhardt.

"Uh, Director? Are you alright?" Reinhardt asked.

"No, I am not." Gabrielle growled out, "Foxhound…has us dead to rights. We can't capture them, because then we'll have to explain exactly how and why they were captured on Overwatch soil. If word gets out that Foxhound has infiltrated Overwatch HQ, our reliability will nosedive into an erupting volcano, and then get blasted straight into space, never to return."

"So what do we do?" Torbjörn asked.

"Simple. We'll be gracious hosts and hear them out. When they leave, we'll pretend this never happened. Clear?"

"But Director, how do you expect us to forget this?" asked Gabriel wryly, "I mean, an intrusion of this magnitude-"

"Gabriel, I didn't want to say this, but Aunt Rosey has come calling today," Gabrielle warned him lowly, "Care to continue that line of thought?"

"Uh…no," Gabriel stepped back, pale and sweating.

"Good." She turned to the others. "Jack, Ana. Get those three to the briefing room, and keep it quiet! Move!"

"Yes, ma'am!" confirmed Jack and Ana, saluting, before they filed out.

"Director," Hinata spoke up, "I don't mean to bother you, but-"

"You're not. And what you're about to say; is it about Fox being Naruto Uzumaki?" Gabrielle guessed, with Hinata nodding.

"Wait a second. Did you just say, Naruto?" Tracer asked, perking up, "Did something happen to him?"

"You know Naruto-oniichan?" A surprised Hanabi asked the brit.

"Yeah! He's the one who took me to our ship and put my anchor on to stabilize me," Tracer revealed.

"And why am I learning about this now?" Gabrielle demanded, looking shocked.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to get him into trouble. Unauthorized civilians aren't allowed in Overwatch vehicles. But if it wasn't for him, I would've disappeared for good." Tracer explained defensively.

"...You know, the lack of discipline around here _really_ lets me appreciate what the UN is thinking," groaned the acting director, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"So it was Naruto-kun who saved you…" a smiling Hinata murmured.

Tracer nodded, grinning back. "Yeah. Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker-marks on his cheeks."

Hinata's smile widened further, almost giddily. "Yes, that's him!"

"Well shit. Now I have to be nicer to the guy for saving you from Wuncler. I'll have to go to America to get some Edible Arrangements for him," Gabrielle sighed, rubbing her temples, "But listen Lena. There's a high possibility that this Naruto guy may be Fox."

"Well, pardon me Director, but I don't care. If Naruto wasn't there…that man…that man would've…"

"It's okay, Lena-san," Hinata whispered, hugging Tracer to calm her, "You don't need to talk about it."

Some of Tracer's peppy attitude had returned over the last few weeks. But she was still traumatized over the incident.

"Well, you'll get to meet your savior in person," said Gabrielle, gesturing for the two to follow her.

* * *

 **(With Foxhound)**

"It's been ten minutes. Ten! And they still haven't found us yet! I'm getting bored!" Harley whined, throwing a temper-tantrum on the couch, "Who do I have to prank to get their attention?!"

"Be quiet!" Hissed Chikage, hitting Harley over the head.

"Ow!" whined the blonde, holding her head, "Meanie!"

Naruto sighed, pulling his fox mask outward to air his face out, "You girls…"

Posing as civilians, getting into Overwatch HQ was quite easy; Naruto had used a Transformation Jutsu on himself, while for Harley and Chikage, he'd applied an illusionary Transformation Jutsu, since they couldn't use chakra yet. Once they'd arrived at the lounging area, Naruto had disengaged the jutsu, and the three waved at the camera.

That was two hours ago.

"Hm, what do you girls think we should play when we get back?" Naruto wondered, getting their attention, "I'm thinking either Hearthstone or League of Legends."

"League of Legends. I heard that the Star Guardian event is coming back," replied Chikage, who threw a magazine over her shoulder, "Syndra practice is a must for me. Also, I want that rematch, Fox."

"Your Bot Syndra and combos will never win against my Tank Ahri and reflexes. But you're welcome to try, Pyrina," Naruto shot back with a killer grin, "By the way, Ashe is finally getting a Star Guardian skin-"

"Hey Fox, stop the timer. I see two old people past their bedtime," Harley whispered to them, jerking her thumb at the elevator.

Naruto and Chikage looked to see Jack Morrison and Ana Amari walking towards them. Jack had a gruff expression, while Ana was wearing a stern one.

"Yikes! Were we interrupting something?" Harley wondered, putting a finger to her chin.

"Their daily operations, no doubt," said Naruto dryly, "Now behave yourself. Please? I'll give you a special reward afterwards."

Harley licked her lips, _"Now_ you're speaking my language."

Chikage rolled her eyes as Harley hummed a tune. Naruto snorted and turned his attention to the two Overwatch agents who stopped in front of them.

"...Foxhound, I presume." Jack greeted the trio.

"You don't need to presume anything. I mean, our signature masks speak for themselves. By the way," Naruto looked at his timer, "Eleven minutes since our call. Were you taking a lunch break or something?"

"We were, until you showed up." Ana said disapprovingly, "Why don't you join us?"

"As long as you have ramen, I'm in," the blonde agreed easily, "Lead the way."

With the 'greetings' out of the way, Foxhound followed Jack and Ana into the elevator. It was a short, but quiet ride. When they got off, Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree, and Genji Shimada were waiting for them.

"Oh, long time no see," Naruto greeted nonchalantly, "Blackwatch."

Foxhound continued walking with Jack and Ana, with Gabriel, McCree, and Genji following.

"Indeed. Quite the show you've put on with the Wunclers. We had to make ourselves scarce." McCree replied with a tilt of his hat.

Harley waved to Genji, "Hey cyborg ninja. Sorry if my Lou and Bud got a bit too rough on ya. Then again, you had our Pyrina cornered after she did her business."

"Pyrina?" Genji questioned, looking at Chikage.

"Pyrina was my original name. I had embraced Fever as the name you gave me, but now I have discarded it. So please call me Pyrina."

"Duly noted." Jack said, "I'll update our database."

"You know, you guys caused us a lot of trouble back in Venice," Gabriel said angrily, "Because of you, Blackwatch was exposed."

"Bullshit," drawled Naruto, rounding on Gabriel, "We were there to kill that asshole after he blew one of your Overwatch bases skyhigh. You're welcome, by the way."

"You killed him when we were trying to capture him!" Snarled Gabriel, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder and turning him around.

Naruto batted the hand away, "Don't play dumb with me in front of your Commander, you were trying to do the same thing. Or could it be…?"

"You didn't tell them what really happened, did you?" Harley accused the Blackwatch leader, "Oh you bad boy!"

"Reyes, what are they talking about?" A scowling Jack asked his friend.

"Nothing!" replied Gabriel in quick fashion, "It's nothing. Just the ramblings of a couple of mad vigilantes here."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that…" Naruto yawned, while Harley laughed madly.

As they moved through the compound and into the main building, Chikage noticed Ana discreetly speaking into her coat collar. No doubt she was in instructing the nearby guards to keep an eye on them in case of any trickery.

They were almost to the meeting room when they heard a young woman's laughter.

"Hey, slow down!" called out a gruff voice, "And be careful with that thing!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! You're such a worrywart, Winston!"

Coming from around the corner, carrying what appeared to be a rocket launcher, was a young woman. She had brown skin and long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue top that showed off her toned biceps and lean abs, and black track pants with a white stripe running down the right leg.

Because the girl was looking back over her shoulder, she couldn't watch where she was going and crashed into Naruto. The force had Naruto step back a tad, but the girl fell to the floor on her back. "Ah! Sorry about that, I was…"

When she got her bearings, she looked up to the person wearing a fox mask. Her eyes widened in shock when she recognized the mask belonging to the vigilante Fox. "The Fox?!" she yelped in fear. She then saw his comrades, Jinx and Fever, right next to him, "Jinx…and Fever too? W-Why?"

"It's Pyrina now." Fever corrected her while narrowing her eyes.

"Fareeha! Please wait! That weapon isn't ready for field testing-"

The owner of the gruff voice came around the corner, causing Naruto, Harley, and Chikage's jaws to collectively drop. It was a huge gorilla, wearing glasses and a black and yellow shirt.

"Holy moly!" Harley squealed, "They really do have Donkey Kong working at Overwatch!"

"I get that a lot-" the gorilla said, before recognizing them, "Wait, Foxhound? Why are you all here? Strike-Commander Morrison? Miss Ana?"

"At ease, Winston. They're not a threat, for now." Jack assured the gorilla.

"Fareeha!" Ana suddenly shouted, nervous about Fox being close to her.

"You really should watch where you're going." Naruto chided gently, reaching out a hand to the girl.

Fareeha was hesitant, scared at the prospect of angering a murderer like Fox. She crawled back instead.

"Oh come on now. You really don't think I'm going to kill you for slamming into me like that, do you?" Naruto questioned, "You part of Talon or something?"

"How dare you insinuate my daughter is a terrorist! Of course she's not!" Ana snapped, pointing a gun at Naruto.

Chikage responded by putting her hand on top of the gun. Activating her power, she heated the gun from the inside, melting it.

"Then she has nothing to worry about. My reputation for killing all those connected to Talon speaks for itself," Naruto stated, "Don't play dumb. It's pretty well known, right?"

"Pretty much. But you taking people's lives tends to turn people off…" McCree noted.

"Like you have any room to talk, Jesse McCree. If memory serves the world right, you were part of the Deadlock Gang," Harley shot back, pausing to pop her bubble gum, "Illicit weapons. Military hardware. A trail of dead bodies. Need I go on?"

"Fair enough. Even so, I was the only one in the gang with a low kill count…" McCree muttered, tipping his hat.

Naruto tried again and held out his hand for Fareeha to accepted. After a pause, she finally accepted, with a look of uncertainty. He pulled her up and patted her arms, dusting her off.

"Oh, you have something behind your ear,"

He reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear. Ignoring her flinch, he retracted his hand, revealing a coin.

"Good luck charm?" he asked.

Fareeha looked baffled, "That…wasn't in my hair…"

"You're right. It doesn't fit."

Naruto made a flipping motion with his fingers. Gone was the coin, with a sunflower suddenly appearing in the place of it.

"Here," Naruto said, sticking it in her hair, "Much better…"

A shocked Fareeha touched the flower in her hair, "How did you-"

"Sorry dear, but a ninja never reveals their secrets." Naruto replied, and patted her head, "Ilallika, Fareeha Amari…"

With a wink, Naruto walked past a blushing Fareeha, who had her hands on her face. Naruto then gave a curt nod to Winston, "Nice to meet you."

"Uh, you too…" Winston replied, adjusting his glasses.

The genetically engineered gorilla didn't know what to make of the vigilante and his allies, who walked past him.

' _Hmm._ _I sense that they pose no danger to us.'_ Winston noted, albeit a bit wary, _'I should probably let Miss Gabirelle and Director Petras know…'_

Nevertheless, Ana and Winston both let out silent breaths of relief.

"Fareeha, we'll talk later…" Ana said sternly. She walked past her, before adding softly, "I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah, me too… Mama…" Fareeha muttered, not paying attention as she stared at the retreating back of Fox.

"Winston. Fareeha. Be sure to keep quiet about this." Jack instructed them.

"Understood, sir." Winston acknowledged, and gestured to Fareeha, "Come Fareeha. You want to use that thing? I can fix it up right quick so that you can test it out in the Practice Range."

"Uh? Oh, sure. Ok." Fareeha replied, and followed Winston back to his lab. Blush still on her face, she thought, _'Why am I the one who's always attracted to the bad boys?'_

"Looks like someone's smitten," Gabriel teased Ana as he and the other Overwatch members escorted Foxhound, "Should we sound the wedding bells-"

The next thing he knew, Ana was pointing her wrist-mounted Sleep Dart beneath his chin.

"Care to continue, Reyes?" she asked, "Please, I'm on the edge of my seat…"

"What line of thought?" Gabriel asked instantly, shrugging.

Ana narrowed her eyes at him and lowered her weapon.

"What was that about?" Harley wondered, as she nor Naruto or Chikage paid attention to the conversation.

"Reyes' teasing getting out of hand. It's nothing to worry about," McCree assured the vigilante group.

"Fox,"

Naruto turned to see Ana walking in stride with him, "Hmm?"

"Thank you for not hurting my daughter."

"Your daughter, eh?" Naruto mused, looking back to where Fareeha was, "I can see where she got her good looks from."

Ana raised an eyebrow, "Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Fox."

"Flattery? More like honesty." Naruto scoffed with a smirk under his mask, "Also, I had no reason to hurt her, so your thanks isn't necessary. I'm not some monster that needs congratulating for being a decent human."

"Besides, you all may be a peacekeeping force, but you all take lives just as we do. Pretending that we're the only ones whose hands are stained with blood," Chikage stated coolly, "Is hypocritical…"

" **For the record, I'm not on the same train of thought as my comrades here,"** Genji spoke up in Japanese.

Naruto shrugged, **"Yeah, I figured…"**

The group finally arrived at the Briefing Room. Jack, Ana, Gabriel, McCree entered first, followed by Naruto, Harley and Chikage.

"Ohhhhhhh, quite the collection of Overwatch agents in one room!" Harley squealed, clasping her hands together, "Is it our birthday?"

"Birthday? Had we known, we would've brought cake."

Everyone looked to see Gabrielle enter the room. She had a mug of coffee in her hand, and an annoyed look on her face.

"To be fair, you did show up unannounced. Anyway, where are my manners?" Gabrielle mused, and took a sip, "I am Gabrielle Adawe. I am the Acting Director of Overwatch, as well as the Under-Secretary General of the United Nations."

"I'm Fox. She's Jinx," Harley gave a heartily wave, "And this is Pyrina, formerly Fever." Chikage gave a curt nod. "Sorry about the surprise visit, but we really need your help."

Gabrielle snorted, "And why would we, an international peacekeeping organization, help a group of criminals?"

"Well, if you don't want an army of self-learning Omnic Omnidroids to stalk the Earth, you'll hear us out…"

* * *

 **(Outside Overwatch HQ)**

"Yoko?"

" **I'm in position…"** she responded. She was perched on a skyscraper overlooking Overwatch HQ.

"Sombra?"

" **Making their way through security now…"** Sombra whispered, hacking her way through the doors.

Gisha sighed, "Why are we going through the backdoor? Couldn't you have just made a portal?"

"That would just raise questions," said the doctor, rubbing at his face, "Long as someone's seen walking in rather than just appearing, they won't start off suspicious."

"...As always, you're not wrong," agreed the brunette girl, nodding slowly, "But even so, you just wanted an excuse to put on a disguise."

The janitor gave her a mildly aloof look. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't either."

" **Cut the chatter, you two."** Sombra interrupted them over the comms, **"I'm in position, and have a clear shot to their server room."**

" **Just secure their escape route. I don't feel comfortable with Fox and the others hanging around this place."** muttered Yoko, while ducking to avoid a helicopter flying close to her position, **"Doc, you're in the Blackwatch barracks. Since they're black-ops, you should probably get out of there."**

"Doctor, why are you sniffing the air all of a sudden?" Gisha asked.

"This perfume. I've smelled this before," Fabriek commented, rubbing his nose, "From an old friend…"

" _Her?_ Why would she be here?"

"Dunno, but if she _is_ here, then this little infiltration… might turn into a rescue mission."

 **END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

 **Next time on The Fox of Overwatch! Chapter 08: Foxhound v. Overwatch**

 _The vigilante assassin team: Foxhound. The international peacekeeping force: Overwatch._

 _Both groups, on opposite sides of the law, are now in one building. Foxhound, with no weapons, are on Overwatch's home turf, looking to plead their case. Overwatch, caught between a rock and a hard place, have no choice but to keep their presence hidden._

 _Meanwhile, the Foxhound prospects looks to secure an escape route for the original Foxhound members. But along the way, one of them comes place-to-place with an old friend._

* * *

 _ **After-chapter notes**_

The new Overwatch Retribution event played a big part into making this chapter. It also played a part in the next chapter as well! Next chapter, you'll see Foxhound's involvement in the Retribution event that leads to Reyes' animosity towards Fox and his girls.

Yeah, I know that Miki isn't included when Foxhound visits Overwatch HQ. You'll see what she's doing in the next chapter as well.

As of this writing, I have seen Avengers: Infinity War. No spoilers, but confession: Thanos will be making an appearance in a future arc, per the request of the challenger. I really don't think I should get the Infinity Stones/Gems involved. No way, no how. Still, not set in stone yet. As for my reaction to the movie: Woah.

Please don't rag on me for the League of Legends conversation. I was having a bit of fun.

I now made Gabrielle Adawe the Acting Director due to learning that its a guy named Petras who's the Director of Overwatch.

The next update will be Eros Overlord: Kamen Rider Syperos my Naruto/Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy story; followed by Shinigami Devil Huntsmen, Kitsune Ashikabi, Maelstrom of Sister New Devil, and then Fate/Uzumaki. I'll probably throw in another new story if the urge gets too strong. It'll be either be Naruto x Infinite Stratos, Naruto x Magika Swordsman and Summoner, or Naruto x Tales of Berseria/Zestiria. I'm currently reading the Infinite Stratos light novel official translation, and just got the third volume to Magias Academy today.

And lastly, the maid cafe is from the hentai anime Bakunyuu Maid Kari, which will be featured in the next filler chapter ;)

That's it for now! See ya later. Peace out, ja ne, and see you in the next update!

* * *

 **-Shameless self-promotion**

 _ **Subscribe**_ to me on **YouTube** at **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**. I make Let's Play videos, stream video games (primarily PS4 games for now), and reaction videos. Join me on my nightly streaming sessions for some hanging out and Q &A.

 _ **Like**_ me on **Facebook** at **SoulEmbrace2010 –Shattered Realms Productions-** for random shares from the pages I like.

 _ **Follow**_ me on **Twitter** at **SoulEmbrace2010** for random retweets and other stuff.

PM me if you want to join my **Discord** server, **Shattered Realms with Soul and Friends** , where you can talk with me, my friends, share story ideas and pictures. Hell, even NFSW stuff as well ;) Join us!

* * *

 **Released: Tuesday, May 1, 2018**


	13. Chapter 08: Foxhound v Overwatch

**Author's notes:** Welcome back, it's Soul yadda yadda yadda, let's get this show on the road. You all waited long enough.

I don't own Naruto, Overwatch, and other stuff here, blah blah blah.

Special thanks to NorthSouthGorem for beta-reading and letting me use his OC.

Okay, I'm done. **BEGIN!**

* * *

 **(Venice, three years ago)**

Antonio Bartalotti, a corrupt businessman, arms smuggler and high-level player in Talon, operating out of Venice.

Antonio has been under surveillance by Blackwatch, wanted in connection to several smuggling operations focused on weapons proliferation throughout Europe. The extent of his connections to European government officials, law enforcement agents, and businessmen were unknown.

Just the other day, Antonio had organized an attack on an Overwatch facility in Oslo, Norway. After an investigation, Overwatch discovered that he was responsible and set up a Forward Operations Base in Rome. However, the base was sabotaged and detonated by an undercover Talon operative in an attempt to assassinate the one leading the op, Gérard Lacroix. Lacroix survived, but many Blackwatch operatives were killed in the explosion.

Gabriel Reyes. Jesse McCree. Genji Shimada. Moira O'Deorain. The four elite members of Overwatch's Black Ops Division, deployed themselves on a high-profile mission to capture and detain Antonio for his actions.

They'd infiltrated Antonio's manor in the dead of night, each silently taking out the Talon guards with their particular set of special skills, all without setting off alarms. One simple punch to the head of the guards is all it took for McCree to knock the guards out, opting out of using his revolver. Reyes would sneak up silently and grab each one in a sleeper hold, choking them out before snapping their necks. Moira would use her Biotic Grasp to suck the life out of her victims and replenish her biotic energy, and Genji used his katana and cyber-augmented agility to dart around the remaining Talon guards' blind spots and slash through their weak spots mercilessly.

With no other obstacles standing in their way, the foursome confronted the Talon businessman in his office. The latter was staring out of the window, admiring the view of Italy, and didn't even flinch when he saw Reyes in the reflection of his window.

"Good evening, Commander Reyes," Antonio greeted the Blackwatch Commander warmly, turning to face him, "I have been expecting you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Reyes growled, frowning as he felt that it was too easy getting to him, "I'm sure I don't need to explain why I'm here."

"Of course not. It was pretty obvious after the attack in Rome," Antonio replied with an air of smugness and confidence; despite the remainder of the Blackwatch operatives filing into the office, "Even so, how do you think this will look on the news? I can see it now: 'Overwatch Unlawfully Abducting a Respected Businessman.'"

Reyes scowled, his trigger-fingers twitching. McCree looked close to shooting Antonio between the eyes with his revolver, his hand close to his trusty weapon. Moira and Genji, on the other hand, remained observant, not phased by Antonio's obvious taunting to get under their skin.

Antonio chuckled, "Even if you were to take me now, my friends would have me released within the week. All these… theatrics would have been a waste of our time."

Reyes stared at him with defeat in his eyes, and let out a short sigh. Antonio smirked, but then frowned when he noticed the grip on Reyes' guns tightening.

"...You know what? You're right." Reyes lifted his gun to point directly into Antonio's face. McCree gasped and raised his hand to stop him. He was too late, as the man opened fire.

Suddenly, a blur appeared from one of the side doors, and a figure stopped in front of Antonio, flipping over the desk to block the shot and sending the computer and phone sliding to the floor.

"What?" Reyes gasped before being shoved by McCree.

"What the hell are you doing, Reyes?" McCree snapped at him, getting in his face, "Execution was NOT part of the plan!"

"Plans change, McCree! You know that!" Reyes countered, and would've said more if not for Antonio's laughing.

"Well well, looks like they finally came through. Project Fox is back with us once again." Antonio said praisingly, admiring his savior.

The figure in question had blond, spiky hair, with a mask featuring sharply slanted eyes, orange whisker shaped markings, and orange markings over his face. He wore a long-sleeve, high-collared black shirt; a grey chest plate with grey pauldrons on his shoulders, upper arms, and forearms. He also had plated black gloves, baggy black pants with a utility belt around his waist; a kunai pouch bandaged to his right thigh; black tabi knee-length socks; tan sandals; and a red scarf connected to his outfit and chest plate. On his back is a katana, stored in a sheath with a rifle mechanism. And finally, he had dual blaster pistols holstered on his thighs next to his kunai pouch.

"I live to serve Talon," intoned the masked figure, bowing to the businessman.

"Ah hell. Looks like you're up, Genji." Reyes said, putting a hand on McCree's shoulder and pulled him back.

Genji stepped forward past his team, unsheathing his katana. The masked figure unsheathed his own sword in response, with the onlooking recognizing the sword as a Plasma Katana.

"Kill them, my pet," Antonio commanded, thrusting his hand forward.

The masked figured raised his sword over his head, as Genji got into his fighting stance. Before Genji could rush forward to end it in a single strike, the masked swordsman switched to a reverse grip and stabbed himself. The blade pierced his body as he drove it deeper and deeper through himself, until abruptly impaling Antonio.

He grunted in dull confusion, before choking out blood. The Blackwatch team was shocked at the sudden action of the man in the fox mask. Even Moira was shocked, only showing it with a raise of an eyebrow. A laugh then echoed through the room, with another masked figure entering the room.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that! I thought Jinx was crazy, but now, I owe her a hundred bucks! Thanks, asshole!" The new masked individual jeered.

McCree rubbed his eyes, "Am I drunk, or am I seeing two of these guys?"

"I had Genji hide your stash, McCree," Reyes deadpanned, pointing his guns at the mysterious masked figures, "You're not crazy!"

The second masked figure chuckled before snapping his fingers. The first masked man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nah, not crazy. I can assure you that you're all quite sane," said Project Fox, pulling out his own Plasma Katana.

"What a fascinating technique. How is it done?" asked Moira, leaning forward as if taking a closer look.

"Sorry lady, but a ninja never reveals his secrets," Project Fox replied in a chiding tone, "Especially to someone like you. Never thought Overwatch was in the market for such a controversial scientist like yourself, Moira O'Deorain. By the way, weren't you thrown out?"

Moira smiled, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Keh, whatever you say lady." Project Fox commented, rolling his eye beneath his mask.

"Impossible," Antonio uttered, falling to his knees, "But how? They said…that you were back in the fold…"

"Sorry to disappoint you Antonio, but you've been played," taunted the masked fox smoothly, "There was never a 'they.' It was the insane, yet ingenious idea of my partner Jinx. She learned of your overconfidence, and it was never your undoing, until now."

"Th-then, why did you…" Antonio threw up some blood, "Save me from them?"

"Why, you asked? Well…"

He twirled his sword between his fingers, chuckling as he did so. The Blackwatch squad tensed up, wary of the unknown's next move. Then, in a flash, Project Fox spun on his heel and sliced Antonio's neck open. The business clutched his neck, his rising blood suffocating him.

"I wanted to kill you myself, **Talon scum!** " Fox snarled, getting in his victim's face, "Say hi to your pals for me!"

"Hey, we needed him alive-!" McCree shouted in protest.

"Damn you!"

Reyes opened fire on Fox, who quickly raised his sword to block the buckshots. The force of the bullets knocked him back into the corpse of Antonio, sending them crashing through the window. Fox was not happy, evidenced by him flipping the bird at them as he fell.

"Damn it, Reyes!" McCree yelled. He ran to the window, only to find the body of Antonio, with no Project Fox in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Reyes demanded, coming up from behind to see what McCree saw.

"He's gone already, but that's not the point! We were supposed to take Antonio alive!" McCree barked angrily, whipping around and shoving his commander, "Sure he had what was coming to him, but we had our orders! Snatch and grab! That's it!"

"You and I both know that Antonio was right. There was nothing we could do to him." Reyes countered with frustration in his voice, "He thought he was untouchable. But now, he's not our problem anymore. Still, I would've liked to snuff out his life myself."

"Better that ninja than you, Commander." Genji said, his hand on his katana as the alarms started blaring, "But I believe that he is the least of our concerns at the moment."

Moira interjected, "If you men are done chattering, we need to leave. Our objective of keeping a low profile just went out the window. Quite literally in fact."

"We're gonna have to fight our way out then," stated Reyes, making his way over to the sealed entrance, "Come on. We need to start a breach, now."

As Genji, Moira, and McCree followed him, the latter's worries was written all over his face.

"Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire…"

* * *

 **Chapter 08: Foxhound v. Overwatch**

* * *

 **(Overwatch HQ, present day)**

The air was thick with tension as the vigilantes known as Foxhound sat in the same room as the agents of Overwatch. They were in the conference room, with Foxhound on one side of the table, and Overwatch on the other. Despite this taking place on Overwatch's home turf, Foxhound were holding all the cards. The last thing Overwatch wanted was for the world to know that Foxhound managed to easily sneak into their faculty. It would be a PR nightmare since it'd be on the UN's head, and Overwatch was already in a lot of trouble for having a secret Black-Ops Division.

On one side was Foxhound consisting of Naruto (Fox), Harley (Jinx), and Chikage (Pyrina). Miki (Oracle) was in the Foxhound Den, awaiting the team's safe return. After suffering a defeat at the hands of Haruka Seameyer and his Omnic creation, the Omnidroid; Naruto came up with the idea to enlist Overwatch's help, much to the chagrin of his team. The Omnidroid would no doubt learn from its latest encounter with Foxhound. That's why the alliance between Foxhound and Overwatch would be something no one, not even the Omnidroid, would see coming.

On the other side was Overwatch. Acting-Director Gabrielle Adawe, Strike-Commander Jack Morrison, Second-in-Command Captain Ana Amari, Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes, Lieutenant Reinhardt Wilhelm, Head of Medical Research Angela Ziegler (Mercy) and her understudy Hinata Hyuga (Angel), Chief Engineer Torbjörn Lindholm and his assistant Hanabi Hyuga, Field Agent Lena Oxton, codename Tracer; and finally, former Blackwatch operatives, now Field Agents, Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada.

"By the way, thank you for seeing us on such short notice," said Naruto with a short bow, "And apologies for pulling this stunt on you. After all, we don't plan on getting caught just yet."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "You plan on turning yourselves in?"

"Once Talon is burned to ashes and buried six feet deep," Chikage confirmed, nodding.

"And pissing on its ashes, of course!" Harley added gleefully, making Naruto and Chikage roll their eyes at her, "What? Got the idea from those Western Emperor stories. The character looked like you too Foxy."

"In any case," Naruto groaned, rubbing the back of his head, "We came to you all for help. I trust you've seen the news?"

"Who hasn't? It's because of that conference that Seameyer is in high demand right now. Of course, that's because he showed off footage of you three getting your asses kicked by that Omnidroid." Gabrielle commented, taking a sip of her coffee. "You held up well by the way. It's even more amazing that you all managed to escape that ugly monstrosity."

"And there'll be plenty more if the UN funds Seameyer." Naruto informed her, "That's the last thing we want to happen. We thought we could deal with him, but he was well prepared. He even caught us off guard with the Omnidroid, especially since we already dealt with it a year ago."

Torbjörn blanched. "Wait, ya mean ta tell me that _thing's_ been up an' running for that long?!"

"It was our second encounter with the Omnidroid. Two days ago marks our third meeting. And boy, was that bucket of bolts a pain!" Harley gritted her teeth at the memory of the previous battles with the Omnidroid, "The first was smooth sailing, easy as pie! But the second time was different. The strategy we used to scrap it was countered to high hell, so we had to use different tactics. I mean, we dropped it into a volcano! A fucking volcano!"

"It's programed to learn from its battles. Any tactics used against it will be rendered useless in the next encounter." Naruto stated, slightly wincing then he felt the phantom pain of his stitched up wound, "Which means that the next time it shows up, we're gonna be kinda useless unless we come up with new tactics that it hasn't learned yet."

"The way you're describing the Omnidroid's A.I. makes it sounds awfully similar to a God Program." Ana noted, adopting a thinking pose, "If the Omnidroid continues to learn, it may ascend into a new God Program. And if they created more Omnidroids with the same programing…"

"It'll only give rise to more God Programs that may rebel against humanity." Jack finished for his second-in-command, looking pale.

"All the more reason to decommission them!" said Torbjörn in an urgent tone.

"Oh they'll rebel against humanity, " Chikage drawled, folding her arms, "But only through the will of Talon. And that's where you come in."

"Help us get to the Omnidroid and Seameyer during the former's demonstration. Not only can we destroy the Omnidroid together, but we'll prove that Seameyer's in Talon." Naruto offered, taking a seat and putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Tempting, since an investigation into Seameyer is secretly underway. Just one problem," Gabrielle drawled in mock amusement, "You plan to kill him."

Harley let out a maniac laugh, "Well, the only good Talon stooge is a dead Talon stooge! What's the problem with that?"

"For one, you're seen as a menace to society. Dropping Talon associates left and right as if the world was the Wild West." Reyes commented, ignoring McCree clearing his throat.

"Well at least we're doing something right. I mean, the number of attacks from Talon over the years speaks for itself." Naruto replied, and snapped his fingers, "Jinx, numbers please?"

"Yes sir!" Harley said, putting on a pair of glasses and pulled out a clipboard, "Let's see here…Ah, here we go. Pre-Foxhound: Talon was bold, attacking random places every three weeks to a month. With the rise of Foxhound, attacks went down twenty-five percent. And as of today, attacks decreased as much as eighty-five percent! You're welcome, by the way."

Tracer sweatdropped, "But, we didn't even thank you…"

"You've got a lot to learn about rhetorical statements, newblood," drawled McCree, "Especially when it comes to the likes of that crazy gal."

"That better be with a K, Mr. Robo Dead Redemption." Harley growled, giving a now sweating McCree the stink-eye.

"Numbers aside, where ever you go, chaos and strife follows. You may kill the main Talon bosses, but you take the lives of their underlings as well," Mercy chimed in, sounding cold, "Have you ever thought of their circumstances before ending their lives?"

Chikage scoffed, "There are others who you should shoot that question that. Like lowlifes, criminals, law enforcement, military, politicians." She glared at the Head Medic with literal fire in her eyes. "And even your fellow Overwatch agents. But to answer your question, we never have the time to think about it with the barrel aimed at our heads. By your tone, you're accusing us of being sociopathic; not caring about the lives we take."

"Careful Pyrina. You'll burn her already bleeding heart." Harley drawled, spinning on her heel before stopping, "And don't feed the angel. She's only wasting our time." Harley shifted to a neutral tone, looking directly at Mercy's furious eyes.

"Not only that, we never got an answer to our question," Naruto added, withdrawing his hands from his head. He sat his elbows on the table, his head resting on the back of his hands, "A simple yes or no will suffice."

Jack shook his head, "Hate to break it to you lot, but a decision like this is not that simple,"

Naruto's eyes narrowed behind his mask, "Then simplify it already, Strike-Commander Morrison…"

* * *

 **(During the meeting, several moments ago)**

Fabriek strolled down the hallway, broom under his arm and pushing a wheeled clothes bin. With his head up and him meeting the gaze of the other employees, no one would suspect that he didn't belong there, with his plain janitor's uniform and a ring of keys hanging from his belt. Of course, none of the keys actually belonged to any room in the barracks, but it helped sell the image.

Crouched inside the bin, covered in a thin layer of discarded uniforms, was his assistant, ready to provide support should things go south.

Fortunately, no one stopped them on his way to the elevator, except to cheekily toss some more clothes in. The ride down to the basement was pretty uneventful, so the doctor hummed to himself. Glancing at a camera in the corner, he pulled down the brim of his hat and began muttering. "Sombra, Yoko, I'm going to check out the basement. We may be out of contact for a while." he informed his makeshift team, "Someone else has snuck in, and I think they're heading down there."

" **That's fine and all, just don't trigger any alarms,"** Sombra requested, " **This server room's a goldmine, and I'm currently downloading some data. I have to do this carefully, lest I trigger the alarm myself."**

" **Be careful, doctor,"** Yoko added, before moving to another position on the west side of Overwatch HQ.

"Will do," he agreed seriously.

Exiting the elevator, he found even less people wandering the halls. After all, the basement bore little reason for employees to wander down there, apart from janitors like him who would want to launder clothes.

However, squinting down the main hall, the man noticed that an automatic door had been forcibly opened and left ajar. It was a place that he remembered well. ' _Her place…that settles it.'_

Wheeling the bin over to a corner, he tapped the side. "No one's around. Follow, but keep out of sight of the room at the end. Listen for trouble."

A muffled, "Yes, Doctor," reached his ears as he crept down the hall.

As he slid through the open door and squinted into the dark, he heard the hum of machinery and saw a purple glow illuminating the walls.

The name Moira O'Deorain was a controversial one in the scientific community. Her work with Angela Ziegler's biotic technology, particularly her reversal of its healing properties, had seen Overwatch withdraw its funding of her research, Ziegler having protested at her work being weaponized. So of course, seeing an opportunity, Overwatch Director Petras had secretly brought her into the fold of the black-ops branch, swearing Operatives Reyes, McCree and Shimada to silence on the subject.

Of course, back in her Overwatch days, she had not worked entirely alone.

"Oh, well, you're certainly prompt," she called over her shoulder, poring over a rat carcass on her slab, a glowing purple device aimed at it, "Here's another 'success' for you to remove."

"Odd, isn't it?" asked Fabriek, making her stiffen, "How such a phrase becomes even more sinister when you replace the word failure with success."

The redheaded woman whirled around, her eyes widening as he took off his hat and revealed his face. "Abraham…! You…" She floundered for a few seconds, before her expression firmed up. "What a time to drop in unannounced," she huffed, crossing her arms, "Not a word from you in two years! I'd heard you died!"

Fabriek spread his hands, smiling thinly. "Well, that's how it is with us science types. You're busy, I've been busy…though it does surprise me to see you sneaking into your own lab." He jerked his head at the corpse behind her. "Still focused on pissing off Ziegler, are you?"

"Ziegler?" she frowned, before snapping her fingers, "Ah, you mean that goody two-shoes angel in Overwatch. She is of no concern to me. But, it is often amusing to see her face twisted into despair."

He snorted, running a hand through his hair. "Good grief. When did you turn into such a sadist? Oh, nice projector, by the way," he added, jerking his head at the device pointed at the slab, "Very practical."

Moira rolled her eyes. "As if you couldn't do better. As for my 'sadism…' Well, wouldn't you want to see those who wronged you suffer?"

"I like to think my ego's not that fragile," drawled Fabriek, "But seriously, you _do_ know that the ethics of science are there for a reason, right?" He scoffed. "Rhetorical question, I know you know. And I bet you know that Blackwatch is only helping your research as far as it can be weaponized. But you don't care, do you?"

"Come now, Abraham. You should already know the answer to that. I've dedicated my entire life and career to researching human evolution, and unraveling its secrets. You know that I don't share anyone's caution, and take risks that no one has the courage to take."

"Evolution," he repeated flatly, "Right." He glanced once more at the rat carcass. "By draining the life out of others. Well, I'm not one to talk when it comes to taking risks, but caution does not equate to cowardice. It simply ensures that when your risks come up bad, they don't cause any undue harm."

She shrugged, a hand wandering to the metallic ridge around one eye. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, Abraham. Even an engineer like you took risks, spontaneously developing those blueprints of yours. I just want to explore every avenue possible to develop mankind as completely as possible. Think about it, Abraham. A new world, with unlimited potential, unbound by ethics and morality."

"Oh, I won't deny that unlimited potential is an intoxicating idea," he agreed readily, nodding, "But the rest? No ethics or morality? That's not paradise, Moira. That's anarchy. That's an excuse for people like Talon to act the way they do. In fact…" His eyes narrowed. "That line of thinking is an awful lot like theirs."

"Come to know them, have you?" the woman asked loftily.

Instead of answering right away, Fabriek began to walk around the lab, examining the computers and various instruments without touching anything. "...After Overwatch kicked you out, I decided to go my own direction as well. I wasn't about to listen to Torbjörn's anti-AI bullshit for the rest of my career. So I went from company to company, learning and gaining inspiration from scientists, artists, anyone who I could glean ideas from."

She nodded. "Aye. Then you disappeared during an explosion that destroyed…what was it again?"

"Gentek. They specialized in various medical techniques and how to refine them." His hands curled into fists, the knuckles going white. "Of course, while I was there, I discovered that they were in with Talon."

"Oh, were they?" asked Moira, though she didn't look too surprised or interested, "Now that I think about it, I believe I visited them in the past."

Fabriek looked into her eyes, his smile vanishing abruptly. "Tell me, Moira. Do you know what they were really doing there? More specifically…what they were doing in Lab 7?"

"In Lab…?" She blinked at him, perplexed. "I don't recall, no."

"Then you didn't find out," he muttered, nodding to himself, "That's a relief…"

" _What_ is?"

Fabriek shrugged. "It's rather simple: if you knew what they were doing there, and still insisted on following that vision of an 'ideal world' from earlier…" His eyes narrowed and there was a click as his arm opened up to reveal a light machine gun. "I would kill you, here and now, before Talon gets ahold of you."

Moira froze, eyes wide as she stared at the gun that had been concealed in his arm. "Since when…did you have implants like that?" she asked numbly, "I thought you hated surgical alterations."

He shrugged. "We gotta make exceptions sometimes." Sighing, he flicked his arm, pieces of flesh sliding back into place and hiding the gun. "My apologies for the scare, Moira, but I need you to understand that I'm quite serious. Your whole attitude? Disregarding the concepts of ethics? Morality? Reveling in the suffering of others?" Fabriek shook his head. "That's VERY much Talon's _raison d'etre_ …and even if you're my old friend and partner…the way you are, I can easily see you going over to them. So, this is your warning: start caring about the wellbeing of others beyond your experiments and take your path in a different direction, before you do something that _I'll_ regret."

* * *

 **(Conference Room, present time)**

"Overwatch is in hot water as it is. With the Venice Incident revealing Blackwatch to the world and their… various methods. Right now, Overwatch is still in damage control," Jack explained, shooting a quick look at Reyes, "As for you, Foxhound, you're all considered terrorist vigilantes with a capture-and-kill-on-sight, the latter if you resist too much. Because of the heat on you all, we can't afford to form an alliance to apprehend Seameyer. We don't even have any evidence on Seameyer, let alone a warrant for his arrest. All we have is mere speculation."

Chikage clicked her teeth, "We understand your concern. Just leave the evidence part to us."

"And no one has to know about our little team-up either. It'll be a _secret_ alliance, with an emphasis on secret." Harley chimed in a cheerful tone.

"Just know that it doesn't matter what your answer is. We're going after Seameyer and his hunk of metal before the latter goes rogue. We can help each other, or not." Naruto said with a shrug motion, "Last time I ask. Will you help us? A simple yes or no will suffice. After all, we have engagements to keep and we can't be late."

A text from one Mad Moxxi was proof of that.

Gabrielle growled, rubbing her temples, "Fine then. The answer is no and maybe."

"Ha! Told you they wouldn't bite!" Harley declared dramatically, before pausing and shaking her head, "Wait, what?"

"Officially, we cannot team up. But unofficially…maybe," Gabrielle mused, sighing as she set her mug down, "It's a delicate situation you see. _If_ the Omnidroid does run amuck, we will provide support. But if it doesn't, and you three show up, Overwatch will have no choice but to detain you."

"I can agree with that. It's a reasonable decision, Acting Director," Reinhardt said with a nod, "This way, Overwatch won't be in anymore hot water than it already is."

Reyes scoffed, "Well sorry for being Mr. Negative Nancy, but I don't agree."

"Reyes-" Morrison started in a warning tone.

"No Jack," Reyes roughly cut across him, "I don't trust them. Not after what they did!"

"Is it something that we don't know about?" Mercy asked, eyeing Foxhound with suspicion.

Harley scoffed, "Ha! Sounds like he's still pissy because Foxy stole his kill."

Ana frowned, "Stole his kill?"

"Oh boy, here we go…" McCree grumbled, tilting his hat.

"Not to mention that what happened was entirely your fault, you know. I mean, the filth was dead. Did you have to blow me and Antonio's corpse out the window too?" Naruto deadpanned, propping his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand, "You and your team could've got away clean."

"You make it sound like you're the one who killed Antonio," Morrison accused. He also eyed Reyes for his reaction, seeing Reyes' trigger fingers twitching.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Naruto confirmed, standing up, "I'm the one who killed Antonio Bartalotti."

" _You_ killed Bartalotti?" Gabrielle repeated, her mouth opened before turning to a seething Reyes, "But you said in your report that you killed him, Reyes!"

"So you did lie. Oh well…" Harley shrugged in amusement, "Explains the lack of heat on us back in the day. Worked out pretty well for us! He he he!"

"The…reason…I lied, Acting Director, is because I wanted to deal with Fox myself! He wasted a valuable lead that-"

"You were going to kill him, but I got to him first. Even if you four weren't there, he would've been dead anyway," deadpanned Naruto, "Oh and spoiler alert: the info he had would've been useless to you guys."

Ana's eyes narrowed, "And what do you mean by that, Fox?"

"Because you all are still leashed by the United Nations, and therefore restricted. You wouldn't have been able to act on his information," Chikage responded in a blunt manner.

"But we could," Naruto added, "After we met, I retrieved the data from the Antonio's computer. Naturally, we went after the associates he had listed."

"If only you knew the shit they had planned with Tony. Bombings. Kidnapping. Murdering babies. You know, all the fun terrorist stuff," Harley jeered, before slamming her hands down on the table with a snarl, "We're the ones who stopped all that shit! You should be on your knees and thanking us for the lack of paperwork."

Reyes growled, "As if we'd thank you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked towards the exit with the team. "You're right. After all, those weird abilities you showed back then did more for you than-"

Reyes suddenly drew his gun and opened fire. Between the time he drew his gun and pointed at Naruto, Chikage had already dove towards Naruto; dragging him and Harley to the ground.

"Reyes!"

Both Morrison, McCree, and even Tracer drew their weapons; Morrison with his Pulse Rifle, McCree with his revolver, and Tracer with her Pulse Blasters. They pointed them at Reyes, who glared at Foxhound with a furious look on his face.

What Tracer did was out of character for her. With the knowledge that Fox may be the Naruto guy that saved her from her darkest hour, a shot of rage filled her being when Reyes shot him.

Suddenly, a different shot whizzed through a window and shot the gun out of Reyes' hand.

"Sniper! Get down!" Reinhardt yelled, activating his wrist-mounted shield.

Everyone compiled, but Morrison and McCree still has their weapons trained at Reyes.

 **"Shot fired! There's a sniper outside the base! Spread out and search,"** Morrison commanded into his earpiece before turning his attention back at Reyes, "Reyes, what the hell do you think you're doing?! They were unarmed!"

"You heard the Commander, Reyes. This doesn't do you any favors!" McCree added, his revolver trained on his former Commander, "Why'd you try and shoot him?!"

"He was talking too much!" Reyes snapped through gritted teeth.

"Negotiations just broke down. Let's get out of here!" Harley urged her lover, who was groaning, "Foxy?"

Naruto was gritting his teeth under his mask. His shoulder, which had taken the brunt of the impact, glowed a soft blue, showing that he'd used it as a barrier to soften the blow. But he'd felt something hot and sharp pierce his wounded side.

' _Fuck! That's where the damn Omnidroid got me!'_ he thought, holding his now heavily bleeding midsection, "The wound's…reopened…" he muttered, feeling himself losing conscious from the blood loss.

"Fox-san!" Hinata yelled and made her way to the Foxhound members.

"Get back!" Chikage yelled when Hinata and Hanabi came close. She channeled her flames into her hand, threatening to unleashed them, "We need to go, now!" she whispered to Harley, who shook her head in response.

"Great idea, but I don't think Foxy is in any condition to use his Hiraishin." Harley whispered back worryingly, "I think we're screwed!"

"Pyrina-san, please let us through!" Hinata pleaded.

Chikage scowled, "And take advantage of us again? I think not!"

"That is enough!"

Mercy's voice cracked like a whip, shutting everyone up. She then made her way to the members of Foxhound, stopping in front of Chikage.

"Move, Pyrina," Mercy demanded coolly.

"And why should I do that?" Chikage responded with equal coolness, bringing up a flaming hand to the nurse's face.

Unperturbed, Mercy responded without fear, "Obviously your friend is hurt from Gabriel's attack. Him bleeding to death will not do us all any favors. He needs medical treatment. I can help him. Please."

"Oi…Pyrina. Let her through." Naruto groaned, "Let the angel do her magic. I'm kinda losing a lot of blood…here…"

Naruto suddenly blacked out, collapsing onto the floor. Blood flowed from his side, staining the floor.

"Fox!" Chikage yelled, turning to see Naruto's condition.

"Foxy!" Harley screamed, bending down and cradled him, "No no no!"

" **This is Dr. Ziegler. Send a bus to the conference room ASAP."** Mercy commanded through her hidden earpiece, **"One young male, critically wounded with severe bleeding! Prep Lab number 9, and prepare for possible surgery."**

As Mercy spoke, Hinata and Hanabi ran past her. They were both at Fox's side, with Jinx keeping pressure on the former's wound.

"Here, let me! _Healing Jutsu!_ **'** Hinata kelt down and activated her Healing Jutsu. Her hands glowed green as she attempted to stabilize Fox and stop his bleeding.

"You…have chakra too," Harley noted with wide eyes, "Foxy can do that too, but not like that."

Hinata just nodded in response, tuning everything out in order to focus on healing the man she believes is her lover.

"The others will be here soon," Mercy reported, "Keep him stable, Hinata-san."

"You don't have to tell her, Angela-san," Hanabi answered for her sister.

Ana sighed, "What do we do now, Director Adawe?"

"Grr. Angela, I'll leave you in charge of Foxhound. Make sure their presence is hidden as you treat Fox." Adawe ordered Mercy, who nodded; "Morrison. You, McCree, Tracer, and Reinhardt help the others search for the sniper, and keep it quiet. Ana, you and Torbjörn escort Reyes here to interrogation. I'll be having a chat with him later. I need to get in contact with Patras."

"Yes ma'am." Morrison and Ana nodded before going to execute their orders.

"I hate today," Adawe groaned, holding her head, "I need more coffee…"

* * *

 **(With Sombra)**

"Yoko, what did you do?" Sombra whispered in a demanding voice.

" **Sorry, I panicked! That Blackwatch Commander shot at Fox and the others, so I disarmed him."** Yoko shouted, the wind whistling in the background, **"I'm surprised there's no alarm."**

Sombra nodded in agreement, "Same here. But it makes my task easier."

" **Right. Well, I'm perching in another sniper nest."** Yoko said, finding cover in another abandoned building, **"I'm close to the doc's position."**

"You hear, Fabriek?" Sombra asked, hoping to get an answer from the doc.

* * *

 **(With Fabriek and Moira)**

"Yeah, I heard," muttered the man as he walked down the hall, "I'm on my way out. Any suggestions where I should head next?"

" **Meet me in the server room. I heard you mention Gentek. There's something in here you may want to see,"** Sombra advised, **"It's hard to miss. They actually have Server Room written outside the entrance."**

"Never thought Overwatch would pull such a villain move from the comics," Fabriek mused, chuckling to himself, "Copy that. But, uh, just double-check, yeah? If it's labeled obviously, then there's a possibility that there's some sort of trap."

" **Please! I'm a professional!"**

"Then professionally double-check."

Whistling, he wheeled the clothes bin back into the elevator, Gisha still hidden inside, until they finally made their way out of the building.

"Did you accomplish your goal, doctor?" asked the brunette, her brilliant green eyes fixed on his back.

He shrugged, gazing morosely ahead. "I did everything I could, but she's…well, I don't want to put her down. But I have to be ready, in case she doesn't take my warning."

Gisha bowed her head. "Whatever decision you make, I will help you carry it out."

"...Thank you."

Once again, it was easy for a janitor to slip unnoticed through the halls, especially since some emergency had everyone running in the same direction.

"What's got everyone spooked?" asked the man, idly tapping at his comm.

" **Looks like Senor Reyes got a bit trigger-happy. Yoko stopped him from doing anything too bad, but Fox took a hit."**

"Well, isn't that peachy?" groaned Fabriek, "What happened?"

There was a distracted hum from the hacker. **"Fox was revealing something that Reyes didn't like, so he shot him. He's being taken to the medbay."**

His mouth twisted. "He'll be under the care of Dr. Ziegler, then. If it were necessary, I'd head down there myself." However, he continued on his way, quickly reaching the server room. As promised, it was indeed labeled as such. "Alright, I'm there. Get me in."

A momentary pause over the line was followed by a flash of purple from the key-card reader, before the door slid open. **"Done.** Bringing up the info and downloading it at the same time. Take a look."

He nodded, entering quickly, with an order of, "Gisha, listen for any approaches."

"Sir."

He pulled out one of the swivel chairs and sat down next to Sombra, squinting at the holographic screens as several files flashed up. It took him a moment to recognize their format. "Personnel files?"

"From Gentek," agreed Sombra.

Skimming them, Fabriek frowned as he registered the reports attached to them. "Gone missing…someone's making 'em disappear. Talon, most likely. But I don't get it…"

"Don't get what?"

Working his jaw, the man swept his hand over the screen. "I remember all the personnel files from Gentek; I looked into them myself. None of the people who worked in the other fields had any idea about Lab 7. It was kept completely isolated from the other workers. Why would Talon be getting rid of people who are unrelated? It'd just draw suspicion to Gentek in general."

"You're looking in the wrong places," sighed Sombra, several lines of text becoming highlighted, "These eggheads _weren't_ involved with Lab 7, whatever that is. They were involved in Lab 6. Something about…reanimating dead tissue or paralyzed nerves."

"Yeah, I remember that!" exclaimed the doctor, rubbing his chin, "They were developing some sort of symbiotic, microscopic organism to help the body puppeteer itself, even if nerves were severed or damaged. Last time I was there, they were having issues actually getting it to work properly in tandem with the patient." His eyes narrowed. "If Talon wants the guys who were working on that…then that means they've got an idea on how to use it."

"That is, if it _is_ Talon who wants that formula." Sombra muttered to herself.

"You make it sound as if someone else could be after them," Gisha noted, speaking up for the first time and poking her head through the door.

"Care to share, senorita?" Fabriek prodded, poking at her head, "It would be nice for you to spill who else may be out there…especially if they don't want to be found by _you_."

Sombra clicked her tongue. "Not until we reveal ourselves to Foxhound. Then I'll share my tale. Deal?"

"Fair enough."

"And maybe you could share what you know about that whole Lab 7 thing. I can't find _anything_ about it-"

"And it's best if it stays that way," snapped Fabriek, fists clenching reflexively, "There's absolutely _nothing_ worth knowing about that hellhole."

"Secrets are meant to be dug up, doc~" sing-songed Sombra.

He glared at her, not a trace of his usual cheer present. "Not this one. It can stay buried where it belongs, along with me!" He flinched, before rubbing agitatedly at his temple, wisps of black vapor drifting from under his palm. "I mean, I'll take it to the grave…shit."

' _I'm sure you'll take it to the grave doc, but…'_ Sombra shook her head, concern shadowed on her face, _'The past always finds a way to rear its ugly head. Which is why I'll wait. I'm a patient girl after all.'_

"Doctor," said Gisha suddenly, "Someone's coming."

"And we'd best be gone," he responded, straightening up, "Sombra, finish up and eject. I'm warping us out."

Sombra blinked, even as she disconnected from the server. "Warping? What're you…?"

Fabriek unraveled into smoke, swirling through the air and wrapping around both her and Gisha, before vanishing.

* * *

 **(Medical Bay, some time later)**

Hanabi was nervous. She and her elder sister were the only ones standing between the operating room and the two female members of Foxhound. They saw that both of them were looking irate.

Harley was restlessly pacing back and forth, impatiently biting her thumbnail. Chikage was sitting in the lounge chair, arms folded and tapping her finger on her arm.

Despite the hostile air, Hinata remained calm on the outside. But on the inside, she was extremely worried. There was no doubt in her mind that Fox was Naruto, her missing lover. Mercy had to take off Fox's mask in order to operate, but Hinata never got to see his face. But the Hyuga Princess was grateful for Mercy swearing her staff into silence, so that they would never reveal the appearance of Fox's face.

The entrance door opened, where Tracer zipped in with her chronal acceleration.

"How is he?" Tracer asked in an urgent tone.

"Angela-san should be finishing with the operation now." Hanabi said, looking at the doors to the operating room, where the 'Operating' light was still on, "What about you? Did you and the others find the sniper?"

Tracer shook her head, "Nope. Whoever they are, they're long gone. We couldn't even find a sniper nest."

"I'm sorry," Hinata said, bowing, "We should've used our Byakugan to search for the sniper, but…"

"It's fine. You were worried about Mr. Naruto, right?" Tracer questioned as if it were obvious. She giggled at the Hyuuga sisters' surprised looks, "What? It's pretty obvious from what we saw from the file, Mr. Naruto is Fox."

Harley whipped her head towards to duo, "Excuse me, but what file?!"

"While you and Foxhound were hunting the Wunclers, I managed to infiltrate their mainframe to get any information on Talon. And in those files, I found security footage from Star Labs." Hinata explained, "I saw what they tried to do to Naruto-kun, and what happened as a result. And I…shared this information with Overwatch. They promised to help me find him."

Hanabi nodded, "And we also saw that happened to you, Jinx. Or it is Harley Quinn?"

"Hey, don't say my government name out loud, bratling!" Harley snapped at the young Hyuuga, whacking her on the head with a pow hammer.

"Ow!" Hanabi yelled, holding her head, "What the heck!"

"Jinx, we promised no weapons," a stern Chikage growled.

"But the pow hammer is a toy!" Harley protested, waving it around, "Get that flaming stick out of your ass!"

"Well, your reaction shows that you are Dr. Quinzel," Hanabi grumbled, shaking off the hit, "And Fox is Naruto-oniichan."

"Oh man, this has become complicated!" Tracer whined, holding her head, "The same guy who saved me is the most wanted man in the world! And as an Overwatch agent, I have to bring him in! This is the worst."

Chikage raised an eyebrow, "But what do you want to do, Tracer? What do you want to believe?"

"That he's not a terrorist. That you and Jinx aren't either, no matter what the UN says," said Tracer with no hesitation, "I know that there are tons of vigilantes, past and present, who handle threats with lethal force. But not one of them were on the UN's watchlist. So why you guys?"

"Because Talon has powerful friends and almost every influential person in the world is on their payroll," Harley told Tracer like a teacher would a student, "The UN's no exception. And the truth is…"

Before Harley could finish, the operating light went out and the door opened to reveal Mercy.

"How is he, doc?" Tracer asked as Mercy took off her operating cap and mask.

"He's going to be alright. We were able to get the stray buckshot out. But, it was a good thing that I got to him," At the girls' confusion, Mercy continued, "Whoever stitched him up did a good job, but it was subpar at best. Another day and the bleeding would've continued."

"That's impossible, Angela-san," Hanabi spoke up, "Onii-chan has an amazing healing factor thanks to his Uzumaki bloodline and the fox inside him!"

' _The fox inside him?'_ Chikage echoed, looking curious.

Harley looked baffled, "Uh, what? I mean, I know Naru-kun's an animal in bed, but he has a literal one?"

"Eh?" Hinata suddenly squeaked, blushing furiously, _'Somehow, I knew they were together. Naruto-kun escaped with Harley-san after all.'_

Hanabi sighed, holding her head, _'Mou~ Figures that other girls want a piece of onii-chan…'_

"Yes, the Nine-Tailed Fox," Mercy nodded, "I did my work, and it looks like his healing factor is finally taking over."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean 'finally taking over'?" Harley demanded, getting in Mercy's face.

"Whatever material the Omnidroid's claw was slowed down Uzumaki's healing factor. I managed to jumpstart his ability after the operation," explained Mercy, looking back at the door, "He's resting now. I recommend him staying here for the night."

"Great. Oracle's gonna freak." Harley groaned in resignation.

"Can I…see him?" Hinata requested.

"Of course. I'm assigning you as his main nurse after all." Mercy said, to Hinata's surprise, "He may have a healing factor, but make sure he doesn't move around too much. Don't want to aggravate his injury."

Hinata nodded and ran to Naruto's room. Harley made to follow, but Chikage held her back.

"What the heck, Py?" Harley asked, looking peeved.

Chikage grimaced under her mask, "Let the girl have her time with him. I can tell she's missed him."

Hanabi nodded. "You have no idea."

* * *

 **(Naruto's Hospital Room)**

Naruto opened his eyes and grunted. He put a hand to his side, feeling that it was no longer bleeding. He sat up and hissed at the sharp pain. He noticed that the stitches had changed, and felt his healing factor working properly from the tingling feeling in his side. It was preferable compared to the murky feeling he'd felt after fighting the upgraded Omnidroid.

Then he frowned when he noticed his surroundings, noticing that it was a hospital room. His eyes widen as he felt his face, feeling that his Fox mask was missing.

"Oh shit..."

Before he could dwell on it, the door opened. He looked shocked, then saw Overwatch Agent Angel walking through the door, her eyes coming to rest on him.

The long blue hair. The lavender-tinted pupiless eyes. The shapely body. That beautiful, oval face.

"I know you." Naruto said, "I know your face, but not your name. I…apologize, Angel-san."

She smiled, "You don't have to apologize, Naruto-kun. The fact you remember anything about me, brings joy to my heart."

Naruto swallowed, "I can only guess, that we were lovers."

"And still are," Hinata said as she walked to his bedside, "I'm Hinata Hyūga. I've been looking for you, and I finally found you, Naruto-kun."

"Well, here I am." Naruto said with his own smile, "You found me, though I wish it were under better circumstances. I guess…we have a lot to catch up on."

Hinata nodded, a tear falling from her eye. "Yes…we do."

She leaned forward for a check-up, but Naruto caught her in a kiss. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, before fluttering closed as she fell into the kiss.

Outside, Mercy chuckled at the lover's reunion. "Ah, to be young again."

 **END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

 **Next time on The Fox of Overwatch! Chapter 09: Counter-Adaptation**

 _-After a simple meeting turned into an overnight stay, Foxhound hatches a plan to deal with Seameyer and his Omnidroid. But first, they must make a quick stop. Meanwhile, Fabriek and co. work on gathering information about the Omnidroid's origins. Finally, some more familiar faces show up from the Elemental Countries._

* * *

 **After-chapter notes**

Sorry, no Halloween special this year. Maybe a Christmas special, who knows. No promises.

Also, new policy. My updates will be ready _**when they're ready to ship out.**_ Real life, partial writers blocks, and a storm of new ideas waiting to be executed is interfering more than I would like.

And starting from this chapter, the chapters will be split into two perspectives: Foxhound and Fabriek's group...until they officially get together.

That's it for now! See ya later. Peace out, ja ne, and see you in the next update.

* * *

 **-Shameless self-promotion**

 _ **Subscribe**_ to me on YouTube at SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING. I make Let's Play videos and reaction videos. Hit the bell too!

My video game streams (PS4 and PC), have moved to **Twitch**. Join me in my streaming sessions for some Q &A.

 _ **Like**_ me on **Facebook** at SoulEmbrace2010 –Shattered Realms Productions- for random stuff and whatnot from my Facebook timeline.

 _ **Follow**_ me on **Twitter** at SoulEmbrace2010 for random retweets of mostly pictures of anime and video game ladies, and other stuff.

 _ **PM**_ me if you want to join my **Discord** server, Shattered Realms with Soul and Friends, where you can talk with me, my friends, fellow writers, share story ideas, and share pictures. Hell, even NSFW stuff as well ;) Join us in the Havoc and Mayhem! You can even join me in voice chat with others to react to video and converse with me while I'm playing games!

* * *

 **Released: Monday, October 22, 2018**


End file.
